But What If
by MishaRoseTennant
Summary: The Doctor and Amy visit a completely random planet, but when Amy wanders off by herself for awhile, she meets another human. Another human who just so happens to be a blond woman. The Doctor thought that it was a useless cause to hope about things that seemed impossible, but what if it wasn't? My version of Season 5 w/ Rose. 11/Rose, Amy/Rory
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! In case you were wondering, this is not the second part to my other story! It's a completely different one, yay! I hope. If you are slightly confused, this is right before Amy kisses the Doctor in her room and he finds out she's getting married. Starts off on a completely random planet that won't have a name until the third chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Doctor who, and it's actors and sadly I also do not own the BBC :( Oh well, I can dream...  
**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Amy Pond was standing on what was possibly the weirdest ground she had ever stood on in her life. The grass like stuff was purple and the air had a hint of jasmine in it. She grinned to herself, this was amazing. She had only been traveling with the Doctor a few weeks, even though really when she got home it would only be a day gone. At first it had been hard to wrap her head around all this time and space travel stuff but it was so amazing all the same.

The Doctor had run off for a bit to talk to an old friend and she had hung back in the meadows. Actually she had just met another human girl, strangely enough. The Doctor never mentioned other people could time travel too. Probably didn't want to seem less cool.

This girl though, she had been really nice, if a bit distracted. And her hair was gorgeous too; Amy always did love blonde hair. Oh, she was so rubbing this right in the Doctors face, his bubble needed to be popped every once and awhile, or else his ego was just too much.

* * *

About half an hour later, Amy met back up with the Doctor just as she was about to buy some of the local food.

"Ah no no no, she doesn't want that, thank you!" he said, swiftly moving the bag back to the vendor and turning Amy around.

"Hey, what was that for?" she complained.

"You'll thank me later when you're not in the bathroom. That stuff has a slight tendency to be...well think of the most disgusting thing you've ever tasted."

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"I dunno, pig's feet."

"Pig's feet! Eugh, why would you eat a pig's foot? Anyway, the stuff you were about to buy is about a thousand times worse. Mostly people who want to throw up eat that. Well no, I suppose the locals like it well enough. They have a huge festival dedicated to it, goes on once every seven months. Be glad the TARDIS was nice today."

"You mean be glad you didn't accidentally send us there with your less than accurate driving?"

"Hey! I am a fantastic pilot and you know it."

"Yeah, not so much, need I bring up the lateness of all this?" she said raising an eyebrow. She didn't actually pull that one on him all that much, she knew he did feel really bad about it. And she had forgiven him.

He made a face. "I am very sorry about that, as I've said. Time travel can be a bit unpredictable."

"Uh huh, and by the way, you know how you said you were the only one who could do it? Travel in time?" she said dramatically, motioning with her hands.

"I am! One and only TARDIS!" he said puffing his chest a little, and he had that smug look back on his face.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Liar."

"I'm not! I have the last TARDIS anywhere."

"Well then someone has got something better because I just met a girl from round my time." Amy said, pretending to be interested in a random flower by the path.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. No. She couldn't have possibly met any human girl from her time era. Time travel wasn't even that massively researched then. No one wanted to fund it. Well things had fallen in the hands of a random human before... "Amy. Was that a joke?" he said catching up to her again.

"Ha! You admit it? Not the one and only time traveler?" she teased.

"Amy this is important. Space travel during your time wasn't anywhere near advanced enough to get anywhere near this planet, much less the time travel it would take." he looked serious now. Really serious. He almost never got that serious. He had always been part way joking on random fun trips like this.

"Doctor, she was human. Completely. She laughed when I asked. She had this little scanner thing and she used it on herself then me, and both were human. She even had a London accent. She was human."

The Doctor froze for a second. London accent, well that was the TARDIS, but...a human traveling in space and time...no. No that was impossible. Stop that! Stop thinking there could be any way that it would be her, he told himself repeatedly. It can't. It isn't. She's happy. She's in another bloody universe. And happy. She wouldn't be here. She couldn't be. But his other half wouldn't listen to rational thought.

Amy noticed his face, like he was thinking very hard about something but for a split second she saw a bit of panic. "Doctor...is it bad?"

"Um...no. Where is she? Um, now? This human from the twenty first?"

"Dunno, she said she had to go. She was looking for this bloke...why do you know her?"

"Possibly, I mean not very many people would be calm and on a planet so far off from their own...describe her." he looked...well different. Like he had even more walls up than he usually did. His eyes looked more guarded than they had been since her first trip with him and he thought he was going to have to kill the Starwhale.

"Doctor...are you feeling alright?"

"Perfect. Seriously Amy, what did she say to you? Everything."

"Well let's go sit down then, I was with her awhile..."

* * *

Instead of sitting, the Doctor dragged her back to the TARDIS. Now she was in the jump seat and he was leaning on the console.

"Alright, so I was walking around that meadow-y place you ran off from. Wasn't paying attention to much, and she bumped into me. I mean I wasn't looking in that direction at the time but..."

"But what?"

"Well she sort of came from out of nowhere. All of a sudden she was just there. Like there was this little noise and all of a sudden she backed into me."

He bit his tongue. Stop thinking like that. He couldn't think like that. So a random girl popped out of thin air and there was a little noise, tons of things could do that. Well maybe tens. Well no, actually two. Well considering she was from Earth and was most likely close around Amy's time...one. Darn. His heart wasn't listening to him, it kept beating in a rather fast way and he had to clear his throat. "Go on."

* * *

-Flash back-

* * *

"Oh my god, sorry! Wow so sorry! Wasn't...looking I suppose." the blonde girl said helping Amy up after accidently bumping into her and knocking her over.

Amy just laughed. "It's fine! Hello, I'm Amy."

"Hi, I'm-

* * *

"Wait Amy she knocked you over? That was a bit rude." the Doctor interrupted. Actually he honestly didn't care if this girl had accidently bumped into Amy but he really didn't want to hear the name in case it slightly resembled a certain one and he really didn't want to get his hopes up any further. Not yet.

"No...she apologized. Doctor, are you...wait, is this like a friend of yours?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"No." he said a bit too high pitched than it should be.

"How do you know? I haven't said her name or what she looks like." Amy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I-I-I just... I didn't want to...I mean that...yes. I don't know."

"Doctor..." Amy started.

"Can you just..."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." she said. He was acting...different. Not like himself. At all.

* * *

-Flash back-

* * *

"Nice to meet you too." Amy said shaking her hand. "Not to sound rude or anything but uh...are you...I mean you do look like, well, me."

The girl smiled. "Yeah don't worry 'bout it. I'm human. Bit obvious I know. And you are too?"

"Uh yeah but..." The Doctor had told her before to not trust people that just say they're human.

She laughed a bit, but somehow it sounded odd, like she wasn't actually that happy. "Yeah I know that too. Here. Picked this up from my job back home." she said pulling out some metal thing. She pressed to her thumb and it pricked her. She held it up so Amy could read it.

SPECIES: HUMAN / APROXIMATE AGE: NOT DETERMINED

"Not determined?" Amy asked.

"Yeah never worked right for me, must be result of the whole traveling without a capsule thing." She said like it was an everyday term, while it made no sense to Amy.

"Without a what?"

"Never mind. Mind if it checks you? Don't worry it doesn't hurt." The girl said and Amy shrugged and nodded.

* * *

"Wait, you let her take a sample of your blood? Amy that is-"

"Stop interrupting!"

SPECIES: HUMAN / APROXIMATE AGE: 22

"Oh that's good!" Amy said smiling.

The girl grinned. "Yeah I know right? Perks of having a job with a posh company, yeah?"

"Yeah that is really cool but, mind if I ask why you're...well here?"

"Don't know the name of the planet?" the girl asked and honestly Amy hadn't even heard the Doctor when he said the name of it. She had been a bit distracted by the whole purple grass thing.

"Course I do! It's just that 'here' is shorter..." she tried but the girl just smirked.

"Yeah. And I'm...well looking for a bloke. Sounds a bit...yeah I know exactly how that sounds actually. But it's a specific one. A really, really specific one actually. Complicated to say the least."

"It's not that big of a city though, can't be that hard."

The girl laughed. "With his luck he's down trapped by some snatchers...oh actually that's a real possibility...anyway, he's not easy to find in the least."

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Amy asked a bit excitedly. She did have that thing that told her what people were, and she had traveled in space and time.

"Oh nah, nothing that cool. I've just, well...lost him. This is the third time I've had to find him again actually. You'd think I'd get it right the second time." the girl looked even more distant for a second and then she smiled again. This time Amy noticed. The girl was faking that smile.

"Is this your...well don't get offended but boyfriend?"

The girl looked a bit sad. "Now that...that is a great question. I mean it's just...yeah complicated s'great word."

"Don't mind me asking again, but how long ago did you lose him?" Amy didn't exactly know why but this girl gave her a weird feeling, not a bad one though. Just like she wanted to help her, like she needed to help her.

"Oh, even better question. A long time. Really long time. He keeps moving and I'm afraid my dimension cannon and vortex manipulator aren't quiet as fast as his way, or as precise but then again he isn't the most accurate driver."

Amy laughed. "Oh I know that feeling! My friend is the worst! And he never admits to it! Always says he 'wanted' to go there." Amy said rolling her eyes.

She grinned. "Oh tell me about it, mines the same. Men, what can you do...oh. I've been here a bit long...and...I don't think he's here, no explosions or angry villagers." she sighed but then shook it off. "I really need to find him."

"You will, I know it."

"That's not even the big problem, I need to find the right one..." she mumbled. "Anyway, Amy, it was really nice to meet you, haven't stayed still and talked in ages. I really hope I see you again. But I've got to go. If I don't find him soon...well I'll actually I'll still be looking anyway."

"You know, I'd do the same for mine. His name's Rory. Actually...I'm supposed to be marrying him but I...sort of ran off..."

The girl looked back at her very seriously. "Amy go back to him. Trust me. If you miss a chance like that it... If you'd look for him, he'd look for you too. And I know what it is to have missed a chance like that." the she smiled. "Wanna see something cool?"

Amy grinned. "What are you going to do, disappear?"

The girl winked and hit a button on her wrist thing. Then there was a bright light and the girl was gone.

* * *

"Then I walked around a bit and saw the food and them you came and here we are." Amy finished. She had skimmed a bit and skipped over the part about the whole marrying Rory thing...didn't want to jinx anything.

The Doctor hadn't even blinked since she had said Dimension Cannon. He had barely breathed. No. Not possible. That was what his brain said, his heart on the other hand was pumping a mile a minute, yes, yes, yes. He...maybe it wasn't her. If it wasn't her...

"You know her." Amy said and it wasn't a question this time.

"What did...she look like?" he asked quietly. Amy had almost never heard him talk like that. So so very few times. And none of them were exactly happy times.

"Um, bit shorter than me, well I've got boots so maybe bout the same. She was blonde, hair to her shoulders, but her roots were a bit brown, like she hadn't had time to touch them up. She had this black leather jacket..."

The Doctor stopped hearing what Amy was saying, even though she kept talking. The sound of his hearts pounding seemed to drown out everything else. He felt his hearts clench up and his stomach squeeze like they hadn't in a while. A long while. Like he had tried to never let them do again. Like this body had never felt before. Strangely he remembered this feeling all too well. So, so many nights...and some days too. But...there was still a chance it wasn't. Although now he was hoping beyond hope that it was, so really it was too late. He wanted it to be. He...he needed it to be. He had heard too much. He should never have asked. He should have brushed it off. He should never have left that beach...

"Doctor?" Amy called. She knew as soon as he stopped listening. He got that far off look of his again. Almost as trademark as his cocky grin.

"Hm?" he acknowledged quietly. She noticed his knuckles had got white.

"Do you want to know her name?"

The Doctor closed his eyes. Yes. Yes he did. But he really shouldn't. It wouldn't end well if he did. She...no. But if she was here...but if it was the wrong one...the wrong timeline... but if he never knew then his hearts just might shrivel up. He used to think he would be fine never seeing her again...not anymore. He opened his eyes and looked up at Amy. "Tell me."

"Rose. Her name was Rose Tyler."

* * *

**More to come soon! Please review and tell me how it's looking so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short? Yes, very. I promise they wont all be like this though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sad as that is.  
**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

"Rose. Her name was Rose Tyler." Amy said.

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat and he felt like his brain stopped for a moment. Rose...Rose...Rose. Rose Tyler. He forgot to breathe but he was fine, technically. Although it did scare Amy when she noticed his chest stopped moving completely. Her name. Rose. He repeated it over and over in his head and he closed his eyes as that annoying pain in his heart came back.

Then it hit him. Amy had seen and talked to Rose. His Rose. The Rose that was supposed to be in the other universe with his...well his hand clone. But she had...she had been there. She had been so, so close. His eyes flew open and he grabbed Amy by the shoulders. "Did she say anything else? Anything at all?" he said a bit loudly, and he knew he sounded a bit panicked.

Amy's eyes were wide. His eyes were...well confusing. He sounded mad and scared beyond belief but he looked...almost excited? "Doctor, you ok?"

"Did she?" he repeated.

"Well no, just her name. Doctor, who is she?" He didn't answer her and turned back to the console and flipped around the monitor. He was typing something fast and his eyes were darting all over, Amy couldn't keep up with whatever language was flying across the screen, even though it looked more like pictures instead of words. "Doctor!"

He stopped for a moment. "Did she...did she really say that...she was looking..."

"For someone she had lost three times? Yeah."

His hearts sped up. "Good." that meant that the time lines were up to him and that also meant that...that she... this Rose was the Rose he had left with Handy. Yep, he was calling him Handy now. And even more importantly, that she was looking for him.

"Doctor, she also said stuff about how she had missed her chance. And that I shouldn't. She said 'chances like that don't come around often. I should know I've missed mine twice now. But I swear I'm getting another.' Doctor does that...was she talking about you?" Amy asked slowly.

The Doctor stopped fiddling and closed his eyes. "I...yes. I think so." despite himself he felt his hearts stutter. She had said he was her chance. Hopefully. That meant...did that mean that...was she...

"Were you in love with her?" Amy asked even slower. The Doctor...he didn't do that sort of thing...did he? No. Course not. He was the Doctor.

"I...I-I...that's a loaded question." he said so quietly she almost didn't hear. Almost.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god. Doctor you are such an idiot." she said shortly, and crossed her arms.

He turned around quickly and gave her an offended and confused look. "Excuse you?"

"You. Are. An. Idiot." she repeated. "This Rose has been looking for you for a long time and apparently it's not the first! I don't even know her and I can tell she's not the type to just give up on someone she cares about. And it seems to me she cares a hell of a lot about you! You let her get away? Three times?"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh _yes,_ you obviously did! I know where we're going. And we're going now."

"W-where?"

"To find her! Now where would she go?"

The Doctor just stood there for a moment, gaping a bit. "I...well where she'd think I'd go."

"And where's that?"

"Well nowhere I've already been with her."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Alright, what about where she'd go if she was...I dunno, sad? Like her comfort place or something?"

The TARDIS. The Doctor thought. Me. Her room. Her mum. The Library. But she couldn't go to any of those...a comfort place? Every memory he had of her was a happy one... Well almost every. Then his eyes went wide. There was another person. Hopefully. Well, two, but she couldn't go to Mickey...so Jack. Jack was her closest friend, well besides himself. Not that he exactly wanted to go running to Jack with Amy...but Rose would.

He didn't bother explaining, he just turned knobs and yanked a lever down. "Cardiff."

"Cardiff? She'd go to Cardiff? Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

Every single night that he slept, which he tried very hard not to do because of this, he dreamt of Rose. Some were good, some were horrifying. Every single one hurt. Even the good ones hurt. They teased him about what could have been. If he had only asked her to stay. If he had just once, only once, done what he had wanted to do since the basement in Cardiff with Charles Dickens and the Gelf. It wouldn't have taken much. Just one time. One time and maybe he'd be different. One word and it would have been different. Three really. Three little words that he had never said but thought over a million times. As if she was supposed to be able to read his thoughts.

Every second he was with her. Every moment they had touched, even if barely, even if for a second, he missed it. He craved it more than anything in any of the universes. He wanted Rose back with him. Back with him and happy. To see her smile, to see her hair dangle around her face, to catch her eyes shining again, to hold her hand again, just once. Just to see her. To hold her. He had wanted it more than his next breath for such a long time.

When he had seen her kiss a human version of himself...like he had wanted to kiss her for the longest time...it crushed him. Truth be told...when Wilfred knocked four times...a part of him thought the pain would die too. So a part of him wanted to.

But when he did...when he regenerated it didn't go away. That pain stayed, if slightly covered up by the newness of everything, and by the distractions of his new adventures with Amy. And he had been happy. Not completely, but so much better than before. Amy was his best friend now and he did care about her, but Rose was different. Rose was always different.

That covering was gone. The ache was back. And now he had more too. Hope. A burring hope that he wouldn't dare let go of for anything. Now he had something more to fight for. He had _someone_ more to fight for. And he was going to do just that. And he was going to find her. If Handy was there or not, he honestly didn't care much about that now.

Rose was looking for him. And this time he wasn't about to let her do all the work herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one! I'm planning on doing one every other day from now on too. **

**Very little spoiler if you don't know the Jack/Face of Boe connection...which I do happen to love. I thought it was brilliant, and a bit more interesting than him just staying the same forever.  
**

**References to New Earth, but again, I don't own anything from that episode. And it was brilliant too because they were so happy and "foxy" and ugh. The days when my OTP was happy...but sorry for the mini ramble.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter:)  
**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

When the TARDIS finally landed, after a very rough ride, the Doctor was out the door so fast Amy had to run to catch up with him. This Rose was someone...different. Amy had seen it before she even knew who Rose was. That feeling, like Rose was someone important, and she had been right.

"Doctor, is she the one who had that one room?" Amy asked when he stopped.

"How did you...?" he asked turning back to her. Amy had only seen that room maybe once, and it had been briefly.

"Well it's untouched. And well, it's also pink so I didn't think it was yours."

"Right. Well yes it...it is actually. Hers. Now follow me, if I remember correctly, Jack said something about a fountain."

"Jack? Who's that? Don't tell me he's someone else you were in love with?" she asked as they ran.

"No. Although I'm sure he wishes." the Doctor joked but Amy didn't hear him. Suddenly he stopped and Amy ran into his back.

"At least give me a warning would ya?"

"Shhh sh sh." he said putting his finger to his lips. He pointed to a huge wall fountain. "There."

"What? I don't see anything."

He stepped behind her and pointed her head to look at the fountain. She blinked and tried to look away. "No. Really look at it. Difficult?" he asked.

"A bit...what's up with it?"

"Perception filter, I saw it right away. Have a tingly feeling and want to look away?"

"Yeah..."

"Yep, perception filter. Doesn't make it invisible, just sort of masks it, makes it so you don't notice it without really, really trying."

"Ok, so is Jack in the fountain?"

"No, he's under I believe. Just have to get his attention."

"How do we do that?"

The Doctor frowned and turned around. "It's Rose. I know. Let us in. Now." he said to a wall behind them. To a random person it looked like he was simply crazy and talking to a random wall. But he was really talking to a tiny security camera. He stared it down and Amy looked in the same direction and waved. The Doctor smirked slightly and moved her hand so it was actually waving at the camera and not just the wall.

"He's watching...?" Amy said, moving her mouth as little as possible.

"Yes he is, and there's no need to whisper he'll hear you anyway. Jack. It's Rose. Our Rose. Let me in."

"Long time, no see, Doc." came a man's voice from behind them. Amy turned and it was a very, very handsome man at that. He was grinning and had his hands in a long military coat. American, judging by his accent.

"That's Jack?" Amy said eying him up and down.

"The one and only." Jack said smirking. The Doctor grinned despite himself and Jack walked up to hug him. The Doctor hugged him back and Jack clapped him on the back. "Good to see you Doctor."

"You too Jack."

"Come on then. Follow me." he said and held out an arm for Amy which she took grinning. "Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Amy Pond."

"Oh Jack not now really." the Doctor complained.

"I was only saying hi, Doc." Jack said grinning and leading them to the fountain.

"Oh we've been over this before."

Jack just smirked and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Going down."

* * *

"This is...wow." Amy said looking around the massive place Jack led them to underneath...well Cardiff.

"Yeah, what do ya think, eh?" he said grinning.

The Doctor nodded. "Not bad. Mind letting my companion go?"

Jack released Amy's arm and kissed her hand. "Is it just me or are you getting younger with every go, Doc?"

"Doctor." He corrected. "And really Jack you are not one to comment on that. More work done?"

Jack rubbed his chin. "Well it has been awhile."

The Doctor looked solemn. "Yes. I meant to come back...after..."

"After you died? Yeah I figured. Crazy stuff. Everyone running around looking like the Master. Locked myself down here. Then everyone was back to normal soon enough."

"I knew you wouldn't have been changed."

"Yeah the whole 'I'm a fact' thing has some perks to it." Jack said. They looked like they were having some kind of silent conversation in between stuff that made absolutely no sense. So Amy sat down on a chair and watched.

"Jack..." the Doctor started and for a second Amy saw the Doctors eyes change, he looked...older, sadder, not like he usually was.

Apparently Jack saw that too and uncrossed his arms. "Doctor, really, I'm not upset you didn't call, I'm not a jealous ex. Well I am a bit, what with the new girl, I mean wow." he said winking at Amy, then turning back.

"That's…not why I'm here." the Doctor said. Jack had known that the Doctor wasn't about to come and just see him on a whim. He knew the moment the Doctor had set him up with Alonzo that he wasn't going to see the Doctor for a long time. And there was the whole thing where he brought up too many memories of Rose.

"Let's go over here." Jack said motioning to an office. "You'll have to excuse us for a moment Amelia." Jack said apologetically.

"How did you know...?"

"Oh come on, Amelia Pond? No parent would pass that up for an Amy. Like a fairy tale." Jack said, winking again.

* * *

The Doctor sat across from Jack and his happy face was gone. "How long?" he asked, almost with no emotion.

Jack sighed. "If you had been here just two weeks ago...but that's ok. How did you find her? I'm guessing she didn't see you."

"Amy met her. She wasn't there long, just talked a bit. But it was her. Amy told me everything. She was so...so close." he said and leaned back in his chair.

Jack sat there, across from one of his two best friends. Despite the difference in appearance, and well, his voice and the way he moved, he was still so much the Doctor. Right down to the quiet turmoil thing. He had almost forgotten how much he missed the Doctor. "I know. She's only been here...twice. But...god, seeing Rosie again...I can't have imagined a better two days."

"Is she...is she..." the Doctor tried, but couldn't find proper words.

"She's...looking. Last time she was here it was only for two hours. I sent her on a lead I got. I heard word that a man in tweed with a bowtie, and a ginger human girl had dismantled the central government of Gaulk."

"Yes that was us, but Amy didn't meet her there, she met her on Tridous."

"That I don't know, she must have followed your trail. She would have found you faster, but well I didn't have a hand this time."

The Doctor nodded. "Would have been useful. How is Handy by the way?" he asked. His voice was a bit too high and Jack picked up in it and grinned.

"When she first got here...Doc you should really hear it from her."

The Doctor ran his hands down his face and threw his hair. "I would love to." he mumbled.

"I don't know when she's coming back; sometimes the vortex manipulator can be a bit untrustworthy."

"Oh really? Never would have guessed."

"Well I wasn't going to make her wait until you showed up! If I had, you'd have never known!" Jack said, a bit annoyed.

"Jack...I'm sorry. I know. Thank you. I'm just..."

"A wreck? Yeah I gathered that, but Doctor, she's the same. She's still our Rosie. You know that means she will rip worlds apart to get to you again. And now you know she's in our universe again, you can too."

"Where was she going? Did she tell you anything else?"

"No. Unfortunately I don't have any interstellar phones on me. She comes when she's completely lost. That or when she wants to talk."

"Jack...has she said anything...about..."

Jack came back around the desk to stand in front of the Doctor. "Doctor, you're so close. And she would kill me if I told you anything before she got a chance to."

"Has she told you any other places she's gone? A place she goes besides here? Like another safe point for her? I can't...think of a place she would want to go."

Jack saw the desperate look in the Doctors eyes. "Yeah. There is...well maybe. I mean, I know she goes to New Earth sometimes...and she mentioned...Charles Dickens?"

"Really?" he asked grinning slightly. He understood the Charles Dickens one, but New Earth? With Cassandra? Well there was the apple grass...and the kiss that really wasn't a kiss, but that was also when he realized she did like that body. That she didn't resent it for not being his older one.

"Yep. Weird as it is. Anyway Doctor...I have an idea."

"What? If there's no way to contact Rose...?"

"Well not by phone, but I think if you made a big enough...signal?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Oh! Yes! Oh, that could work? That could work! But...Jack...do you have a laser by chance?"

"How big?"

"Big."

* * *

Rose Tyler sat on the edge of a skyscraper on some planet that had turned out to be yet another bust. Apparently there was some bloke actually named Doctor here. But not the right one, no, never the right one.

For so long now she had been following every lead she could find. Even the ones that were really, really unreliable. The one time, just one time, she had been really close. That was the time she had gotten there just as the TARDIS was taking off.

That had been one of her worst days. She went back to Jack after that. She just stayed and cried. Of course Jack had been Jack and made her feel...better. She missed Jack now too. After years without someone in an alternate universe, you tend to miss them.

And over year and a half with...well not the right man...you tend to do what Rose did. She ran. Really she hadn't planned in it at first, she just saw the dimension cannon lying there...and she had just done it on whim.

She had tried. She really, really had. She had gotten up in the mornings, gone to work, ate lunch, came home, spent time with her mum and Pete and Tony, and gone to bed. Those were only some days. On others...she had to face the one person she couldn't look at without feeling a deep pang in her chest, and not a good one. And on very, very bad days, she had thought.

Thinking had been something she tried very, very hard not to do. Thinking led to places she hated going to. Places that reminded her of every second she was missing. Every second she should have done something but didn't. Mostly when she thought, her mind tended to go to Norway. To Bad Wolf Bay. To the last time she had been on a beach. She hated beaches now. Beaches reminded her of the two worst days of her entire life.

Rose stood up and shook her head to clear her thoughts, in vain. No use in getting worked up now. She had to find the Doctor. Her Doctor. If she didn't...she would go insane. She...she felt so close. She knew she was getting closer, she had to be, she could feel it. Like she was just about to find him but he wasn't just out of reach...

* * *

"This is...this is insane." Amy said as the Doctor shut off the massive laser.

"Maybe a bit." he admitted.

"What happens when someone's actually sees this? Are there some sort of...space police that will come and arrest you?"

"Nah, should be fine. Anyway, I've got a TARDIS! They couldn't get in if they wanted to."

"What if she doesn't actually see it?" Amy asked worriedly. "That's...what, seven moons now?"

"Six! And...yes I thought of that. So...we're just going to have to look for her too."

"How? Isn't the universe...huge? How are you going to find one girl in all of time and space?"

"She's not just one girl, she's Rose. She'll probably find me first."

"Why didn't Jack come, again?" Amy asked

"In case she goes back there first before she sees...well you know."

"Uh huh. So, where first? Where would you go normally? If you didn't know Rose was looking for you?"

He thought. "Well I suppose a random planet that I haven't been too yet, or a star, but she can't land near a star so that's out. I'll take you to one someday."

"You mean when you're not too busy snogging Rose?" Amy teased. He rolled his eyes but she saw his ears go slightly pink and she smirked. "Kidding. I know where we should go!" She said beaming.

"Where?"

"Back to Jack of course. Or at least give him a call."

The Doctor rolled his eyes dramatically. He knew this was going to happen. It always happened when women met Jack. "No...New Earth...yes we should go now. You'll love it by the way! Grass smells of apples...wouldn't eat it though, tastes like grass." he had even stopped listing to himself. He knew, well no, he hoped that he would never have to go there again. The second time was bad enough; he didn't want to go for three.

Last time he had been there with Martha...all he could think, when he wasn't trying not to get himself and Martha killed at least, was of the last time. When it was him and Rose trying not to get killed. And it was him and Rose running for their lives, and him and Rose laughing. And Rose grinning. Oh and that kiss that wasn't an actual kiss that counted because it was Cassandra...he felt his fists clench up.

It actually caused a physical pain in his chest when he thought of her. But now was important because she was out there. And he was going to find her. And he was going to do it quickly. The Doctor threw back a lever and slammed a button down as the TARDIS lurched onwards.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk. He had already gotten a call from UNIT and an U.S. organization that didn't give him a name, but was probably the CIA, about the Doctor defacing the moon...he just forgot to tell them about the other five moons that would be slightly more personalized now.

He had to admit, it was a good way to get a girl's attention. The whole message on a moon thing was certainly...original...somewhat. He didn't actually know what the Doctor had written, but he was sure he was going to find out tonight since it happened to be a full moon.

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. This particular mess had gotten a bit out of hand. And of course by a bit, he meant majorly. Rose and the Doctor were his two closest friends. And they were perfect together. Well, every couple had their problems...maybe not as massive as an alternate universe between them and the whole, if we see each other again the fabric of the universe will unravel, but still. Hopefully this would be the worst of it. Hell, the both of them deserved that. One time where something went completely right.

He had hoped Rose would suddenly appear, but that was looking less and less likely. He sighed again and went back to work at his computer.

If he was going to help the Doctor, he had a lot of Rose tracking to do.

* * *

The Doctor and Amy landed and as soon as the TARDIS quieted, the Doctor was out the door. He had to find her. The pain in his chest was turning into a deep burning like he hadn't felt since...well since he was with her.

When he stepped out...he felt everything all at once, again. He seemed to have landed in the exact same spot as before. Before with Rose. He could see the hospital with the crescent moon symbol shining. He even felt the grass, he didn't know exactly how, but he did. It seemed like all his senses were on overdrive, and for him that was saying something.

The Doctor squatted down and ran his hand over the grass. He carefully plucked one up and turned it over in his fingers before sniffing it. Apple grass. He couldn't help but smile, remembering how that day had started out. Happy, with Rose and him lying out on his jacket. And Rose smiling and being...Rose. He remembered every second of that time. The way her eyes sparkled a bit when he told her about the apple grass, and how she told him that she loved it. Traveling with him. Oh, there was that pang in his chest again. Annoying, that was.

Amy squatted beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I can see why she'd come here, it's beautiful. And it smells like apples."

The Doctor smirked. "Yeah. But...she'd know I'd never come here. Not exactly on purpose at least."

"Why? If you have so many great memories here, why wouldn't you?" Amy asked, confused.

He sighed. "Exactly Amy. So many memories. A bit too many."

"But they're good aren't they? Why wouldn't you want to go and, I dunno, relive it all?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, the best. Really. But they're still...memories. That's all they are. And...well memories are a bit tricky. Sometimes there's just...too much."

He seemed so...human now. So real. Like she could actually understand how he was thinking for once. This Doctor was so different. So...almost vulnerable. But as soon as that had come, he stood quickly and it was back to being the happy Doctor. Amy stood too and took his hand. "We'll find her. There's no way I'm missing the woman that turned you all...soft."

"Soft? I'm not soft!"

Amy laughed and smiled softly at him. "Oh, Doctor. You so are." She knew that this Rose must also come with a lot of pain if he didn't want to relive it. That she could understand.

"I am not!" he argued back.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Now, what exactly did you do the last time?"

* * *

After talking with the cat ladies, and Amy flirting with a patient and getting them both escorted out, they were back at the TARDIS.

Amy flopped back down on the grass and the Doctor joined her. "I can't believe they kicked us out!" Amy said.

"I can, you flirted with the most high security patient they have! Son of the most important man on the planet, really Amy."

Any rolled her eyes. "Oh it wasn't that bad, all I did was talk to him! And he was really cute, you have to admit it."

"Well maybe...wait no! You still got us booted."

"Yeah, wasn't my fault the nun cats are so...nun-ish. And did you even get anything?"

The Doctor took out the note the secretary had written him. "Some, not enough. She said that a blonde human girl had shown up maybe twice. They had records of her when she was with me, and then she visited...The Face of Boe..."

"The face of what? Like...just a face? Just a head?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, you're going to have to meet him. You've already met Jack as he is during your time."

"What do you mean, 'as he is'?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, you'll just have to see for yourself Amy. Too bad we got booted out though."

"Well...you do have a TARDIS...that can travel anywhere in space and time..." Amy said, pretending to be nonchalant.

The Doctor grinned. "Exactly why I brought you along, Pond!" he said standing, and helping up Amy.

"Really? I thought it was because you were twelve years late." She teased and he rolled his eyes. She nudged his shoulder and he smiled a bit. Which was much nicer to see that his silent mourning face.

* * *

Jack ran a hand over his face. He wished Tosh was here, really this was her thing. But his team was off on a different mission, somewhere in India.

He had been trying to scrape up any kind of evidence of Rose. He had called everyone he could think of, even a few refugee aliens. So far all he had come up with was rumors of a blonde human girl, but they were too vague to track.

Suddenly his phone rang. Not the Torchwood phone, his personal phone. "Jack Harkness."

"Hey Jack. It's Cleric."

"Cleric? What's going on?" he hadn't called Cleric, actually he hadn't even talked to Cleric in maybe a year. Cleric was on the run last he heard.

"I heard some rumors that you were looking for a girl."

"A specific one."

"Yeah. Bad Wolf."

Jack tended up. She was calling herself Bad Wolf? "What do you know?"

"Enough. Listen, Jack, I don't think this girl'd be into you. Just let it go."

"Cleric, I'm not after her like that. She's my friend. I'm trying to help her. Tell me what you know." There was a long pause. "Cleric?"

"I saw her. She was here. She was asking around for some bloke. She started poking around the wrong people and apparently they knew this guy and hated him."

Jack's fist clenched. "What happened?"

"Long story short, she got away. I heard that she got what she wanted and was heading back to wherever she came from. "

"Are you sure? You have to be one hundred percent sure, Cleric." Jack said a bit harshly

"Yeah. She left yesterday. Gotta go. Good talking to ya Jack." he said and hung up.

She was coming home? Well, maybe not. Wherever she came from could be the last planet she was at. Hell, if this was a day ago there, she could be anywhere by now.

* * *

**As promised, longer chapter! Hope you liked it and please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Also, I really want to thank you all for such wonderful reviews, they all made me smile. I love you guys! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks so much for all the reviews, they're amazing:) **

**Another chapter up, yay! I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger...  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

When the Doctor opened the door it was dark. "Where are we?" Amy whispered.

"Well...I believe this is a supply closet." he stepped out and felt around. "Yep, supply closet. Here's the door." he said and opened it slowly.

"Won't people be scared if two strange human looking people come out of a supply closet?" Amy asked.

"Bit late for that. Oh! No one's here." he said and walked out.

They were in a white room with massive windows facing the water. "Wow, amazing view..." Amy said looking out.

"Doctor." cam a low voice. Amy jumped slightly and noticed the giant...head. A giant head in a tank. There was a head in a tank. Just a head.

The Doctor noticed Amy's eyes widen and he put his hands on her shoulders and ushered her over to it. "Hello Boe!" the Doctor said happily.

"Hello Doctor. And hello Amelia Pond." the head in a tank said, he talked slowly and quietly, like he was ancient. He said her name a bit funny too, like he emphasized every syllable.

"Um...hello? How are you talking...no offense."

The head chuckled. "None taken. I am the Face of Boe."

"He's telepathic." the Doctor added.

"So...that's how you knew my name?" Amy asked slowly. She was getting used to Boe now and relaxed a bit.

"No. But I had wondered when you would come, Doctor. I had almost thought things might have gone differently this time."

"No, the same. Well I think they are at least." the Doctor couldn't help but grin.

"Ah. Yes, you would have just seen Jack again would you not?"

"Oh yes we have. Good to see you again old friend. Well not so old to me, but I'm your old friend."

The face of Bow chuckled. "Life of a time traveler. Have you met River?"

"Oh yes, who is she by the way? She knows me." The Doctor asked.

"Oh yes she very much does. But you and I both know that I won't tell you Doctor. Spoilers after all."

The Doctor smiled. "I figured you would say that...but...how are you?" the Doctor asked more solemnly.

"Oh I'm well. I'm needed here, as you well know."

"How do you know that?"

"I've lived quite a long time. Longer than you now Doctor."

"Wait, I thought you were like over nine hundred?" Amy asked.

"Is that what you told her? Lying about your age old man?" Boe teased.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that?"

Boe chucked again. "_He_ does not know, if that is what you are wondering."

"Oh, that's good."

"Wait, I'm confused. Who doesn't know what?" Amy asked.

"You will know soon enough. I'm afraid life with the Doctor does not always happen in quite the right order. Isn't there a reason you visited, Doctor?"

"Oh! Yes there is. It's Rose."

Boe smiled. "Yes, our Rose Tyler. She had figured it out sooner than you did, Doctor."

"She would. You gave her hints didn't you?"

"I may have. But I also gave them to you; you just did not pay attention. But with Cassandra floating around your head I suppose I cannot blame you."

"What does that mean?"

"Were your thoughts not on that particular encounter? They were if I remember correctly, and I always do."

"Back to the matter at hand and not the past."

"But the past is exactly what we are talking about, Doctor."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes but relented. "Can you help?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"Yes. Time is precious, and not to be wasted hoping."

"I know. I'm going to fix it." The Doctor said quietly. He knew exactly what Boe, or rather Jack, was referring to. All the time he spent hoping and dreaming when Rose was right there in front of him. And all the times he should have just acted.

"You best. Else she will not be happy with you."

"How is she?" the Doctor asked, he wasn't going to ask that, but he couldn't help himself. Amy saw the look in his eye when he asked. Her heart broke for him. They needed to find Rose.

"Rose is...struggling, Doctor. Just as you are. You are two sides of the same coin. She has spent a longer time than you searching. She deserves to be found. So I am helping her. If it wasn't Rose, I would make you search for yourself but it is. So I will send her home."

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them Boe was smiling. "Are you sure that you like it here? I could always..."

"No Doctor. I am needed here, as you well know. And I would not want to see myself so young."

The Doctor smiled. "Goodbye old friend."

"Oh it is not goodbye yet. Not for a very long time." The Doctor grinned and nodded, turning back. "Oh and Doctor, remember, there is something you are forgetting."

* * *

Rose hated the stupid vortex manipulator, although the Dimension Cannon was much, much worse. Every time she used it, she felt like she was being ripped apart then put back together in an entirely new place. She had gotten a bit sick the first couple times after landing, but by now it was just a bit disorienting when she landed.

This time she had gotten a lead. A really good and solid lead. The best lead she had come across in a long, long time.

Rose had heard rumors of something called the Atraxi coming to Earth to recapture a prisoner that had escaped on the planet. And she had heard it from a lot of people, not just whispers of a possibility like she usually got. This time it sounded solid.

She felt her stomach flip a bit. That was exactly something the Doctor would be all over. Atraxi were big...well big eyeballs really. And they were the prison guards for the highest security prison planet in the known universe. Definitely had the Doctor written all over it. The only trickery thing, the date. It was almost never certain. Mostly, Rose had to guess. And that was what nearly always killed her chances. She would get the date wrong. But this time the lead was impossibly good. She couldn't let this one go. She had gotten all the information she could possibly round up, and it seemed to be sometime in the twenty first century. But that was still an entire century, and that left a lot of room for error.

There was literally only one way that she would be getting anywhere close. Guessing. She closed her eyes tightly. If she had to guess...she would say close to the time she lived in. A few years after so he wouldn't run into Jackie or Mickey. And she knew it was in England. Of course it was England, it was always England with him. Not London. No...the reports mentioned vague descriptions...oh god she was guessing...she knew it was a small town. And she knew that there had been a crack there so...oh. She knew the town.

For the past year or so, she had been tracking those stupid cracks in time and space and there was a small town in which one had appeared. The prisoner must have gotten out through that. She grinned. Oh, this was getting even better. She was so stupid; she didn't have to guess that much anymore. Right. She was going to do it. She was going to make the jump. She hated the hope that was crawling its way up, but she couldn't stop it anymore. Even though she knew all too well that that bit of hope was going to kill her later if...no. She couldn't think about that. Just jump. She closed her eyes again and pressed the button.

When Rose could see again, she sucked in a breath and stumbled a bit. She blinked a few times and stood straighter. Oh god, where was she...beds. Windows...oh medical equipment. Must be some kind of hospital.

"It's the night before my wedding mum. Yes, fine, goodbye mum. Bye." a man said walking in with what looked like a bed pan. "Blimey..." he muttered. He was...average height and a bit scrawny, but still not too much. He had laugh hair and a rather large nose. Then he looked up at her and his eyes widened slightly, noticing her. "Uh...hello?"

Rose cleared her throat. "Yeah, sorry, hullo. I'm Rose." she said and shook his hand as he set down the bed pan on an empty bed.

"I'm Rory, are you lost? I mean you don't actually look like you're sick...and this is a hospital...and this is also the senior ward..." He said and Rose smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I did get a bit lost I suppose. My um...my gran was here before, but I guess she checked herself out. Anyway, mind if I ask you a strange question?"

Rory looked at her like he was a bit shocked. "Um...no, go ahead."

"Have there been any...I dunno strange things happening? Stuff you can't explain or maybe weird things in the sky?" she asked and she saw something click in his eyes and knew he knew what she was talking about. "You can trust me; I won't think you're mad."

"Who are you exactly? Are...are you with him?"

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "Him as in who?"

"The Doctor?" he asked slowly.

Rose felt her heart beat faster; she really needed that to stop. "Yeah, I'm looking for him. Is he...is he around?"

Rory felt bad for this woman, she looked almost desperate. "No...I mean he was here, but he left a few weeks ago and hasn't shown up since. He was supposed to..."

Rose kept it together, but she could feel herself screaming on the inside. She had missed him. By weeks. She had been so bloody close this time. "Oh. That's just...that's just wonderful."

"Do you know him?"

"Know him?" she laughed a bit but it was too cynical. "Yeah I know him. I've known him for a long time. Anyway, thank you Rory. You've actually been a big help."

"Wait, I know him too. He said he was going to be right back. Guess he's a bit late...again."

Rose gave Rory a small smile. "Yeah. With the Doctor, he'll always come back. But sometimes time doesn't work the way he wishes it would. He will be back, but it could be days, months, years, hell, it could be only hours. But I can't just stay and wait just because he might be back soon. I have to look for him."

This Rose looked tired and a bit sad too. Like this wasn't the first time she missed him. "You're like my fiancée. Except she's been waiting for him for a lot longer than a few weeks."

Rose looked out the window. "Yeah. Good luck to her...she's gonna need it with that one." she looked back to Rory and grinned. "You seem really nice. Hold on to her. And don't let her get away when he comes back. Go with her if you have to. Thanks for not freaking out and telling people by the way."

"You're welcome but...about what?" Rory asked, utterly confused at this point.

"This." she winked and pressed a button, causing a flash and when he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

Rory just stood there and nodded. "Right. Don't freak out. Got it. That was weird...oh god, what did what did she mean, hold on to Amy...?" he said to himself before picking up the bed pan and leaving that room. "I need a holiday..."

* * *

Jack sat back and hung up the phone. That was another person, complaining about the moon. Somehow they thought Torchwood had something to do with it. Well maybe a bit.

It was about six o'clock at night. He might as well go check out the moon.

* * *

The Doctor didn't waste any time getting back to earth. As soon as they landed in Cardiff, he was out the door. Amy ran after him. She was a bit worried now. He had been all but silent on the way back. She could tell he was thinking too much. His eyes would slip out of focus like he was somewhere else. Probably a happier time. But soon he would have Rose back.

Suddenly a different thought popped into her head. What if he took her home. When he had Rose back, why would he need her anymore? She didn't love the Doctor quite like he loved Rose, she just loved him as a friend. So what would he do when Rose was here? She wouldn't be needed. He probably only took her because he was lonely and wanted a friend but if he had Rose again, why would he need a friend?

She didn't want to leave, she loved traveling with him. But she also wanted him to be happy and he seemed so...different when he talked about Rose. She knew that Rose was someone special to him, and she would make him happy. Amy decided. She wouldn't make a fuss or beg to stay. She would go happily and hug the Doctor and tell him to come visit someday, even though she knew he wouldn't. Oh god, it was like breaking up with someone who didn't like you anymore.

Amy shoved that away for the time being. It had been so wonderful and amazing and fantastic while it lasted and she wanted to be happy. Mostly she wanted her Doctor to be happy.

Amy caught up to the Doctor when he stopped in front of the camera again. "Come on Jack." the Doctor mumbled.

"Hey Doc!" Jack called from across the street. He walked over to them with his hands in his pockets. "Back so soon?"

"How long has it been?" Amy asked.

"Oh only about a day but for the Doctor that's a miracle." Jack teased. "Amelia Pond, lovely as ever."

Amy grinned. Something about the way he said her name sounded so...wait. He put an extra emphasis just like...no way. There was no way that the Face of Boe could be...Jack. Could it? The Doctor had said, "You've seen Jack as he is now..."

The Doctor glanced at Amy and saw her grin fade and her eyes widen slightly. He ginned wider. She figured it out. "Yep. Doesn't make sense does it? But it is. Least he's pretty now, eh?"

"No way...that is so..." Amy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Sorry, it just...does he know?"

"Nope."

"What's going on?" Jack asked skeptically and Amy covered her mouth to stop from giggling more.

"Sorry. Doesn't matter. Anyway the Doctor's got news." she said.

"Right! I do. About Rose."

Jack straightened up. "What is it?

"She's coming home. That's what my friend told us. Said he was sending her home. She should be here soon."

Jack saw the Doctor's eyes change. He saw a bit of excitement and hope back in them, like they used to be. Then Jack beamed and hugged the Doctor. "Ah! Doc told ya you'd find her! Rosie's coming home!" he said and Amy smiled at the way Jack's face lit up. He hugged Amy too and grinned at her. "You're going to love her. She'll love you too, might be a bit jealous at first, but she'll like you."

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous?" Amy asked, confused.

"Oh it's a thing they have. He gets jealous over her pretty boys and she gets jealous over his companions. Except for Donna, she was only a tiny bit jealous over Donna but other than that she loved her. I saw her by the way; she was on a day trip to Cardiff with her granddad."

The Doctor straightened up and looked a bit worried. "How was she?"

"Donna's great. We talked for awhile. Said I looked familiar but I told her I just have one of those faces. Some stuff's leaking through but not enough so she remembers anything."

"You can't tell her anything Jack. Don't bring her to Torchwood." he said quieter but firmly. He missed Donna too. But it was good she was doing well. And she was yet another person he could never see again.

"I know, I know. Wouldn't dream of it." he said, holding up his hands.

"How is Rose getting here?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Oh...well she has a dimension cannon and a vortex manipulator, so she'll probably just appear. Don't know quite where, it's never in the same place."

The Doctor stopped listening to them talk. He was looking around. He wanted to see her more than he wanted his next breath. And she was on her way. That was the single best news he'd gotten in a long time.

Rose Tyler was coming. That thought kept playing over and over in his head. At the back of his mind what the Face of Boe said bounced around too. What was he forgetting...

Then he saw a blonde haired girl in leather. Purple leather. His heart stopped and he bolted. As fast as he could he ran down the street.

When he got to her he froze up. He slowly put a hand on her arm and she turned around. "Yeah?" a woman said, who was definitely not Rose. It wasn't Rose. He felt his hearts sink. It wasn't Rose. "Hello? Who are you?"

"S-sorry. Thought you were...sorry." he said and dropped his arm. He turned back and even from far away he saw Jack's face fall too.

Amy bit her lip. It must not have been Rose. She crossed her arms over her chest. She could see he didn't look embarrassed, just...sad. He needed to find Rose. It looked like he was tearing himself up inside. She didn't know what happened between the two of them, but it must have been bad. More like tragic by the look on his face. Even Jack looked disappointed. Rose meant a lot to both of them. She wanted to help. If she could do anything, she had to try. Rose knew what she looked like, maybe she would recognize her.

"I'll be back." Amy said to Jack and she started off back to the place the TARDIS materialized.

* * *

It had been about an hour and had gotten colder. Still no sign of Rose. Amy thought that maybe she'd land close to here, seeing how the TARDIS always did for some reason.

She knew they handy seen Rose either, Jack said he would call if they did. She saw a couple walking hand in hand and laughing. Suddenly she missed Rory.

Oh Rory! How had she forgotten about Rory! She hadn't even thought about him all that much, she felt terrible. He was probably sitting at home, or no, at his party. Well that was ok then. At least he wouldn't be alone. Wait what was the date? What if it was past her wedding? What if she missed her own wedding? What if Rory had stood up on the alter alone? She was the worst fiancée ever.

She hurried over to the nearest person. "Excuse me miss, what's the date?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've no idea." the woman said, turning around. "Wait, Amy?"

"Rose? Rose!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Gah! I thought I uploaded this last night...oops. So I'll upload another after this! **

**happy, fluffy chapters are always needed:)  
**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

"Oh my god, Rose, it's you!" Amy said shocked.

"Amy? Wow, uh, how are you here? Sorry if that's a bit rude. Wasn't expecting to see you." Rose said smiling oddly. Things that that never happened, meeting someone twice. In all the universe, she had met Amy twice completely on accident. Well, she'd seen it happen before with Donna Noble...but that was with the Doctor. And things like that happened to him.

Amy just laughed and hugged her. A surprised Rose hugged her back and laughed a bit awkwardly. "Oh sorry, it's just...this is amazing!"

"Yeah it is actually. It's good to see you again." Rose couldn't help but be slightly confused. She had a feeling something else was going on.

"Yeah! Oh my god. Wait…have you seen the moon lately?"

"Oh no I haven't, actually I just got here..." Rose said looking up. She blinked a few times. "Is something written on the moon?

"Here...yep. Use this." Amy said, taking out her camera.

Rose pointed it at the moon and zoomed in as much as possible. "Says...Run Bad Wolf...? What's..." Rose asked as looked at Amy who was beaming and trying in vain, to hold in an excited laugh. "Wait...? As in...oh my god. Oh my god. That's...that's-that's...no." she said. Her mind was going at about a mile a second and she couldn't stop her hopes from getting higher and higher. "You were on that planet. In the sixtieth century. And now you're here, in Cardiff, in the twenty first..."

"And no vortex manipulator to speak of." Amy said holding up her hands.

Rose's eyes widened and looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "Run Bad Wolf. On the moon."

"Actually on several."

"_Several_. Oh my god. It's..." Rose couldn't even finish the sentence before her eyes watered slightly.

Amy hugged her again. "Look behind you." she whispered.

Rose turned around and saw it. The thing she had been looking for, for such a long time. A great big blue box. A _blue_ police box. _The_ blue police box. Rose covered her mouth and blinked back stray tears. "The TARDIS..."

"Yeah. He's here. Well not here, here. But you know what I mean. Oh my god I can't believe it's you."

"I...where...yeah...um..." Rose tried to form proper words but her brain wouldn't let her.

"Yeah I'll take you to him. It's okay. Trust me Jack'll be happy too."

"Yeah. Thank you. Oh my god, thank you, Amy."

Amy just grinned and led Rose back to the fountain. She couldn't wait to see the look on the Doctor's face when he saw Rose.

* * *

The Doctor was pacing around looking for any sign that Rose would be near. Jack stood back and stayed out of his way. Normally, Jack would go over and thump him for acting stupid and tell him to get a grip, but this wasn't a normal situation. This was Rose and the Doctor was an idiot when it came to Rose. He hoped that Amy was having better luck. Hell any kind of luck would be great right about now...

The Doctor was getting nervous and stupidly anxious. Maybe not so stupidly, but still. It was Rose and...well it was Rose. He didn't know when she would get here but he did know that he wasn't leaving until she did. She was so so close. He could feel it. She just had to get a bit closer. He decided it. he would go and join Amy to see if the TARDIS could pick anything up. Yes. That was a good plan. "I'll be back Jack." he called and Jack just nodded.

"I'll call if I see anything." Jack answered and turned back around. God, Rose come on and get here, he thought. It was so different. Seeing the Doctor so anxious. The Doctor didn't get anxious. Or at least the previous Doctors didn't. Either way, it had to do with Rose. Almost every with him had to do with Rose.

"Jack!" Amy called. He turned around and beamed. She had Rose with her. He ran over to them and picked Rose up into a massive hug, spinning her around.

"Hey Jack!" she said, laughing a bit.

"Hey Rosie, wow I missed you. Seriously, drop me a line more often yeah? I was worried." he said and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry Jack, I missed you too, a lot. I lost my phone awhile back, that's why I never called. I would have though."

"Don't worry about it Rose. You're here now and you can make it up to me later." he teased. "But now...damn, him and timing, huh? He just walked off."

"Are you kidding?" Amy asked and rolled her eyes.

"Wait, where'd he go?" Rose asked confused.

"Back to the TARDIS. I'll call him. But Rose stay quiet... Hey Doc, its me. Come on back, Amy's with me...yeah...just listen to me...good, yep, bye." Jack hung up and grinned.

"You didn't tell him?" Amy asked.

"Nah. You ok Rosie?" he asked, catching the look on her face.

"How long's it been, Jack? For him?" she asked, voicing that thought for the first time. She had been worried about that than never finding him. She knew she would find him one day, she just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

"I don't know. Look Rose...there's something else we should mention..."

"Oh god, don't tell me he's...I dunno, married? Actually that's ok. That's fine. If he was married that would be fine. It might have been a really long time and he moved on and...hold on, do you two know that bloke?" Rose asked suddenly. There was a random man standing not that far away. Just standing like he was frozen. And he was staring right at her. She couldn't really make out his face but enough to see he had a red bow tie and...was that a tweed jacket? She couldn't really tell.

She looked to Jack and he just smiled softly and Amy was biting her lip, trying not to grin. "No...that's...but that_ can't_...he's..." Rose stuttered and looked back at the man.

* * *

As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw her. Standing beside Jack and Amy. It was unmistakably Rose. Even from far away, he could tell. It was _her_.

His hearts skipped a beat and he felt his stomach do a little fluttery thing. He couldn't take his eyes off her but he couldn't seem to move either.

She glanced over at him and looked at him for a moment. He started to smile but she turned her head back to Jack. She turned her head. Why did she turn her head? Did she not...oh. Oh he was stupid. He had regenerated. Of course she couldn't recognize him with a new face and from far away too. A terrible new thought popped into his head now. What if...if she didn't like him like this? She had liked his tenth face after he regenerated, but even that took a little bit of time. Now she hadn't seen him in such a long time and he looked completely different.

Then she looked back at him and he watched as her hand flew up to her mouth. His grin came back and then he was smiling widely. He saw her take a tentative step toward him and he ran. He just ran as fast as he could and then she was running too and he saw her beaming at him as she met him in the middle.

Rose threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his tightly around her middle. She was laughing and he buried his face in her hair, and started laughing too.

Rose wasn't letting go for anything and she couldn't stop the tears from falling now, not that she cared anymore. She was hugging him and he was hugging her and she never ever wanted to let go of him. "Doctor." she said shakily and she felt him smile against her shoulder.

"Rose. My Rose." he said possessively and she felt her heart flutter a bit.

He pulled back just enough so he could look at her, and saw she was crying. But she was beaming at him so they were happy tears. He took his thumbs and wiped them away. He moved her hands to his chest and fixed his bow tie that she had messed up, and couldn't help but laugh again, although she had no idea why. When she looked up at him she saw his massive grin. She also saw his eyes and that made her heart skip a beat. They were a different color, but they were still somehow the same. They held so much and she was never going to forget those eyes. She covered her mouth and tried her best to hold in more tears but she wasn't that successful.

He frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried. That little doubt was creeping back up, the one that said she didn't like his new face. Stupid little doubt.

"No, it's just...your eyes. They-they're the same." she said and he beamed at her. She noticed the smallest little tear, creeping its way out of his eye and she wiped it away. "You...you're the same." she said and he felt his hearts lift and swell up.

He couldn't help himself and he didn't want to. He crushed his lips to hers and she kissed him back immediately. He tasted a bit of salt from her tears but he couldn't care less. It was Rose._ His_ Rose. He pulled her even closer and she ran her hand up into his hair when he deepened the kiss. He let out a little moan into her and she kissed him with all she was worth. When she broke it, they were both at a loss for breath and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Rose...I..." he started and he had no idea what to say, but there was so much he wanted to.

She put her hand on his cheek. "I missed you. So much." she said and he heard the little catch in her voice. He wrapped his arms around her again and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I know. My Rose. You're here." he said, almost to himself, like he was assuring himself she was really here.

She lifted his head up so she could see his face. "Doctor..." she knew something was wrong. He looked...well she didn't know actually.

He looked at her straight in the eye and gave her a look that sent a little shock down her spine. "Rose Tyler I love you. I love you so much more than I will ever be able to tell you but if...if you give me the chance I promise to show you. Every minute of every day."

Was that what he was scared about? Did he think she might not come with him? "I love you too. You are my Doctor and you always will be. No matter what. If you thought for even a second that I wouldn't follow you to the ends of the universe, you're wrong. I promised you forever, and I intend to give it to you." she said it so strongly, and he beamed at her. He kissed her again, but gently.

"Good. You're not getting away from me again. Not ever, Rose."

"Good, I wasn't planning on it." she said and grinned, her tongue poking out and he had almost forgotten exactly how much he missed that cheeky grin. He kissed her forehead and took her hand.

Rose looked at their hands and smiled. It felt right. So many times her hand had felt cold when she was off looking for him. She had missed holding his hand in hers more than she ever thought she would.

The Doctor couldn't contain the massive smile spreading across his face. Her hand fit perfectly in his, just as it always had, even after two regenerations. "I missed you Rose." he said quietly and she saw his defenses fall, leaving him looking vulnerable, like if she said she wanted to go off by herself he would crumble into tiny pieces.

She felt her heart clench up, at that look. "Doctor. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." she squeezed his hand and felt like she would do absolutely anything and everything just to get him to smile and not feel unsure of himself. She took his head in both of her hands and looked at him with as much love as she could. "I love you. I fought my way back to you and I'll be damned if I ever let it happen again."

The Doctor smiled and that little bit of doubt went away. "I won't let it. Not again. Not ever." he turned his head to kiss her palm, and it was a little thing, but to Rose it meant the world. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again and pulled her in as close as possible. This time he broke it and she smiled brightly. "I love you too." he whispered.

He took her hand again and she grinned. "We should...probably go back to Jack."

"And Amy." he added.

"And Amy, yeah."

"You'll love her, really you will! She's great. She's my best friend actually." he said happily.

"And I'm chopped liver?" Rose teased.

"You've always been more than just a friend Rose, you know that." he said waving it off, but the look in her eyes told him she actually hadn't. "You didn't?"

"I do now." she said grinning. He smiled too and started walking back. As they did Rose leaned into him slightly, like they had way back before everything went so wrong. She seemed to realize this at the same time he did because they looked at each other at the same time. He grinned at her and she squeezed his hand.

* * *

Amy hadn't stopped beaming since the Doctor hugged Rose and Jack was right with her. "It's like...they were made for each other." Amy said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's a bit weird how actually perfect they are together, you'll see that soon enough. Even before Rose was trapped in the other universe. They would try and act like they were just friends, it killed me traveling with them. All that sexual tension in one space, even one as big as the TARDIS, and I started to go insane. They'd go along denying it, even to themselves, but everyone saw right threw it. Even Rose's mom knew it. Well I say everyone but the two of them were both oblivious to it. Rose was going mad when he was all leather and big ears I can't imagine how she coped with a whole other year of it. But that's them for ya."

"Wow. That's...a bit messed up actually. Oh! Here they come." Amy said. Jack couldn't help but laugh. It was incredibly messed up.

"Well, well, well, nice of you to remember the rest of your friends." Jack teased.

Rose stuck out her tongue but dropped the Doctor's hand to hug Jack again. The Doctor's face fell and his eyes looked like a sad puppy.

Amy smiled and hugged the Doctor. "Good going, Doctor, she's gorgeous." Amy teased quietly so Rose wouldn't hear.

He laughed and hugged her back, kissed her forehead. "That she is. Thank you Amy."

"Oh, I know. You so owe me for that life of happiness you're gonna have now."

He grinned at her. "It was all because of you wasn't it?"

"Yep. Doesn't that little 'don't wander off' rule seem stupid now? If I had stuck with you you'd never have known." Amy pointed out.

He thought about it. "Hm. That's true. Still keeping the rule though. Maybe one day I'll find a person that actually follows it." he said and Amy just laughed.

"Well, since you're all already here, and it is late, why don't we have dinner here? Courtesy of Torchwood of course." Jack said smirking.

Rose smiled and looked at the Doctor. "Oh why not? Let's eat." the Doctor said and Rose smiled wider, taking his hand again. he felt...warmer. For the first time in a long time he felt complete again. Possibly even more than before because this time, he wasn't going to deny anything.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

After a long dinner of laughing and Jack telling stories of his insane adventures, they were all back at Torchwood.

"Can we stay just a bit longer?" Rose asked the Doctor quietly as Jack brought them over to a long table.

He squeezed her hand. "Of course." he said smiling. He knew how much Jack meant to her. And he also knew that Jack couldn't leave this place, he had a job to do, so he wouldn't be coming with them when they took off again.

"So we've had a lot of my life, why not someone else for a change. Like...the incredible love story of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf?" Jack said with a smirk, teasing.

"Wait, the who?" Amy asked, confused yet again.

"Oh yeah, so there's these aliens and they look...well a bit like pepper shakers but way more dangerous, called the Daleks, they're one of the worst things in the universe. Well long, long, long and complicated story short, they're only scared of the Doctor. Because he's actually deceivingly powerful and scary. But that's what they call him, The Oncoming Storm. He's the only one who's destroyed them all, multiple times. Well, save Rosie of course. That's why she's the Bad Wolf. She sucked in the heart of the TARDIS and called herself Bad Wolf, and she destroyed them all over again. She sent those words, Bad Wolf, out across the universe like a message to lead herself there."

Rose laughed. "You just summed up an entire war, a battle, and a species all in a few sentences."

"A poor summery at that. But yes, that is the very, very basic reasoning." the Doctor said frowning slightly.

"Anyway, I'm sure Amy's dying to hear everything. I told her a bit. Like how you, Doc, we're the definition of oblivious. And Rosie too I suppose. But mostly you."

"Yeah, was it really two years? You lived and traveled together for two whole years and neither of you knew?" Amy asked, still a bit skeptical.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably,he hated when Jack brought that up. And Rose blushed a bit. "Well when you put it that way it does sound really bad." Rose admitted.

"It was! I was close to just locking you both up in a room for awhile. I mean all that sexual tension was utter torture."

"Oh come off it! We weren't that bad." Rose said but Jack saw the Doctor glance at the floor.

"Ha! Knew it, Doc. It was bad for me must have just killed you." Jack teased.

"What about you Amy?" Rose asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh I'm...well I'm with my best friend."

"Oh! The good looking one or the other one?" the Doctor asked, miming a large nose.

Jack laughed. "Doc, you are the last person to insult someone's nose! Do you remember when you had those ears? You had a rather big nose too."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Oh yes, regeneration. You actually met me right after one. That's why I didn't know what I liked, all my taste buds changed." the Doctor explained.

"Oh, yeah after you wrecked my house trying to find some food and ended up settling for custard and fish fingers!"

"I apologized for that!"

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Amy said laughing.

"Sorry, then!"

"Who leaves a little kid to clean up a mess like that? If I remember properly you even spit food in the grass outside."

"What's this now?" Rose asked smiling.

"I was what, eight years old? And this mad man shows up in a turned over police box and crawls out, asking for food."

"Well yes I was hungry; it's a difficult process to change every single cell in your body, thank you." the Doctor said a bit indignantly.

"_Anyway_, he demands an apple, and then decides he doesn't like apples."

"Oh. Like with my mum, you had an apple." Rose realized and he grinned at her.

"Exactly. But I didn't want it, and then when I asked nicely for something else..."

"Nicely? Not exactly. But I thought you were cool so I went along with it."

"Ha! I told you I was cool."

"Not the point. Want to know the best part?"

"No. They don't. Amelia Pond, don't you _dare_." he said. Neither Jack nor Rose would ever let it go if they knew he was a bit late with Amy too.

"No, no, what is it? Oh this has to be good." Jack said.

"Well I dunno about good but he promised to take me with him, but he had to warm up his TARDIS. So he told me to get ready and he'd be right back." Rose smiled slightly. She knew what was coming. "Anyway, he didn't show up."

"Ohh, wow Doc, leaving a little kid...that's cold." Jack said grinning.

"It wasn't my fault! I fully meant to come back right after!"

"Yes but you didn't and then twelve years later, who do I find breaking into my house?"

Rose grinned as Jack laughed. "He's not laughing at you Amy, he's laughing at the Doctor. He does it all the time. He was supposed to bring me home just one day after we left and when he took me home for a visit, it had been one year later. My mum had gone mad with worry and the cops were all over it, missing girl posters everywhere around London."

"Oh my god! How mad was she?"

"No, no don't." the Doctor pleaded but he knew it was a lost cause. What was this, poke fun of the Doctor day?

Rose just smirked. "Enough to slap him. My mum, an average human woman, slapped the mickey out of a big old Time Lord. And he really was bigger then too, all tall and a bit buff and with a crew cut. I'll have to show you pictures later."

"Tall and a bit buff?" Amy asked skeptically.

"With a leather jacket. He looked older too. Like he could been in his late thirties, even forties."

"No way!" Amy said shocked.

"Hey, I'm buff enough. I take offense to that tone." the Doctor said, wounded.

"Oh no Doc. You're not buff now, not at all. Fit sure, but not buff. He had that older tough look, but sexy. I saw why Rose was into him." Jack said.

Amy and Rose laughed but the Doctor frowned. "Don't objectify me, Jack."

"You're just mad because you lost the tough, sexy look."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. Rose took his hand. "I think you're still very sexy." she said, in a voice low enough that Jack and Amy didn't hear but the Doctor certainly did. He felt his heart kick up a bit and he smirked. He also wished that they were alone.

"Anyway, back to this guy. What's his name?" Rose asked, not sounding at all like she had just said anything to the Doctor like she did. How did she do that? He was almost certain that his voice would betray him if he did.

"Oh, his name's Rory. He's...great. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Never knew he loved me though, I always thought the reason he never had crushes on girls was because he was a bit gay."

Rose laughed. "That's how me and my friend Mickey were! Friends for ages and the all of as sudden he asked me out. Actually he's back in this universe now with a girl named Martha, I think. She traveled with the Doctor a while back too. We should visit them." Rose said.

"Yeah ol' Mickey the idiot." The Doctor said fondly. He liked Mickey as soon as he wasn't dating Rose.

"Oh I didn't like him that much. No offense Rosie. He was kinda...I don't know how to put it. He wasn't right for you."

Amy looked between Jack and Rose. A thought popped into her head. "Rose...please don't get offended, really it's none of my business, but...did you and Jack have a thing? Back when you all traveled together?"

The Doctor almost choked a bit on his water, and Jack just grinned, making it worse. The Doctor frowned when no one denied anything right away.

"Well..." Rose started.

This time the Doctor did choke on his water and had to clear his throat. "What?" he asked nervously. Rose and Jack had a thing? What sort of thing? How long? How often? He knew his brain was taking all this out of proportion but it bothered him. It...well it made him jealous.

Amy gasped a bit. "Really?" she asked.

"I mean I said 'well' because it wasn't really a thing..." Rose admitted.

"As-as in what?" the Doctor asked. Rose looked at him and saw the bits of panic and...jealousy in his eyes.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you asking, Doc." Jack said bluntly, grinning. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Jack. Maybe this Doctor could be a bit more intimidating than he looked, Jack thought.

"What happened? If that's ok." Amy asked.

"It's fine. It was...wow a long time ago." Jack said.

"A really, really long time ago." Rose said, mostly talking to the Doctor who was still giving Jack a look.

The Doctor didn't know what to feel. It was a long time ago, but Rose considered it sort of a thing. He thanked the universe it wasn't actually sex, but still. It was something. And it did make him incredibly jealous, more than he had a right to be. It also...hurt just a bit. One they had kept it from him and two Jack had...whatever he had done with Rose. More importantly Rose had done something with Jack.

"It was late, after one of the good trips, ya know, the ones where you don't get almost killed or thrown in jail, although those are fun too." Jack started. The Doctor was split. Part of him wanted to leave and not know what had happened. But the other needed to know.

Rose was getting nervous. She should have just denied it. But that would have been lying. And now the Doctor was looking at Jack and not her.

"Rose was still up and sitting in the library. I was bored and the Doctor had gone off to tinker under the console and we all know that takes hours." he joked and Amy grinned. "Anyway, Rose and I talked...a lot. And...well." he said and looked at Rose who grinned at him but he saw the worry behind her eyes and he knew the Doctor was...well not exactly happy. "And that was it. We talked. The end. I don't know about you all but I've been tracking a Rose all day and part of last night so I'm beat. I can show you some rooms; we just had them cleaned too. Really comfortable beds. Right through this hallway here, all the rooms are empty so take your pick. Amy! I'll show you one you'll love, Gwen sleeps there sometimes so it's plenty girly."

Amy took the hint and stood up. "That's great!" she said but also saw the pleading look in Roses eyes. "Hey Rose, come with me? Just for a bit, won't take long."

Rose looked at the Doctor who was also not looking at her at the moment. "I'll be right back, just...yeah, right back." she said and stood up to follow Amy and Jack.

The Doctor slumped in his chair when everyone was out of the room. He didn't look at Rose because he didn't want her to see his eyes quite yet. She always saw right through him and he didn't want her to feel bad for something that happened a long time ago. Even though he did now. He knew there was more, and that Jack was just sparing him. He hadn't felt like this in an even longer time. Sure he used to get jealous of Jack, but he never really thought that there was an actual _thing_ involved. He had thought sometimes maybe, but he was never actually convinced. Now he was. Something had happened. He felt slightly betrayed by Jack too. Again he had no right to, it was completely irrational, but he did.

* * *

Once Rose, Jack, and Amy were all in the room, Rose let out a sigh and sat on the bed. Amy sat by her and Jack crossed his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Amy said.

"No, no don't be!" Rose assured her. "I didn't think he'd react that way..."

"Neither did I. I mean, yeah it's the Doctor and he's possessive, but it was over...actually I don't even know how many years it's been, but longer for you Rose." Jack said.

"Yeah...he just...he looked a bit hurt. I didn't...I mean I never told him before because I was afraid that would happen, but that was so long ago."

"What did happen?" Amy asked.

Rose blushed a bit so Jack took over. "We kissed. Well really, we kissed a lot. Went a bit further than just kissing actually but not too far. No sex." Jack assured her.

"Oh. I mean...I'd still be angry if Rory did that to me...a bit."

"But if it was what...twenty six years ago...? Give or take, years on the TARDIS can be confusing." Rose asked quietly.

"Twenty six? What? You look like you're still twenty, twenty two at the most, and well you were what, twenty when it happened?" Amy said wide eyed.

"It's been a lot longer for Rose." Jack said.

"Yep. I was nineteen when it happened actually, so I'm forty five. I'd never throw that at him though. Not his fault."

"Oh my god, but…wow you must've had some amazing skin care in that other universe." Amy said still in shock. Rose couldnt help but smirk slightly. Yeah, good skincare. If only.

"I'm way older than Rose too." Jack said winking. "I can't die."

Amy blinked again, a few times. "Seriously?"

"Well you might as well know everything now, you'd find out eventually. Welcome to the family." Jack joked, but he said it solemnly.

He sat by Rose. "Don't worry Rosie. There is no way he'd be mad at you."

"I just..."

"I know. Me too. But we're family now. He knows I love you, just not in that way. And same for you." he said nudging her.

She smiled. "Course I love you." she sighed again. "Right. Time to face the music then."

Amy smiled. "He'll be fine. If you want, you can ask him who River is. That'll confuse him."

"Wait, who is River?"

"Oh, I have no idea who she is. I thought she was his wife, actually."

"Wife?" Rose choked out. "He really has a wife?"

"No no! I mean she's this woman from his future and she flirts with him and teases him so I thought...but she's probably not. But forget that, focus on the problem now. He's in that room probably coming up with the worst possible explanations."

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh god, he does do that a lot...right. See you in the morning then!" she said and stepped out into the hall.

* * *

The Doctor really _had_ been coming up with the worst possible scenarios and none of them helped in the slightest. In fact he was feeling worse. He was now sitting on a couch and fiddling with his screwdriver. Rose and Jack had...whatever they had done. And she had never told him. Granted, he could admittedly see why she would have been hesitant to, he used to...well he had a bit more of a bad temper then. Actually, the more he thought about it, he might have thrown Jack out of the TARDIS. While it was moving.

Rose walked in and saw him, just sitting there with his screwdriver. She sucked it up and went to sit by him.

He had actually missed Rose in the little time she had left the room. So he turned to her and immediately felt bad. She looked so worried and nervous. Oh he really was stupid wasn't he? But...that jealousy wasn't quite gone.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Hello." he said, but he had to ask. "What happened? Rose what actually happened?"

She but her lip. "We um...we did snog...a lot. And...I did go to his room and we snogged on his bed. Then um..." she really, really didn't want to tell the rest.

"Tell me. I want to know." even as he said that part of him was screaming, back 'no you don't!'.

"Um...we didn't have sex." she repeated.

"But close?" he asked quietly.

"It's not as if we were naked. No we just..."

"As close as you can get, not?" he filled in and felt his insides go to war with themselves.

"Yeah I guess." she admitted. "But I stopped. We stopped. It didn't go further."

"Was there another time?" he silently groaned. Why oh why, did he keep asking questions that he knew wouldn't have good answers?

Rose hesitated and then he did groan slightly, leaning back into the couch. "Just one other time and that was just...we just snogged."

"Just snogged? Rose do you know how many times I wished I 'just snogged' you?"

She paused. "Probably like how I wished Jack was you and that's why I stopped."

He looked at her oddly for a moment and his hearts felt like they stuttered. "That was our first year. When I was all big and old and had big ears. Before I regenerated into someone who looked like... Well a pretty boy."

"Doctor, I didn't and don't like you just because of how you look. I loved you back then because you were you. Crew cut, big ears and all. I loved you. It doesn't matter in the slightest how you look. You are _my_ Doctor and you always have been. And I will even if you have two heads and looked eighty. It'd definitely be different, but you would still be my Doctor, and I would still love you. I knew it the moment you woke up and saved us when I asked for help after you regenerated during that Christmas. You were still_ my_ Doctor. And even with your floppy hair and bowtie, I love you now."

She looked like she was trying her best to convince him she loved him, and was losing. Oh, he had been a massive arse. "Rose..." he said and pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer so she was nearly on top of him. "I am an idiot, I know I am. Please, please forgive me. You don't have to convince me of anything. Rose...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said, hugging her closer like that would make it all better. "I...well. I suppose I got a bit jealous. Stupidly jealous and I'm sorry."

Rose kissed his neck. "No, I'm sorry. I should'a told you when it happened. I was just scared. That you wouldn't forgive me. And now I found you after so long and I...I don't ever want you to think I don't love you."

He pulled back to look at her face. "Is that what you thought? Rose...I don't deserve you." he said and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Don't ever say that. Doctor...that is utterly insane. I wouldn't spend that long trying to get back to you if you didn't deserve me."

He just looked at her for a long time. "Rose...I love you. Don't ever doubt that, not ever. If that is the last thing I do, I will prove that to you."

She just smiled and kissed him gently and briefly before pulling back. "You don't have to, Doctor."

He saw a tired look in her eyes and smiled. "You're tired, when's the last time you slept?"

"Oh just about a day and a half, maybe two."

His eyes widened. "Rose! Why haven't you slept?"

"Someone told me to go to earth. I wasn't about to miss you again." He smiled sadly and swiftly lifted her into his arms without warning. "Hey!" she yelped.

"You deserve to be carried. Two days without sleep is more than your body should have to handle."

She was already falling asleep just resting her head on his shoulder, with everything happening at once, she hadn't realized how tired she actually was. "Is twenty five years?" she mumbled and he wasn't sure he heard her right. Maybe she meant she was twenty five now. Yep, that must have been it.

* * *

He found an empty room, it wasn't a bed for two, but it looked big enough if they were close. He laid her down and grinned. She was beautiful when she slept. He pulled the cover over her and decided maybe the bed wasn't that big after all.

As soon as he took a step back, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were a bit nervous. "Can...can you stay? Just...till I'm asleep if you get bored." she asked, careful not to plead like she wanted to.

He beamed at her, that shouldn't have made him so happy, but it did. "Yes, of course." She smiled and scooted over, giving him the majority of the bed. When he laid down too, she didn't scoot closer, so he just pulled her. She rested her head on his chest and both his arms were securely around her. She moved so close she was pressed up against his side, quite wonderfully too.

"I was wrong." she said quietly.

"About what?"

"I thought I missed holding your hand the most, but it was really this." she said and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why?"

"Because I missed this too. But I missed your laugh the most, I think. Or your smile. Or no, your hand actually. Yep, I think I missed that the most." he said and took her hand.

Rose smiled into his chest so he could tell, since it was so dark now. She felt safe for probably the first time in years. "Please stay." she mumbled so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Almost. But she was asleep before he could ask.

"Always." he said and kissed the top off her head.

He realized he was actually quiet tired too. But he couldn't help but wonder, how long was she was alone that she was scared he would leave her...

* * *

**Mmkay soo...tiny bit of angst in this one. Buut, don't worry there is plenty, plenty more angst to come. Quiet soon in fact. If you've never read stuff by me before I do have a tendency to make things difficult for the Doctor and Rose. But I also love fluff so it _almost_ always gets happier:)  
**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! They always make me smile:)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ug, I apologize for the massive gap in-between updates but apparently my hardrive is slowly dying and the people told me it could completely die off any day now...so that's been fun. Anyway, I'm going to be posting a bunch in the next few days just in case!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who or BBC, but I think that is quite obvious. Reference to New Earth near the end of this one.  
**

**Also, I tweaked stuff that went on with the whole, Amy kissing the Doctor thing. Just a little tweak, but you'll see that at the end:)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 7-

Rose woke, and sat bolt upright, panting. Almost as soon as she was sitting up, a hand touched her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Rose!" the Doctor called from beside her.

She turned her head quickly and relaxed more when she saw the Doctor but she couldn't slow her breathing fast enough.

The Doctor looked at her and she looked terrified. He pulled her closer now that she knew it was him and she wrapped her arms around him. She was still breathing heavily and he held her until it finally slowed.

He pulled back slightly. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull away, I just...forgot you were here. Or more I forgot I was here."

"Rose it's fine, I understand. What was the dream?" he asked calmly.

"Just...well it was more like a memory. Just a bad memory." she said, mostly to herself.

"What happens that was so...terrifying?"

"It was...nothing really. Not anything important." she didn't want to worry him. That and she knew how he would react.

"Rose I seem to remember me saying something along those lines, once upon a time. You made me tell you. Rose, nothing could be so bad that you can't tell me."

She looked at him and it was written all over his face, he wanted to help. "Doctor...I was looking for you a long time. A really, really long time. And...I was in the parallel universe a long time too."

"Yes?" he wasn't understanding.

"Never mind. It was just a memory from when I was searching for you. Not every alien out there is...well they're not all you." she said smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes and now he was even more worried. Something had happened, that was obvious. But it bothered him that it was something so bad that it gave her nightmares.

"Rose what happened? In this memory? In your nightmare?"

She took his hand and held it in hers. "Promise you won't be really angry?" she knew he would be anyway, no matter what. He was always so protective of her…

"Rose...why?" he asked and now he was slightly panicking.

"Um...well I got captured a couple times. And sometimes I wasn't alone in their prisons. Just...here...don't be angry." she pleaded and turned her back to him, lifting the back of her shirt.

Across her back there were two very long and wide scars, running down her back. One went left and wrapped around to her front, and the other went below her jeans. Even after she pulled back down her shirt, he still stared at her back.

Someone had made two massive gashes down her back. And the scars were so wide that they must have been deep. Two deep gashes. He couldn't even think of anything besides that. No, actually he could think of something else, what he was going to do to the person responsible for her pain. No one was going to hurt his Rose again. He would make sure of that. And if they did, they would pay. Like whomever did this would pay. Dearly.

Rose turned back around and saw his eyes out of focus. She also saw his jaw set in a hard line and his face had hardened too. He looked like he had stopped breathing entirely. "Doctor?" she asked tentatively. He didn't respond.

She put her hands on his face and made him look at her. His eyes were filled with anger and hate and rage. She knew this would happen. "Doctor, please say something."

"They hurt you." he said simply.

"Yes but Doctor-"

"How long?"

"Maybe three weeks ago. Yeah about three or four. But Doctor..."

That would explain why they were still a bit red. He felt his fists clenching even tighter. He hated them. Whoever was responsible. And whoever stood by while it happened.

"Doctor!" she called and he looked at her again. Rose held both of his hands, his knuckles were white now. "Doctor please. You need to breathe."

"What planet?" he asked coldly.

"No."

"What planet, Rose?" he asked and looked at her again. His eyes scared her just a bit, the fire she saw boiling up in them…it reminded her of her first Doctor when he let his rage overtake him…and that was exactly why she hadn't wanted to tell him.

"_No_." she repeated firmly.

"They hurt you. Twice. And they run deep. They are going to answer to me." he said, his voice so angry she almost didn't recognize it.

"No. There's no point. It's done. It can't be changed now."

"But they can pay. There was no point in hurting you either. Why did they do it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"_Rose_."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Tell me."

"I wouldn't...I refused to marry the prince. So...he tried to…" she trailed off for a moment, and he didn't need to hear her to know what happened. "and I kicked him before he could. So I was punished." she finished quickly.

She knew she shouldn't have told him. He only looked angrier and his fists clenched up again. "He will answer to me. And he will pay." he said harshly and shortly, looking away.

"Doctor that is stupid and pointless. It's done. You can't just go back and punish everyone who's ever hurt me!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You don't go and get yourself bloody killed!"

"You don't think I can?"

"I know you can! And that is exactly why you can't. Doctor_ look_ at me." she said and he looked at her, still so angry it scared her. "You can't go because I need you here! Doctor, I've spent most of my life looking for you again and I'm not about to let you run off just to fight every person that's hurt me! You can't. But you can be here with me now."

He seemed to take that in and lost some of his anger, but only some. She could tell he was still on that edge. Then he tried to cover it up by shoving his anger back enough so the mask of calm was back. And she caught it. "Don't do that." she said.

"What?" he asked a bit harshly.

"Don't hide it all in. I'd rather have you angry than faking everything."

"How can you expect me to not be angry?"

"Because I _need_ you not to be. I _need_ you to tell me everything is fine and that I'm safe and that I don't have to worry and that nothing like that will ever happen again. I need you Doctor. Because I can't do this on my own anymore." she admitted. She felt the tears she had been fighting since the day she left the parallel world start to come back up. The tears she never let fall because she wouldn't let the people that attacked her see her so weak. But when she finally admitted it, she couldn't hold them in. She tried because she had to try and be strong but twenty five years is a long time and ninteen of them were spent on her own. And those years started to come crashing down on her all at once and she couldn't do it alone anymore.

The Doctor saw her fighting tears and then losing. He didn't say anything, he just pulled her close. He held her and rubbed her back. "You don't have to Rose. I promise you, you will never have to. Shhh, I'm here, I'm not leaving." he didn't think he even knew the extent of what she went through…or even how long. She said most of her life...did she mean that literally? He had never ever seen her so...broken. It broke him. His strong and beautiful Rose Tyler...and he hadn't even realized that she was under so much.

When her tears stopped, she pulled back. "I'm sorry, I...I shouldn't have thrown that at you. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

He just wiped her stray tears on her cheeks and held her face in his hands. "You aren't alone Rose. And you can make me feel guilty all you want." she smiled at that and he grinned. "Ha, there's a smile."

She sighed. "Thank you."

"Rose...can I ask you a question?"

"Twenty." she said quietly, answering the question she knew was coming. Honestly, she thought he would have asked it sooner.

"Twenty what?"

"Since you left Bad Wolf Bay last time. With Donna. It was about twenty."

He tensed up and looked at her with wide eyes. "Years?"

"Yeah." she said even quieter.

He took her hand. "Rose...that would...that means you'd be..."

"Around forty five. It was five years that first time, after Pete saved me at Torchwood. And I was twenty then." she said, looking at the bed.

His mind couldn't seem to wrap around that. "That's...that's-that's...impossible. Rose...you look no older than...maybe twenty four. At the very most. But really...you could be twenty one. Actually yes, more like twenty one." His brain refused to comprehend it, but looking in her eyes now…he saw the years.

"It was part of why I had to leave. Too many questions and all. The girl that doesn't age, too spooky I suppose." Rose said, trying to make it lighter.

"Rose...are...do you...no...it's..."

She smiled softly. "It's ok. I've had awhile to get used to it. And Jack obviously understood."

"Jack knows? You told Jack first and not me?" he asked, offended.

"Well I did see him first. I didn't want to just throw it at you, or make you feel guilty or something. Not like you could'a known. John didn't even know."

"Who is John, and why does he get to know before me too?" the Doctor asked and Rose couldn't help but grin. This focus shifted so fast and now he was jealous…that was her Doctor.

"Are you pouting?" Rose asked.

"Maybe. But who's John?" he was definitely pouting.

"He's...well you know, your hand I suppose. The human copy."

Oh. He had forgotten about that. Handy. Right. But now that he was thinking about that, his Meta-crisis…he couldn't help but think about Rose and him in Pete's world…alone. "Oh. Well, right. Yes. John. Did you...I mean I'd understand if you did, it was a long time and he was me, so really...but...did you and him...?" the Doctor started, not exactly sure of what he was asking.

Rose smiled. "No, we didn't get married. We...I didn't even date him. I couldn't. I just...I looked in his eyes and...it was you but, it wasn't. He just...wasn't you. That was another reason I had to leave. It hurt too much seeing someone that looked exactly like you...but wasn't."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, even though he felt a bit bad. "Oh."

"Oh?" Rose asked grinning slightly.

"Well I didn't want to say what I was thinking. It was a bit rude."

"Tell me?"

"I was thinking that that makes me actually very happy and I know it's not very nice, but it also makes me want to kiss you even more than I already do."

Rose grinned wider. "Not angry anymore?"

"You are much more important. Is it ok?"

"What?"

"That I kiss you?"

"I've been waiting." Rose teased and he rolled her on top of him so he could pull her down to kiss her.

When Rose pulled back she saw him frown, and she laughed, making him smile again. "I quite love that laugh." he said.

"I quite love that smile."

"Oh really?" he said and went to kiss her again, but she wiggled out of his grasp. "Hey!" he said, pouting.

She laughed again but when she stood she frowned. "I don't have extra clothes here do I?"

"No, but you do on the TARDIS."

She beamed at him. "She's here. I almost forgot that."

"You called her, 'she'." the Doctor pointed out happily and stood up too.

"Yes I did. I missed her too." she said and the Doctor smiled, placing his hands around her hips and pulling her closer. "Doctor, aren't we suppose to be leaving the room…?"

"We have time for that later."

"No you don't! Come out or I'm coming in! And I'll bring Amy!" came Jack's loud voice from outside.

The Doctor groaned. "Well that's _his_ opinion."

Rose laughed. "The sooner we get out, the sooner we can get to the TARDIS. And I really did missed her."

"More than me?" he asked, in a lower voice that made her toes curl.

"Oh no, I don't think that's actually possible. I can show you too, if we get back. We have a lot of time to make up for." she teased in a voice he had never heard from her before but he knew he loved it and it made his hearts do a funny stutter.

"Right." he said, his voice husky, betraying him. She grinned and poked her tongue out. "Now that's just not fair." he said and kissed her before she could respond. He pulled her as close as possible and his hands drifted lower. Her hands played with the bottom of his hair at his neck and the she drug her fingers through his hair in a way that actually sent a shiver down his spine and made a little moan escape. In a very not Time Lord-y way.

"Hey, if you're not gonna let me join in, at least come out and say goodbye and stop the torture." Jack said.

Rose broke the kiss and frowned. He wasn't coming? The Doctor noticed and tried to distract her by kissing her neck. It started working only until she heard footsteps. Then she pulled away. "Rose...no." he complained and she just frowned.

"He's not coming?" Rose asked.

He opened his eyes and saw she was actually a bit upset. "You choose to ask that now... no. He has to be here for Torchwood." he said putting his hands on her shoulders, comforting her instead of doing what his mind told him to do which she might not be too happy about if she knew.

"Oh...yeah I suppose he does."

"We can visit him, a lot. Every other week if you want! We can make it a set date." He said giving her a goofy grin.

"Yeah I suppose we can."

"We'll do anything you want!" He said happily.

She remembered something. "We don't have to visit Martha and Mickey." she said suddenly.

"Oh, ok." he said and he couldn't help but be a little relieved at that. And Rose noticed, that was the reason she did it. He hated seeing old companions, truthfully. Because they had either left him, or we're forced to leave him. Either way, it hurt him, every time. And she knew that too well. Then he noticed her expression, and he knew she did that for his sake. "Thank you." he said quietly.

"You don't have to. Let's go say goodbye." she said and smiled back at him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, then the TARDIS!" he said happily, and for once, he really was.

* * *

"Oh Jack, I'll miss you!" Rose said, hugging Jack again as they stood outside the TARDIS.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Me too Rosie. You better _actually_ come back and see me and not the Doctor's version of visiting where it's only accidental."

"Never. Course we'll visit. I'll make sure we do."

He hugged her again but this time it was to whisper in her ear. "By the way, you do know you're going to tell me absolutely everything, right? I mean it's the Doctor, you know I've just been dying to know what that's like." he said, only partially teasing.

Rose laughed. "Thought that was only for him way back with the leather and the ears?" she joked. But Rose had actually fallen in love with those ears so when she teased them, it sounded much nicer.

"Eh, I'll admit it; he's still pretty good looking. You could do a hell of a lot worse. Trust me on that."

Rose laughed again and kissed his cheek before taking a step back. If she procrastinated any more, she might just drag him with them. "See you later, Jack."

"Bye Rosie, Amy. See ya Doc!" he said, waving as they stepped back onto the TARDIS.

When Rose closed the doors and turned around, the Doctor was grinning. Then Rose got a good look at the console room. "Oh my god, you've redecorated!" she said, slightly in awe of how new everything looked.

"Do you like it?" he asked expectantly.

"It's...wow. Oh the floor's glass now!" she said stepping up to the console. His grin faltered slightly when she didn't immediately announce her love for it.

Rose ran her hand over the console and rested her hand on a lever. The TARDIS hummed, like she was welcoming her back. Rose grinned and looked up at the rotor. "Hello to you too." she mumbled, still with a ridiculous grin on her face. She turned to the Doctor and his grin came back. "I can't believe this...it's beautiful. I love it!" she said happily and the Doctor laughed and hugged her, lifting her a bit and spinning her around, making Rose laugh more.

"That's good! I was worried you'd not like it."

"Not like it? How could I not, she's amazing! I did like the coral thing, but this is just as good. New-new TARDIS." Rose said and poked her tongue out, grinning. He beamed at her, remembering that conversation.

"New-new-new Doctor."

"Nah, same old Doctor."

"Oi, watch it with the old comments." He teased, nudging her and the TARDIS hummed again, the lights glowing a bit brighter for a moment. "Ah, looks like she's happy your back too. Maybe now the doors will stay in the same place."

"What, did you annoy her the whole time I was away?" Rose asked, smirking.

"No! I didn't do a thing!" he protested and the TARDIS hummed, like she was saying that was exactly it. The Doctor made a face. "She always likes you best." he grumbled and Rose grinned wider. But he couldn't help how he felt a bit warmer inside with Rose back in the TARDIS. And he could feel that that TARDIS was equally happy. That made it seem more real, that she was here with him, it had all felt like a dream the past day.

"Course she does, girls have to stick together and living with a cranky Doctor all the time can't be too wonderful." Rose teased and he narrowed his eyes, but she saw him fighting a smile.

"I do _not_ get cranky."

"Oh no? Need I bring up Valentine's Day that first year?" she teased and saw the tips of his ears turn slightly pink.

He didn't say anything to that. Yes, maybe he had been a bit cranky that day. He had no idea what to do for her, or even what was acceptable for a friend to do. What he wanted to do and say always conflicted with the other part of him that said it was too much, that that was much more than a friend should do. And back then when he didn't know something like that, yes he did get a bit testy. "I thought you had a good time that day." he said finally.

"I did! But the whole morning and really the whole time we were in the TARDIS, was like fighting a war and I had no idea why!"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously it was because of you."

"Me? What did I do? All I did was get you a gift."

"Exactly! I had spent the whole night planning an amazing trip for us and then you show up with a gift and confused me!"

Rose laughed a bit at that. "Sorry, I forgot when you were confused you got all cranky. It was _all_ my fault. I'm a terrible person." she teased and fixed his bow tie, grinning. She hadn't realized that he felt that way about her that long ago. Well, she couldn't really complain, she had her eye on him since their first trip. And she had quite possibly been in love since they had met Charles Dickens, and were trapped in the basement surrounded by Gelf.

"Cheeky." he muttered and was oh so close to kissing her before Rose's mobile rang. "His timing is brilliant." the Doctor muttered, his lips just above hers.

Rose bit her lip. Jack had given her a phone for emergencies. She didn't take a step back, but pulled out her phone. "Jack?" she answered. The Doctor was still an inch away from her and he had to control the urge to throw the stupid phone at the wall. The TARDIS wouldn't have appreciated that.

"Hey Rosie, uh, sorry to bother you so soon, I'm sure the Doc's right there and not too happy but it's important."

Rose grinned. "He is. And ok, what's wrong?"

"First, Doc, go away, I know you're listening. You've probably forgotten all about Amy judging by the looks you were giving Rose before, so go and pay attention to her." Jack said.

Actually he had forgotten about Amy, just for a moment. He sighed and took a quick step back, grinning like nothing had ever happened, even though his head was still muddled and thinking about Rose and kissing Rose and how close he had been before Jack had called. "Amy! Sorry about that...my fault. Well mostly Rose's, but you know. So...what's that face for?" he asked, less enthusiastically. She looked...almost sad.

"Oh it's just...I'm going to miss this; the TARDIS, and you, and even Rose."

He frowned. "What are you talking about? Why will you miss us? It's not as if...oh. Are-are you...did you want to...I mean of course it's fine, if a bit early, and there are so many more places I wanted to show you. But...if you really want to...leave us. I mean...that's fine, I just...well, thought we were having fun." he said and he really didn't want her to leave, he didn't know when she had changed her mind.

"Wait, you don't want me to leave?" Amy asked, surprised.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" he asked, very, very confused and also a bit happy that she might stay after all.

"Oh, it was just Rose is back I thought that you would want some...you know space." Amy said a bit awkwardly and kicking herself mentally for it.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Well...the TARDIS is a rather large space Amy. I think that...well yes I would like um...space with uh, Rose as you put it, but I don't want you to leave. I am capable of having more than one companion. Although Rose isn't really a companion...so really I still have one companion. You."

Amy beamed at him. "Oh that's...thank you!" she said and hugged him. He grinned and hugged her back.

"Besides, always good to have a ginge on board." he teased and she just grinned.

"Thank you."

"But! We should pop by your house just for a bit." He said and spun away from her, moving swiftly to the controls again.

"Yeah that's great." she said smiling at him.

Rose chuckled, not having heard the Doctor and Amy. "Ok, he's gone." she said and turned around so her back was to them.

"This is important; did you sit at the left or right of the Doctor this morning?" Jack asked.

"Rose, hold onto something!" the Doctor yelled and she heard him pressing buttons and slamming a lever down. She held the railing and laughed. She heard Jack grumble and repeat what he asked.

Rose frowned. "Um, right I think? Yeah right. Why?"

She heard Jack groan again then laugh a bit nervously. "Ohh, that's not good."

"Why? Why is that not good?" Rose asked, nervous now.

"I may have...enhanced your beverage. Nothing harmful! I swear. Just...a bit of an accelerant I guess you could call it."

"What?"

"Well...looks like Amy took it..."

"What do you mean _accelerant_? Jack, what did you do?"

"An aphrodisiac. Meant to speed up you and the Doctor, harmless stuff. But...Amy got it. So...don't be mad at the Doctor. Whatever happens. It's not his fault, an Amy does seem a bit forward..."

"Aphrodisiac? Jack you tried to feed me an _aphrodisiac_?"

"Rosie, it was with good intentions."

Rose sighed and couldn't help laugh a bit. "You are so dead. Deader than dead. Oh no..." she said, looking up at the doors.

"What? What happened?"

"I think the Doctor and Amy...went outside."

"They left the TRADIS? Alone? Are you sure?"

Rose went back down to the doors and peaked out. "Ohh...there's a house and it's dark out. And I believe a few lights just came on upstairs..."

She heard Jack laugh. "Well, you can certainly hold this over his head now."

"What do you mean? How strong was that stuff?" He paused for awhile. "Jack?"

"A _bit_ strong...really not all that much I just thought you could use a bit of a push."

"So...you're saying that it is entirely possible that Amy is up there trying to seduce the Doctor?"

"Yeah."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, and then started laughing. "Oh...oh my god...that is just...oh that's terrible! He's going to be so mad." she said in between laughter.

Jack laughed too. "I know, don't tell the big guy, but somehow I don't see him doing well against Amy coming on to him."

Rose covered her mouth to stop laughing. "Oh no, he's so going to kill you."

"Yeah probably, but I wish I was there to see that!"

"Should I go in and see what's going on?"

"Nah, wait till he has to tell you himself, or if he even does. But you know him, he probably will."

"Yeah alright. I'll tell you later what happens, bye Jack. Oh and I'm so getting you back for trying to drug me." she said and heard him laugh before she hung up.

"What am I going to do with them...my boys." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm really interested to hear what you guys think about this so far. I'm also changing stuff in the episode type ones but the parts that I don't think need any changing, I wont write because that just seems a bit redundant to me. And there aren't that many of those, just some parts where the Doctor goes off by himself or its just Amy and Rory by themselves. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Again in this chapter, references to Amy kissing the Doctor but for this story, that scene is the exact same as Moffat wrote it, so I'm not witting it all over again just to have the dialogue word for word. So this chapter starts right after that scene.**

**Hope you like it all the same and the next chapter starts going into Vampires in Venice! (The original not written by me)**

**Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

Rose was lounging on the captain's chair with a magazine that the TARDIS had given her. She hadn't actually had time to read much, and when she was in the other universe she just didn't. Everything there was different. Well except George Clooney, which her mum had been happy about. But still, she had never been able to really read any of the types of things she had before. Now, reading about the celebrities she had almost forgotten about, she couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly the doors flew open and the Doctor was pushing Amy inside as she was complaining and...trying to kiss him? Rose sat up and tried to cover up her smile.

"I'm serious Amy, that's what I had been forgetting! What the Face of Boe was talking about. I've been so distracted I forgot the...well other impending danger." the Doctor said as he maneuvered around her and swiftly ran around the console.

Rose had been prepared, after checking with Jack about a way to cure Amy, but maybe after a few more minutes.

"Yes, of course, sure. But Doctor..." Amy said, trapping him against the console.

"Uh-uh-uh Amy, you need to take a step back please. A few." he awkwardly said trying to get away. Then he saw Rose, and panicked. "Rose! I promise this is not what it looks like." he said and Amy flipped around

"Actually Rose, I like you and all and you're very nice, but this is exactly what it looks like. He kissed me." she said to which the doctor looked even more panicked.

Rose just bit her tongue. "Oh yeah, that's fine. Really I think that's great!" Rose said smiling.

"Oh, glad you understand. Now Doctor..." she said turning back around and giving him a look that actually terrified him. He wasn't scared of anything, not Daleks, Cybermen, nah he could take them all. But this, with Amy trying to assault him in the way that she was...absolutely terrifying. The other thing that was possibly more terrifying was that Rose was completely fine. Not even a hint of jealousy. The little white light had been he would get to see her jealous, but she was almost...happy about it.

"Actually, Amy would you mind trying this? It's a new tea." Rose said holding out the cup filled with tea, but also with a bit of extra stuff that Jack had instructed her to put in. He assured her nothing was harmful and that it had just a bit of a kick.

Amy looked at her oddly but shrugged and took a sip. "Mmm, that's good what is this...oh wow. That…what's in this?" She said suddenly tasting the extra spices and it felt like waking up with a hangover. "Ohh." she said setting the cup down and holding her head.

Rose smiled sympathetically. "How d'you feel?" she asked.

"Like my head is pounding and I'm just waking up from like a trance or something." she said and closed her eyes tightly. "What was in that stuff...oh my god." she said suddenly her eyes flew open and her hand covered her mouth. Her eyes were less glazed over, so that was a good sign."Ohhh my god. Please tell me I was just asleep. Please say I was dreaming. A nightmare."

Rose chuckled. "No, I'm pretty sure that actually happened. Not too bad, I was actually hoping it'd be worse."

Amy bit her lip and she could feel the blush rushing to her face. She turned to the Doctor who was still looking wary and he looked like he was trying to push himself into the console. "That was not me. I swear. I did not mean to do that."

"What?" the Doctor asked confused.

Rose laughed. "I'm sorry Amy, Jack was trying to slip me an aphrodisiac, and it accidentally got put in your drink instead."

"An aphrodisiac? Like what oysters?" Amy asked confused as well now.

"No...more like a, well Jack called it an accelerant. It's more like a drug really. How are you feeling though, seriously Jack wasn't entirely sure the drink would work."

Amy's eyes widened. "Jack drugged me. But he tried to drug you? And this man is your best friend?"

Rose laughed again. "I'm so sorry that happened, he thought he was being funny."

"Bloody hilarious." Amy mumbled.

"Wait...so Amy was drugged?" the Doctor asked relaxing.

"Yep, Jack said that none of the things she would do would be her actually wanting to do them. It would...well he sorta called it heat. Like the drug put her in heat and...well I'm guessing you both know how that goes." Rose said grinning widely.

"Oh my god Rose, I am so sorry. I really really am. I'm not interested in the Doctor like that. He's my best friend, but seriously, there's no way I would…jump him like that. I don't even think I'd really be attracted to him in that way that, not very much anyway."

"Oi, we get it. Thank you so much for that assurance." The Doctor said.

Rose's mouth fell open. "You're disappointed!"

"No I'm not! But if we're going to be accusing people, you weren't even jealous!" he said and immediately wished he hadn't.

"What?" Rose asked confused. "I knew what was going on, why would I be jealous?"

"You-you just...I mean she kissed me and you didn't even do anything!" he said and wished he had just kept his mouth shut in the first place. He didn't want to fight with Rose; he'd just gotten her back.

"Woah, don't blame me, blame Jack!" Amy said.

"He doesn't blame you Amy." Rose assured her. "But it's not like I have to get jealous because Amy was drugged and didn't know what she was even doing!" She wished that they weren't fighting but she was too stubborn and she knew it.

The Doctor wanted to say so much but for some reason, words failed him. "Amy." he said, not looking at her but still at Rose.

"Yeah I'll just go...yeah. I'll see you two in a mo'." she said and walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. She barely knew Rose but she could tell she was stubborn and the Doctor had a bit of a fight ahead of him.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. Why did he even care if she didn't get jealous? Didn't blokes not like it when women got all jealous? Well, the Doctor wasn't exactly an average bloke.

The Doctor almost flinched when she crossed her arms. That meant she was ready to fight back and wasn't even close to backing down. He almost smiled though, she was adorable when she was mad, but she was in fact not happy with him and he still knew better than to smile right then.

"Explain it to me then. I didn't get jealous, I cured Amy, and I was completely calm about the whole thing. What exactly is so wrong about that?" Rose asked strongly.

The Doctor stared at her for awhile, not knowing what to say, or do to fix his stupid mistake. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It's fine." he said seriously and apparently she didn't like that answer. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Not to me. Tell me the truth."

He knew he had lied but he didn't want to seem so...pathetic, or maybe possessive, or another not exactly good word. "I'm sorry. What am I supposed to say Rose? The truth? That I had hoped you'd be jealous because she kissed me, and that if the opposite had happened and Jack had been drugged and kissed you that I would have been over the moon with jealousy? That I haven't seen you jealous but you've seen me jealous numerous times? Or that when I looked at you and you just smiled, I thought you didn't know and I felt terrible and that I deserve you to yell at me because of it." he said, less strong towards the end.

Rose didn't know what to say. She just stood there with her mouth slightly open. "I was." she mumbled.

"What?"

"When she said you kissed her. I know when girls are lying about who kissed who, it's easy to tell, even with her head all muddled. You did kiss her. I know you may have not started it, but you did kiss back. But I thought that was crazy, and that you wouldn't. And then you saying you felt terrible, well proved me wrong. And I did feel a tiny jealous just then. But not because she kissed you, but because you kissed her back."

The Doctor just blinked. "Rose...I...it..."

She just smiled. "It's ok, really I'm not hurt or anything, and I don't blame you. She's gorgeous and she was kissing you." Rose reasoned. But a terrifying thought popped into her head. That wasn't what he did with her was it?

The Doctor was mystified that she obviously was a bit jealous that he had kissed Amy back but she was forgiving him, and assuring him, and...making excuses for him. That made him feel worse. He closed the stupid gap in between them and hugged her close. "That's stupid, Rose that is an insane excuse. I did push her away, but you aren't wrong. And I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry that I am an idiot. But you shouldn't feel the need to make me feel better for something that I did." he said into her hair, as if the closer they got the more she would not feel hurt by his stupidity.

She grinned into his shoulder so he would know she wasn't angry. "You're wrong about something else too, you know." she said and he pulled back, confused. "I have been jealous. Loads of times. You just never noticed."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Not possible. I would have noticed if you'd been jealous."

Rose laughed a bit. "Shall I list the times? Might take awhile." she joked.

He smiled. "Yes. I want to see."

"Well ok, I guess one of the big times was with Lynda-with-a-y." Rose said, exaggerating her voice, she really didn't like Lynda.

"Lynda? Sweet Lynda? Why?" he had thought that he definitely would have never made her jealous when he first met her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "She was sweet, but...I mean I know it's terrible and so so petty and stupid...but she was all over you. Basically fawning over you. And you just gave her that grin..." Rose trailed off, getting slightly annoyed just talking about it.

The Doctor smirked. "Really? You were jealous in that way, way back then?"

"Doctor, I've...well I mean...I've loved you for a long long time. Leathery included. So it shouldn't be a surprise."

He grinned and leaned down slightly. "Any other times?"

"Oh, too many. More that I should. Probably more than you. You just had blokes like Adam, Mickey..."

"King Henry VIII, Robin Hood...that fireman...multiple other random men...but guess what?" he said, dangerously close now.

"Huh?"

"I beat them all anyway." he said and kissed her, running his hands into her hair and making her make the most wonderful noise he could possibly imagine. Then a beep came from the console that jolted his memory back. He groaned, and not in the good way, when he had to pull back. "Things just keep getting in the way don't they?" he asked quietly.

"What things? I don't like these things." Rose said, pouting slightly, and he smiled.

"Rory." he mumbled and that made Rose lean back further to get a better look at his face.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, very confused as to why he just said a man's name.

"Oh! No no no! Not like that! Not at all! It's just, it's Amy's fiancée."

"Oh my god she never...oh she did. On the planet where I first met her. Oh wow, how come she never said around Jack, I had forgotten."

"No idea, she mentioned something about it earlier. But I think it would be a good idea to bring him along." the Doctor said and Rose laughed.

"Yeah me too, best to remind Amy."

"What was that?"

"Nah, nothing. You go get Rory; do you know where he is?"

"Well night before the wedding, I'd assume he'd be at one of those male parties. No idea why they do those."

Rose laughed again. "It's a sort of ritual I guess. Last night as a single man and all."

He frowned. "That doesn't make sense. If you're getting married, why would you celebrate the last night? Wouldn't you want to get married as soon as possible and be more excited for that? Or at least spend more time with your fiancée?"

"Well, yeah but not all blokes think like that. Most of 'em are scared or nervous and have a bit of wedding nerves they want to get rid of. That and it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, some people count the night before too."

"That's just...unnecessary. Completely useless. The person you asked to spent the rest of your life with and-"

"Doctor. You could spend your whole life trying to understand the male human mind, or you could go get Rory and make Amy happy."

He grinned. "Or...I could kiss the most beautiful and utterly brilliant woman I've ever known."

"Ooo good luck finding her." Rose teased.

"Minx." he mumbled before kissing her again, and pulling her as close as was physically possible. Then the annoying beeping came back and he pulled back quickly. "Alright alright, I get it. I'll get the Rory, and fix the Amy!"

"Fix Amy?" Rose asked confused and her mind was still a bit fuzzy from that kiss.

"I'll explain later. Don't move, I'll be right back."

"Don't move? What do you think I'm gonna do? Run off? Don't think so. Hurry up cause I was enjoying that." she said and kissed his jaw before pushing him back gently and rushing away and down the hall.

He groaned and leaned against the console. "She will be the death of me..." he mumbled then flipped back around to send the TARDIS to the closest bar. That should do it, that was where men hang out wasn't it? Sure it was. It was going to be because it was the closest and they wouldn't have to time travel, which always took longer.

* * *

Rose was walking down the hall and she saw Amy's door open. She quietly walked over and knocked on the open door.

"Rose? Yeah, come in." Amy said from the bed.

Rose came in and sat beside her. "Hey feeling better?"

"My head doesn't hurt anymore, so yeah better. But um, Rose...thank you."

Rose just smiled. "Don't worry about it. It happens. I really should be the last person to say anything."

"But...you didn't have to do that, be so...nice about it."

"You were drugged."

"Yeah but...you know. And you didn't say anything, so thank you. And I'm sorry. Really I am, nothing would have happened at all without that aphrodisiac."

"I know, really Amy, if I was upset about it, it would show. Believe me." Rose joked. She did know exactly what Amy was talking about. Jack had never said anything about desires not controlling what she did. In fact, he had mentioned it was entirely possible the aphrodisiac would only fuel them. "And by the way, the Doctor's going to get Rory. Should have met him by now actually."

Amy was confused. "Huh? My Rory?"

"The very same. I just thought...well, sometimes this life can take focus off of important things. I mean sometimes I completely forgot about my own mum! And because of that, I thought it'd be good to sort of remind you about Rory. The Doctor agreed, but I didn't tell him the reason really. Life with the Doctor... It's amazing and fantastic, it completely is, but you can't forget about the people back home. So, my solution was to bring him with us."

"What like...he's going to travel with us?"

"Yeah, if he's up for it. And judging by the way the Doctor usually says too much, he'll want to come."

"Wait, what do you mean by he says too much?"

"Well you know him, things that people don't really say, he says..." Rose trailed off, hoping she'd get it.

Amy's eyes went wide. "Oh my god he's gonna tell Rory I kissed him."

"Probably. He's really not good at what should an shouldn't be talked about. Plus this time he seems...even more like that."

"Oh, he is. He really, really is." Amy said and stood up. "We should probably..."

"Yep." Rose said and they quickly went out and down to the console room. She knew that it was going to be awkward between Rory and the Doctor, maybe beyond awkward, but that was what she was for. A good buffer. That and Rory needed to know that the Doctor wasn't actually interested in Amy like that. And that he definitely was not available even if Amy did fancy him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, but here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Quotes and aliens taken from Vampires of Venice and credit goes to the original writers! Anything you don't recognize from the ep is mine.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 9-

Rose and Amy walked in the console room to find the Doctor under the console yet again. Except this time, Rose noticed he was on a little swing.

"Easier than crawling around, then?" Rose asked, startling him and causing him to hit his head and make something spark.

"Ow! It's meant to do that." he said as the TARDIS sparked in his face again. "And hello! Yes much better. Now I have a swing!" he said grinning up at Rose through the glass floor, who was smiling shaking her head. She knew it definitely wasn't supposed to spark like that.

Rose looked back up and noticed there was another man, standing around and holding the rail like if he let go he would fall. "Oh, you must be Rory! I'm Rose Tyler." she said and shook his hand. He looked so familiar...she couldn't seem to place his face though.

Rory looked incredibly confused, and a bit nervous about the sparks coming from below the console. "Oh, yeah I'm Rory Williams. Uh, Wait a second...I saw you today. Just a few hours ago at the hospital. You were there and you asked me about weird stuff that had been happening...and the Doctor."

Rose's eye brows shot up and she smiled as she remembered. "Oh my god! You're that Rory! Hi! Oh I had forgotten about that. It was, well over a year ago for me I suppose. You were so nice."

"Yeah you were...but wait how could it be a year ago for you?" Rory asked, his eye brows pulling together. Amy hid a smile.

"Oh time travel, you'll get used to it. And sorry for freaking you out by just disappearing right in front of you like that."

"Oh, that was nothing. At least you found the Doctor though."

"Yeah I did. And now you have Amy again too."

"You told me to hold on to her...guess I should have listened..."

Rose bit her lip. "Well, we're all here in the TARDIS now."

"Oh, great." he said and Rose felt bad for him, it was difficult to take in a blue box that's bigger on the inside and still try and look calm in front of your fiancée.

Amy was completely confused about that weird conversation between Rose and Rory, and the Doctor was even more confused than her. Not that he would admit that in front of a new companion. No, he would just ask Rose about it later. That way he still looked like he knew everything, which he almost always did anyway.

"So! We can go anywhere you want, but with one condition, it has to be amazing. Think of it as a wedding present, because frankly, it's this or arcade tokens." the Doctor said, coming back up and joining them around the console. Then he noticed Rory's expression too. He grinned, he secretly loved this bit. Maybe more than the whole 'Doctor who?' question people always asked. "Yes it's a lot to take in I'd imagine. Little blue box with endless amounts of space inside, let me explain."

"It's another dimension." Rory said now slightly more relaxed.

"It's basically another dimen-...what?" he said, stopping when he realized that Rory was right. That never happened with humans. Never.

Rose raised her eye brows. That was certainly new; she didn't know that people said anything but, 'it's bigger on the inside'. Well that's what she had done. Rory was obviously a bit clever so he would definitely fit, she thought with a smile.

"Well, after prisoner zero, I've read up on all the latest scientific theories, FTL travel, parallel universes." he said and the Doctor didn't look impressed.

"I like the bit when someone says, 'It's bigger on the inside'. I always look forward to that." he said, not smiling anymore.

"Rude." Rose accused, tying not to lay=ugh at the Doctors pout.

"Really? Well, I knew I was a bit rude this time around, too." he amended.

"That's brilliant Rory, really. He's just being a child because he didn't get to sound all important and smart." Rose said and Rory smirked. He had thought that before about the Doctor, but the fact that someone actually said it was...well to be honest hilarious. Obviously Rose wasn't blindly in love with him like Amy seemed to be…

"So this trip, I'm tired of running down corridors, what do you think, Rory?" Amy asked, speaking for the first time. Rory turned to her and couldn't help but smile. He was marrying this woman soon.

"How about somewhere...more romantic?" the Doctor said as he flipped a lever, setting the TARDIS in motion and causing it to jerk and Rory to lose his balance.

"Oh yeah, watch out for that, he's not the smoothest driver." Rose added and the Doctor mocked offense. He was a bit miffed about the child comment, though. Hopefully she didn't think of him as a child, he was much older than her for one and he definitely did not think of her as a child. Far, _far_, from it.

* * *

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor jumped out first. He took a deep breath and opened his arms out. "Smell that sea air! Venice! Venezia! Impossible city! Preposterous city! Founded by refugees from Attila the Hun."

"Oh, I remember him, he smelt terrible. Grumpy too." Rose said and Rory looked confused again. "Long story."

"Oh but you gotta love Venice! And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Casanova..." Rose added almost dreamily. "You never took us to see him, we have to do that."

The Doctor frowned and checked his watch. "Nope, 1580, Casanova won't be born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him, owe him a chicken. Also, why do you want to meet him? He's a complete ladies man, a player, slept with hundreds of people, and not all of them women." the Doctor said, now a bit nervous that Rose wanted to meet him for more than just random curiosity. He wasn't a fan of Casanova. Well actually he hadn't minded Casanova, they had got along well enough, even reminded him of Jack a bit. But he definitely didn't like him if Rose wanted to meet him.

"Yeah, but he's...well he's _Casanova_." Rose said grinning and this time he caught the glint in her eyes and realized she was just teasing him.

"You are cruel, Rose Tyler." he said and she just grinned at him, poking her tongue out in a way that really was completely evil, but he loved that smile. Which was the whole reason it was evil in the first place.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asked, breaking the Doctor's focus on Rose's smile.

"Longer story. We had a bet." the Doctor said as a man dressed in black came up to them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." he said loudly.

"There you go, fella." the Doctor said, holding out the psychic paper. "All to your satisfaction I think."

The official bowed and looked nervous. "I am so sorry your holiness, I didn't realize."

"Oh no worries, you were just doing your job. Sorry, what is your job exactly?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from forging lands what might bring the plague with them." the official answered.

"Oh that's nice, see where you bring us, the plague!" Amy said, hitting his arm.

"Don't worry Viscountess, no were under strict quarantine here. All thanks to our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." he explained and Amy rolled her eyes at the Viscountess title.

"How interesting. I thought the plague died out years ago?" the Doctor asked in a tone that plainly said he knew he was right.

"Not out there, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets piled high with bodies, she says."

"Did she now?" the Doctor asked. Rory took the psychic paper and frowned.

"According to this I'm your eunuch!" he said.

"Oh yeah we'll explain later." Amy said, following the Doctor as he suddenly ran off.

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, the Doctor is...well I guess you can tell. But he'll warm up to you soon enough."

Rory looked confused. "We're in 1580 Venice and my fiancée just ran off with...her Raggedy Doctor..."

"Her what?"

"What she called him when he showed up at her door when she was eight."

"Oh. But really we should probably catch up, he has a tendency to...attract trouble."

"Right. Remembering that." Rory agreed and they ran to catch up with the Doctor and Amy. And Rose couldn't help but notice the slight tension in the air around the Doctor and Rory. Hopefully that didn't last too long; she was starting to like him.

* * *

Rose and Rory did finally find Amy walking along a corridor, but the Doctor was no where around.

"He could have waited five minutes..." Rose mumbled to herself. "Did he say where he was running off to?" she asked Amy.

"Does he ever? We saw this weird group of girls though, they were all dressed the same and walked in a straight line. It wasn't just that though, this man couldn't even talk to one of the girls, and he was forced to stay away. Gave me a bad feeling."

"And he calls me the danger magnet." Rose mumbled.

"So...what have you been doing?" Rory asked.

"Well...running...and fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was-" Amy started but Rory cut her off.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

Rose suddenly realized she should not be around for this conversation, so she stayed back several feet to give them some privacy. Once the Doctor realized he was alone, he would come running. Hopefully he realized that soon.

"I...I knew I would be coming back."

"He was right...it covers up everything else." Rory said, suddenly realizing that his fiancée had forgotten about him.

"Rory, this is out date. Let's not do this now."

He looked up at the sky and saw a bird flying above them.. "Ha, were in Venice and its 1580!"

"I know!" she said and they walked hand in hand down the narrow street.

* * *

Rose was almost thankful for the scream that followed shortly. She had walked off on her own, not being able to really stick around just following Amy and Rory.

This place was really beautiful, but as she trailed her hand along a wall, a woman's scream broke her train of thought and pierced through the air. Rose ran towards it and found a man holding a girl against a wall. And he had...fangs. Real, proper, big, fangs.

"Hey!" Rose shouted, and feeling slightly stupid as she had no idea what to say next. "Leave her alone." that worked.

He turned to her and...hissed? Did he just hiss at her? Whatever noise that was, it showed off his truly massive fangs.

Rose picked up a stick and threw it at him, hoping it would leave the girl and chase after her instead. That plan worked.

"What's going on?" she heard Rory shout as the vampire thing started after her and she bolted down the alley.

"Get the girl!" she shouted, hoping he would hear as she ran as fast as she could.

Rose darted around a corner and into a tall gap in the wall. She saw the thing round the corner too, but it missed her. Then she heard a faint splash and saw Amy run past. She let go of the breath she had been holding and stepped out. Her heart was racing and she saw Amy look at her with wide eyes.

Amy saw Rose step out as she turned around. "You just made a...I don't even know what, chase you down a narrow street. And you're not dead." Rose grinned and burst out laughing, and Amy laughed with her. "I can see why he likes you!"

Rose stopped laughing long enough to speak properly. "What about you? You chased after that thing without knowing what it was!"

"Was that a…vampire?"

"Oh my god, we just saw a vampire!" Rose said, both girls were grinning like mad and started to laugh as Rory ran down to catch up with them.

"You are both completely mad." Rory said, panting slightly as he joined them and the girls just laughed harder, mostly from adrenalin. "The girl is ok by the way, and I am too." he said but they didn't hear him. "Of course." He mumbled. He was marrying an absolute mad woman…suppose he already knew that though. And he kind of loved it.

* * *

Amy and Rose were walking back laughing and talking excitedly, simply about the fact they just saw a vampire. And chased it. And saved a girl in the process.

Suddenly the Doctor ran up to them. "Rose!"

"Doctor!" both girls said.

"I just met some vampires!" the Doctor said at the same time Amy said "We just saw a vampire!"

"And creepy girls and everything!"

"_Vampires_!" Rose said possibly much too excited but she didn't care, she missed this.

"We think we just saw a vampire." Rory said catching up with them, and less excited.

"Yeah yeah they were just telling me." The Doctor said a bit dismissively.

"The Doctor actually went to their house!" Amy said.

"We saved an innocent girl from being mauled." Rose told the Doctor, grinning like mad.

"Yeah, and Rose threw a stick at it so it would chase her down a little passage way and it worked!" Amy said.

"Amy chased after it too, but we lost it in the water."

The Doctor was slightly less excited. "You threw a stick at a vampire with massive fangs that could literally bite your head off?"

"Yep." Rose said grinning.

He couldn't even be worried or protective when she looked so excited. So he just kissed her forehead and beamed at her. "You are brilliant, have I told you that?"

"Not recently." she said happily.

The Doctor noticed Rory's semi-lost expression and slapped his hand to Rory's cheek. "Ok so! We need a way back in there."

"What?" Rory exclaimed.

"How do we do that?" Amy asked.

"It's a castle, aren't they a bit hard to break into?" Rose asked.

"Break in where?" Rory asked.

"Ha, thought about that. Come and meet my new friend."

"Oh so you were off schmoozing the locals and meeting pretty vampire girls when we're out there risking our lives for the sake of innocent people?" Rose teased.

"I didn't even notice they were pretty. Barely noticed they were girls." the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand. He had missed her hand. He shouldn't have run off without making sure he was with him. He had realized when she didn't respond when he asked her a question that and she hadn't taken his hand. Yep, not leaving her behind again.

"Good answer." she said squeezing his hand like she could read his thoughts. Or possibly just his expression.

"Are they...?" Rory asked Amy quietly. He was slightly confused by their dynamic, and now they were holding hands like a couple.

Amy just patted his arm. "Trust me, wait a bit and you won't be asking that."

* * *

The Doctor brought them to Guido's home, the man he and Amy had seen chasing after the line of girls, and it was getting darker out. Guido brought out a large map, and The Doctor, Rose, and Amy sat at the table while Rory sat on a barrel.

"As you saw, there's no clear way in. It's like a fortress. But here's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder that leads to the house. I tried to get in myself, but I hit a trap door." Guido explained, pointing at parts on the map.

"You need someone that can open the trap door from the inside without causing too much suspicion." Rose added, a plan already forming in her head and when she looked up, Amy nodded, thinking the same thing.

It only took the Doctor one look between the girls to know they were planning exactly what he didn't want them to be planning. "No."

"You don't even know what we were going to say!" Amy said.

"One of you pretends to be an applicant to the school to get you inside and tonight you come down and open the door."

"Ha, almost. Both of us. It's safer so you can't complain about that. With the two of us in there, we can help each other if one of us gets in trouble. And since we're the only girls anyway, it's the only solution." Rose said, crossing her arms.

Amy grinned. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Are you both really that insane?" Rory asked.

"There are no other options. And don't even say you'll dress up as a girl, neither of you can pass as one." Amy said.

"There _is_ another option, I work at the arsenal. We build warships for the navy." Guido said looking behind him at the barrels.

"Gunpowder. And a lot of it." Rose said just recognizing the smell. "That's enough to blow a very big sized hole in the fortress. A few of them, really. It could take the whole place down if you used it all."

Rory slid off the barrel carefully. "Thanks for the warning." He said sarcastically.

"Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosives." the Doctor said. Meaning he hated them. Rose smiled slightly, but not enough that anyone asked why. That was another way that he had changed. At one time, he would burst in guns blazing. He had even tried to use guns before, back before she even knew about regeneration and she was standing next to her first Dalek, but she had stopped him.

"What do you suggest then? Wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido said.

"We'll be there four hours tops." Amy said.

The Doctor looked at Rose. His Rose. Who he had just gotten back. Who had searched for him on her own for so long. He wanted to pull her close and keep her with him at all times, to keep her safe. This would be dangerous. Incredibly. They were bloody vampires, no pun intended. He couldn't bear the thought of her hurt...but something was happening to those girls. And she had that determined look in her eyes that told him there was no way he'd get anywhere on this. And she _would_ have Amy...

Rose saw him battling with himself. He kept looking at her then Amy and back to her. She stood up and put her hand on his arm. "Doctor. I'll be fine, and I'm not defenseless. I promise I'll come back to you, all in one piece. And you'll be close by, all we have to do is open the hatch. That's it. And then your right there with us." she said softly.

He looked at her and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "It can't keep happening like this." he said and Rose saw him glance over at Amy too, before looking her in the eyes. "But I have to know...we'll go together. Say I'm your father."

Rose made a face at that. And Amy did too. "Our father? You look about nine for one, and the other...it's just Rose definitely isn't your daughter."

"Right, brother then."

"Again, too weird. Fiancée."

"Whoa, he's not walking around calling himself your fiancée." Rory said, standing straighter. Amy rolled her eyes. She wasn't even talking about her and the Doctor, she was talking about the Doctor and Rose.

"No, Rory's right." Rose said.

"Thank you." he said.

"They've already seen the Doctor, you should do it." Rose suggested, and it did make sense.

"Me?" Rory asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, you can be our brother." Amy said patting his head.

"Why's it weird for him to be your brother but for me it's fine?"

"Actually, I thought Amy was Doctor's fiancée, and you were Rose's." Guido said to Rory.

"That is not helping." Rose said. Now they had a jealous Rory, and the Doctor was probably confused as to why she'd be Rory's fiancée, given his expression.

"This whole plan is mental! They're VAMPIRES for god's sake!" Rory said.

"We hope." the Doctor added.

"So if they're not vampire...?" Amy asked.

"Makes you wonder what's so bad it wants us to think it's a vampire." the Doctor said.

"Oh now that's really not helping." Rose said. "Rory, I've been properly trained for this stuff, unlike the Doctor. And he gets by just fine. Most of the time."

"You did throw a stick at a murderous vampire." the Doctor argued.

"But did it save the girl? Yes. Point is, I know how to handle myself. And Amy's not bad either. She's not some innocent defenseless doll, and I'm guessing you know that."

"I'm not winning anyway am I?" Rory sighed, and Rose gave him a sympathetic smile.

"No, sorry. But don't worry, neither is the Doctor." she joked and the Doctor frowned.

"I'm offended by that." he said, pouting. Rose came over to him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You and Rory can meet us both at the tunnel exit tonight then. Everything's settled." she said but he was over his worry. Mostly. He pulled Rose down so that she was on his lap. He honestly didn't care that Amy and Rory and Guido were all right there.

"She's mine by the way, Guido. Not Rory's" the Doctor said and Amy covered a grin with her hand.

"Oh so now you own me?" Rose teased but the look in his eyes caught her off guard and she was breathless, saying yes, he did. "Right." she mumbled and he smiled and kissed her much, much too briefly before carefully standing quickly, without causing her to lose balance.

"I'll see you tonight then." he said with fake happiness. If he kissed her like he wanted to, then they might not actually get anywhere and that wouldn't be good. At least that was what he was going to tell himself.

"It's really not that long, Doctor. And I'll be ready and waiting. So please try not to get distracted." she teased and he just smirked.

"Somehow, if I get distracted; it will be by you Miss Tyler. All your fault." He said and smirked at her.

"That's just...weird..." Rory whispered to Amy and she hit his arm.

"It's not, shut up. It's adorable and exactly right, and they both completely deserve it."

"Yeah...but that's the same man I met with prisoner zero...but it's not at the same time..."

"Yeah...I know what you mean." Amy said quietly. It was true. Just being around Rose made him different. He always stayed close to her when at all possible, and...he seemed like he was in love. He acted like he was...well human, for lack of a better word. She never thought she'd get to see the Doctor this...she didn't even know how to describe it properly. He was different, but still so much the Doctor at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**The angst stars up in this chapter...  
**

**Disclaimer: Any thing you recognize from the episode Vampires of Venice, is not mine, but whatever wasn't in the ep, is!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 10-

Rose, Amy, and Rory were standing in front of Signora Calvierri. Rory had used some of Guido's clothes and Rose and Amy were wearing simple dresses that belonged to Isabella, Guido's daughter whom they were trying to save from becoming what they thought were vampires.

Signora looked...well not incredibly interested at all.

"So...basically our parents are dead form getting the plague. I'm a gondola...driver, so money's a bit tight...so having my sisters go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers." Rory said.

Rose was nervous. Extremely. These were possibly vampires and frankly, Rory's speech was not convincing in the slightest. If they did buy it, it would be a miracle.

The son, the one they saved the girl from, stood in front of Rose and Amy. "Have we met?"

"Well I've just got one of those faces." Rory said and Rose could have kicked him.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"They've got the same faces, which is because they're my sisters!" Rory said like he was proud of himself for figuring that excuse out. Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes. Guido told them not to speak unless spoken to, to seem more proper. Rose and Amy had both scoffed at that but agreed in the end. If this was going to work, they had to be convincing.

"Carlo, why have you brought me this imbecile?" Signora asked.

"They've got references from the king of Sweden." the servant answered.

"What? Let me see." Signora demanded, when she had the psychic paper in her hands, she smiled slightly. "Well now I can see what got my steward so excited. What say you Francesco? Do you like them?"

Francesco the vampire circled them and grinned. "Oh I do mother. I do."

"Then we shall be delighted to accept them! Say goodbye to your sisters."

Rory grabbed Amy's hands before Carlo started to pull him along. "Tell uncle...Doctor, we'll see you both soon, Ok? I'll be fine." Amy said smiling. But she didn't see what made Rory's face fall into terror.

* * *

"Clothes are on the bed, get changed and wait." Carlo told them after taking them to a room with other creepy girls standing around.

"Wait for what exactly?" Rose asked but he just left the room, along with all the other girls but one.

"Blimey, there's private education then." Amy said and Rose smirked.

"I'll bet those are the ones the Doctor met, certainly creepy enough to be and they're all dressed in white." Rose said and then looked at the beds. "Looks like we'll be in white too."

"Not for long...oh. Hey, hello. I'm Amy and this is Rose, what's your name?" she said to the last girl, who looked less creepy and much more nervous

"Isabella." she said quietly.

"Hello Isabella, we met your father earlier. He seems like a wonderful man." Rose said, sitting next to her on the bed. It looked as if Isabella was both happy and scared at the mention of her father, but didn't say anything.

"Listen, we're gonna get you out of here, but we need to know what's going on. What are they doing?" Amy asked.

"They...they come in the night. They gather around my bed and take me to a room...with this green light and a chair with...straps like a surgeon." Isabella said and Rose's expression hardened. Guido was right, they were definitely turning them into vampires, or whatever those things were.

"Can you remember what happens in there Isabella?" Rose asked calmly, taking Isabella's hand. She looked scared, and for good reason.

"No. I wake up here. But...the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." she said quietly.

"It's alright. We have a friend who will know how to help you. Just trust us." Rose said and Isabella looked weary, but slowly nodded. Amy controlled the urge to grin. Rose had that effect on people; she made them feel like they could trust her.

Suddenly the bell tolled and Amy stood, looking around. "What does that mean?"

"You both should change." Isabella said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to upset the crazy people." Amy mumbled.

* * *

When they were dressed, Rose found an oil lamp. "Are you ready?" she asked Amy. It was later at night now, and most people were asleep.

Amy grinned. "Find the creepy green room?"

Rose grinned too. "Exactly."

"But wait, what about the trap door?"

"We'll go there first and unlock the door. We'll have plenty of time."

"That and you want to check out the creepy room before you tell the Doctor?" Amy filled in.

Rose smirked. "Maybe just a bit."

* * *

The Doctor and Rory were walking down the underground corridor, heading to the place where the trap door was.

"Right, ok. I'll go in first, if anything happens to me, go back." the Doctor said.

"What happened? Between you and Amy. You said she kissed you?" Rory asked.

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to face Rory. "You want to do this now? _Now_?"

"I have a right to know, I'm getting married in 430 years." Rory said and the Doctor didn't say anything right away.

"She was stressed, I was stressed, plus the whole fact of the aphrodisiac, which was the whole reason it happened...so she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?"

"No I kissed her mouth."

"Funny."

"Rory...it was the aphrodisiac that Jack accidentally gave her. If you should be upset with anyone, be upset with him! And if you're going to be jealous of anyone, be jealous of him because really he'd be the one that would want to kiss Amy. But back to the point, she kissed me because I was there, that's what the chemical does, and it would have been you. It should have been you." the Doctor said.

"Right yeah, so it was chemicals then...that does make me feel better. But who is Jack and why would he give Amy an aphrodisiac?"

The Doctor grinned. "Unfortunately, that's just Jack. It was really meant for Rose, but Amy drank it. He thought he was being funny because Rose and he are...well I suppose they're best friends."

"Right, and how did Rose feel about the kiss by the way?" Rory asked.

"Oh. She was...too fine about it. She thought it was hilarious that Amy assaulted me. Apparently it's funny that a woman would do that to me." he was still a bit bitter about why it was so funny to her. Well, he'd show her exactly how _un_funny it was later. That thought made him smirk to himself.

Rory couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Yeah actually, I see why she thought it was funny." he said and chuckled.

The Doctor frowned. "Well Jack Harkness flirted with your fiancée, I wouldn't be laughing. He can be...well let's just say that Jack has a way of getting around. With everyone. So laugh about that."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, don't worry, he flirts with Rose all but constantly." the Doctor admitted and even Rory caught the little undertone of jealousy in his voice.

"About that...is Rose your-" Rory started but he was cut off by a gust of wind blowing out the torches.

"Can we please go see the vampires now?" the Doctor whispered, eager to avoid that subject. He actually had no idea _what_ they were precisely, but then again, he didn't know if there was a word that fit what they were.

* * *

"There we go." Rose whispered as she unlocked the grate covering the well.

"Let's go." Amy said and they started out of the courtyard.

"Out of bed so late?" Carlo said as they reached the door.

* * *

Carlo was much, much stronger than he looked. He dragged both Amy and Rose down to the basement, where Signora and the creepy girls were waiting.

"Psychic paper. Did you really think that would work on me?" Signora said as the green lights flickered on. "Where are you from?" she asked as two of the girls brought out two wooden chairs with wrist straps.

"Mother this is pointless, let's just start the process." Francesco complained.

"Hold your tongue! I need to know what these girls are doing in a world of savages with psychic paper. Who are you with? I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you. What are you doing in my school?" more girls hooked IV bags to hooks above the chairs.

"Ok I'll tell you. I'm from Ofsted." Amy said.

Signora just laughed. "Put her in a chair first."

"Have you heard of me? Because I think I've heard of you. Been to your planet recently?" Rose asked maliciously. She had a good idea of who these aliens were, and they weren't vampires. She had been trying to piece together everything, and frankly, it was a bit more difficult than the Doctor always made it seem. The water, the too fresh skeleton that she saw in the cabinet that she hadn't told Amy about, the fangs...and then there was the blood thing. Along with the little machine she noticed on Signora. Perception filter type of thing from the glance she got of it. It was a long shot, but maybe she could piss them off an delay them long enough for the Doctor to get there. Or at least enough so she could figure out exactly what they were, she only had a guess now.

Signora frowned and hissed. "You don't dare know us human child."

"I must say, the human disguise looks so much better than that nasty thing you call a body."

This might have been a very stupid thing to say. Signora and Francesco both hissed and bared their fangs and within seconds, they were around her and Signora had her throat. "Start the process. As much as you can." Signora said to the girls. "Your tricks won't work on me child. And I'm afraid you won't receive the honor we bestow on your sister. I think her first taste will be of you. The last thing your pitiful human eyes will see is your own blood." she stepped back and Francesco grabbed Rose's hands and held them tightly behind her back.

Signora walked around Amy's chair. "Make sport of me will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well this dog has bite, girl." she said.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed and Signora bit her neck.

Rose watched as Amy's eyes glazed over. She wished she could think faster. If she twisted out of Francesco's slacking grip, they were faster than her and knew the building, while she didn't. She could maybe make it to the court yard, but if the Doctor wasn't there that was pointless. And then there was Amy. She couldn't just leave her. Suddenly the other girls started filling out. It looked as if they were going to leave her and Amy alone in the room.

That would have been brilliant, but the doors had very thick iron locks and she was without a sonic screwdriver. She looked at Amy, who looked more awake now, and then at her foot very pointedly. Rose shook her knee slowly, hoping Amy would understand she wanted her to kick Signora's knee, where the machine was clipped to the dress.

Amy watched as Rose motioned with her knee and looked at her. Rose wanted her to knee Signora? That wouldn't work, she was sitting down. Then she saw Rose look at her foot, then wiggle her knee. It clicked. Kick the knee. Amy had no idea why, but it must have been a plan Rose had come up with.

"So...what happens to me now?" Amy asked.

Signora smiled evilly and walked closer. We drink you dry, and then fill you with our blood. It changes you, morphs you...until your humanity is but a dream...now faded."

"Or you die, that can happen." Francesco said smiling.

"And if I don't?"

"Then there are 10,000 husbands waiting for you under the water." yep, Rose knew what these things were, or at least she hoped she did. Amy just had to kick...

"Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of engaged." Amy said and kicked her as hard as she could just above the knee, hoping that would work. But she hadn't just felt fabric, she felt something harder, like a metal box.

Francesco jumped to restrain Amy and Rose didn't move. She saw Isabella come around the other side and hide around the corner of the wall.

Signora moved back part of her dress to reveal the machine clipped to her dress. Rose couldn't help but grin slightly. Signora's image flickered and Amy saw her change into an insect-like body with a fish head. Rose knew what they were. But Signora pressed a button and her human image returned. She was so rubbing it in the Doctor's face that she had figured it out first.

They heard footsteps and clashing and both Signora and Francesco ran off. Rose grinned and Isabella came out to help her with Amy's restraints.

"She bit me!" Amy said shocked still.

"You said you would be saving me, but it looks like I am the one saving you." Isabella said and Rose saw a tiny smile.

"Sorry about that, plan went a bit wrong. But now we know they aren't vampires." Rose admitted.

"Yeah, how did you know where the box thing was?" Amy asked.

"When she moved I saw the impression under her dress. I know what they are. Their planet is...well gone. They aren't the only ones I've met."

"What are they? They look like fish." Amy asked.

"They're from Saturnyne. Call themselves Sisters of the Water, or Brothers too I guess. I never thought I'd see another one of them." Rose explained as they made their way up through the halls. "Their planet is destroyed but it was still really far away, they shouldn't be anywhere near here. Remember Jack's place? The perception filter? That's what they're using to walk around looking like humans."

"You are speaking nonsense." Isabella said, a bit nervous.

"It um...well it changes what you see. Like magic." Rose explained in terms that hopefully wouldn't scare Isabella more; the poor girl had had enough of being scared for awhile.

"Oh! That makes sense. But why did they run off and leave us alone?" Amy asked.

"No idea, but I believe it has something to do with the boys...oh!" Rose said, they saw the Doctor and Rory down the hall. "Doctor!" Rose called.

"Rory!" Amy called, she had never been so happy to see him in her life.

"Amy!" he called and he ran towards them.

"Quickly go through here!" Isabella said as the boys caught up with them. She led them to another underground corridor and the Doctor soniced the door once everyone was in.

"They're not vampires! Rose figured it out!" Amy said.

"What?" the Doctor asked, she had figured it out? Before him? He probably wouldn't admit it but that made him want to kiss her more than he already did. He really shouldn't be thinking about that now though, they _were_ technically supposed to be running for their lives.

Rose grinned. "Saturnyne." Rose said.

"No!" the Doctor said, shocked.

"Yes! Sisters of the Water!" Rose said happily, like it was the most exciting and wonderful thing in the world.

"Classic!" he said and was grinning just as madly as she was.

"What is wrong with you people? They're aliens. Evil aliens." Rory said.

"Oh my god, Amy! I forgot, I'm so sorry." Rose said and rushed over to check her neck.

"They bit you?" Rory asked horrified. "Here I'm a nurse." he said, taking over for Rose.

They heard the aliens breaking threw and the Doctor took Rose's hand. "Come on, we have to move. It's not infected."

"How would you know?" Rory asked as he took Amy's hand and ran after the Doctor and Rose.

"I'm the Doctor!"

"You've never been to medical school!"

"Not the first time someone's said that!" the Doctor yelled back.

"Oh she was nice, tough too." Rose said, talking about Martha.

"She's married Mickey now actually I think they have a kid."

"No! Oh that's wonderful! Why didn't you mention that before?" Rose asked happily, she was so glad Mickey married someone as good as Martha.

"What are you talking about, run faster!" Rory said utterly confused as to why everyone else was not terrified of the vampire aliens that wanted to kill them. Amy just covered up a laugh as they reached the exit.

"Right, let's go. Everyone into the boat!" the Doctor said and them he saw Isabella not leaving and shielding her eyes. "Oh...come on, run!" he said, going back to help her.

"I can't!" she said and was dragged back as the door slammed shut. The Doctor pounded on the door and suddenly spasmed as a massive wave of electricity shot through him.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed and she ran over as his body fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked.

"He's breathing..." Rose said, but he wasn't waking up. "Doctor please, wake up, this is a really bad time."

Suddenly he shot up and let out a long breath. "What no kiss?" he asked.

She just grinned. "After you kick their alien asses. Now come on, we have to hurry." she said pulling him up.

"That's just not fair." he said. "I'll be expecting that kiss. I believe you owe me two now."

Rose chuckled. "Oh really? How do you figure?"

He shrugged. "You weren't waiting." he said, she saw the look in his eyes that told her he had been worried when she wasn't there.

"I'm sorry. How 'bout much, much more than two...?" she said quieter so that Amy and Rory didn't hear.

His eyes seemed to darken. "I thought you said no distractions. You do know that will very much distract me now."

She grinned. "I thought of it more as an incentive. But one more thing...I'm coming with you."

He was about to agree when he thought about it for a second. "No. Absolutely not."

"Doctor you are not stopping me."

"You are not going to waltz in there with me. They're dangerous. And they definitely will not be happy with me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh like that's new. And they don't like me either. Plus I figured it out before you so I deserve to come."

"Rose, no. And that was my next guess anyway so I would have figured it out soon enough."

"I'm coming." she said defiantly.

"Rose. Listen to me. I'm just giving her a chance to surrender. No fighting yet, not if they are willing to live peacefully. Just wait with Amy and Rory at Guido's house. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Rose pursed her lips. "I'm going next time. No matter what. Even if it's a bloody Dalek, I'm coming too."

He bit his tongue. "I will see you soon. Guido, can you let me off here?"

* * *

Rose sat at the table in Guido's, drumming her fingers. "I'm going to kill him for leaving us here. Not like we're gonna accidentally hit a button and blow up Earth." she said and Amy looked like she agreed.

"Rose, you need to calm down. Maybe they'll just surrender and everything will be all good." Rory said and everyone, including Guido, gave him a look. "Alright fine, just being optimistic." He said, holding up his hands.

"Rory, that never happens. Never. Any alien that is trying to take over Earth has their version of a good reason and they believe in it. They're not going to back down just because some bloke walks up and tell them to." Rose said leaning back.

"But it's the Doctor, not some bloke." Rory said.

"Yeah, but they don't _know_ that." Amy said like it was obvious.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hello! Miss me?" the Doctor said and no one replied. "Right...well Amy let me see your neck.

The Doctor sat down in front of her in the empty chair and examined her with the sonic screwdriver. "Yep, you're fine, just like I said. Open wide." he said and popped a candy into her mouth. Then he shut his eyes tightly. "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think, think!" he said pounding the table.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy said and the Doctor put a hand over her mouth.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking."

"Their planet's gone and they want to make a new race, that would take a lot of water to sustain fish people, more than Venice has." Rose said.

"Sh. Stop talking. Brain thinking." he said and covered her mouth too.

"It's the school thing I don't get." Rory said.

"Ah!" he said and looked at Amy who rolled her eyes and covered Rory's mouth.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido said.

"Ah-ah-ah!" he said and Rory covered Guido's mouth.

Rose rolled her eyes and began licking his hand. He mad he a face at her but she didn't stop.

"Her planet dies so try run threw a crack in space and time, end up here. Then she closes off the city and starts changing people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what? They come from the sea they can't survive on land..." he paused because the things Rose was doing with her tongue to his hand was very, _very_ distracting. "Rose please." he begged. She needed to stop that or else he would really not finish what he was saying, much less stop the evil people. She raised her eyebrow and stopped. "Thank you. She said...what did she say... I will bend the heavens to save my race." Rose began kissing his hand now which was almost worse so he moved his hands to their heads and made them nod. "Bend the heavens...bend...the heavens... She's going to sink Venice."

"That's what I said!" Rose said loudly and crossed her arms over her chest, was he really never going to listen to her?

"It was actually...Doctor, Rose literally just said she was going to need a lot more water. Not even three minutes ago." Rory said and Amy bit her lip to keep from grinning. She could tell Rose was just getting more and more annoyed with the Doctor.

"She's...she's going to sink Venice..." Guido said shocked.

"Not to mention restart her bloody race. And I'll bet once she has enough of those babies, she'll move on and try to conquer more places too." Rose said crossing her arms.

"But...you can't repopulate somewhere with just women...you'd need blokes." Rory pointed out.

"She's got blokes." Amy said.

"Where?"

"In the canal. She said, 'There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water'." Amy said, badly mimicking her voice.

"Only male offspring made it here. She's got 10,000 children waiting for mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ew. I mean, I understand being around a bit but...that's...that's...ew."

"Yeah...that's seriously messed up." Rory said.

All of a sudden, there was clattering and banging from the floor above. "The people upstairs are very noisy." the Doctor said.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido said.

"I knew you were going to say that." the Doctor mumbled.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory said as The Doctor took out the light and Guido crossed himself.

The girls from the school broke through the glass and the Doctor kept them back with the light while using the sonic screwdriver in them to break the perception filter.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked, terrified by the creatures that were girls.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been completely converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so...buxom. Ok, move!"

"Buxom? What are you on about?" Rose asked.

"It was a joke! I wasn't actually commenting on...never mind." he said and grabbed her hand as they ran downstairs.

Amy and Rory ran as fast as they could out the door and the Doctor and Rose followed. Almost as soon as the Doctor was out, the door slammed shut. "Guido!" Rose shouted.

"Stay away from the door!" they heard Guido shout back.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you! What are you doing?" the Doctor yelled, trying to sonic the locked door, but it wasn't working. "Guido!"

They didn't hear anything back for a few moments. Then Rose understood. "Oh my god. The gun powder! He's going to blow them up! NO!" she shouted and banged on the door. The Doctor had realized this just seconds before.

"Amy, Rory, run!" the Doctor shouted. "Rose! We have to go." he said and pulled her from the door.

"He's going to kill himself too!" she protested.

"It's too late, Rose. Please hurry!" he said, pulling her along and finally she relented and they dove to the ground. The Doctor covered her as best he could and the house exploded in a massive amount of fire, sending debris everywhere.

He took his arm off of Rose as they stood up. Rose looked at the fallen house. She didn't say anything and the Doctor took her hand. Amy and Rory joined them, Rory's arm around Amy.

"Rosanna's initiating the final stage." the Doctor said.

Amy nodded and her head cleared. "We need to stop her. Come on!"

"No, no. Get back in the TARDIS." the Doctor said, turning to face them.

"You can't stop her on your own." Amy protested and the Doctor just stared her down. He wanted to let her stay, to have her with him because he knew what he had to do. But Rory had been right before when he said he made people want to impress him and he made them a danger to themselves. He could also see the nearly pleading look in Rory's eyes. And Amy needed to be kept safe.

"We don't discuss this. I tell you to do something, Amy, you do it. Huh?"

Amy was fuming. She didn't say anything and she stormed off towards the TARDIS.

"Thank you." Rory said before running to catch up with Amy.

"Yeah...your welcome." the Doctor said, not sure if Rory heard him.

"You're not doing that to me. Doctor, there is no way I will just go back the TARDIS." Rose said strongly. He held her face in both of his hands.

"Please. Rose please, just go back to the TARDIS with Amy and Rory. Do it for me."

Rose removed his hands. "No. I did that last time. This time there is no way I'm leaving you."

"Rose, yes you will. You can't be around when this goes down, it's too dangerous. And I'll just get distracted. Amy and Rory went back. You should too." He felt a random burst of panic setting in. They had nearly gotten blown up and Rose had been right at the door…and his brain seemed to only focus on that fact. And he panicked.

Rose glared at him. She couldn't believe he was saying this. Not one bit. "Like hell I will. Doctor what don't you understand about I'm not leaving you? That mad woman is trying to sink a city. And she can just as easily bite your head off as she can mine. You sent Amy back for whatever reason, but you are not telling me what to do."

He pursed his lips. "I'm sorry." he said and she relaxed slightly.

"Right, then come on-" she started but she didn't get to finish, because he used his sonic screwdriver on the vortex manipulator that she had forgotten to take off. In an instant she was gone.

Someone screamed and he took off without another thought.

* * *

Rose sucked in a breath as she landed back in the console room of the TARDIS. It took her a moment to refocus. Then she was furious. Worse than furious. He had sent her away! Like she was some child!

She tore off the vortex manipulator and let it crash to the floor, probably breaking but she couldn't care less, she hoped it was broken. The TARDIS hummed softly, like she was trying to calm Rose down. It didn't work.

"He sent me back! He didn't even bat an eye, he just flicked his wrist and sent me home!" she yelled and the TARDIS hummed again. "So no, I'm not going to relax!" she stormed off to the doors and when she tried to fling them open, they were locked. "No." she said and pulled harder. "No no no! Let me out! TARDIS, let me out!" but she didn't even hum back.

The Doctor must have soniced them shut. He had sent her off and locked her up. It was unbelievable! How dare he send her to her room like she was some helpless child...like he had any right at all to do so! No. This could not be happening. This went so far beyond protectiveness, this was controlling and she was not going to let this go. She was not the same nineteen year old girl that he needed to guide and protect from everything that threatened her. She was older, and she knew bloody well how to watch her own back in trouble.

There was no way out. For the first time since she stepped foot inside, she felt trapped inside the TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo...here's the next one! **

**I did skip over the Amy and Rory fighting Francesco thing, and also the parts after the Doctor stops the storm.  
**

**Disclaimer: quotes from Vampires of Venice!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 11-

Amy and Rory rushed inside the throne room of the school and found the Doctor in the throne, opening the control panel again.

"Get out! I need to stabilize the storm." the Doctor said to them.

"We're not leaving you." Rory said.

The Doctor walked up to them, and Amy knew something else was wrong. He looked...off. "Right so one moment it's, 'you make people a danger to themselves' and the next it's, 'We're not leaving you!' But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets..." the Doctor started but he was interrupted by the room shaking and Rory and Amy stumbled into each other.

"What was that?" Rory asked

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." the Doctor said.

"Earthquake?" Amy asked.

"Manipulate the elements, it can sometimes trigger them. But it's not them you need to worry about."

"Oh no?" Rory asked, this man was absolutely mad.

"No, worry about the tidal waves it caused. Right so your here now anyway, this is Rosanna's control pad but she's locked the program. Tear out everything, every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy, hit it with a stick." he said and paused just enough for Amy to realize the something that was missing.

"Where's Rose?" she asked and the Doctor's lips pursed, not saying anything. "Doctor? Where is she?"

"The TARDIS. Where I had thought you would be. But we need to reroute the control to the secondary hub which I'm guessing will also be the-"

"Stop that! Why is she at the TARDIS? She'd never leave you to go and hide, even if she thought it would protect us, which she isn't naive enough to believe."

He turned back to face them. "I sent her back with the vortex manipulator. Happy?"

Amy's mouth dropped. "What?" how could he do that? That...that was way more than just telling her off. That was a violation of...of everything. He had basically picked her up and shoved her in a box.

The Doctor saw the look on Amy's face, she was angry and...well, she looked disgusted. That hit at his hearts just a bit. She was disgusted with him. But he really couldn't think about that. "She is safe. It's done. Drop it, Venice is going to be destroyed if we don't hurry. I'm going to the tower, destroy the wires." he said harshly and ran.

* * *

As Rory and Amy tore at the wires and circuits in silence, Rory suddenly stopped. "What did he mean, he sent her back? How did he do that?" Then he went back to tearing.

Amy bit her lip. "I'm guessing you saw her disappear at the hospital or whatever? The thing she used was a vortex manipulator. The Doctor must have soniced it or something and sent her back to the TARDIS against her will."

Now Rory looked shocked and slightly confused. "What? That's not like him. She was attached to his hip, why would he just send her away?"

"To keep her safe or some rubbish. But that's not even the point! He forced her away without even thinking! That is so...barbaric. It goes so far beyond anything I thought he'd do. And if he'd do it to her, _Rose _of all people, he'd do that to anyone. He took away her control, her basic rights! That, and it's not exactly a pleasant ride."

"What do you mean?"

"She said at the beginning, it made her sick. It's like traveling in the TARDIS without the TARDIS shielding you, she said. It rips you through time and space and the only reason she's used to it is she's had to use it for years. There. That's the lot of them."

Rory didn't really know why to think about that. It...didn't sound like anything the Doctor would knowingly do...but he had. And in a very, _very_ slight way, he knew why he had done that. If the roles were reversed and he was in the Doctor's shoes…he'd probably do just about anything to protect Amy. He would never admit that to Amy, obviously, if it made her this upset. And if it made Amy mad, Rose must be furious. The bells tolled and they heard someone scream that there was a man on the school. "Let's go!" he said and took Amy's hand as they raced out the door to see what was going on.

* * *

"There he is!" Rory yelled, trying to be heard above the storm and random screams. The Doctor was on top of the tower.

"Come on..." Rory said, cheering him on even though there was no way the Doctor could hear. The Doctor reached the very top by the little ball thing. He was taking a long time and they couldn't see what he was doing.

"Come on, come on." Amy said along with Rory. Rose would never forgive him if he fell and she wasn't there.

Suddenly the lightning stopped and the clouds began to clear. Amy's mouth fell open and Rory grinned. Then they both laughed and Rory hugged Amy and swung her around.

"You did it!" Rory yelled as loud as he could. And they saw the Doctor look down at the street with a little wave.

* * *

Rose had given up with pressing the button that used to be override controls on the old console, but now it was either locked, or changed with the rest of the room.

She was in her room and, and had asked the TARDIS, more like begged really, to hide her room away. The Doctor was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. But the moment she did, she wasn't going to let him off anywhere near easy.

She sighed when she closed and locked the door behind her. The TARDIS hummed again, gently. As Rose looked around the room, she leaned against the door. It was the same. The same pink room, just as she had left it. Except with one side of the bed slightly wrinkled. She was too mad to care that he had slept in her bed while she was gone. Maybe she would have been happy, or thought it was cute, but at the moment she just felt...betrayed. And still very, very angry.

Being ripped through the vortex wasn't fun. And the fact it was done by the Doctor...he had violated every boundary, even though she had thought there were none between them. But basic...freedom...she felt like he had taken that away when she sent her back.

All those years, no matter what happened, she had had that. Her own freedom and her free will. It was different. She wasn't being dramatic, she felt as if...she was...she didn't even know how to put it into words in her own head. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself. Something she had done when she was on her own, whenever she felt completely alone. She shut her eyes tightly. She would be fine...but she felt violated. He had taken away the one thing that she had treasured like gold for the last nineteen years of her life. And it made her angrier than she had even been at him.

The Doctor. Her Doctor. Had done that. She wasn't a child, and she wasn't bloody helpless! She had been on her own for so long and during that time she had been forced to rely only on herself. She had grown up and become so much more independent and then he went and treated her like nothing had ever changed. Maybe, if she was still that nineteen year old, maybe she would be a bit less angry. But she wasn't. Weather he liked it or not, she had changed. And she wasn't about to let him go and act like she hadn't.

She picked up her phone and dialed Jack's number. "Rose? What wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Jack..." even Rose knew she sounded different.

"Rosie...what happened?" he asked. And she told him everything. Right up to the point where he locked her in the TARDIS with no way out.

"Rose. Please tell me you are exaggerating." he said shortly.

"No. I just...I need you to talk to me."

She heard Jack take a deep breath. "Rose...he violated your basic freedom. Not to mention he took away your free will. You have every right to feel the way you do. He violated you. He had absolutely no right to do that. No matter how dangerous things get. Let me guess, Daleks?"

"No! That's what's makes it that much worse. It was just the same thing we always do. A crazed alien trying to restart a race. And he..." she took in a breath to try and calm herself down. She was just getting more and more angry talking about it.

"Rose you're angry. And you have every right in the world to be, but just take a breath."

"And you're _not _angry?"

"No Rosie. I'm pissed. I'm angry enough for the both of us. He's...well he's never gone that far before. But..."

"But? But what? Jack I am locked in the bloody TARDIS with no way out. How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Ok Rosie...it's fine. I'm here. He didn't realize you would feel this way, he probably thought he was doing the right thing. Just take a breath and calm down. You're pissed. It's alright. Just calm down. You aren't trapped, just ask the TARDIS, I'm sure she'll hum in that way she does and that will relax you like it always has. They'll be back soon and you and rip him a new one."

She took a deep breath. Just listening to Jack calmed her down slightly. "Thank you Jack."

"It's not even a problem. Talk about something different. What happened before that? What crazy psychopath is it this time?"

Rose grinned slightly and talked to Jack for a long time. And it worked. She was still furious, but she felt better. And she was definitely going to tear the Doctor a new one. A few new ones. She was not going to break apart and she was not going to be the victim. Not again, that was done with a long time ago.

* * *

The minute Amy walked in smiling and looked around for a second, she stopped. She had forgotten in the midst of all the happiness and Rory saying he would come with them. Rose. Now she was angry again. And Rose wasn't in the room.

The Doctor and Rory walked in smiling too, but Rory stopped immediately after seeing Amy's crossed arms. Oh, that was right. Rose...but she wasn't there.

The Doctor didn't pick up on Amy's mood change and just kept smiling. "So! That turned out well."

"Doctor." Amy said coldly again.

He looked back up and frowned. "What Amy? She was safe. She could have been attacked by Francesco like you were or by-"

"This is completely rubbish! _Rory_ fought Francesco off!"

"Hey, please don't emphasize my name like that. I think I did alright." Rory said but Amy wasn't listening.

"You were trying to be controlling and-and Mr. Macho Time Lord or whatever! She can handle herself."

"Amy, it's not your business."

"Would anyone like my opinion on this? Or would you like to just keep on making decisions for me?" Rose said walking in. The TARDIS had alerted her to them entering.

Amy looked over at Rose and Rose saw that she was angry too. Rose gave her a small smile. The Doctor didn't even blink, or speak. Rory stood back a bit, wanting to leave the room more than anything.

The Doctor took one look at Rose and instantly felt another kick to his hearts. "Rose."

"Rose? That's all you have to say? _Rose_?" she started, only getting angrier, and louder. Rory nudged Amy, and Amy took one last look at Rose and nodded. They left quietly, and the Doctor silently wished they hadn't.

"You had no right." Rose said shortly.

"You were safer."

"_Safer_? I was safer locked in a box? Yes I suppose I was. I am also safe locked inside a concrete cell. That does not give you any right to take away my freedom! You flicked your bloody wrist like you were God and you own me. Like you have any right to control me! You decided you didn't like what I wanted and that it wasn't good for what you wanted, so you took it upon yourself to change it! To force me to do what you wanted. And it is not ok. In the slightest. You took away my bloody free will. That is not how things work. You do not get to prance around enforcing your will on everyone around you. Not on me. And not when I went through hell and back just to find you again. That is not your right just because you have a big TARDIS and a sonic screwdriver and stupid psychic paper to rule over everyone who doesn't agree with you. We stop people that do that. We fight the people that try and control and take away people's freedom. You are not above me, and you don't get to make the rules." she said, her voice strong and not faltering once. She couldn't believe this was even a problem. Not for one second did she think this would happen.

The Doctor stood speechless. He could see the obvious hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She felt that...he violated her. And he had. He had decided what was best. He...he was wrong. And now Rose was hurt. And angry.

Rose watched as her words sunk in. But she also watched as he remained silent. "I got enough of people trying to take my freedom away. I do not need it from you too. I have changed Doctor. I grew the hell up. I had to. I am not the same innocent girl you met in the basement at my job. I'm not. I've spent a long time on my own and I know how to hand myself! I'm not defenseless and I will not let you make decisions for me. That isn't how this is going to work. If you can't...if you can't accept the fact that I've changed then...then I don't know. Cause I'm not going to sit back and let you rule over me. I just won't." He still remained speechless. "Right." she said and turned around to go to her room. As soon as she was in the hall, he tried to chase after her but the halls switched around and he didn't see her anymore.

He hadn't thought. That fear had sunk in after the building exploded. The fear of Rose being ripped away from him. As it was, he didn't need alien threats to rip Rose away, he was doing that himself. She said...she had said she didn't know. He wasn't sure what she meant by that and he wasn't sure he wanted to. If she meant she didn't know about...them, or staying here...he would break. He knew he would. The look in her eyes killed him. She was hurt worse than she might admit. He had to fix it. He had to.

* * *

Amy heard the door next to her slam. "That's Rose...I'll be back." she said to Rory and left their room.

Amy knocked quietly on the pink door. "Rose? It's Amy."

The door opened slowly and she saw Rose, her cheeks a bit pink, from yelling most likely. "Yeah?" Rose asked, in a such a fake voice that Amy could tell things hasn't gone well.

"Can I come in? You look like you could use a talk."

Rose sighed, and nodded, dropping the fake smile. "Actually yeah. That sounds great."

Amy smiled comfortingly and sat on Rose's bed with her. "Didn't go well?" she asked.

"If it going well is me shouting and him just standing there, it went brilliantly." she said, sounding a bit defeated.

"Rose, he deserved to be shouted at. He needed it. I think he may have lost it a bit when the house exploded. Don't feel bad for telling him the truth."

"I know. And...I'm still not ok. He...he...I've never felt like that around him, or even the TARDIS. I usually feel safe but...it felt like I was trapped."

Amy put her hand on Rose's arm. "Rose...he forced you to do what he wanted. If you weren't angry, something would be wrong. No one should ever feel good about getting their will ripped away like that." Amy said softly.

"Want to know the worst part?" Rose said, smiling a bit cynically. "I feel bad. Like...a part of me feels like it was my fault for not taking off the stupid machine. How twisted is that?"

Amy shook her head. "It's not. You love him. Of course a part of you blames yourself because you don't want it to be his fault. But Rose, it is. And he has to make up for that."

"You know how he is...if he shuts me out..."

Amy took both of Roses shoulders. "No. He won't. Just this past day, I've seen how much he's changed. He won't shut you out Rose, not anymore. I know that and so do you."

Rose looked up at her ceiling. "He is different." she said quietly.

Amy's face softened more. "Is this about the him that you knew before his regeneration?" she asked quietly.

"No. Well...I can't help but think that...no. I just never...thought that he could just...do that so easily. It was like it wasn't even hard for him."

"I am the last person that is going to make excuses for what he did, but he did just get you back. And he was scared. I don't think it was easy for him."

"I just...Amy I can't...I don't think I can keep going on like this. Not if it means he doesn't treat me as a bloody equal. And not of he can't accept that I've changed." Rose admitted quietly.

Amy's eyes widened. She hadn't thought Rose felt quite like that. But she understood. "I think you should tell him that. Tell him exactly that, he does need to realize that you're not exactly the same as when you first met him, yeah?"

Rose closed her eyes. "Should I...should I go talk to him now? Without yelling my head off?"

Amy smiled slightly. "I think it would help. Rose, you just got him back after nineteen years on your own. And twenty-odd without him. I think being with him, even if you're not completely alright, is better than hiding yourself away. Take it from me, I ran off on my wedding night." she joked and Rose smiled a bit and hugged Amy.

"Thank you Amy, really. For...well being a good friend to someone you basically just met."

Amy smiled. "Hey, don't mention it. Girls need to stick together, especially around boys like the Doctor."

"Don't forget Rory." Rose joked.

"Ooo, never forgetting Rory." she said and when Rose grinned, and it was genuine. "Good luck." she said as they stood up.

"Yeah. Talk to you later." Rose said. When they both walked out an Amy went down to her own door, she have Rose a thumbs up.

Rose shook her head and grinned. She felt better, and a lot less angry, but she still felt strongly about it. As much as her whole being hated the thought of even the possibility of not being around him...she didn't want him to keep doing this.

* * *

The Doctor was under the console trying to repair a part of it but every time he touched a wire, it shocked him. And when he tried to touch anything else under there at all, it shocked him more. "Really? You too?" he mumbled and the TARDIS whirred. He closed his eyes. He knew the TARDIS was mad at him too. She loved Rose almost as much as he did.

He had tried to look for Rose's door, but every time he tried, he couldn't find it. The few doors he tried all led to an air duct. The TARDIS wouldn't even let him get into his own room.

He took off the goggles and got up from the swing. She had cut him off from every mean of distraction he had. But when he stood and walked up to the console again, he saw Rose waiting.

He froze in place and felt his hearts squeeze. She...looked calmer. But that couldn't be a good thing. That meant she had made up her mind. She...suddenly the worst thought imaginable popped into his head. What if she asked to go back to Jack? That would kill him. Once and for all. No regeneration.

"Doctor." she said, and she didn't sound angry anymore. She just sounded...hurt, and a bit tired.

"There is nothing I can ever say that will fix what I did. If I could go back and stop myself, I would. I didn't think of what you would feel. I only thought that I needed you safe. And that if you were hurt, it would be because of me. And that I couldn't let that happen. But it did anyway. Rose...I know it was inexcusable. And...the fact that you feel I took away your freedom...that was not my intention." he said and he knew it sounded like rubbish, but he had no idea what to say to get rid of the look on her face.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and it looked like she was hugging herself to keep together. She was hurt. He wanted more than anything to just hold her close to him and tell her that everything was going to be fine, but he knew she wouldn't let him.

"I know the reasoning behind why you sent me back. But what I don't know is how you could do it so easily. Or without a second thought. Or even what could ever make you...but it's done. It can't be changed."

She sounded...like she had forced herself to say that. Like she was forcing herself to get over it. His eyebrows pulled together. "Why do...Rose it's not. It's not done because you don't feel like it is. Please...Rose..." he didn't even know what he was asking. He couldn't ask her to forgive him. Or give him a second chance. Not when she felt so...betrayed by him. "It has been a long time. A very long time. Since I said goodbye to you on that beach. And I had forgotten what it felt like to be terrified like that. What it felt like to see you in danger. I know you didn't see it that way, but when Guido's home exploded, I thought of you being a few seconds slower. If you had stayed at the door just a minute longer. I saw that and I panicked. I know that you are fully able to handle situations like that, but in those minutes I didn't think. I just saw everything that could possibly take you away from me. And I was terrified. I did it so easily because I only thought about that. About the machine that was going to destroy Venice and how if I failed, everyone would die. But more importantly, you would possibly be hurt. And that terrified me. I didn't think. And because of that...I hurt you anyway. And I tore you away from me all on my own."

Rose blinked hard. The hurt she felt, it seemed to all but disappear. It may have not been completely alright, but she wanted it to be. And that was more than she felt awhile ago. Now she wanted him to be holding her. And she felt her stubbornness fading more. It had been a long time, and she shouldn't waste it being stubborn.

"Doctor..." she said and took a step forward. That was enough for him. He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and shutting his eyes.

She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She felt safer, secure in his arms again. That bit of anger that had refused to go away left. She just closed her eyes and breathed him in.

He did his best to not break down and beg her. Beg her to forgive him and to be happy. It didn't work like that. But having her close again and in his arms felt better than anything in the universe. She wasn't leaving.

"Doctor...I forgive you. I know you don't think I should, or that I even do. But I do forgive you. Because it has been a long time. I just...I forgot too. I forgot what it was like to have someone that cared like that. I jumped to the worst. I haven't had that in a long time. But..." she trailed off.

"Rose?"

"Doctor I forgive you. But I can't do this again. I won't. If...if this is how it's going to be, with you making snap decisions and shoving me off like I'm some child..."

The Doctor froze. He knew what she hadn't said. And just the thought of it terrified him. Then he slowly pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Rose, you are not a child. You have changed, I know that. You aren't nineteen anymore. But you are still my Rose. And I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. Rose...I had forgotten just how much I need you here. How much I need you with me. I swear to you that I won't ever try and decide for you like I did. I'm not good at this, I know that. But I promise to try. I want to be better for you. I'm not good at being...what we are, but I know that I love you. And I know that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Please just let me try, and...and don't go."

She pulled back just enough to look. "Doctor..." she said but didn't know how to finish. She felt her eyes water just slightly, and she could have sworn that his were a bit moist too. She heard his voice break at the last word just slightly, just enough that she almost didn't hear it, but she had. "Doctor, I'm not going anywhere." she said softly, putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm staying right here. With you.

He cursed his stupid eyes for betraying him, and he felt his hearts lift. "Rose...I..." he started but really he didn't know what to say. Instead he pulled her close and held her to him, wrapping his arms around her again. "I love you." he said quietly and Rose smiled.

"I love you too, you daft alien. No matter what."

He pulled back and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Rose. You look exhausted." he said.

She smiled slightly but it was enough to tell him things would be fine. "I am actually. Been a long day."

"That it has."

* * *

When he walked Rose to her room, and entered just slightly she turned back around to face him. "Doctor...I..." she didn't know how to tell him she didn't want to be alone. "Can you..."

"Oh, leave. Yes. Sorry, goodnight then." he said but she caught his arm as he was turning around.

"No, please don't. Not yet...just...could you stay again?" she asked and he felt his hearts actually squeeze and he smiled at her, the smile he had always reserved just for her and only her.

"Yes, Rose, I'll stay. Of course I'll stay." he said and she smiled at him. He left out the part where he thanked her. That might be too much.

He laid down next to her and he didn't have to pull her closer, she rested her head on his chest instead of using the rather large amount of empty space. And that made him much happier than he probably should be. He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight m-...goodnight Rose." he said, stopping himself from saying 'my Rose'. In case she would get annoyed with his possessiveness.

She looked up at him. "Doctor...we've spent a long time not saying what we wanted to. And even more than that apart. And you are still very much _my_ Doctor. And I am still very much yours. I will never be so angry that that won't be true." she said and he broke out in a massive grin that made her smile wider.

"I love you, _my_ Rose Tyler."

"Much better. I love you too. No matter how many stupid things you do."

"Well that's good, I'm afraid I might do many more stupid things, never ever on purpose. But you do need sleep."

She grinned and kissed him briefly. "Maybe you're right. Goodnight, Doctor." He stopped himself from properly kissing her, it wasn't the time. He knew she probably wouldn't want that now. He wasn't sure if she would for awhile. That broke both his hearts but he had her here with him now, and he was going to hold onto that with everything he had.

"Sweet dreams, Rose." he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He didn't deserve her...not in the slightest. But he was going to try. And he was going to make it up to her. Even if she forgave him, he wouldn't forgive himself. Just as he thought that, her hand wove around his middle. And he smiled. He couldn't help but think that maybe, things might go properly someday.

* * *

**The next chapter might take just a little bit longer to upload, but I promise it won't be too long. **

**Just working out kinks and angst and such. But don't worry, happy fluff is coming too!  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are brilliant:)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor who, or names of characters that are from the show. I also don't own names from Torchwod.**

**OK so I haven't seen enough of Torchwood to really know the characters as well as I do the ones in Doctor who, so at this point I'm probably not going to write them in more than a mention...sorry! I do know the Jack/Ianto thing, and it is mentioned in this chap. This is also probably going to be the last time we see Jack for awhile, but he will come back because I love him:)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 12-

Rose woke up to find the Doctor with his eyes closed and his breathing a bit slow. Her eyes widened. He was sleeping! There had been one single time she had ever seen him asleep. And that was in a completely different body. He looked...peaceful. Less worried and hyper. But...he also looked rather adorable.

Suddenly she got an idea she couldn't resist. She shifted very carefully so she had a better angle. Then she pressed her lips right below his ear at his jaw line and she felt him shiver ever so slightly and open his eyes. She giggled a bit and he looked at her, confused.

"I was asleep?" he asked.

"Yep. Couldn't resist waking you up."

"Well, I'm not complaining if your version of waking me up is kissing me." he said and shifted do he was facing her.

She grinned at him, and then it faltered when she saw his eyes more clearly. "Stop worrying." she said softly.

He hadn't realized she noticed. Yes, he was worried. He was worried that she was still secretly upset and was just sparing him. "When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to. Doctor...I told you that i forgive you, and I meant it. I don't say things that I don't mean, and I never have. I'm not just going to break suddenly. I don't have a reason to." she said and put her hand in his face. "I promise you. Please don't worry that I'm still angry. I'm not. We both forgot, but we don't have to anymore. I have you and you have me." and that was true. She was happier now, no more worries. Of course there wasn't.

"And that's just the way it's gonna be..." he mumbled and she grinned, remembering a song they had heard at a rodeo type of thing, but instead if bulls, it was ten foot tall rhinos.

"Exactly, but without the rhyming."

"Oh, why no rhyming? Everyone loves a good rhyme." he joked.

"I'm serious." she insisted, smiling, and he brushed back her hair.

"I know."

She sighed. "Guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

"What does that mean?" he asked and she leaned over to kiss him. He was definitely very surprised but he kissed her back and shifted them so that she was on her back. Her hands wove around his neck, pulling him closer and he smiled into her.

When he pulled back so she could breathe they were both grinning. "Love you by the way." she said and he grinned wider and kissed leaned down to her again.

This time, Rose had to remember to pull back because she was unfortunately in need of air. He laughed breathlessly. "We are never going to get up if you keep doing that."

"Me? I think it takes two, mister."

"Well I'm weak. You're the one that makes me lose control. Really this is entirely your fault."

She laughed. "Oh my apologies. I'll just stop then." she said and wiggled out from under him.

He wasn't expecting that either. "What?"

"Well you said it was my fault."

He frowned and pulled her back to him. "I don't remember saying that I minded either." he mumbled and she smiled.

* * *

The Doctor left Rose's room when she had to change, because of course he was ever the gentleman. And certainly not because she had forced him to.

Amy came up behind him and wove her arm through his. "So, everything all settled? No more fighting?"

"Nope. She...well she's too good for me."

Amy laughed. "Have to agree with you there, Doctor."

"Oi! You're supposed to say, 'Oh Doctor, you're wonderful too!'." he said, offended. Although really he was just teasing, and Amy knew that.

She grinned. "So...where are you going to take us to make it up to her?"

He froze, jerking Amy slightly. "You think I should? Is she expecting that? Wait no, of course I should. Oh I'm thick, obviously I should!"

Amy laughed. "Doctor, calm down. You have an entire universe to choose from. Well, you do if you actually manage to get us to the right place."

"Hey! We always go where we need to be. And have you ever been disappointed? No. You haven't. Plus, the TARDIS loves Rose, she'd make sure we go to the right place if it's to make her happy."

"So...you're admitting it's really the TARDIS that does the driving and you're just her little toy driver?" Amy teased and the TARDIS hummed

"Oi, don't gang up on me! And I'll have you know I pilot her just fine." he said indignantly.

Amy smiled. "I'm only teasing, Doctor. Where are we gonna go then?"

"Well...I thought I'd ask Rose."

"No! You need to surprise her. Doctor, really." Amy said rolling her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm...suppose you're right. Surprise it is then."

"Course I'm right, honestly you should listen to me more often."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh yes and if I had done that on Haven IV, we'd be in maximum security prison right now."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ok, so one little mistake."

"Or what about that time on-" he started but she hit his arm.

"Shut up. Now go! Find a nice place, and I'll go eat breakfast."

"Oh so now I don't get breakfast?" he said, grinning, and Amy rolled her eyes. "Joking. Thank you, Amy." he said and kissed the side of her head before running in the opposite direction for the console room.

* * *

Rose walked into the console room to find everyone already there. She sat by Rory on the captain's chair. "Did you get to check out the rooms yet?"

"Not really, just a few. The Doctor said he'd give a tour later."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, he says that but it never seems to happen..." she joked and the Doctor turned around, frowning.

"Hey! I gave you a tour."

"Only after I went exploring around and came across-"

"Nope, don't need to finish that sentence." the Doctor interrupted. Rose had found a rather private room of his, that he would rather Amy not know about. If she did he would never live it down.

Rose smirked. "So where are we headed off to, then?"

The Doctor grinned, looking very pleased with himself. "It's a surprise. I always meant to take you there but I never quite got around to it."

"Barcelona?" Rose asked.

"Oh! I forgot that one! But no, not this time. Save that for another day, but that's good. I did want to take you there too, so you could see the dogs with no noses..."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Doctor, back to where your taking us?" Rose reminded him grinning.

"Right! We're going to the planet Helios, beautiful suns there, and the water is always warm! There's a sun festival there where the whole planet gets involved. Fireworks, music, sunsets, and a brilliant comet display. Plus they have the best chips in their galaxy!" he said grinning.

Rose laughed. "Sounds fantastic!"

"Chips on an alien planet?" Rory asked.

"They have chips everywhere, seriously it's like the universal food." Amy said and the Doctor rolled his eyes. Everywhere was a bit of an exaggeration. Nearly everywhere.

"Alright, here we go, hold on!" he said, flipping a lever and this time Rory made sure to grab the railing.

* * *

"Doctor...Helios is supposed to be sunny, yeah?" Rose asked as she stepped off the TARDIS.

"Well yes, It has four suns and...oh no." he said, following Rose.

"Cardiff. Really, Doctor? Cardiff, again?" Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Right, back on the TARDIS! Everybody back, no need to rub it in." he said, really why it was Cardiff of all places, he had no idea.

"Rose!" Jack yelled seeing them from a block away.

"Who's that?" Rory asked, staring at the man in a long coat that was running towards them.

Amy grinned. "That's just Jack."

"Jack? The Jack that drugged you and made you kiss the Doctor?" Rory asked. Jack was good looking. Actually he was bloody gorgeous, Rory realized as the man stopped in front of them, and Rory scowled. Of course he just had to be gorgeous.

"Rosie! Great to see ya!" he said tackling her in a hug and lifting her slightly.

Rose laughed. "Hi Jack, how are you?"

"Great! Didn't think I'd see you guys so soon." he said releasing her. "Doctor." he acknowledged, a bit coldly. "Amelia Pond, looking as beautiful as ever." he said, kissing her hand. The Doctor's grin faltered a bit. Rose must have talked to Jack before. Hearing Jack address him like that and them look away and smile at Amy, admittedly hurt just a bit even though he deserved it. Jack was one of the people he considered a close friend, and had almost never spoken to him like that. Oh he was going soft, when had that happened?

"Thanks for that aphrodisiac by the way." Amy said sarcastically.

Jack winced. "I'm really, really sorry about that. Hope nothing too bad happened."

"Hi, I'm Amy's fiancée." Rory said, butting in.

"Fiancée? Wow. You look fantastic by the way. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." he said, flashing Rory a grin and shaking his hand. "Wonderful to meet you." he said and winked. Rory's shocked expression made Amy laugh and Rose bit back a grin.

"That's Rory. The one I talked about before." Amy said.

"Ah, yeah the one with the big nose. I remember."

"You tell people I have a big nose? 'oh yes I have a fiancée, his name's Rory, he has a big nose'."

Amy rolled her eyes and took his arm. "I didn't the Doctor did. You don't have that big of a nose and anyway, I think it's cute." Amy reassured him.

"Jack, how's Torchwood doing?" the Doctor asked.

"It's moving along. I had word from Gwen that they're wrapping up the mission. You guys want to come in and grab a drink?" Jack asked.

"The TARDIS could do with a recharge I suppose." the Doctor said.

"Great." he said and took Rose's arm, walking ahead of the group.

"Does he not like you or something?" Rory asked, noticing the cold shoulder Jack was giving the Doctor.

"No...well I didn't think so. Usually he likes me well enough."

"It's...that thing that happened. Jack just seems a bit protective of Rose, right?" Amy filled in, not wanting to actually say that it was because the Doctor had hurt Rose.

"That is probably an understatement." the Doctor admitted as they reached the entrance to Torchwood. Hopefully Rose would tell Jack that things were fine now and Jack would stop sending daggers at him with his eyes.

* * *

Rose and Jack were in the kitchen at the Torchwood facility, making tea for the others. Rose knew exactly why Jack had asked her to come with him, but he hadn't said anything yet. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and set the cup on the counter.

"Rose...are you ok?" he asked, turning to her. His eyebrows pulled together and his lips were pursed. It was when he didn't call her Rosie that she worried, and his expression only reinforced that.

"Yeah. Jack I'm fine." she said, but apparently Jack didn't believe her.

"I see that look in your eyes." he said quietly. "I know that look. Yet you're standing here all smiles and happiness, and I bet back in the TARDIS you were too. So tell me Rose." he said and she turned with her back resting against the counter. She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Jack...there's nothing to tell."

"Bullshit. Don't give me that, Rose. You can't hold that stuff in, it won't end well and you know it." he said, crossing his arms. She was his best friend. She always helped him and called him out when he needed to be. Now he was going to do the same for her.

Rose knew she couldn't hide anything from Jack, it was pointless to try. "I forgave him. And I do, I forgive him."

"Sure, that's all well and good but you and I both know that's not just it. Yes, you forgave him, I knew you would but don't lie to yourself Rose, or me."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What do you want me to say, Jack? That I'm still a bit hurt by it? Or that I'm...I'm scared...it scared me. It did. Jack, I know he loves me, I _know_, and I love him more than anything in any of the damn universes." she hadn't know what it was exactly that had been wrong, but saying it out loud now, she knew.

Jack's face softened and he stood closer to Rose, leaning on the counter next to her. "I know you love him, Rose. And I know that's why you shoved all your fears down. But you can't expect that to just go away. It won't. It'll take time but it helps if you don't hold it in. It's new for the both of you, obviously. He panicked, and now you're scared."

"I...I'm afraid one day he's going to have that reaction again, and it will be worse. The danger will be worse, or my life will be so threatened that he'll send me away to protect me. But that he'll send me farther away, away from him. And I'm afraid he'll think that that will be the only way to protect me. And that...that if he doesn't let me it, his fears will get worse. He's trying, I know that, and I'm going to stay with him. But how am I supposed to stay if he shoves me out?" Rose hadn't expected all that to come out but once she started she couldn't seem to stop.

"You'll stay because he isn't going to make that mistake again. I think after making that one for the third time, he's not going to risk losing you because of it. Rosie...I don't know if you really know the lengths that man is willing to go to just to keep you with him. I'm not saying you need to go and act all depressed, but maybe you should let him in too. I think you both need to let each other in."

Rose smiled at him and Jack pulled her in for a hug. "When did you get so smart?" she asked into his shoulder.

He hugged her tight and grinned. "Well I've had plenty of time to reflect. That, and I know you, both of you really. Not sure of the Doc appreciates that too much." he joked and she grinned and pulled back.

"What would I do without you?" she asked, flashing him a cheeky grin that told him she would be just fine.

"Crash and burn, baby." he teased and she laughed. "But...it appears that we have neglected our duties of bringing the tea. Ianto would be ashamed."

"Who's Ianto?"

Jack grinned. "You've got to meet him, Rosie."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Jack...is he someone that the Doctor and I need to have a little talk with?"

Jack laughed. "Oh that would be hilarious to watch, but nah."

Rose caught the slight smile that flashed across his face so fast she almost missed it. "Ianto, huh? I bet he's sexy." she teased and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm not completely shallow, thank you. But yes. He does happen to have a fantastic ass." he half joked. It was completely true.

Rose laughed. "Definitely meeting him then."

* * *

"So, Rory Williams...sorry about drugging your fiancée. Honest mistake." Jack said after sitting down across from Rory. When Jack and Rose had walked in, he smiled and nodded at the Doctor, and that was enough to ease the tension between them.

The Doctor relaxed after catching the look from Jack. He had been slightly nervous that Jack would literally rip his head off. When it came to Rose, Jack was just as protective as he was. But when Rose sat next to Amy and Jack...he was slightly confused, and yes a bit nervous. He knew he was overreacting and over analyzing, two of the things he did best, but with everything that had happened he thought it was a more reasonable reaction. Even he could tell there was something Rose wasn't quite telling him.

"Yeah...Amy said it was meant for Rose, so...guess I can't be that mad." Rory said, a bit awkwardly. "Just to clear things up, you two are close friends?" he asked, looking between Jack and Rose.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, absolutely no idea why though." she joked.

"Personally I think it's because I'm just so damn attractive." Jack said, flashing a grin.

Rose snorted. "Not at two in the morning." she mumbled.

"I resent that, who looks their absolute best when they are woken up in the middle of the night? Can't all be perfect like you, Tyler." he teased.

"Yes, but you could make more of an effort." Rose said and Jack nudged her. "Kidding. Anyway, Jack traveled with us during the first year I met the Doctor."

"Yep, there I was, cruising along in my ship, when what do I see? A blond hanging off a blimp in a union jack. Bear in mind this was during the London Blitz. So obviously I had to rescue the damsel in distress, just couldn't resist."

"You were hanging off a blimp? During the Blitz? In a union shirt?" Rory asked.

"Well I had no idea we'd be going there! Not exactly top notch navigation's."

"Will that never be let go?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope. So Amy, tell us about one of yours. You were traveling with the Doc here for awhile, yeah? Gotta have a scary alien or two under your belt."

"Oh god yeah, Weeping Angels. Those things terrified me." Amy said, shivering slightly at the memory.

"They're in this universe too? Fantastic." Rose said.

"Yeah, that was also were I met...a lot of good people. Great people." Amy said, biting her tongue. How stupid was she?

The Doctor could have killed Amy right there. That was not a subject they needed to cover at the moment. Of course he would tell Rose about River Song, but it wasn't like it was a pressing topic. He could explain about her later. Yep, later was good. Although it wasn't as if he had any idea who she was anyway, so what could he say?

* * *

Amy and Rose were in the kitchen, clearing up the cups and suddenly Amy turned and smiled at her. "That talk with Jack did you good then?"

"Huh?"

Amy grinned. "Rose, it was obvious, you were...happier when you came out with him."

"Am I really so obvious?" Rose asked. "I didn't even know what it was at first."

"No, well not too much. You seemed happy enough before, but...I dunno, there was just this look in your eyes this morning. Like you were worried about something."

"You think the Doctor noticed?"

"Would it matter if he did?"

Rose but her lip. "I just don't want him to worry. I'm fine, really I'm great. It was just a little thing."

"Really?" Amy asked and Rose smiled.

"Yeah, actually I really do mean it. I feel...good."

Amy beamed at her. "That's great, Rose, I'm glad you're ok."

Rose grinned. "You and me both." and she was. She wasn't perfect, and she knew she was going to have to talk to the Doctor later if apparently she was such an open book, but that was ok. This morning...she had pulled away, she knew she had but that was because a part of herself was afraid of getting hurt. But now...she just wanted him again. And the part that was afraid was getting smaller, and it could just shut up because she loved him. She wasn't about to let something so stupid get in the way of what she had been fighting for, for so long.

* * *

"Don't be a stranger, ok?" Jack said, hugging Rose tightly as try we're about to leave. It was a short visit, but now he knew Rose would be fine and that was what mattered.

"Never gonna happen. And next time I see you, I'm meeting this Ianto."

Jack grinned and pulled back, rolling his eyes. "Yes, mother hen. Be good Rosie."

Rose laughed. "You too, try not to break too many hearts."

"I do actually work too, you know."

"Sure you do. Love you, Jack." she said and he kissed the top of her head.

"Love ya too Rosie. And I am sure I will see you two again soon, too. You make an adorable couple, if you don't mind me saying." Jack said flashing a grin at Amy and Rory.

"Thanks, Jack." Amy said smirking and Rory nodded a bit awkwardly. He wasn't sure about Jack yet. Jack was a bit...outgoing.

"Take care of yourself, Doc." Jack said the Doctor smiled and held out his hand but Jack wasn't having that. Instead he stepped forward and hugged the Doctor. "Take care of her too, she needs you." he said quietly so Rose wouldn't over hear.

"I will. Goodbye Jack." the Doctor said. He didn't know what Jack had said to Rose, or what Rose had sad to Jack, but he knew enough to know there was something else was going on with Rose that he didn't know about.

"See ya!" Jack said, waving them off as they stepped onto the TARDIS. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched as the TARDIS disappeared. "Don't know why you couldn't just come out and shown yourself, Professor." Jack said as he heard loud footsteps coming closer to him.

"She hasn't met me yet, sweetie. I doubt she even knows about me at this point in her time line."

"Still, you could have slapped the Doc for me. I swear sometimes that man is a complete idiot."

The woman beside him laughed. "Oh don't I know it. But he'll get better at it, you know that."

"Am I best man at the wedding? There has to be a wedding, am I right? Or some weird ancient Time Lord ritual."

"You also know I can't tell you that Jack."

"Well what about your actual name then, can't just keep calling you Professor can I?"

"Spoilers, Jack." she warned, smirking at him.

"Well, the mystery is strikingly sexy, I have to admit."

* * *

Rose found the Doctor in the library after Amy and Rory had gone off on a tour of the TARDIS.

"Hey." she said, coming to sit by him on the long leather couch by the fire.

"Hello." he said, smiling at her and setting his book down. He hadn't actually been reading, just waiting for her.

"Shame about Helios, it sounded amazing."

"Oh it is, I really have to take you there, Barcelona too. Don't know why I keep forgetting." Rose smiled and looked down at her hands and the Doctor almost cringed. He was stupid for thinking everything was fine this morning. "Rose, why didn't you tell me whatever you told Jack earlier?" he asked gently.

"Because it wasn't important. I didn't want you to worry over nothing." she said and he scooted closer and held her chin up so she had to look at him.

"Rose Tyler. Nothing you have to say is unimportant."

"Goldfish." she mumbled and he cracked a smile.

"That isn't what I meant. Rose, don't hide away something just because you think I may worry. I will always worry about you, just as you worried about me worrying. If there's something you're not telling me, just tell me."

Rose bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him she was afraid he would push her away, how could she? But here she was, basically pushing him away. Jack was right; both of them had to give. "Doctor...I'm...it's just that..." oh god, she was terrible at this. She looked at him again, and his eyes were full of concern and love, she had to tell him. "I'm afraid that you're going to push me away. That you're not going to let me in." she admitted quietly, and looked away again.

He blinked. She was afraid of that? She thought he wouldn't let her in? Why would she...oh yes, right. That was him. He always did that. Had he done that already? Yes he had, he had quite literally pushed her away. "Rose I...I didn't mean for you to be under the impression that I wouldn't let you in, so to speak. I know I purposely kept you out before...but that was because I was terrified of losing you and then being left alone, and that happened anyway. Rose, I love you, in every sense of the word. I...I may not be the best at this but I want to let you in. I want nothing more than to have you with me completely."

"Are you just saying that?"

The Doctor wanted to slap himself. How could she possibly not know he was being utterly honest? He groaned slightly and took her face in his hands. "Rose Marion Tyler. I am most certainly not just saying that. I will never just say something when it is this important. And not to mention utterly true. Rule one, the Doctor lies, is irrelevant when it comes to you. I will never ever lie to you, and I don't need to. Especially when it comes to telling you how much I love you. I am an idiot. I know wholeheartedly that I am. I was so broken when I met you and somehow, you brilliant human you, you healed me. You made me feel so, so much better. I was an idiot to keep everything from you for so long, and that is probably why you don't believe me now. Those years where you were gone, were the hardest years of my life. I had Martha and Donna and Amy and even Wilfred at times, but I didn't have you. There was a hole in my chest for so long, I thought it would be there forever. But here you are. My brilliant and fantastic and wonderful human, you're here. And you are with me. And I will be damned if let you get away again."

She didn't know what to say, and she felt her eyes watering a bit again. So she kissed him. She pulled him closer and crushed her lips to his, holding the back of his neck. The Doctor kissed her back almost immediately, pulling her even closer so she was basically on top of him.

When Rose pulled back just enough so she could breathe, she beamed at him. "I love you too."

* * *

Rose woke up in the library. She blinked a few times and sat up. Wait...she was in the library? The last thing she remembered, she was sitting with the Doctor and...oh, her head was pounding...she put her hand to her forehead and shut her eyes. Bloody headaches, she hadn't had one of those in awhile.

She stood up and suddenly there was a short man standing in front of her. She yelped and jumped slightly.

The short man just grinned. "Well you just sleep forever don't you?" he said and she was completely confused. She didn't remember the TARDIS taking on another person...

"Um...uh, who are you?" Rose asked, her headache seemed to be dying out, so that was good. But she still didn't remember this man whatsoever. He didn't even look familiar.

"Oh, don't recognize me?" he said, almost sarcastically.

"Um sorry, no. I'm Rose, Rose-"

"Tyler, yes. I know who you are obviously."

"Uh, alright? But who are you?"

"Well, as I've been called many, many things in the past...but I think the Dream Lord works best, don't you?"

"Dream Lord? What...like-"

"Time Lord? Oh, you _do_ catch on quick don't you? Yes. But so much better." he said and Rose caught a glint in his eyes when he said that. Like he had something against Time Lords.

"Alright, now we know each other...where's the Doctor?"

"Oh but we're having so much fun! And he's a bit..._preoccupied_ at the moment."

Rose frowned. The way he said preoccupied wasn't right. Something was wrong. "How are you here?" she asked shortly.

He laughed. "Feisty too. But the how isn't important, deary."

"What is important then?"

He smiled maliciously. "Ohh, now _that's_ a good question. Now you're doing better. Because I'm not here for you, and who I am isn't a concern."

"But what your doing is? Or what you did." Rose got a very bad feeling in her stomach. His eyes...they weren't quite right. She felt like she should be able to see something...but it was twisted so she couldn't.

He grinned again. "Exactly. Now...while we're waiting...I couldn't resist. It was just too precious a thing to pass up." he said, turning to the door.

Rose stepped quickly in front of him. "Ok. I'll bite. What?"

"Oh I know that look...don't we all? There's that, what-have-you-done-with-the-Doctor look. You gave it ever so often, but of course that was before you ran off with his hand, his little meta-crisis human copy, leaving him to suffer alone."

Her face hardened. "That is not any business of yours."

"And then of course you decided that wasn't good enough either so you left that one too. You just can't decide what you want, can you? Of course, that's not quite it, is it?"

"Just tell me what you did."

"Oh, don't want to get personal then? That's too bad. I'm afraid it's about to get very personal. You see...regeneration is a tricky business. But you knew that, didn't you?" he said and started walking around her.

She put her hand on the door so he couldn't get through. "What does that mean?"

He just smiled. "Do hear the birds?" he asked and snapped his fingers.

Rose frowned in confusion. "The what?" she asked. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her eyes close and she barley felt it as she fell to the floor.

* * *

**And obviously spoilers coming as this is a re-working of season 5 w/ Rose...  
**

**Also, just an explanation for this little change from the original episode, I started just writing Rose in...but then I had this sort of thing that the Dream Lord _is_ the Doctor, and I don't think that he would attempt to kill her, even though it's the darkest part of him. So yeah, but that's not saying that he's nice to her, just not _literally_ killing her.**

**And River is slowly making her way back into the story! I don't really like her all that much in the show, BUT, this is not the show. :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Concept of the Dream Lord isn't mine. Also the whole thing about what happens to the Doctor and the Ponds isn't mine either!**

**Side question: Are the chapters too long? I could always break them up more if they are, thanks!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 13-

"I'm forgetting something. I can feel it. I know I am but I don't know what!" the Doctor said, walking down a path with the Ponds behind him. He hit his head repeatedly. "Think, think, think! You stupid, stupid brain!"

"Doctor what are you talking about? We were all back on the TARDIS, and now we're back here again. But it felt real. And this feels real too." Amy said.

"You weren't pregnant on the TARDIS. And now you are...and who the hell was the Dream Lord?" Rory asked.

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm forgetting...there's something else. Something much more important, I can feel it...but what?" he yelled.

"If it was so important, wouldn't you remember?" Amy asked. "And stop walking so fast!" she shouted, trying to catch up.

* * *

Rose woke up again, but this time she was back on the couch. And her head was hurting again...was that a dream? Must have been...but she couldn't remember anything past the dream, every time she tried her head hurt more.

She stood and walked over to the door. She needed a good cup of tea. That would fix everything. Tea sounded amazing good at the moment. But when Rose pulled back on the door handle, it wouldn't budge. She tried again. Nothing.

"Um, TARDIS? Could you open the doors?" she asked, but she didn't get that comforting hum. Weirder than that...it wasn't a door. She took a closer look and there wasn't even a crack. Just a handle and some pain made to look like a door. "What?" she mumbled to herself.

"Rose, there ya are, been lookin' all over for you!" came a very northern voice that made her heart feel like it stopped. She turned around and suddenly two long and leather clad arms wrapped around her. What was worse, she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

She gasped a bit when he hugged her tighter and she felt her eyes sting. No. This was impossible. He heard her gasp and pulled back and held her shoulders. "Rose? What's wrong?" he asked and his eyebrows pulled together and his lips formed that line they did when he was worried. She just blinked hard so her eyes wouldn't water. "You're not breathing." he pointed out and his eyes looked slightly panicked.

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath and when she opened her mouth, her breath shook. "What?" she asked in a small voice. He was here. Right in front of her. Even through her shirt, she could feel his same strong and calloused hands covering her shoulders.

"Rose?" he asked. Oh she was staring, wasn't she? But she couldn't stop. His big ears were the exact same, and his rather large nose, and his eyes. Those damn eyes that seemed to stare right into her and held so much. There was something wrong, very wrong. She could feel something wasn't right, not just the fact the Doctor was standing in front of her, younger. It seemed like the air around him was different. And the floor felt...wrong. It was solid but it wasn't at the same time, and it was a bit disorienting.

"Doctor?" she asked. "Are...are...what happened?" she asked, she couldn't help it. She shouldn't. She knew she should just shut up and close her eyes and wait for this hallucination to be over, but of course she couldn't.

"What happened when? Did Jack do something?" suddenly his face changed and he looked protective. "Rose did he try anythin'?" he asked and her hand went up to cover her mouth. His voice was just as possessive as she remembered and it still managed to make her heart squeeze in a good but also very not good way.

"No. No he didn't." she managed and she really couldn't help herself. She just wrapped her arms around him. It was stupid and probably a bit childish but she buried her face in his chest and his arms wrapped back around her too. She felt him relax around her and he rubbed her back.

This time his voice was softer, a voice she had only ever heard him use when talking to her and when it was just the two of them. "Rose, tell me what's wrong." She pulled back and wiped under her eyes. Damn, they were slightly watery already. He looked confused still, but his face was softer and he looked more concerned than possessive. He put his hands on her cheeks and wiped under her eyes with his thumbs.

She put her hand on his wrist and just looked at him. His blue eyes were shining with worry. "I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?"

"For everything." she mumbled. She had no idea what was happening but it was ripping up her heart. She kept picturing his face, contorted in pain when he held the vortex inside him. And she kept hearing his scream when he regenerated, and the heat she had felt even standing a few feet away. How he had sacrificed everything for her. "Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything. For taking me with you. For taking me to places that I never could have even imagined. For being there when things didn't go exactly as planned. For letting me in, even though I know you were terrified to. For trusting me. For laughing, and getting us thrown in jail more times than I can count. For all of it. For saving me, every time." she said and she saw his eyes seem to soften and warm. If this wasn't a hallucination, and it was some mistake with time, she really shouldn't have said that. She shouldn't even be still talking to him...but she couldn't help it.

"No need." he said. She could tell he wanted to say more, like it was caught in his throat. And she smiled at that, now she knew what he never could say back then. "Rose...what brought this on?"

"I don't know. I suppose it needed saying." she said, her heart hurt in a way that it had stopped doing recently. Because now she saw something she hadn't. His eyes showed the pain he was carrying, but not just from the war. This looked like a different pain. The pain of not being able to say what he wanted. "I know." she said quietly. At this point she was fighting tears with everything she had.

"Thank you, Rose." he said so softly she almost didn't hear it.

Then she blinked and he was gone. She sucked in a shaky breath and held her arms over her stomach. Her eyes started stinging again and she shut them as tight as she could.

If this was a dream...her mind was cruel. She hadn't thought about that day in the Gamestation in a long time. She had shoved it away and put it in the very back of her mind. Now it was front and center and all she could see was him screaming with bright light shooting out of him. For her. He had gone through so much pain just so she wouldn't die. Then she remembered. All at once, it came flooding back, like a dam had broken in her mind. That power she had felt, flowing through her. The fire she felt, then her head burning from the inside out. And her Doctor. His eyes wide and terrified and amazed all at the same time. Then he kissed her. He had pressed his lips to hers and sucked out the vortex.

Rose opened her eyes and gasped. What...was that when...that was what she had forgotten. The power of the vortex. And he had kissed her. He could have just sucked it out in another way, but he had chosen to kiss her. Then he had died for her. And her Doctor was born again.

Rose sat slowly back down on the couch. And it hurt. She shut her eyes but tears came anyway.

She vaguely heard birds chirping...then the pain went away...

* * *

"We're about to be either killed by crazed old people, or freeze to death and you're still on about forgetting something?" Amy all but shouted, pregnant yet again.

"I know there is something! It-it's like..." he wasn't sure. He felt a distinct pain in his hearts but he couldn't remember why that was there. He had it in both worlds so it wasn't his body signaling him. Or what of it was?

"Maybe it's that you forgot to lock up your psycho friend!" Amy said. She didn't even know why she was shouting at him, but she blamed it on the hormones.

"He's not my friend. No...you don't feel it too?" he asked looking in her eyes carefully.

"Well..."

"Ha!" the Doctor said. "We're both not remembering something..."

"Yes alright, brilliant, but could we first sort out the small problem of the old people chasing us? Or I dunno, figure out which place is real?" Rory said. "Honestly you're still completely mad."

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes again. She saw the Dream Lord, sitting on a chair in front of her.

"You." Rose said angrily, and sanding up.

"Yes me."

"You did that." she said, feeling her heart clench up. But she wasn't going to break again, and she sure as hell wasn't about to break in front of him.

He had the nerve to grin. "Did I? Oh it looked like whatever it was it touched a bit of a nerve."

"That...that was you."

"No, no I'm afraid that was still him. I would never go and prance around with those ears of his." Rose took a step forward and suddenly he was out of the chair and across the room.

"It can't be him. He isn't...he's gone."

"Oh very brilliantly figured. Yes, that body I'd assume is gone. Like I said, regeneration is a tricky thing. But you know what? I think that was a bit too nice. I think you even got a bit of closure there. Can't have that." he said and grinned, snapping his fingers.

"No!" Rose shouted but it was too late, she vaguely heard chirping and she fell to the floor within seconds.

* * *

Rose didn't want to open her eyes when she had consciousness back. She didn't want to see whatever the Dream Lord was going to do now. She knew what he was doing...he was punishing her. Punishing her for something that shouldn't even upset him if he hated the Doctor. But then again, maybe he hated her too.

"Rose...oh Rose..." she heard a voice call. She bit her lip. She knew that voice too. And maybe the part of her that hated herself took control because she opened her eyes.

It was him. It was the Doctor. But...it was the body of the Doctor that everything had gone wrong with. And...his eyes were watering. She felt another pang in her heart and sat up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Wherever...wherever you are..." he said and she realized he couldn't see her. "My pink and yellow human...I'm so sorry. For so much. And I'll never get to tell you that. This room...your favorite in the TARDIS." he said and laughed but it was short and cold. Not at all like how she remembered him. "I knew it from the start. I knew the whole time that one day...you would be gone. I knew that, but not like this. I knew it would kill me...but this is...worse than killing, killing is final, this...I don't think this will ever go away. And now I'm sitting in _our_ place on _our_ couch and talking to myself because I can't talk to you. I thought you knew. This whole time I thought you _knew_, but you didn't and I was a fool. For so, so many reasons. Then...then you go and you tell me you love me but what does it matter? You're gone and I can't-" he said but his voice broke on that last word.

Rose had tears in her eyes, and she noticed he did too. He couldn't see her. She was right there in front of him. Watching him talk to her memory...and he couldn't see her. He sounded so sad. So broken. Like he had lost everything.

"I can't save you. I can't bring you back and I can't have you here with me. I can't tell you that I love...that I love you. I love you and it doesn't mean a thing because I can't save you. I failed. I failed you and now you're lost. I lost you. The most important thing in my entire universe, and I lost you. And you'll never..." he stopped. He sounded so angry, but so sad at the same time. Then she saw tears fall. "You'll never know that I love you more than anything." he said softly.

Rose's hand was covering her mouth and she bit her lip, trying to not break again. But this was too much. It was just too much. He was breaking apart in front of her and she couldn't do a thing to help him.

"Stop! Just stop! Please!" Rose cried out. She couldn't stop the tears that started falling now. She shut her eyes and prayed that the Dream Lord would stop this. "Please." she said, her voice breaking. The tears wouldn't stop and she didn't hear the birds. "I-I can't." she mumbled and she held her head in her hands, trying to shut everything out. But the pain didn't seem to fade...

Suddenly she felt a heat rise up in her body, and her eyes flew open, glowing gold.

* * *

Rose woke up yet again. She shut her eyes so tightly they almost hurt, but nothing was going to hurt more than that vision had. She bit down on her lip and sat up. When she opened her eyes the Dream Lord was sitting on a book shelf. At least he wasn't smiling. Rose rubbed her eyes and tried to get a hold of herself.

"That was just...oh so poetic. The pain, the heartache...I almost threw up." he said and she purse her lips.

"Let me go." she said shortly.

"Oh almost. I still want to have more fun. And we haven't chatted yet. Do you want to know something that the Doctor has to figure out himself?" he asked and suddenly he was right in front of her. "I would love to take all the credit...but the pathetic truth is I'm just using your material. The things in your pretty little head. So much pain for a little humanoid so young."

"Shut up."

"They are both him...but the idea for this little game came from you. By the way, that last little show? That was real. A recording you could say. The rooms in this place have memories. And that one was quite the tear-jerker I'm guessing. Somehow you ended it a bit too soon, I don't know how you did that, that was new. But don't worry, I still have plenty of memories to choose from. He was such a sad sack back then." he said and it only made Rose angry.

"What do you get out of this? Messing with me?"

"Oh love, I get plenty." he said. Suddenly his head turned to the door. "Darn. Time's up. Smarter than he looks I suppose." then he turned back to Rose. "But I think I've done quite the number on you. Because that wasn't me making him say those things, oh no. Just so you have something to remember me by...he was worse after leaving you the second time. He went on a...shall I say bender? He died a broken man, mostly because you chose a cheap copy instead of him. And that has just got to hurt. Bye bye now!" he said and he was gone again. But this time the TARDIS hummed in her head.

Rose took in another shaky breath. That last one was worse than anything else. Even his taunts were better than hearing and seeing the man she loved, so broken and alone. She ran her hands over her face and the TARDIS hummed again. Her eyes flew open. The hum was back. So the door...Rose got up and all but ran to it, and it clicked open. She beamed at the stupid thing. She put her hand to the wall. "Thank you." she said quietly, then she ran out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

"No no. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on the darkest parts in you. Gives it a voice and turns it against you. I'm 907, it had a lot to go on." the Doctor explained.

"But why didn't it feed on us too?" Amy asked.

"Darkness in you two? It would have starved in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise I'm stuck with my own company and you know how that works out." that was when it hit him. All at once, and by the looks on Amy and Rory's faces, it hit them too.

"Rose!" Amy said, seeing Rose walk towards them, and ran to meet Rose at the entrance to the console room. She hugged Rose tightly as Rose hugged her back, laughing a bit and grinning like mad.

"Oh my god Amy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Rose said and she felt her eyes water slightly, but when Amy pulled back, her eyes were a bit moist too.

"I forgot. Oh my god, you're what I forgot about! That-that Dream Lord made us forget you." she said and Rose hugged her again. "I'm so sorry!"

"God no, don't be. I'm just glad to see you." Rose said and when Amy stepped back the Doctor all but shoved her out of the way.

He wrapped his arms around Rose's middle and lifted her slightly. Rose felt her eyes water even more and she hugged him as tightly as she could, shutting her eyes and just breathing him in. "Rose." he mumbled.

He couldn't imagine how he had made himself forget Rose, even in a bloody dream world. But something else worried him more. Her makeup was smeared up and she was breathing oddly. He pulled back to look at her and she shook her head. "I love you. I don't damn well care if you forgot about me for a bit, so don't go and apologize, I wasn't even there." she said quickly so he couldn't say anything.

"Alright, that's fine. But Rose, were you crying?" he asked.

She laughed shortly. "Guessing you guys met the bloody Dream Lord too?" she said and looked over at Amy and Rory.

"The Doctor is the Dream lord..." Rory said and Rose's eyes widened.

"No. That wasn't you." Rose insisted. That thing wasn't her Doctor. Not in a million years.

The Doctor frowned. "Well...it was. The darkest part of me. Caused by the psychic pollen that may have gotten caught in the rotor."

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head to try and clear it. "Ok. Um...ok." she said, soaking that in.

"Oh!" Amy said suddenly and the Doctor turned to face her, but still holding Rose at his side.

"What?"

"In a twisted...sick way, that was sweet." Any said and Rose frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Well, for us, he put us in mortal danger twice and even killed Rory. But you weren't even affected by the frozen star were you?"

"Frozen star? No. I was...no I wasn't in mortal danger." Rose said and just by her voice the Doctor knew something else had happened. And when he looked at her, he noticed her fist was clenched up tightly.

"Exactly, he protected you. At least from the stuff where you could die." Amy said.

"Oh. That actually makes sense...still twisted cause he, I mean you, put the rest of us including yourself in mortal danger...and killed me...so pretty messed up." Rory said. And Rose blinked in confusion.

"Rory, you died?" Rose asked.

"It's not as fun as you'd think." he joked and Rose let go of the Doctor and hugged Rory.

"Good job on not actually dying then." she said and he laughed when she pulled back.

"Yeah, well really it was all Amy. She figured it out." Rory admitted.

Rose grinned at her. "Really? That's fantastic!" she said and then turned to the Doctor. "Did you just sit and watch then? He died, she saved the day, and you supervised?" Rose teased and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I helped! I figured out that the old people were trying to kill us. And I saved the TARDIS." he said, offended and his companions just smirked.

"You really would be lost without us." Amy said and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Pond." he said and smiled. Maybe she was slightly not wrong.

When Amy and Rory were out, Rose smiled at him. "Sounds like you had a little competition."

"For what?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, there were two realities. One with the TARDIS, and another with old people."

"Yes. Amy was also pregnant in the one with the old people. And she and Rory were living alone too."

Rose just smiled. "See, that just proves my point. You and Rory competed for Amy."

"What? We so did not...maybe. A bit." he admitted.

Rose grinned. "Doctor, you should really learn to share."

He walked closer to her. "Nah, I'm good. Plus, I'm definitely not going to be sharing you." he said and she smiled up at him. That was when he noticed her eyes were very slightly puffy. From crying.

He gently sat her down on the captain's chair. "Rose, what happened?"

She bit her lip. That was exactly what he had said before...but she wasn't sure she should tell him. Then she looked in his eyes and she knew she needed to.

"He...he showed me you."

"Me?"

Rose nodded slowly. "But before. Before everything. You that very first year, but close to the end I guess." she said and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"What?" he asked, confused. That shouldn't be possible.

"He said it was...well the Dream Lord said regeneration was tricky. I don't know what he meant. But...you...you acted like it was that year. Like nothing had happened. And you were happy. You hugged me and-" Rose stopped. She took in a deep breath. This wasn't fair to him. She shouldn't tell him everything.

He saw the look in her eyes; she was hiding more of it. She didn't want to say something that might upset him. Even though it had obviously upset her. "Rose...it's ok."

She smiled softly. "I know. I told you...I was sorry. And...I um thanked you. It was just…I remembered. Everything that I had forgotten about that day when I took in the heart of the TARDIS, all of it. It was like all of it started replaying in my head...and I felt that burning again."

His eyes widened. "That...that definitely shouldn't happen. Are you saying you felt the pain again?"

"Yeah. I mean not for long, it was gone pretty soon but I felt it and..." Rose paused, at a loss for what to say. He had taken all that in so save her. She just bit her lip and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "You stupid, stupid Time Lord. You took all that in...daft alien." she mumbled but he heard it all.

"Rose I would do it all again in a heartbeat, well hearts-beat." he said and rubbed her back. He didn't quite remember the pain of the vortex, but he remembered it hadn't been pleasant. And he knew the pain of regeneration all too well. "Rose...did you...feel..."

She pulled back and she wiped stray tears from her eyes. "Your regeneration? No, but I felt the heat of it. And...and it felt like I was watching it all over again." she said and he saw her fighting tears again. He pulled her closer. She remembered. He knew that she had been terrified when it had happened. And he knew that it wasn't pleasant to watch, especially when it happened to someone you loved. Watching them scream...he rubbed her back, wishing he could take her pain away again.

"Rose...I'm here now. I'm here and I'm perfectly safe. It's over."

Then Rose laughed coldly. "It wasn't."

He pulled back. "What do you mean?" he asked, worried.

"He...um he told me the rooms have memories?" she said, asking if it was true.

"Well yes, I suppose they do. The TARDIS has a memory, so yes. But...Rose, are you saying he showed you one?"

Rose looked over at the rotor. The TARDIS hummed and she took a breath. She didn't want to tell him...but it wasn't exactly fair to him if he had already seen her so upset and he couldn't know why. She looked back at him and he still looked confused and worried. "Doctor..." she started but what was she supposed to say? The Doctor took her hand and she looked back up at his eyes.

"Rose. Don't worry about upsetting me. I want to know, I'm asking, you are not going to hurt me." he said and he looked so sincere and she already knew that he was but...

"Yeah. He showed me a memory. Of the library...I guess it was right after your message cut out on Bad Wolf Bay." she said finally.

The Doctor was confused for a moment, before he remembered. He had broken again, after he had gotten everything sorted out with Donna that first day he ever met her, he had come back there and...he had talked to Rose, at least the memory he had of her. And...she had seen that. That wasn't exactly his shining moment. He remembered all too well how he felt then. That...she had seen that. That was why she was so upset. Why she had cried. She wouldn't have been able to talk to him, it was just a memory. She wasn't looking at him now; she was staring at their hands. He pulled her into a hug and held her as close as possible. Almost as if he did, her pain would go away. But he knew that wasn't true.

Rose didn't say anything. She just buried her face in his shoulder. He was here, and she was here. He wasn't in pain anymore and he was safe and she was here, she kept telling herself over and over. She was holding him like her life depended on it. Or more like his did. She took in a deep breath, and pulled back.

"Rose. I'm so sorry. I should have figured out the Dream Lord sooner."

Rose actually rolled her eyes at that. "Doctor, I didn't tell you this so you could blame yourself. You didn't do anything. Don't try and make yourself feel guilty. You did nothing wrong, honestly. Please. And stop giving me that look. I'm right, and you know it."

"Rose, I can't help it." he said and wiped her eyes.

"Then next time, check the rotor." Rose teased and he smiled, she did too. "I'm alright. I promise. You're here now and that's what counts, yeah?"

"Yeah." he said and suddenly Rose couldn't help it anymore. She crushed her lips to his and kissed him almost desperately. He kissed her back and she seemed to forget everything.

When Rose pulled back she was smiling, really smiling. And he was just as out of breath as she was. "See? All better."

He laughed. "Yep, all better. But Rose..."

She saw the look in his eyes and she stuck her finger over his lips. "Yes I know what you're going to say, 'you look tired'. And yes, maybe I do. But that's rubbish and I don't care."

"Why not?"

"Because I missed you." she said and that was really all the hint he needed. He pulled her close again and crushed his lips to hers. This time it was different. This time it was desperate and filled with everything that he had always held back. His fingers knotted in her hair and hers went from his neck to his shoulders and they moved all across his chest, searching for something but she didn't know or care what.

When his hands drifted lower he had a split second of rational thought. A split second in which his brain had another stupid thought that he wished would just go away, but now that it had been there he couldn't get rid of it.

He pulled back reluctantly and both of them were breathing hard. "Rose." he said, his voice slightly raspy. Apparently she took that in the opposite way, and started moving her lips up his jaw towards his ear. He bit back a moan and put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

Rose froze up. He had just pushed her away. Why? Her brain was still fuzzy and she was confused. Did...did he want...her to stop? That thought made a very painful jab at her heart.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and panicked. "No, no, no! God no, Rose. No. That's not what I meant. At all. Not even a little."

"Then...why?" she asked, feeling better noticing how very dark his eyes had gone, and she felt a shiver go down her spine at the almost hungry look he was giving her. God, he was confusing. Something else that hadn't changed about him.

He wished he had just kept his bloody mouth shut and continued with kissing her, but his brain was stupid. "Rose...are you sure?"

She just blinked, not understanding. "Sure about what?"

"Are you...are you sure that you're...ready?" he asked and he could have kicked himself at how terrible that sounded.

She blinked again and bit her lip to keep from grinning. "Doctor...you chose to ask that now? I should think that would have been a bit clear-" she started saying but didn't get to finish because his lips were over hers again. She smiled into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up.

They stumbled over each other and ran into almost every wall, a tangled mess of limbs, as the Doctor tried to get them in the general direction of his room. He didn't take his lips from hers once, but suddenly he felt her hands under his shirt and a shock went through him, causing him to stumble again and Rose just grinned into him.

The Doctor had given up trying to get to his room and just fumbled with the nearest door. They stumbled in, and fell onto what he dearly hoped was an empty bed.

Rose couldn't help but giggle but before he could question it, she found a way that shut him up quite nicely.

* * *

**You may have had to read a tad bit carefully to see the plot bunny, but not too carefully because I did make it a bit obvious. And she isn't hiding that, she doesn't remember.**

**Alright, enough A/N, thank you for the amazing reviews, they're what keep me going!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gah! Its been so long since I updated! Sorry about that!**

**Really short chap too...but I will post another!**

**Disclaimer: quotes taken from The Hungry Earth!**

* * *

-Chapter 14-

Rose opened her eyes and saw the Doctor staring right at her. Suddenly she felt self conscious and bit her lip. He just grinned at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

The way he looked at her right then...it was so different than she had ever seen. He was looking at her like...like she was someone else. She couldn't quite describe it, even in her head.

"You are beautiful, Rose Tyler." he said and she laughed and rolled her eyes. "No I'm serious. You are completely breathtaking."

She just smiled and scooted closer to him. "Yeah? Not so bad yourself, Time Lord." she said and maybe before he would have thought he was joking, but the way she said it, and the look in her eyes when she did, it made his hearts squeeze in a very good way.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks softly, twisting a piece of her hair around his finger.

"I just woke up to see someone I love, lying next to me and staring at me, smiling. Quite a nice way to wake up." she said and he beamed at her.

"I agree."

"And not to mention I went to bed in an even better way. I think I have plenty to smile about."

He grinned. "Also very very true. I think that sleeping with you just may be my favorite thing." he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and she grinned. "Oh, not that kind of sleeping. Although I that is also one of my very favorite things. I meant just sleeping."

"You slept?"

"Shortly, yes. I woke up with you in my arms. Then you rolled over and I didn't want to wake you, but back to the point. I quiet loved waking up with you in my arms. And I'm thinking that it needs to happen more often. Well, I say more often but I mean always. Every day."

She grinned. "Do you...Doctor are you asking me to move into your room?"

"Yes actually. Yours is a bit too _pink_. And it wouldn't be _mine_ any more really, it would be ours." he said and he looked vulnerable again, like he didn't already know her answer.

She beamed at him. "I'd love that." she said and kissed him, moving one of her hands into his hair.

When he pulled back he was beaming at her too. "That is also a very, very good way to wake up."

She laughed and flipped back over on her back. "And we get to do it every day. Every single day. Well, unless we get thrown in jail, then not so much."

He laughed too. "I'm still fairly glad we ended up in my room after all. I was slightly preoccupied so we could have just as well ended up in Amy and Rory's room."

Rose laughed again and he smiled. He would never ever stop loving that laugh. After so long without it, hearing it was the best sound in the universe. "That might have been just slightly awkward. Well for them, I don't think I would have noticed or cared that much. Unless I'm remembering wrong, I was a bit preoccupied too."

"I hope you remember correctly, or else I was having a very vivid dream and our clothes magically disappeared."

"Oh, we'll I'd don't know about magically. I believe your bow tie is on top of the dresser. And my bra is...huh. I don't even see my bra." he said and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I never thought I would hear that sentence having any reference to me."

"Oh! I just thought of something, will I have to move my clothes over here?"

"No I don't think so. The TARDIS likes you, maybe even more than she likes me. Your clothes are probably already in the closet and dresser."

"You have a closet?"

"Yes in the bathroom."

"Oh, I never knew that."

"Probably because you've never been in my bathroom." he said then noticed the look in her eyes. "Would you like to fix that? I could do with a shower." he said and she laughed as he pulled her out of bed and she ran ahead of him, beating him there.

* * *

The Doctor walked out of his room grinning. No, _their_ room. He grinned wider at his little correction.

Rose had made him leave after two failed attempts at actually showering. He promised he would actually wash, but then again he had promised that the second time too...

He stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking to the kitchen. She had mentioned something about being hungry, and she might just thank him for making her breakfast. That was if he managed to not burn anything...maybe just cereal then.

"Doctor?" came Amy's voice from his left. She saw the Doctor grinning with his hands in his pockets, coming out of his room.

"Amy! Hello, good morning!" he said and she raised an eyebrow. He was too happy. His grin was spread across his whole face and his eyes were basically shining. It was weird, even for him. Then she noticed something even more shocking.

"Doctor, where's your bow tie?" she asked slowly.

"Huh? Oh that. Yes, Rose has it. She locked me out." he said still grinning. Amy was worried now. He had finally lost it, he had finally gone mad. He was obsessed with that stupid tie; there was no way he would...oh. _Oh_.

Amy broke out in a grin. "Doctor...wow."

"What?" He asked, a bit confused but he had probably missed something he said. He had been thinking about that shower...

She just shook her head and laughed. "That is so...wow."

"Wait, what? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"Oh I bet you weren't." Amy teased and laughed again, heading back to her room.

He had no idea what she was talking about but he just shrugged and kept walking. But then he heard Rory laughing from inside their room too and he frowned. What had he missed?

* * *

Rose walked into the console room with his bow tie in her hand. He was of course on his little swing and fixing some wires or something under the console.

Amy was sitting in the captain's chair with a magazine and Rory was attempting to help the Doctor.

"Hand me the pliers." the Doctor said and held out his hand.

"Yep, here you go, pliers." Rory said handing him pliers and he looked a bit nervous around the Doctor and live wires. Not that Rose could blame him; she had seen the Doctor catch fire once while trying to fix something under the console.

"You forgot something." Rose said, dangling the bow tie over the rails.

The Doctor apparently forgot where he was and jumped up, causing him to hit his ahead on the glass with a loud bang. "Ow!" he said and Rory couldn't help but laugh, so did Amy, but she covered it up. "I didn't forget it, you kicked me out before I could put it on." he protested but he was visibly happier now that Rose was there. Even Rory noticed and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh that was your own fault!" Rose said grinning.

"No no no, it was completely your fault. You were the one that-"

"Hey there! Other companions on board here and none of us are Jack, so please spare us the details." Amy joked, mostly for the look on Rory's face.

Rose laughed. "Sorry Rory." Rose said, she had seen his face too.

"No, no, don't mind me. Except please do mind me actually." he said, very grateful Amy had interrupted them. He had no interest what so ever in whatever the Doctor was about to say.

"Well! We've had a bit of trouble recently, so I was thinking a fun trip! Like the beach! Sunny beaches and no threats to our lives. Then tomorrow we can go right back to running for our lives." the Doctor said, bounding back up to the console and turning to Amy. "What do you think, Pond?"

"I say brilliant! We haven't been on a trip like that in a while, and Rory's never been on one yet."

"Oh, Doctor what about Rio? They have beaches right? And I heard it's gorgeous." Rose said.

"Ooo! Yeah let's go there! I've always wanted to go to Rio!" Amy agreed.

"Why not? Rio it is! I'll try and get it around a year where that mini skirt won't be considered a sin."

"Oi, what's wrong with my skirt?" Any protested.

"Well for one, get a bad time period and we could be chased out of the city. It was a rather Christian place at times. But we should be fine." he said, starting to set the TARDIS into motion.

"Good cause I'm not changing." Amy said and Rose grinned.

"Right then, hold on tight!" he said and flipped a last lever before catching Rose as she stumbled. "One day, I promise to find a companion that listens."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Rose asked, her tongue poking out slightly. He grinned and his mind couldn't help but drift...causing his eyes to glaze over slightly. Rose noticed the sudden change and leaned in close so her mouth was right by his ear. "Day dreaming?" she muttered quickly and pulled away just as suddenly as she had leaned in.

The Doctor was at a loss for a coherent sentence. She was cruel. Evil. But, as they were going on a bit of a vacation trip, he had plenty of opportunity to get her back.

Rose bounded down the stairs and stopped at the doors. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?" Rose teased, grinning mischievously. She kind of loved the stunned look on his face. This little break trip was going to be so much fun.

Amy grinned. "Oh Doctor, she's got you completely hooked." Amy said, patting his shoulder and walking down to catch up with Rose who was already out the door. Rory was doing his best not to laugh, and followed Amy, leaving the Doctor still confused, standing by the console.

He shook his head and blinked a few times. _Oh_…Amy was right. Not that he minded. That was new. He broke out in a massive grin and ran down to join them.

* * *

"Rio! Glorious, grand, brilliant Rio!" the Doctor said, apparently not noticing his surrounding as he ran out the TARDIS.

"Nuh-uh." Amy said shortly. Of course. There was no way the TARDIS would let them have a nice day off. They were standing in a cemetery.

"Not really getting the sunshine and carnival vibe." Rory added. It was a rather chilly cemetery too. Felt a bit like England. They would come to England. It was always England with him, Rory thought.

"Doctor...where are we? It's...well a bit like it just rained." Rose said. It was looking less and less likely that they were going to go to Rio. On the brighter side, she thought, she could still tease the Doctor. Maybe all wasn't lost.

"Don't know...oh feel that though!" he said bouncing slightly. "Ground feels strange...wait. That's weird." he said and without warning ran over to the other side of what looked like a small church.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place. It's freezing and I dressed for Rio. This is not Rio. We are not stopping here." she said, rubbing her arms. She rolled her eyes when she saw him plucking at grass. "Are you listening? It's a graveyard! You promised beaches."

Rose frowned when she saw what he was looking at. She knelt down with him and plucked a piece of grass, holding it closer to her face. "Blue grass...not paint though...must be some kind of chemical?" she tried and he just shrugged.

"Possibly. Patches of it all around the graveyard. So, Earth 2020, give or take. Ten years in your future. I'll admit, wrong continent for Rio. But not too much of an overshoot." he said and stood back up. Rose was just glad he hadn't decided to lick it, seemed as if he'd lost that too. Well, at least when it came to inanimate things, she thought smirking to herself.

"Yeah, course." Rose said, laughing a bit. "Amy what are you looking at?" she asked, noticing Amy squinting at something.

"People are waving at us..." she said, confused. Rory started waving back but Amy stopped him.

"Can't be." the Doctor mumbled, taking out his binoculars. "It is! It's you two." he smirked, they looked relatively the same, from the distance they only looked a bit older, few odd wrinkles and a bit more weight on Rory but not too much, and he was happy to see that there was no little ponytail. Hadn't been the best look for dear old Rory.

"We're here...how can we be way over there at the same time?" Rory asked, processing it.

Rose grinned. "That's future you, you probably remembered coming here and went to see yourselves younger."

"Humans, so nostalgic." the Doctor said. And Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well with a few of your past faces, it's no wonder you're not." she teased and he pouted, but she took his hand and smiled at him. "Kidding. I've only met...well five others I suppose. Counting when I was traveling with you."

The Doctor froze and his eyes widened. "You did what? Rose what do you mean you've met more than the me's you knew before?" he was a bit worried now. He didn't remember meeting her and some of his past lives were...well not as pleasant as he was now. Especially at times in his first life.

"Oh, that is so cool! We should go talk to ourselves! We can say hi to future us!" Amy said, grabbing Rory's arm excitedly.

"No. Best not, really best not. Things like that get complicated very quickly. But oh look! A big mining thing! See, way better than Rio, Rio doesn't have a big mining thing." the Doctor said happily.

"Please don't say we're going to have a look." Rose mumbled.

"Let's go have a look!" the Doctor said, already pulling her along.

* * *

When they were just a few feet ahead of Rory and Amy, Rose squeezed his hand. "So, patches of grass and weird ground...plus a mining thing..."

He grinned. "Already coming up with theories, Rose?"

"Mole people?"

He laughed. "Nah, not on this planet anyway. No they don't ever come here, too much water." he said. He couldn't help but keep grinning and Rose noticed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad of a guess, it's something underground." she defended herself, grinning too.

"No actually I was thinking the same thing, not the mole people bit, but the underground thing, exactly."

"So what were you so happy about?"

He turned to her and leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. "Do you really have to ask?" It sent a shiver down her spine and he noticed, smirking. She couldn't have that.

"Shame about Rio though...I found this little red bikini I've been dying to try out." she said in a lower voice that made his skin crawl in the most brilliant way possible.

He opened his mouth then closed it, not sure what to say, or if she was being serious. "Wait...Rose are you serious?"

She just winked and grinned, poking her tongue out. "Guess you'll never know since we're not in Rio…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go again, another chap as promised! **

**Disclaimer: For the next two chaps I'm sort of meshing Hungry Earth and Cold Blood as I go between the situations and anything you don't recognize from the episodes is mine!**

**Also I'm skipping around just a bit again with parts that don't need rewriting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 15-

Amy caught up with the Doctor and Rose as they reached a big, locked metal gate.

"Restricted access, no unauthorized personnel..." Rose read, looking at the bold sign in from of them. She smirked, poking her tongue out and the Doctor grinned too, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"That is breaking and entering." Amy said, raising her eyebrow.

Rose shrugged. "Well really we didn't break anything, just unlocked it."

"Sonicing and entering, totally different." the Doctor added, pushing open the gate. "Wait, where's Rory?"

"Oh he wouldn't let me wear my engagement ring so he went to put it back on the TARDIS. He'll catch up soon." Amy said, waving it off.

"Are you two just going to stand there all day? It's fine with me; I'll just go in, figure everything out and possibly save the day all by myself..." Rose said, smirking and already through the gate and backing away into it.

Amy grinned. "Well, never could resist a restricted access sign." she joked and ran up follow Rose.

The Doctor smirked but looked back up at the hill. "You sure Rory will catch us up?" he asked but the girls were already too far off to hear him. "Oi!"

* * *

"You could have waited for me to catch up." the Doctor said, mock pouting, as they entered the nearest building.

Rose shrugged and took his hand. "You were taking too long." she teased.

"Good to know you have the patience of a saint." he teased and she nudged him. "Joking." then he stopped and bounced slightly, testing the ground again. Something still felt off and it was getting stronger the closer they got to whatever was in the building. "What about now? Can you feel it now?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about. It's just the ground." Amy said.

"No, the ground doesn't feel like it should."

"It's ten years in the future, maybe how the ground feels it just how it always feels now." Amy suggested.

"Good thought, but no." he started but was interrupted by a whirring noise coming from the drill. "Hear that, drill in startup mode. Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass..." suddenly he stuck the piece of blue grass in his mouth and immediately took it back out, making a face.

"Oh please! Have you always been this disgusting?" Amy said, shocked and grossed out.

"Be glad it was only grass this time." Rose said. "Thought you grew out of that?"

"No! It's the best way to test things, and I stand by that."

"But you lick stuff you don't even know what it is!"

"That's how I tell what it is!"

"Well I am definitely not kissing grass mouth." she said seriously. She knew that was a lie, but the nearly panicked look on his face told her he didn't.

The Doctor was about to argue when they waked into another room and saw a woman standing by a row of computers. "Hello!" the Doctor said, smiling.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" she asked, looking at Amy.

"I dressed for warm weather!"

The Doctor flipped out the psychic paper and showed it to the woman. "Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science! New ministry, quite big lot of responsibility on our shoulders, don't like to talk about it. What're you doing?"

The woman seemed to take all that in quite well. "None of your business."

The Doctor ignored her and walked over to the monitors. "Where are you getting these reading from?" he asked. They seemed...off. Just like the ground.

"Under the soil." the woman said as if it were obvious. She took some kind of equipment from a hold in the floor.

An older man walked into the room, looking at a clipboard. "The drill's up and running again. What's going on? Who are these people?"

"Amy, Rose, the Doctor. We're not staying, are we Doctor?" Amy asked, as if she didn't already know, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

Rose grinned. "Yeah, hiya, I'm Rose like Amy said. Sorry about the surprise visit, what's your name?" she asked shaking the man's hand. Someone had to be polite.

"Tony. Nasreen, are these people supposed to be here?" The man said, still looking confused.

"Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" the Doctor asked as he went over to the large hole and tested the soil with his hand, letting the soil fall from his fingers.

"We don't know, it just appeared overnight." Nasreen said. Rose was always amazed at how people always seemed to just answer his questions.

Amy walked over and stood by the hole, it just looked like a normal hole. "Big groundhogs..." she mumbled.

Suddenly the Doctor stood up and went back to the monitors. "Good, right. You all need to get out of here very fast."

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Why should we leave? You're the ones trespassing." Nasreen said.

"Look at the screens Nasreen, your readings. It's moving." the Doctor said still staring at the screen.

"Hey that's specialized equipment, get away from it!" Tony said, seeming to just realize the Doctor was at the computers.

Amy kneeled by the hole. It didn't look like anything odd, just a dirt hole.

"Doctor, what's moving?" Rose asked.

"Woah, Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" Amy said, standing up quickly as steam started rising from the hole.

"Shouldn't think so." the Doctor said and came to stand by her, putting his hands on her shoulders and moving her away from it. "It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting."

"What shouldn't?" Nasreen asked as the room started to shake, but Rose realized it wasn't the room, it was the ground. Whatever the Doctor was talking about...it was moving up.

"The ground, the soil, the earth, moving. But how? Why?" he said to himself, running back to the monitors.

"Doctor, how'd you mean the ground's moving? Like...the actual soil is moving?" Rose asked, completely confused and it was hard to get him to talk when he was in that scientist mode where he tried to figure things out.

"Earthquake?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, and Amy, doubt it. It's only happening under this room." Suddenly more holes started to form and the ground slowly subsided. "It knows we're here. The ground's attacking us."

"That's not possible!" Nasreen argued.

"Just listen to him, trust me, it's easier that way." Rose said, as calmly as possible.

"Yes exactly what she said, and under the circumstances I'd suggest, run!" he said and took Rose's hand as he made to leave the room, but she saw Tony become trapped by the holes and she let go of his hand and ran over to help.

"Tony!" Nasreen yelled.

Amy jumped over a hole and ran over to Tony too. "It's ok."

"Amy, stop!" Rose shouted but it was too late and a hole grew and trapped her by both of her feet, causing her to lose balance and fall.

"Rose, stay back!" the Doctor shouted but he knew she wouldn't listen.

Rose pulled Tony up and he struggled to his feet. "Amy, hold on! Get away from the holes!" she told Tony and she tried to help him move toward the door.

"It's pulling me down!" she yelled.

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled, he dove to the ground and stretched out on his stomach to grab her hands.

"Doctor, something's got me, it has my legs!" Amy said, panicking. She could feel her legs being pulled farther and farther under the ground.

He gripped both of her hand tighter. "I've got you." he assured her, doing his best to keep calm and keep ahold of her. He wasn't going to let her sink. He wasn't going to lose her like this, not to dirt. That was when he heard Rose yelp as she hit the floor, another hole had opened up and was pulling her in. "Rose!" he yelled, not letting go of Amy.

Rose looked up but Nasreen and Tony were too far away and the ground was pulling her faster and faster down. "You get Amy!" she yelled back.

The Doctor looked over at Rose and she was already almost to her shoulders and sinking fast even as she did her best to claw her way back. "Rose! Help her!" he yelled louder. No. No no no. This wasn't right. Not both of them. Not Rose. He couldn't lose Rose. But he couldn't let go of Amy either.

"Doctor, why's it doing this?" Rose yelled, spitting back dirt

"Stay calm, Amy, keep hold of my hand, don't let go. Stop your drill now! Shut it down! GO!" he bellowed. "Rose, hold on!" he couldn't do a thing, even as he was pulling Amy, he felt the ground pulling harder, and he saw Rose sinking still. She was alone over there and he couldn't help her, he couldn't do a thing without letting Amy go.

"Something had my legs too...I don't know what it is but it's not dirt. Dunno, could be...someone's down there." she fighting back with all she had but she knew she wasn't going to win. There was no way. And she saw the Doctor struggling with Amy...he had to save her. She was terrified and the dirt was getting closer and closer to her face, but there was a chance, a chance that there were people or some kind of thing that had air down there.

The Doctor realized what she was saying and his hearts felt like they were about to rip out of his chest. "Rose, don't you dare! They can stop the drill, just keep fighting!" he yelled and looked back at her.

"Don't have a choice, I don't think...love you." she said quickly as she felt her head being dragged under. She tried to move but the dirt filling around her made it too hard to. She couldn't breathe and suddenly everything went black.

"ROSE!" he yelled and pulled harder on Amy's hand. "I'm not letting you go! Hold on Amy!" he yelled even though she was right in front of him, he saw the panic in her eyes and her eyes flickered to where Rose had been.

"Doctor, it's pulling me down, something's pulling me, I can't hold on!"

"You can! They just have to shut down the drill." he said harshly. He wasn't losing her. There was no way. And he was getting Rose back. Nothing was going to take her from him. Nothing. And it wasn't going to get Amy either.

"Doctor, it got Rose! What's under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there." Amy said, panicking even more as it came up to her neck. She hoped Rose was right and there was a chance of not dying.

"Don't you give up! Amy, concentrate!"

"Tell Rory..." she started but she sunk lower and it started to pull her head under too.

"Amy, no! No!" he said but she was gone. He scrambled and dug as fast as he could through the dirt. "No no no no! No! No no no!" he yelled and used the sonic screwdriver on the ground, but nothing happened. "No. No. NO!" he shouted and ran to the monitors.

"Where are they?" Nasreen asked as she and Tony rushed back in.

"Gone. The ground took them." he said shortly. He was breathing heavily and doing his best to focus and not break completely. He had to save Rose. He had to save both of them.

"Is that what happened to Mo? Are they dead."

"No. It's not quicksand. They didn't just sink. Something pulled them...it wanted them."

"The ground wanted them?"

He shut his eyes tightly. "No. you said the ground was dormant when you first saw it? And the drill had been stopped."

"That's right." Tony said.

"You re-started the drill, and the ground fought back."

"So what? The found wants us to stop drilling? Doctor that is ridiculous." Nasreen said.

"It isn't, not for me. I don't have the patience at the moment to ease you into this, they took two people that matter to me very much, and one of them was Rose. The ground didn't fight back, but whoever is under it did. _Oh_! Of course! Bio-programming!" he said, realizing what he should have sooner.

"What?"

"You use bio signals to resonate internal molecular structure of natural objects. Mostly used on jungle planets, but that's way in the future, and not here. What's it doing here?"

"Did you just say jungle planets?" Nasreen asked, looking at him like he was mad.

"You're not making sense man!" Tony agreed.

"I'm making perfect sense; you're just not keeping up. The ground was bio programmed to attack." that was good. That meant they were still alive, that was if whoever took them didn't kill them, but Rose was down there, she could handle them for awhile. But that didn't mean he was going to let her do it by herself.

"Even if that were possible, which it's not, why?"

"To stop you drilling! Keep up. We find out what's doing the bio programming and get Rose and Amy back. Sh sh sh! Have I gone mad? I've gone mad!" he said and stopped pacing abruptly.

"Doctor." Nasreen started, like she was going to say something clever.

"Absolute silence. You stopped the drill didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"And you've only got one?"

"Yes!"

"And you're very sure about that?"

"_Yes_!"

The Doctor lied down on his stomach and pressed his ear to the ground. He heard it clearer, a soft whirring sound that was slowly getting louder.

"So if you shut it down...why can I still hear drilling? It's under the ground."

"That's impossible." Tony said.

"You can stop saying that. Let's just get it out of the way now, it's not." he said and ran back to the computers, running his sonic screwdriver over them.

"What are you doing now?"

"Hacking into your records."

* * *

The Doctor, ran outside, followed by Nasreen and Tony. A red streaks had appeared from the sky but now they were gone. Or just invisible. He picked up a rock and took out a slingshot from his pocket and shout it out. The rock hit something and red lines streaked out from the impact point. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and a massive forced wild light up around what looked like the small town and drill sight. Brilliant, they were trapped. Well, trapped with a TARDIS so really not trapped at all, but they didn't have time to do the necessary fixes so the TARDIS could make it past. For all intents and purposes, they were trapped. Whoever it was had made their point.

"Doctor! Something weird's going on. The grave are eating people." Rory said running up with Elliot and Ambrose following him.

"Not now Rory! Energy barricade. We can't get out and no one from the outside can get in."

"Ok, what about the TARDIS?"

"The what?" Nasreen asked, confused, not that that was a new feeling for today.

"No, those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time maybe, but we only have nine and a half minutes." the Doctor said, not looking at him.

Rory frowned. He could tell the Doctor was extra...stressed? Whatever it was, he looked a bit angrier and his voice was less...excited like it should be with all this going on. "Nine and a half minutes to what?"

"Something's burrowing to the surface." Nasreen explained.

Rory nodded, taking that in. Then he looked around. "Right. Where's Amy? Hold on where's Rose, too?"

The Doctor just looked at him. "I'm getting them back. Everyone into the church." he ordered.

"What do you mean, get them back? Where did Amy go?"

"She was taken. Into the earth."

"What? Why didn't you stop it?" Rory shouted. Amy was in the earth...she was trapped under the earth. This wasn't happening. No way. Not Amy.

"I promise. I tried." the Doctor said a bit shortly. He needed to get Rose back and that was what he had to focus on, not consoling Rory.

"You should have tried harder!"

The Doctor spun back around and glared. "They took Rose too. I was trying to save Amy and I couldn't save Rose and they took her. So don't you _dare_ tell me I didn't try hard enough to save Amy! I did. That is the end of it, I will get them both back." he snapped, basically yelling at Rory. Maybe it wasn't the best response, but at that moment he didn't care. He turned back around and didn't wait for Rory to respond.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and sucked in a long breath. She wasn't dead. That was good. Not dead was very good. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change of light. She wasn't in the dirt anymore, but she doubted she was on the surface. From what she could see, she was in a partially see through...coffin. Brilliant. She moved her hands and looked for some kind of a latch on the sides around the lid, but it was sealed. Then she saw a white figure move past.

"Hey! Can you hear me? I'm alive in here! Hey! My name's Rose Tyler, and so help me if you're the one that pulled me through the bloody dirt then locked me in a coffin, I'm going to kick your bloody arse!" she yelled but whatever it was didn't respond. "Hello?"

"Let me out...can anybody hear me...I'm alive in here! I know you're out there, my name is Amy Pond and you'd better get me the hell out of here I'm going to kick you're backside!" Rose heard a muffled voice yell.

"Amy?" Rose yelled louder.

"Rose! Is that you? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I think so! Can you see anything?"

"Shhhh." came another voice.

"What was that? Did you just shush us?" Rose yelled as she saw the white figure come back. "Oh no. No no no, don't do that!" Rose shouted and banged on the lid again before falling unconscious.

"Rose? What did you do to her? Who are you? Gas? No no no! No gas! No gas!" Amy said, coughing an she tried to hit the lid but her arm wouldn't move and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

The next time Rose woke up, she was out of the coffin. She tried to move her hand but found it was clamped down, along with her other arm and legs. She looks around to see Amy still unconscious. He struggled against the clamps, but they didn't budge.

"Don't struggle, just close your eyes and don't struggle." The man next to her whispered. His eyes were wide and scared, glancing forward every other second.

"What? Where are we? Why do they have us restrained and against...examining boards?" she whispered back.

"They call it Decontamination. They did it to me. While I was conscious. Don't wake your friend, it's probably better for her."

Rose frowned. "Calm down, who is it? What do they do?"

"Dissected me." he whispered, looking down at his torso. There was a long vertical scar that looked like it had only started to heal recently.

"Oh no." this was worse than she thought. Why couldn't these people be normal and just execute their prisoners? She had a better chance with that. Dissection...no way. She looked over at Amy, who was still knocked out.

"He's coming. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you."

A green…lizard person that she guessed was a man, came up to here wearing a lab coat and a surgeon's mask, he was holding a syringe. "You can just keep that away, thanks." she said as she struggled against the clamps, trying to be as quiet as possible. She really didn't want Amy to be awake of she couldn't get out of this.

"Rose!" Amy called, waking up to find herself, Rose and some man all clamped down to...examination tables. Then she saw the green guy in a lab coat. "Whoa there. What's that?"

The doctor lowered his mask and looked at Rose. "I was looking at you brain scans and I noticed something odd, they were quite different from the male's. I thought that was just a part of your species that the female is more developed, but then I looked at your orange friend's brain scans."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, if it kept him talking and not poking her with needles, she was fine.

"The brain scans of the other female resembled the male's more than yours. There were slight differences, but much more similar to him than to you. You look like them, yet you are not like them...fascinating. Are you human, or do you just resemble the features of one?"

"Are you mad? Of course I'm human, how could I not be human? What do you mean my brain is different?"

The creature tilted his head. "You have access to more of it. And there are parts that seem much more active...and yet appear to be dormant. Why is that?"

"I-I dunno." Rose said, he wasn't making sense. What he was saying was impossible. She had studied the brain briefly when they built the dimmed ion cannon the first time...and she knew there were parts of the brain that weren't used. "Your scans are wrong."

"They aren't. No matter." he said and took out a recording device. "Human subject has no knowledge of the brain anomaly, nor is she aware of her energy signature." he said into the device.

"Energy signature? What does that mean?" Amy asked.

The doctor ignored her and continued. "From the clothing, the human female appears more resistant to the cold than the male."

"I dressed for Rio!" Amy argued.

"Decontamination complete, commencing dissection of the orange female."

"Leave her alone, you've got me!" the man shouted, but the doctor ignored him. He took out a small device and pressed a button. More clamps locked into place around Amy's wrists.

Suddenly a voice came through, "Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested. Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested." and the doctor left the lab without a word.

"Yeah and stay out!" Amy said. Rose grinned.

"You grab the device?" she asked.

Amy smirked and looked down at her hand, pressing the button and freed herself. "But of course." she said and went to free Rose.

"How did you get that?" the man asked.

"You never picked a lizard man's pocket? Come on, let's get out of here before he gets back." she said, and freed him too.

Once they were out into a hall Rose looked back at the man. "So what's your name?"

"Mo. My name's Mo."

"Nice to meet ya Mo. I'm Rose and this is Amy, we have friends that are most definitely on their way to save us."

"How can you be so sure?"

Amy laughed. "Because our friend I'd the Doctor, and he and Rose are a bit more than friends."

Rose rolled her eyes and stopped at a door. "Wonder where this leads?"

"Maybe it's a way out of here." Mo hoped.

Amy put her hand on the panel next to the door, and lights came on revealing a little boy inside, unconscious and attached to wires.

"Oh my God, no." Mo said trying to force the door open.

"Who is he?" Rose asked.

"It's my son. It's Elliot. What've try done to him? He's stuck in there, we have to get him out! Elliot! Elliot its dad!"

"Access denied. Unauthorized genetic imprint." the machine said.

Rose put her hand on his shoulder. "Mo, I'm so sorry but we can't get in."

"That's my boy in there!"

"I know but see those screens above him? They're monitoring something. I think they're vital signs, he's still alive, and he's safe for now."

Mo nodded, but still looked at his son. "All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?"

Rose frowned. "We'll get him out, I promise. But we have to keep moving and find something that can help us. We won't leave without him."

"Ok. I'm coming back Elliot." he said and turned to keep going down the tunnel.

Amy turned to Rose and they walked a bit behind Mo. "Do you think we can find weapons? I mean, I don't think that doctor was the only one."

"No, there has to be tons more if they had the technology to pull us down here like that. We can probably find something...but something seems weird."

"You mean how are aliens just all of a sudden down here?"

"Except...I don't think they are just here all of a sudden. These halls...they look old. What if...what if this isn't an invasion, what if they were already here?"

Amy's eyes widened. "That means there could be hundreds, thousands of those creatures down here."

"I know...but where are they?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they are really amazing! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Soo...I'm not dead. I apologize for the over-a-week long gap. We had this vacation and I got the dates wrong and all of a sudden it's like, lets go! and I was unprepared and yeah. Sorry.  
**

**But here it is! And I'll do a better job of updating now! (hopefully)  
**

**Disclaimer: Quotes from Hungry Earth and Cold Blood!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 16-

The Doctor held out his hand and let Nasreen step out of the TARDIS first. The Doctor stepped out and looked up the way they fell. Quite a lot.

"Looks like we fell through the bottom of their tunnel system. Don't suppose it was designed for handling something like this." He said walking out and looking around. They were now in a massive cave system.

"How far are we?" she asked.

"A lot more than 21km..." he said trailing off. Rose had to be around here somewhere. Granted the somewhere could likely be the entire center of the Earth...not that that would stop him at all.

"So why aren't we burning alive?"

"Don't know...interesting isn't it?"

"It's like this is just every day for you."

"Not everyday, every other day. Though really this was supposed to be a day off...and so was yesterday come to think of it, somehow it never seems to work out as just a holiday." he rambled, walking around.

* * *

They had been walking down a long tunnel when suddenly Nasreen stopped, but the Doctor kept walking.

"We're looking for a small tribal settlement. Probably housing a dozen homo reptilia, maybe less."

"One small tribe?" She said, a bit quietly.

The Doctor made his way back to her. "Yeah exactly."

"Maybe a dozen?"

The Doctor joined her and saw what she had. Below them was a massive city, with tall buildings an monuments spanning for what looked like miles. "Ah. Maybe more than a dozen." this was going to make finding Rose a bit harder...

* * *

"These chambers are all over the city." Amy said as she Rose and Mo walked through the tunnels.

"Are there people in all of them?" Mo wondered, looking a bit terrified by the thought.

"One way to find out..." Amy said and pressed her hand to a panel by another door. The lights came on, but it was a masked warrior inside, one of the lizard people. Mo jumped back in surprise.

"Uh, turn it off quick!" he said and Amy pressed the panel again. "They're not moving..."

Rose went up to the panel and pressed it again. "It's like your son...like they're asleep."

Amy pressed another one and a door slid open. "No, Amy don't!" Mo warned as she stepped inside.

"It's like some kind of suspended animation...Rose do you know what these are?" Amy asked, looking at the round platforms that the creatures stood on.

Rose knelt down. "I think you're right Amy...it's like the pods are keeping them in stasis. It's like...it's like an army. All waiting to be woken up. They all have weapons. And those look like...oh my god, they're transport pods. They have openings at the tops. Amy, you should probably step out of there."

"Do you think it's our way out?"

"I dunno...if we could work it."

"Even better, we have weapons now, we could make them tell us how to get out. And save my my son." Mo said, taking a gun off of the warrior. "Now we can fight back."

"Whoa, hold on there, there could be hundreds of these pods...hundreds of soldiers ready to be woken up and start fighting."

Amy followed another tunnel and went through a sliding door. "Um...Rose I think you're right." Amy called.

Mo and Rose ran over to her. There was a massive chamber, lined with those pods filled with soldiers in suspended animation.

"We don't stand a chance." Mo realized.

"Yes we do, there's always a chance. But...we don't do it on the offensive. No shooting unless there's no other way left. Killing anybody could result in a war. England isn't ready for something like this."

"There is Torchwood." Amy said.

Rose shook her head. "We've only seen a little part. I'd bet that this isn't the only colony. There could be hundreds more, all over the Earth, and these tunnels are definitely old...no telling how many generations they have just waiting."

"If the tunnels are so old, why haven't they attacked before?" Mo asked.

"The drilling. The drill must have hit something and they thought it was an attack." Amy said

"We have to find the Doctor." Rose said.

"And stop an invasion, no problem." Mo said.

Rose smiled. "Just another Tuesday."

* * *

Just as Rose turned the corner, she saw a group of guards escorting the Doctor and Nasreen, along with that doctor that had tried to experiment on them. She held her breath and stuck her arm out to stop Amy and Mo.

"Oof! What was that for?" Amy asked.

"Shh." Rose hushed quietly, putting her finger on her lips. She slowly peaked around again and saw them enter a room. She turned back and Amy looked worried. "They just entered some room."

"They? As in the Doctor and Rory?" Amy asked.

"No, the Doctor and Nasreen. Rory wasn't with them."

Amy nodded, that was probably better, even though she missed Rory she'd rather have him safe. "Alright. So what's the plan?"

Rose looked back around and the hall was cleared. "Well...there is one that I can think of. But one of us would have to go around and see if there's another entrance."

"Wait, you want us to just walk in there?" Mo asked.

"Well, we have guns, and we don't have many other options since we don't exactly have back up." Rose said. She didn't want to put Mo in danger...but she didn't see another way to get to the Doctor. "I have a plan, but neither of you are going to like it."

Amy raised her eyebrow. "Can't be worse than just standing around can it?"

* * *

Rose opened the main door, showing a massive court room. Then she saw the Doctor, held by some of the lizard people. She and Amy pointed their guns at them.

"Let him go." Rose said, not taking her eyes off the one holding the Doctor. She had a good enough shot, but she wouldn't take it if she didn't have to.

"Rose Tyler. There's a girl to rely on." he said as Mo entered through the main door.

"You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever." Amy said. Three more soldiers walked in behind them and Rose turned around. "Let them go or I'll shoot!" Amy said and Rose was surprised at how strong her voice sounded.

"Put the weapons down or we shoot." the one called Restac ordered she stepped closer to Amy. Before Amy could do anything, Restac took her gun and shoved her down. Rose dropped her gun when she pointed hers at Amy.

"Don't you touch them!" the Doctor said.

"And you." Restac ordered, walking over to Mo. Mo looked at Rose then gave up his gun too.

"Alright Restac, you've made your point." the lizard doctor said, he looked anxious, like he didn't like what was happening. Rose raised her eyebrow. When she looked at the Doctor, he didn't look as confused as he was.

"This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh." Restac ordered and one of the soldiers jabbed him in the back.

Malokeh looked at Rose, and she could have sworn she saw regret in his eyes. "This isn't the way." he said before being escorted out. He was different. Maybe not by much, but he was still a doctor, Rose thought. Maybe he had respect for life. She could use that, and she was sure the Doctor was thinking the same thing.

"Prepare for execution!" Restac ordered and the soldiers tied them to the pillars.

Rose grinned Amy, and then looked at the Doctor. "Miss us?"

The Doctor grinned, he was glad Rose was safe, and she didn't look like she had been subjected to Malokeh. "That was your rescue plan? Burst in pointing guns?"

Rose shrugged. "It worked, didn't it? It got me exactly where I knew it would."

"You did that on purpose?" he asked, shocked, and looked back and forth between Amy and Rose.

Amy shrugged. "I just went along with Rose, but I would have probably done the same thing, honestly."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you're both ok." he said and Rose caught that look of relief in his eyes. He had been worried...well she couldn't blame him; she had been dragged through the earth. She had been worried too.

"So am I. But Doctor...this place seems...ancient."

"Yeah I know. Homo reptilia...the occupied the planet before the humans. Now they want it back." he explained.

"After they've wiped out the human race." Nasreen added.

"I preferred it when I didn't know to be honest." Amy said, looking at the soldiers, lining up in front of them.

"Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?" Nasreen asked.

"They're soldiers, they're waiting for their orders. Trust me, that was Torchwood in a nutshell."

The Doctor grinned and held back a laugh. "Bet you just loved it there." he teased ad she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't exactly employee of the month." she mumbled.

Suddenly a image flashed on the monitor positioned on the table in the room, and they could see the basement of the church back on the surface. "Rory." Amy whispered.

"Who speaks for the apes?" Restac asked.

On the screen, Rory stepped forward. "I speak for the humans...some of us anyway."

"Good old Rory!" the Doctor said and Rose smiled.

"Do you understand who we are?" Restac asked.

"Sort of. A bit. Not really." Rory admitted.

"I take that back, Amy your fiancée is going to get us killed." the Doctor mumbled. Amy narrowed her eyes at him, but looked back to the monitor.

"We have ape hostages." Restac said, and the camera zoomed out to show the room.

"Amy! Rose, Doctor!" Rory exclaimed, coming closer to the monitor.

"Mo! Mo, are you ok?" a woman, Ambrose, asked, standing next to Rory.

"Amy, I thought I lost you!" Rory said and Amy just smirked.

"What cause I was sucked underground? You're so clingy." she teased and Rory grinned back.

"Tony Mack!" Nasreen said.

"Havjng fun down there?" Tony asked, but something looked...different about him. He looked sick, Rose thought.

"Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm." the Doctor said.

"Yeah, cause that's the biggest issue." Rose mumbled, rolling her eyes. He looked over at her but she just smiled.

"Show me Alaya. Show me and release her immediately, unharmed, or we kill your friends...one by one."

"No!" Ambrose yelled.

"Steady now everyone." the Doctor reminded and looked at Rose, raising his eyebrow, now was it an issue?

"Ambrose, stop it!" Tony said, holding back his daughter.

"Get off me dad! _We_ didn't start this!" Ambrose shouted.

"Let Rory deal with this Ambrose!" the Doctor said as calmly as possible.

"We're not doing what you say anymore! Now give me back my family!" she continued.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Did something happen up there? Why aren't they showing whoever this Alaya person is?" she whispered. The Doctor just shook his head slightly, and shrugged Rose sighed. "Right."

"No. Execute the orange girl." Restac ordered and the soldiers moved to Amy.

"No, no wait!" Rory said hurried.

"Amy stay calm. Take me! She's not important, I am. You want to make an impact? Take me instead." Rose said and Restac looked at her.

"You were the one with the energy readings...?"

"Yes! That's me. Tons of energy, loads of it. You take Amy, who's going to care?"

"Don't you dare. Rose, stop." the Doctor said, what was she doing? And what energy were they talking about?

Restac looked at the Doctor, anger and fear all over his face. "Take the yellow one." he said and looked up at the monitor. "This is what we do to those that threaten us." he said and they brought Rose to the center of the room.

"Rose, no!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor yanked at his ropes, but they wouldn't budge. "Don't do this!"

"Aim!" Restac ordered.

"No we'll do what you want! Let her go!" Rory shouted, as the connection was lost.

As Rose stood in the center, the Doctor noticed her hands weren't bound anymore, and she had a small pocket knife in one hand and the other was ready to grab a small gun from her waistband. "Rose!" the Doctor shouted.

"Fi-"

"Stop!" Malokeh shouted and the soldiers lowered their weapons. Rose stuck the knife back in her back pocket without anyone noticing.

"You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?" asked another Siluran.

"The apes are attacking _us_!" he argued.

"You are our protector, not our commander. Unchain them." he ordered and the soldiers started to obey.

"I do not recognize your authority at this time, Eldane." Restac said and the soldiers stopped.

"Well then, you must shoot me." Eldane said, in a tone that obviously said he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"You woke him to undermine me!" Restac said, approaching Malokeh.

"We are not monsters. And neither are they." Malokeh said defiantly. Rose bit back a grin. Go Malokeh.

"What is it about these apes you love so much?"

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself." he countered, looking at Rose.

"We use to hunt apes for sport! When we came underground, they bread and polluted this planet."

"Shush now Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if we need you." Eldane said and Rose smirked, just enough so Restac would see.

She glared at all of them. "You'll need me. Then we'll see."

"Well now...that is settled. Untie them if you'd please." Eldane said to the soldiers and they obeyed.

The Doctor walked straight over to Rose and put his arm around her waist, he couldn't hug her or otherwise, just yet. That would be inappropriate. He still couldn't believe she had put herself out like that...he had panicked when he heard her call out, and that fear wasn't quite gone yet, he could still feel the knot in his stomach.

Rose felt his hand tense around her waist and she bit the inside of her lip. She knew he wouldn't be happy about her stepping out like that, but she didn't want Amy to be killed. He would have done the same if he were in her shoes. Not that she could say or do anything now, not while things were still this serious.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Mind if I use that Monitor? We can have them bring Alaya back and get this mess sorted out." he said.

Eldane nodded. "You may."

"Much appreciated." the Doctor said and dragged Rose over.

"Sorry." she whispered as they sat down in front of it. When he looked at her, his eyes were a mess of relief and panic.

"I can't hug you now, I'm afraid they'd think humans couldn't control themselves and hadn't changed." he admitted but all he wanted to do was to pull her close and get rid of the fear left by people trying to execute his Rose.

"I know. Call Rory." she said and he nodded, taking out his sonic and holding it to the monitor.

Amy came to stand by Rose. "You didn't have to do that."

Rose gave her a small smile. "Course I did. But about you not being important..."

Amy grinned and shook her head. "Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it."

Rose smirked. "No, I was about to say I completely meant it and every word was one hundred percent true." she teased.

Amy nudged her and grinned wider. "Thanks anyway."

"Rory!" the Doctor exclaimed as the picture came back. "Hello!"

"Where's Amy?" he asked, sounding scared.

"She's fine, look, here she is." The Doctor moved and made room for her on the screen.

"Oh thank god. What about Rose?" he asked and Rose suck her head in and waved.

"Keeping you on your toes." Amy joked.

"No time for chat. Listen, you need to get down here. Go to the drill storeroom, there's a large pile of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurans are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble-technology. It's how they travel and frankly it's pretty cool how they-"

"Doctor." Rose reminded him.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, bring Alaya. We hand her over and we can end this after all. All going to work out, promise. Got to dash! Hurry up!" he said and the signal ended.

"Everything settled?" Eldane asked.

"Yes, I'd say so. They're on their way down. Please take a seat, if you will." the Doctor said, standing up with Rose. "Nasreen and Amy?" he said and motioned for them to sit down across from Eldane.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked.

"Well I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about."

"How so?" Eldane asked.

"You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it."

"Are you authorized to negotiate on behalf of humanity?"

"Me? No! But they are." the Doctor said.

"What?" Nasreen asked.

"No, we're not." Amy insisted.

"Course you are! Humanity couldn't have two better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?" he said and moved to the end of the table, and Amy and Rose followed.

"Rose would be better at this than me, she's had experience with this sort of thing!" Amy said.

Rose shook her head. "No...this hasn't been my planet for a while now. And Amy, you can handle this. I know you'll be brilliant." she assured her.

Amy didn't completely believe her, but she went along with it. "Is this what happens, in the future, the planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Nasreen asked, joining them.

"Oh sorry, probably worth mentioning at this stage, we travel in time, a bit."

"Anything else?" she asked, just rolling with it at this point, Rose guessed.

"There are fixed points through time, in which things must always stay the same. This is not one of them. This is a chance, a temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today will change the future, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you. Here. Now. So go and do some good, for humanity, for Earth."

"Right. No pressure then."

"We can't share the planet, nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It's just too big a leap." Nasreen said.

"Come on, be extraordinary!" the Doctor urged.

"Oh...you..." she relented and went to sit back down next to Amy.

"Ok! Bringing things to order, the first meeting of the representatives of the human race and homo reptilian is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. Carry on!" he said happily and turned back to Rose and Mo.

"Doctor, we have to go and get Mo's son. He's in one of the chambers." Rose said.

"Of course! Let's go, Mo!" he said and took Rose's hand again.

* * *

Once they were out in the hall and walking for a bit Mo turned to them. "If you don't kind me askin', are you two a couple?"

Rose smiled. "I guess you could say that."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You guess? Was there ever a point where it wasn't completely clear?"

She rolled her eyes, but she smiled so it took all the edge off it. "It's just a saying, Doctor." she said, happy that he thought of them as a couple.

Mo couldn't help but smile a bit. "Just checkin'. He's down...this hall? Yeah."

Rose looked up at the Doctor when Mo walked a bit ahead. "You can relax a little but now." she said, smiling.

He looked at her and couldn't help it. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as possible. He shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Don't go and do that again, please don't." he said so quietly she almost didn't hear.

"I'll try not to. Doctor, I'm ok. I'm right here."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Are you saying you weren't terrified and worried and nervous and whatever other feelings I felt when I couldn't get to you?"

She shook her head. "Course I did, and I'm freaking out as much as you are but one of us has to keep their head while we're still here and not safe at home."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm completely keeping my head. And I would feel much better if you acted as insanely relieved as I am."

Rose took his and in hers and squeezed it. "I am. I hated being away from you like that, but now is really, really not a good time to show how much I missed you."

He grinned and held her hand tightly. "Next time I'm the level headed one and you're the insane one."

She grinned. "Deal."

"Just so you're aware, it is extremely difficult to not hug you."

Rose laughed. "Trust me, I missed you too. I promise."

"Here he is!" They heard Mo shout. The Doctor and Rose ran up to him and saw Malokeh, waiting for them. "If you've harmed him in any way..." Mo started.

"Of course not! I only store the young."

"But why?" the Doctor asked.

"I took samples of the young, slowed their life uncles to a millionth of their normal rate. So I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface." Malokeh explained.

"You're down here all alone?" Rose asked, finding sympathy for the person that tried to cut her up.

"My family, through the millennia... For the last 300 years, just me. I never meant to harm your child." he said to Mo.

"Malokeh, I rather love you. We can wake him, it's safe." the Doctor said and Malokeh removed the wires.

"Come." he called to Mo.

"Elliot? Ell it's me, Dad."

"What...? Dad?" the boy asked, still in a daze.

Mo hugged his son. "You're safe now."

"Where are we?" Elliot asked.

"Well to be honest with you son, we're in the center of the Earth. And there are lizard men."

Elliot looked out and saw Malokeh. "Wow."

The Doctor stepped forward. "Elliot, I'm sorry I too my eye off you."

"It's ok, I forgive you. Is that Rose?" he asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah that's Rose."

"Wow. She is pretty." Elliot said and Rose raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Hi there, Elliot. Been talking about me much, then?" she asked the Doctor.

He scratched behind his ear. "Well, no. Not much, I just mentioned you...a bit. Is that bad?"

Rose chuckled. "No. Come on, we should get back to the others." she said and the Doctor nodded, taking her hand again as Mo and Elliot walked in front of them.

"Go on, Doctor. I'll catch up." Malokeh said.

* * *

When they walked back in, the Doctor clapped. "Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences."

A whooshing sound filled the room and Eldane turned to the Doctor. "The transport has arrived. Your friends are here."

"Here they are!" the Doctor said and waved at Rory.

Elliot ran as fast as he could to Ambrose. "Mum!"

"Rory!" Amy said but Rory's mouth just moved like he was trying to find the words, but couldn't.

"Something's wrong..." the Doctor started and Rose squeezed his hand. Tony walked in carrying a sheet, covering something.

"Doctor, what's he carrying?" Amy asks slowly.

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and stepped forward. "No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this." Tony put it on the floor and the Doctor pulled a corner away and everyone saw Alaya before he put it back.

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked coldly glaring at Tony.

"It was me. I did it." Ambrose admitted.

"Mum?" Elliot asked, his eyes wide.

"I just wanted you back." she said and he walked away from her. Rose put a hand on the boy's shoulder. It was over. Any chance they had at an easy peace just crumbled right before their eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a short chapter...but really important. And there are more skips in this one.**

**Disclaimer: same as last time! Don't own Doctor Who...sadly.  
**

**Don't hate me...the story is _not_ over. Just a heads up.  
**

* * *

-Chapter 17-

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this." the Doctor pleaded to Eldane. He knew that the Earth wasn't ready to face a war quite like this...not yet.

"This is our planet!" Ambrose yelled.

"We had a chance here!" the Doctor said, all sympathy and patience for the woman gone.

"Leave us alone." Ambrose said, angrily.

"In the future, when you talk of this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity." the Doctor said, glaring at her.

Suddenly Restac strode in. "My sister...and you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?"

"One woman. She was scared for her family, she's not typical."

"I think she is."

* * *

The Doctor ran, leading everybody to the labs. They had been close, so so close. And now they were back to being on opposite sides.

He looked at Rose. "Rose, take everyone to the lab, I'll cover you."

Rose looked like she wanted to argue, but she knew it was the best way to keep everyone safe. "Don't do anything stupid or so help me, I'll kill you myself." she said and squeezed his hand one last time before leading everyone around the corner.

* * *

Not long after everyone was in, the Doctor joined them and soniced the doors shut. "Elliot, you and your dad keep eyes on the screen. Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got." he said tossing her a stop watch.

"Ok, twelve minutes to impact." she said.

The Doctor turned to look at the screens as Rose noticed Tony sitting down slowly. "Doctor... Tony, what didn't you tell us?" she asked and the Doctor came over by them.

Tony opened his shirt and showed the infection from Alaya had spread across his chest. "Tony! What happened?" Nasreen asked.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying aren't I?"

The Doctor ran his sonic over the infection. "You're not, you're mutating. How can I stop it? Decontamination program! Might work...don't know. Eldane, can you run the program?"

"Doctor, shed load of those creatures coming out way! We're surrounded in here!" Mo warned.

"So, question is how do we stop the drill given that we can't get there in time...Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse, channeled up the tunnels to the base of the drill?"

"Blow up my life's work?"

"Yes. Sorry, no nice way of putting that."

"Right, well you'll have to do it before the drill hits the city in..."

"Eleven minutes, forty." Amy filled in.

"Ok, but that would collapse the tunnels so we have to be out on the surface by then." Rose added.

"There's no way we an get past Restac's troops." Rory said, looking at the monitor.

"I can help with that..." Eldane said.

* * *

Once everyone was out and running through the tunnels, Rose stopped. The Doctor wasn't behind her. Amy noticed too and rolled her eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Amy mumbled and both girls ran back to get him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rose said. "He's going to get himself killed!"

* * *

They finally came back to the lab and Rose stopped at the door. "Doctor! We have to go, now!"

"Thank you Doctor." Nasreen said and he hugged her quickly.

"The pleasure was all mine." he said before Rose grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"What were you doing?" she asked as they were running.

"Saying goodbye! Is that a crime?"

"It is if you die doing it!" she said and pulled him just a bit so they were running as fast as they possibly could.

* * *

"No questions, just get in!" Rose yelled as they met everyone at the TARDIS. "Yes, it's bloody big! Doctor get us out of here!"

"Yes, yes, of course!" he said as they hurried everyone in the TARDIS. "Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs and to the left, then left again. Get yourself fixed up. Come on, five minutes and counting!" he was about to step in too when he saw it. A crack in the wall of the tunnel. The same crack from Amy's bedroom, the one that had been following them from that day.

"Not here. Not now. It's getting wider..." he said.

"What? Doctor, it's a lovely crack but we really need to go!" Rose said.

"No, that's the crack on my bedroom wall..."

"And the Byzantium. All through the universe...rips in the continuum." he said, walking closer to it.

"Doctor, four minutes, fifty! Rose is right, we do really have to go." Amy said, looking at the watch.

"Some sort of space time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?" he said walking closer to it.

"Doctor, we can figure it out later, but we can't do that if we get blown up first!" Rose argued.

"The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoners Zero knew, everybody knows, except me!"

"Doctor, just leave it!" Amy argued.

"But where's there's an explosion, there's shrapnel..." he said and took a hankie from his pocket, sticking his hand in the crack.

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there!" Rory said, holding Amy's arm.

"Why not?" He said but he cried out as the light got brighter.

"Doctor!" Rose said, rushing over to him.

"I've got something!" he said and pulled it out, covered in the hankie.

"What is it?" Amy asked as he knelt to the ground, holding it in his hands.

"I don't know."

Rose stepped back but when she looked up she saw Restac crawling up from the tunnel. Amy follows her gaze and her eyes widened.

"She was there when the gas started...she must have been poisoned." Amy said.

"You!" Restac shouted. "You did this to us!"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted and jumped in front of him, just as Rory shoved both of them out of the way. "Rory!" Rose shouted and before anyone could blink, she took out the tiny gun she had hidden in her waist band and fired a shot at Restac. Just as suddenly Rose fell to the ground next to Rory.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled, scrambling over to her.

"H-hey. Guess I was a bit slow...is Rory ok?" she asked shakily. The Doctor held her head and ran the sonic over her. Then he saw it. A dark red stain spreading around a hole in the side of her shirt.

"Rose, Rose, why did you do that? Silly girl...we'll get you fixed up." he said, ready to lift her as he kept pressure on the wound.

"Doctor..." she strained, smiling up at him. "I love you. Take care of her. And-oh. I'm sorry..." she said, trailing off. She felt the pain in her side getting worse, and her eyelids started to get heavy as her thoughts started running together, making it hard to focus.

"No, no, no, Rose no! Rose, hold on! Hold on!" He urged, feeling his eyes stinging. She would be fine. Course she would. She always was. Her breathing was shaky and he tried to calm her down but he felt utterly useless. "Rose, I'm here. I'm right here. Shh, don't move." he said, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

She smiled. "I know." she said and laughed, but it was weak. "Have I ever told you I love your eyes?" she knew what was going to happen...there wasn't enough time. But she didn't want to go...she felt a tear fall from her eye and he wiped it away.

He smiled at her and ran the sonic over the wound. "Yeah, yeah you have. Keep looking at them, just keep looking, alright?"

"Love you."

"I love you more. Rose, just hold on."

"Tired." she mumbled.

"I know, love, I know. You can sleep in a moment, just say with me."

"Doctor, can you help him? Doctor, please!" Amy said, tears streaming down her face as she held Rory in her arms.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for this." came a woman's voice from behind her. Amy looked back but before she could say anything, she was knocked out with a blow to the head, and fell to the ground.

"River! What are you doing?" The Doctor said as he struggled to put his arm around Rose.

"Leave her and help me with Amy." River said

"No! River pick up Amy, we have to hurry the crack is getting wider."

River frowned. "There's no time to argue. I'm sorry Doctor." she said and shot him square in the head with her stun gun.

* * *

The Doctor woke up on the floor of the TARDIS. He blinked, then shot up. "What have you done? River what did you do?" he yelled, realizing she was at the console and starting the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_? River, turn around now and go back! Go back now! She's back there, go back!" he said rage filling him.

"Doctor, look." River said, turning the monitor. he saw Rory, then Rose getting enveloped by the light from the crack.

He spun around and grabbed River by her shirt. "You left her there! You stole my TARDIS and took me away without HER!" he yelled.

"Yes! Doctor listen to me!"

"Listen to you? _Listen to you_? You left the only thing I have ever loved so much in my entire life to be erased from time! You erased _my_ Rose! And no one will ever remember her, but me! I have to live and I will remember her every single day for the rest of my life! I have to live on without _her_! Why should I not throw you out into the vortex now?" he was seething, and River set her jaw, not intimidated by him.

"Because she isn't!"

"Yes she is! She...Rose died in my arms..." he said, slower as the realization started to crash down on him. Rose...his beautiful and strong Rose...he felt his eyes water more and he blinked back the tears. He felt a lump forming and his ears started to ring. He would never see her face light up with her gorgeous smile, or her eyes shine when she knew something he didn't, or hear her laugh. Her beautiful laugh that he had missed so, so very much...was gone again. She was gone again. He shut his eyes as tightly as possible, wishing in vain that this was just a horrible nightmare. That the gaping hole that he felt eating away at him was just a nightmare.

"She isn't, Doctor. She is so, _so_ much more alive than she has ever been. But you are wrong about something else too." River said softly.

He looked at River, and she saw the fight leave his eyes. Instead pain filled them as he felt his insides crumbling. He didn't bother worrying about the way tears started to fall. Rose was gone...what did tears matter? "That is impossible. She's...she's gone. She's gone. My Rose...my beautiful, strong, brilliant Rose.." He said and fell against the captain's chair. He wanted to tear apart worlds...but at the same time he wanted to close his eyes and follow her.

River put a hand on his cheek and he flinched away. "Doctor, she is alive. But you won't remember." River said, but softer.

He looked up at her, anger flashing in his eyes again. "I will always remember her." he said harshly.

"Not this time. Not Rose. You will soon, but not just yet. You will forget because she is so much more than you ever imagined. You'll see all that soon. But you won't remember ever getting her back. Not yet. Doctor, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that this had to happen."

"Had to happen? You_ knew_?" he said, standing. "You knew this whole time, you knew that she was going to die and you didn't think to warn me? To save her?" he said, his anger coming back.

"I couldn't. Doctor, I'm sorry but you don't have the luxury of knowing your future. And I don't have the luxury of changing it. Rose is alive, and she is stronger than she was before. Rose is safe."

"Don't talk to me about her like you know her. Don't you _dare_."

"I do. Doctor I know her better than you think, but there isn't time. She'll find you, trust me. She always will. But you have to remember something. Focus on two little words. Just two." River said and whispered two words into his ear, just as the TARDIS shook and sent him to the floor.

River stood and looked down at the Doctor, unconscious. "I'm so sorry Doctor. You'll see her soon." she said and pressed her vortex manipulator before he could wake up.

* * *

The Doctor stood up and ran his hand over his head. That was a more powerful aftershock than he expected if it was able to leave him unconscious. He saw Amy a few feet to his left and hurried over to her. "Amy, hello there Pond, wake up."

She mumbled something and blinked a few times before sitting up. "Doctor? God, nice job of getting us out of there huh? Bit shaky on the landing." she joked and he grinned. The she frowned. "Doctor...is that a ring box on the console?"

The Doctor shrugged and quickly snatched it up and stuck it in his pocket. "No idea."

"Huh, alright then. What were you saying?" she asked brightly.

He shrugged again and turned away from her. She didn't remember Rory...the TARDIS shaking must have caused her to not focus on Rory...he sniffed and turned back around smiling. "I have no idea! What's the time?" he asked, remembering the stopwatch on Amy's wrist.

Amy looked and her eyes widened. "Five seconds till it all goes up!"

* * *

The Doctor and Amy were walking back up to the TARDIS after saying goodbye to the others and watching everything explode.

"You're very quiet, oh! Hey look, there I am again! Hello me!" she said waving at the person standing alone on a hill, farther away.

The Doctor frowned. Rory wasn't there anymore...but of course he wouldn't be. He couldn't help but feel guilty every time he looked at Amy's smiling face...when he knew what she had lost and forgotten.

"I think I need a holiday. Getting dragged through the Earth is definitely something I won't be forgetting soon. Didn't we talk about Rio?" Amy asked as she walked into the TARDIS.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, let's do Rio. Beautiful beaches, lovely people, and that lovely carnival vibe!" he said happily, running up to the console.

Amy laughed. "You already said all that, Doctor. Losing your memory are you?" she teased and walked out of the console room. "I'll just be a moment!" she called and disappeared into the halls.

The Doctor ran his hand over his face. she didn't remember a thing...but maybe that was better. She couldn't feel the pain if she didn't know. He sighed and took out the ring box. "Goodbye Rory...thank you." he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he caught his reflection in the monitor. He frowned and brought his hand up under his eye. He was crying. Why was he crying? He didn't cry, or at least he hadn't cried in this body. He shouldn't be crying...but yet he was. He wiped his eyes and pocketed the box again. Maybe that was just who he was now, someone that cried...no, that wasn't it. Something else was wrong. He looked at his reflection again, trying to see something that wasn't there.

"Checking yourself out now? Didn't know you did that." Amy said coming up behind him.

He snapped out of his trance and rolled his eyes. "Please Amy, I don't check myself out. I had something in my eye."

Amy just laughed. "Sure you did. So let's go, Rio's waiting!"

He grinned and started to send the TARDIS off through the vortex. But even as he was smiling, and he was happy considering, he couldn't shake that feeling that something was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

**This and the next few veer off from the actual episodes, for obvious reasons. BUT the Doctor and Amy stay the same. So this is like behind the scenes veering off, with the actual episodes the same but just tiny tiny bits changed like his thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who!  
**

**Also, this is the one where a lot of stuff is explained!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 18-

Jack Harkness laughed as he made his way out of the hub. One of his teammates, and one of the very, very few people that knew his secret, Gwen Cooper, laughed with him.

"Goodnight, Jack." she said in her thick Welsh accent.

"Yeah, you too Gwen. See ya bright and early tomorrow morning!" he said, laughing and turned in the other direction. As he was walking he noticed a woman leaning against the brick wall of an alleyway. Dressed in a military getup. He took in a deep breath and put on a trademark grin. It was never a good sign when she came around.

He walked over and leaned against the wall next to her. "Hey there Professor, nice night for lurking along a strange alleyway."

She grinned and shook his head. "Hello sweetie."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such a rarity as yourself?" he asked, flashing another grin.

River smiled and looked at him. "Can't I just come and pop in for visit?"

He laughed. "Well, you could, but that never seems to be the case with you."

She nodded. "I guess not. You happen to be right, of course."

He sighed. "The world ending?"

"Someone's has."

Jack frowned. "Professor, be straight with me, why are you here?"

She stepped off the wall and looked up at the sky. "He's out there again, flying around the universe without a clue." she said, mostly to herself.

"What do you mean? The Doctor? Is he in trouble? Are they ok?" Jack asked, standing up straighter. River looked at him again but this time her eyes were moist. "What happened?"

"What always had to happen. He's forgotten."

"Professor, I'm completely lost, get to the point please."

"Rose is gone." she said softly.

Jack's eyes widened and he blinked. "No. Say that again?"

"I'm sorry, Jack."

He blinked again and shook his head. "No. No, no, no. That-that's not right. That can't be right. Gone how? And enough with the cryptic bullshit. What happened to Rose?" he said strongly, forcing himself to stay in control.

"She was shot, and fell into a crack in the universe. You shouldn't be able remember her at all."

"She what? Is she...no Rosie can't be...no..." he said, refusing to believe it. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. She wasn't gone...she couldn't be gone. She was Rose. Rose who had worked so hard for so long to get back...his best friend.

"She's going to be fine." River said calmly. Jack froze and did a double take.

"_What_?" Jack asked, basically yelling at this point. There were few things that would make him lose his grip, and someone messing around with his Rose was one of them. "You just said that she was _shot_. Make up your damn mind." he said glaring at her, his heart was still pounding from the fear of what she had said.

"I had to see if you remembered. She's...in between right now. I don't know where she's going to show up and I'll need your help with that."

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a second. "Rosie isn't dead?"

"No."

Jack let out a breath. "Don't ever do that again. I don't care _who_ you are, you don't get to tell me Rose is dead then say, oh no she's fine."

"She needs you Jack. When she wakes up...I'm not sure what's going to happen. I only know what happens much later than that."

"What does that mean?"

"I've told you before, Jack. I'm like the Doctor, I travel in time. I know Rose and you and even the Doctor more than any of you know just yet."

"So...ok." Jack said and ran a hand over his face. "Ok. Come with me back to Torchwood. And start from the beginning."

* * *

Jack sat at his desk as she explained and ran his hands through his hair. "But she's fine?"

"Yes, she's going to be just fine. Better than fine."

"Ok then, so what about Rory? You said he was taken in by the crack thing too?"

She smirked. "You'll find all that out later. Right now we have to focus on finding Rose."

"Yeah, I get that. But what about what you said before. What did you mean by, you know us more than we know yet?"

"I'm seeing the Doctor in the wrong order, the things I remember, he hasn't experienced yet. And it's like that with you and Rose as well. She told me the last time I saw her, that one day I would have to go back and save the Doctor and Amy. And that I'd have to leave without saying too much. I did that. But she also said that I would have to find her, and help her figure things out. And I need you to help me do that."

Jack nodded. "Right. So this is all Rose's plan?"

"Technically. It's confusing, I know."

"Nah, I'm on board. Ok. Do you have any idea where we're looking for her exactly?"

"Rose, my Rose at least, said that it all goes back to the beginning."

"So...what does that mean?"

"I have no idea, I was hoping you would."

Jack groaned. "Right. So...beginning of...everything? Like her and the Doctor? Or her and me? Or her and you?"

River shook her head. "The beginning of Rose and I could be...well where ever we find her. She hasn't met me yet. Or, where I first met her, which would be a field outside of Amy and Rory's hometown. But I don't think that's what she was talking about."

"Ok. Well, her and me...that would be Big Ben, 1941."

"And her and the Doctor?"

"Um...Rosie always said she met him when he blew up the shop she worked at. She never mentioned what that was exactly." Jack admitted. "Wait...how is it possible for Rose to even be alive? Being revived is one thing, un-erasing someone from time is a completely different situation. You'd need a hell of a lot of power to do something like that."

River looked away from him. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell him, and when she didn't know was usually when she shouldn't. But this was Rose...one of her closest friends in any universe. She was family. And so was the Doctor.

Jack saw she knew something and he stood up and came around to sit on his desk in front of her. "I get it. It's bad to know your future, I really get that. I went back to Rose a few times throughout her life, didn't talk to her, just saw her growing up into the amazing woman she is. And not once did I go up to her, because she couldn't know about me yet, so I get it. But this is my Rose and she needs us to help her. So you're going to tell me what I need to know so we can get her safe and sound and back to the Doctor."

River pursed her lips but relented. "Rose means a lot to me too, Jack. That's the only reason I'm doing this." she paused. "What do you remember from that night on the Gamestation?"

Jack's eyebrows pulled together. "I died. Doc said that Rose took in the heart of the TARDIS and saved us, destroying the Daleks and making me immortal."

River nodded. "Rose took in the power of the vortex, and in her she created something that she named the Bad Wolf. The Doctor took most of it out, but not all of it."

Jack's eyebrows pulled together and he leaned forward. "She has a part of the vortex running through her veins."

"Yes. Apparently it was dormant ever since then, but...well. Dying triggered it somehow and it will save her. We just have to find her when she comes out on the other side."

Jack ran his hand over his face. "Ok. So...the beginning. Could it mean beginning of the Bad Wolf?"

River shook her head. "I don't think so, At least not in the sense that she'll turn up on Satellite 5."

"Ok. Well, we should at least go to London. Not like anything started in Cardiff is it?"

* * *

Rose felt herself being pulled, like she was being dragged through water, and all of a sudden her eyes flew open. She sucked in a breath and it felt like she had been holding her breath for ages. She slowly sat up, still panting, and put her hand on her head. It felt like the room was spinning...when she opened her eyes all she saw was an empty pink room. She was lying on the floor and a bird flew past the window.

The room felt so familiar...but then suddenly Rose remembered. Her hand flew to her side and she looked down. There was no blood. She was sure she had been shot...it had felt like she had been shot. Wait...she also had definitely not been wearing a white silk dress. Something wasn't right.

"You're right, Rose, it isn't." came a voice from behind her and Rose turned around so fast it gave her a headache. "Stay calm child, it will take a moment for your body and mind to adjust."

Rose blinked. Now she knew she was going crazy. Standing in front of her was...herself. It didn't sound like her though, it sounded like a more refined and...well posh version of her. Like if she had grown up in nobility and talked slowly. The other her was wearing a golden dress and it looked like it flowed off her body like water, and ending just above the ground. It was bloody gorgeous and would have made her a bit jealous if she wasn't so confused at the moment.

The woman...she, smiled at...herself? Rose blinked hard again. When she looked up, the Rose in front of her knelt down. "Hello Rose."

"Um...are-are you me? Am I...oh my god is this heaven? I knew I'd been shot... Didn't think heaven would be so...well confusing. Or is this hell? Oh please don't let it be hell..."

The other Rose chuckled, but it didn't sound like her normal one. "No, you are not in heaven, or hell, Rose. And I am not you, not really. I am what you called the Bad Wolf."

Rose blinked. "What? Sorry...sounded like you said you were Bad Wolf..."

"That would be because I did."

Rose opened her mouth but had no idea what to say. "Um. No offense or anything, but why do you look like me?"

"I chose to look like you because I am a part of you, child."

"You're...you're a part of me? I...the Doctor took you out. He died to take you out of me."

Bad Wolf smiled sadly. "Yes, he did. And it did remove the majority that would harm you. Your human body wasn't ready for me yet."

"Ok. Um...where are we then?"

Bad Wolf looked around. "I believe this is your room, is it not? The one you had when you lived with your mother in the Powell Estate."

Rose looked around again. "Huh. Guess it is...it's cleaner than I remember it."

"That is because we are not really there. This is just what your mind created as a safe place. Where you retreated to after your body died."

Rose put her hand to where the wound should be. "So I did die." she realized quietly.

Bad Wolf nodded softly. "Yes, child."

"So...this is just all in my head?"

"Just because it is in your head, does not make it any less real."

Rose nodded. "Ok. Alright, that's sinking in. I'm dead...ok." she couldn't help but think of the Doctor...he was alone. Oh god, he was alone again. She felt tears welling up. She didn't want to leave him. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't let him be so alone again.

Bad Wolf put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Do not cry, Rose. You are not dead, your human body merely died."

Rose looked back at the Bad Wolf, completely confused. "I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're saying."

Bad Wolf smiled. "Child, this would not be possible if you were dead forever."

Rose wiped her eyes. "Explain that? Please."

Bad Wolf nodded. "Of course. Do you remember that day, when you were with the psychic pollen's creation called Dream Lord?"

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"You called to me then. You did not know it, but you did. And I came to you and ended the illusion, with you. I merely let you access the power dormant in you. But that was not the first time I helped you. The Dimension Cannon that you helped to create, it would not have worked properly if I had not opened a gateway between the worlds. You could have ended up in a number of different parallel worlds."

"Wait...those cracks, that thing the Doctor was talking about...was that you?"

"No, not entirely. I offered a choice that set those things in motion. I could not do anything without someone choosing to do it. The cracks as you call them...you were pulled in by one of them after your death."

Rose's eyes widened. "So...so what? I-I...was..."

"Erased from time."

Rose blinked and opened her mouth but nothing came out at first. "So...so it was like I was never...I never existed?"

"No. I was able to stop that much. But I couldn't stop all of it. It erased you from coming into this universe the last time."

Rose ran a hand through her hair. "Oh. Alright then. Wait, oh my god, Rory was shot too...is he...is he gone?"

Bad Wolf smiled. "I believe Amelia has seen to it that that won't happen."

"So he's ok?"

"In time. But Rose...things will not be the same. I am bringing you back to a universe that has forgotten you. That comes at a price."

"What price?" she asked, but she knew what if it mean being able return to her Doctor, she would pay it.

"Your human body has died."

"So...I'll have a new body?"

"Yes and no. I cannot create an entire new being, but I had to change it. The part of me that was left inside you, prepared your body for this. It made you stronger, and also stopped your aging so that the changes could take place. When you awaken, you will no longer be human."

Rose's eyes felt like they were going to pop our of her head and she felt her stomach churn. "What does that mean?"

"I do not have enough time to explain everything, but you will be stronger than you were before. And...more durable." the Bad Wolf said, smirking, it was incredibly weird to see herself smirk when she wasn't looking in a mirror. And a bit unsettling.

"What does that mean?"

"Some of these changes already started since the moment you took me in. You did not age, and now...you have even more time. This is my gift to you Rose. I see so much potential in you, and in your Doctor. Great and powerful potential, potential to heal this broken universe."

Rose nodded, not sure what to say. "Um, thank you...I suppose. Does this mean...I mean, will you be gone?"

"I will not be gone completely. My power will stay with you. In my birth, I brought death. And in my death, I bring life."

"Thank you...I...I don't know what to say. Why are you giving your life for someone like me?"

"Child you are more important than you realize. I have been around since before the dawn of time. And not once have I joined with any other being. You are special, Rose Tyler. Do not forget that. I will not be gone forever, but I will no longer be the Bad Wolf."

Rose nodded. "Is he...is he ok? How long will I have been gone?"

Bad Wolf smiled. "The Doctor is lucky to have someone like you looking after him. But I'm afraid you will have to find out for yourself. You will not wake straight away, and you may feel pain as you first do so. I am sorry, but that I cannot fix."

"You're bringing me back from the dead, and rewriting me back into time, I think a little pain is a fair enough price." Rose joked and Bad Wolf chuckled.

"You are brave, Rose Tyler. You will need that for the days to come."

Rose tried her best not to think about that. "Do I get to keep this dress?" she asked and Bad Wolf grinned.

"When you return to the TARDIS, look in the wardrobe room. Goodbye my child, be strong." she said and put two of her fingers on Rose's forehead. Before Rose could even think, everything went black.

* * *

**If you're confused...hang in there. I promise stuff gets explained further later as Rose figures things out.**

**Thank you for reviewing, that's a big part of why I keep writing :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! No Doctor and Amy just yet...but they're on the way!**

**River is...very much in this story right now. I am with the people that don't love her in the show, but at the same time I think I'd fall in love with her if it weren't for her whole weird and a bit forced relationship with the Doctor. But that's just my opinion! So I play with her _not_ in love with the Doctor :)  
**

**Just stick with me if you don't like her, River never stays around forever.  
**

* * *

-Chapter 19-

Jack and River were driving in a "borrowed" car around London around evening of the next day. They had been searching for hours, and found the place that the Doctor had exploded way back in 2005, but it was completely gone, reduced to rubble from construction.

Jack sighed and closed his phone. He had told his team to stay away from the hub, he did have to lie to them about fumigation problems, but it was better that no one was around for a while. "Well...looks like that one was another bust." he said, keeping his hands tight on the wheel.

"This is terribly slow; you do know that, don't you?" River complained.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But vortex manipulators aren't exactly reliable and I'm not wasting time _not_ looking for Rose if we end up in the wrong place. Not to mention wrong time period."

River eyed him. "The Doctor rubbed off on you."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Nah, Rosie did. We'll find both of them." he glanced over at River. "You know, we took a ferry and then a train over here, and now were driving around London for who knows how long. Think you can at least tell me your name?"

River smiled. "Now why would a girl do that? I'd lose the air of mystery."

Jack grinned and looked at her. "Come on, you know a hell of a lot about me, and all I know about you is that you're a professor of archeology."

"Alright then, I'm currently a prisoner. How's that for information?"

Jack raised his eyebrows but kept his eyes on the road. "That sure is one hell of an opener. Not a very good prison I'm guessing?"

"Oh, one of the best! I'm just better." she said, only partially teasing, and smirking at him.

"Oh I bet you are. Let me guess...Victoria? Uh, no never mind, that sounds completely off. Something...exotic?"

River laughed. "I suppose you could say that."

"Come on, Professor, what's the harm one little name can do between friends?"

"River. River Song."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded appreciatively. "Professor River Song...I like it."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "So do I." Suddenly Jack stopped the car. River froze. "What is it?" she asked, her hand already hovering over her gun.

"No, nothing like that. It's just I had an idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You said the beginning, right? What of she meant her beginning? Specifically hers?"

River raised her eyebrow as she understood. "Powell Estate?"

"Exactly." he said and abruptly turned the car around and drove as fast as the little clunker would go. "Should've borrowed a sports car." he mumbled.

* * *

When they arrived, the Powell Estate looked almost as worn as Jack remembered it, but a little bit more. Hopefully there weren't any new tenants in the Tyler's old flat. That would make things a bit awkward for everyone.

"I think you should put your gun away, River." Jack suggested as they stepped out and she took out her gun.

She raised an eyebrow. "The Doctor definitely rubbed off on you." she said but put it away none the less.

"No, it's just I don't want to freak people out if you waltz in there pointing a gun. Because that's what tends to happen around normal people."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

"Why do I get the feeling you're just saying that?" he teased at they walked towards the side stairs of the building.

* * *

Once Jack remembered which was Rose's old flat, he knocked on the door. River rolled her eyes and smirked. "Honestly, how long have you been pretending to be a civilian?" she said, taking out bobby pins and starting to unlock the door.

"Look who's talking, breaking in with a bobby pin. No sonic screwdriver on you?"

"Not at the moment, no. I forgot my Time Lord at home. And you did say guns were frowned upon. Besides, breaking it down would just wake people up." she said as they heard the lock click.

Jack became suddenly serious at the possibility of Rose being in there. When he walked in...he frowned. It was mostly empty and it looked like someone had been squatting. He went straight for the hallway that led to the bedrooms, and River was right behind him.

As soon as he shoved opened the door, he saw a body, curled up in a worn out mattress It was dark, but he could tell it was a girl, with blonde hair.

He rushed over to the bed and carefully knelt down. He gently moved her hand out of the way. He let out the breath he'd been holding. It was Rose. "Rosie...oh Rosie..."

"It's her?" River asked, coming beside him and getting a closer look at her.

"Yeah, what happened to her?" her clothes were dirty and stained, and her hair was matted. He brushed it gently out of the way and saw her face was just as dirty. "Oh god, Rosie, I'm so sorry..." he said but she didn't respond in the slightest. His eyes widened and he felt a wave of panic. He put his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. It was slightly off and a bit faint, but it was there.

"River, hold the door, she's alive, but her pulse is off and she's breathing slow. Hurry!" he said and she rushed to prop the door open, and then the front one.

Jack carefully lifted her up into his arms, making sure her head was resting safely against his chest. "It's ok, I've got you, Rosie, it's all gonna be ok." he mumbled, a bit to himself as he carried her out the door and back to the car.

"Jack...we can't take her to a hospital. She was supposed to have died at Canary Warf. And there's no way we're getting on a ferry like this."

"Dammit." he cursed, still holding Rose protectively. "You're right. Ok, we have to use the vortex manipulator...there's no other way. She can make it. Let's just hurry and get back to Torchwood."

* * *

As soon as Jack felt the floor under his feet again he made his way to the medical area. He carefully laid her down and stepped back. Now that they were in the light, he saw better. Her already filthy shirt had a massive dark red stain on the right side.

He ran his hand over his mouth. "God, Rosie...what did you do..."

River came in with blankets and towels. She stopped in her tracks when she put them down and got a good look at Rose. "Oh...you poor girl..." she mumbled.

"Let's get her as cleaned up as best as we can...then we can see what's wrong." Jack said moving back the hair out of Rose's face.

Once Rose was mostly cleaned up, and River got her into one of the extra sets of Owen's scrubs, Jack folded her old clothes and set them aside. He had done a few minor tests, just to check her stats, and he had to put in an IV drip. But that wasn't the part that worried him.

He had done a quick x-ray to make sure nothing was broken or injured...and what he found shocked him.

"This what you meant by stronger?" Jack asked.

River nodded. "Her wound is gone, not even a scar from where she was shot."

"I honestly don't know what I had been expecting...but this was definitely a surprise."

River looked at him. "Do you think anything different of her?"

Jack glared at her briefly, and looked back at Rose. "No. She's still Rose. No matter what happens, that's not changing. If you didn't know that I'd still love her, then you don't me as well as you say. She's family."

River smiled softly. "Then I do know you. I wasn't expecting anything else."

Jack didn't acknowledge that. Rose wasn't waking up...but nothing was physically wrong with her. "What do we do? How do we wake her?"

"I don't think we can, Jack. Her entire genetic make-up was rearranged. Not to mention she died."

"And we don't know how long she had to wait for us to show up..."

* * *

The next day, Jack sat by Rose while River went to wherever she always ran off to. He sat in the chair next to her, not taking his eyes off her for a second. "Come on Rosie...wake up." he said quietly.

Suddenly he saw her eye lids twitch and he was standing in an instant. Then her head moved and her eyes flew open. He beamed at her. "Hey there." he said softly.

"J-Jack?" she said, her voice hoarse. Suddenly she curled in pain and bit back a scream. Her chest felt like it was ripping itself up from the inside. Everything was so bright and she shut her eyes tightly. She felt Jack's warm hand in hers and she slowly opened her eyes again.

"Rosie? Rose are you ok? What hurts?" he asked, his face worried and full of concern.

She blinked again as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Um...dunno. Jack..." she said and she felt her eyes water but she didn't know why.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah, it's me. Nice of you to join us."

She smiled and when she tried to laugh, her chest felt like it was being smashed over and over again. She coughed and Jack brought her over a glass of water that he already had ready. "Here you go, Rosie. Just take it slow." he said, making sure she didn't drop the cup as she took a drink.

"God...I feel like...been hit by a bus. A few of them." she said. She felt weak, like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Yeah...just take it easy, we can talk about it later. You need to relax, we don't know how long you were out."

"We? Is the Doctor here?" she asked and tried to sit up but as she did, the pain shot back through her.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down there. He's not here...but you need to relax. Or I'm going to be forced to give you meds that will make you relax." he said sternly.

She smiled at him. "Look at you...being all caring."

"I'm always caring. I'm just gonna give you some pain meds, ok?"

"Jack, don't you dare!" River said rushing down to stop him.

"What? She's in pain."

River looked at him like he was stupid, which in this case he was. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "That will kill her, Jack, she's not human anymore, remember?"

Jack's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Oh. Never mind Rose, we're out. But you do need to relax. Just go back to sleep, you're not ready to be up and about."

Rose was about to argue, but she realized that she was in fact, tired. "Alright...but when I get up, we're getting chips...I'm starved." she mumbled before quickly falling back asleep.

"I could slap you." River said, crossing her arms. "I walk away for a few minutes and you nearly kill her just as she wakes up."

Jack held up his hands. "It was an accident, I forgot about the whole aspirin thing."

River rolled her eyes. "Why was she in pain?"

"I don't know, it happened so fast...but nothing seems wrong." he said, looking over at the x-rays and scans again.

"Her body must be adjusting to the change. Nothing we can do for that...we just have to wait it out."

Jack chuckled. "Oh she's gonna love that plan." he said and River grinned too. "I'm gonna go out and get her some chips. Call me if she wakes up." he said pointing a finger at River.

"Course, she doesn't even know me, she'll be nervous if it's just me here. Now hurry up." River said and Jack ran back up and out to the exit.

When Jack was away River sighed. When Rose woke...she wouldn't even recognize her. That was going to be...difficult. There weren't words to express what it felt like to see the people you love most, your family, not have a clue who you were. She had already gone through it with Amy...and that had been almost unbearable. With Jack...it hadn't been so bad. He was naturally flirty, and that hadn't ever changed. But still, he didn't look at her like he had before. He didn't know her, or even really trust her. They were slowly getting to a better place, but she knew as soon as they did she'd be in the wrong time yet again and it would all be over.

River sighed and sat down in Jack's chair and watched as one of her best friends went through the biggest change of her life.

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes, but this time she knew where she was. Torchwood. She relaxed some, knowing she was safe here. When she looked around, she saw a woman watching her. She had a massive amount of curtly hair that looked amazing if Rose was honest. She always loved curly hair...but then she noticed the woman was smiling at her.

"Hello." the woman said.

"Um...hello. Are...are you Gwen?" Rose guessed, but as soon as she said it she knew that wasn't right.

The woman laughed slightly. "No, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Gwen yet. My name is River, River Song." she said and Rose could have sworn she looked a bit sad.

Rose manage to sit up a bit more. "I'm Rose. But...you probably knew that already."

"I did. Jack should be back any second, if you're wondering."

Rose nodded. "Um...are you alright?" Rose asked, definitely seeing the sadness in River's eyes.

River just laughed. "I should be asking that of you! You're the one on the sick bed, dear."

"Right...guess I am. You wouldn't happen to have seen a bloke called the Doctor? Tweed jacket and bow tie? Just a bit hyper?"

River smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Rose, he's not here just now. But...when you're feeling better Jack and I can help explain a lot. Don't be offended, but you do look terrible."

Rose smiled a bit and looked at the IV in her arm. "Yeah, feel like it too. Better than awhile ago though..." she had no idea why, but she felt comfortable around River.

"Hey, I'm back. Is Rose awake yet? Rose! Why didn't you call me?" he asked, giving River a look as he came down into the med area. He set the paper bag down and walked over I Rose.

River just grinned and rolled her eyes a bit, crossing her arms. "I knew you'd be on your way back, she just woke up."

"Well anyway, Rosie, I've got those chips." he said and handed her a bag.

She grinned, ignoring the pain she felt in her chest. It was so much better than before, so she didn't mind it as much. "Thank you! Oh I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks!" she said as she started eating. Then she noticed the look that Jack gave River. "What? What did I miss?"

Jack looked worried. "Rose...maybe it should just wait until you've changed and showered and all that."

Rose looked down at what she was wearing, scrubs. She frowned. "Why am I in scrubs?"

Jack didn't say anything but he shook his head. "Eat. I'll get you something to drink and then we can go find you something to wear."

"Actually, I took the liberty of getting you something. I didn't think you'd want to walk around in scrubs. It's just jeans and a shirt, but it's better than Owen's old scrubs." River said getting up.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "When did you do that?"

River just grinned. "Vortex manipulator, sweetie. Never leave home without it." she said and went up to grab the clothes.

Rose couldn't help but grin. "I like her...where'd you meet her? Please tell me you didn't pick her up at some bar." Rose teased as she ate and Jack rolled his eyes.

"She came looking for me, thank you very much, cheeky Tyler. Like I said, I'll explain everything later. Just let me get your IV out..."

* * *

Rose stood in front of the mirror in Jack's bathroom. She took a deep breath and lifted the side of her shirt. She held her breath when she saw it. There was nothing there. Right where there should have been a shot wound...was just her normal skin. Not even a scratch. She checked under her jaw, where she had gotten a scar from falling off her bike when she was six...and there was nothing there either.

She took another breath and leaned against the sink. So it wasn't a dream. She had...she had talked to the Bad Wolf. The actual Bad Wolf...Rose put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. Then her eyes flew open. Her forehead was...cool. Cooler than it should be, and than it normally was. Maybe that was just the fact she had been unconscious. But she knew that wasn't true. And Jack's hand had felt warmer than it normally did...

That also meant she had been shot. And that she had died. Rose gripped the sink. She remembered the feeling...at first it just felt warm...then she had fallen to the ground. The Doctor had been at her side in an instant, but so was the pain. She felt her eyes water as she remembered. He had been trying not to cry...he was panicked and scared and he hadn't known what to do. He was frozen from shock. She remembered holding onto his shirt as tightly as she could...but it hadn't been enough.

Rose shut her eyes tightly as the memories came back. He was so scarred...and sad. And he had held onto her and...she had closed her eyes. The darkness had covered her and pulled her down...she remembered the last thing she heard. The Doctor's panicked voice calling out to her. And she had left him.

Rose sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking back in the mirror. She had to get back to him. The ache in her chest started to come back...but it was a different ache. The one that came with being ripped away from the Doctor.

Rose took a shaky breath and bit her lip. The Bad Wolf had said she wasn't human anymore...but that...that was...she had died. But here she was. With no scars, not even the ones she had prior. She closed her eyes again. Jack and River knew something...she knew they did.

* * *

River was sitting on the couch while Jack paced back and forth. "Jack, just relax."

"Yeah, ok. I will when I know she's completely fine. She was out for a long time...who knows how long." He turned around when he heard Rose walk in. "Hey, Rosie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine...considering. Jack...tell me what you know." she said and he nodded.

"Of course I will, Rosie. Just come and sit down. River is gonna be better at explaining most of this." Jack admitted. Rose sat down next to her, and Jack across from both of them.

River smiled at her. "Rose..." she started holding the shirt they had found her in.

Rose's eyes widened and she took it. It was the one she had worn...what felt like yesterday, but she knew that wasn't right. It had been longer than just a day. "Why is it...so old looking?" she asked, confused by that. She turned it over in her hands and saw the blood stain.

"Rose...what do you remember?"

"I...I was shot. By Restac. She shot Rory after he saved the Doctor and I shot her, but not before she got me too." Rose said and Jack frowned.

"Anything after that?" Jack asked.

"I...I died." Rose said and looked up at Jack, expecting him to flip or something, but he stayed completely calm. Like he knew already.

River nodded. "Then you were taken in by that crack in the wall."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"I was there. I had to get Amy and the Doctor out of there. Obviously, being as stubborn at they are...I had to knock them out to do it."

"You what?" Rose asked shocked.

"Rosie, you know how the Doc is, and Amy too. There was no other way she could get them both out and you know it." Jack said, defending her.

Rose didn't want to agree, but she knew that's what she would have done. "Yeah, I suppose so. I can't blame you for that...thank you. For saving him. And Amy." she said and River smiled sadly.

"Rose...how much do you know?" she asked softly, taking Rose's hand.

Rose looked down at the shirt. "I...this is going to sound mad...and it is, it really, really is, but...I talked to Bad Wolf." she admitted. Jack's eyebrows flew up but he didn't say anything.

"What did she say?" River asked.

Rose took a deep breath and told them nearly everything. When she finished, she expected Jack and River to be shocked and maybe a bit scared, but they were neither. Rose raised an eyebrow. "You knew? Both of you?"

"Well...Rosie...I took an x-ray. And it looks like Bad Wolf wasn't lying." Jack said.

Rose felt her heart beat faster, but it felt weird, like it was somehow off, and it made her chest feel uncomfortable. "And?" He took her hand and moved it to the right side of her chest. Rose's eyes widened as much as they could and she felt her heart rate pick up. Both heart rates. Two. Two hearts. Two. Why hadn't she noticed that before? How hadn't she?

Rose opened her mouth but nothing came out. Jack saw her panicking and he went closer to her and held her face in his hands. "Rose. Rosie, stay calm. Take a deep breath, everything's going to be fine. Calm down, you'll pass out if you keep breathing like that."

"Actually...her respiratory bi-pass system will prevent that." River said slowly and Rose swallowed hard. She had one of those now. Right.

"Um. Ok. Staying calm. Yep. Completely. Definitely." Rose said and Jack just kept looking at her and held her head, completely calm and not freaking out like she was. Just him staying calm, calmed her down a bit and she felt her heart, hearts, slow down.

"Better?"

"I have two hearts...I think I'm as calm as I'm gonna get right now." she said and Jack couldn't help but grin.

"I bet your stamina is even better than mine now." he joked and she couldn't help but laugh a bit and grinned at him before she remembered that wasn't exactly funny at the moment. "There's that laugh."

"You're terrible." she accused and he just smiled at her.

River smiled too. "Rose...here's where things get confusing."

"More confusing than a species change?"

"Yes. Rose...I shouldn't technically be telling you this, but I don't really care. It's important, and a bit mad, but you're going to have to trust me. Rose, I already know you."

"What?"

"I don't know if anyone's told you about me, but I'm from your future. I met you and the Doctor a long time ago for me, but that hasn't happened yet for you. Nearly every time we meet, it seems like it's in the wrong order. It's like that with the Doctor too. And Jack, and Amy and Rory."

Rose blinked. "How...don't take this the wrong way, but how do I know you're not lying?"

River grinned. "Because you told me that you'd say that. And you also told me to tell you something that only you would know, but then you changed your mind and made it something more important. The very very first thing the Doctor ever said to you, and your secretly favorite word since then; run." River said and Rose's eyes widened. She hadn't even told Jack that. It was something that was just hers and the Doctor's. But River knew.

"Oh my god. And...and you're just...you...you knew to save the Doctor and Amy because I told you? And that's why you came to Jack?"

River nodded and smiled. "It's strange, I know. I have a journal..." she said and took it out to show Rose, but didn't open it. "Everything I've done so far, and I check it with yours and the Doctor's to see if we're in the same time line, and what happened so far for who."

Rose bit her lip. "There's something neither of you are saying." she said quietly.

Jack looked down, Rose was always so good at reading people. River smiled again sadly. "Rose...when you went through the crack...it erased you. I don't count, and Jack is a fixed point so that sort of thing doesn't affect him. But...your time line is so woven with the Doctor's that...it did affect him."

Rose felt a lump in her throat. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't remember you, Rosie." Jack said softly.

She blinked. "What...what do you mean he doesn't remember? Bad Wolf...she said that I'd be erased from entering this universe the last time. So he...all of that...seeing him again..."

"He's forgotten it. But Rose, don't worry, he'll remember. He just doesn't know now. We just have to get you to him. Then he should remember."

"Should?" Rose asked quietly.

"No, he will. Trust me, or not and trust your future self. It'll all be fine once we get to him. Oh, and we do also have to help him fix time."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "The cracks?"

River grinned. "Exactly."

"Ok...ok. So how do we find him?"

* * *

**Rose isn't just oblivious. (There's a reason...) **


	20. Chapter 20

**...I know. I'm a terrible updater. I started out good! Then not so much...sorry.**

**This chap isn't that short, but it's also not that long. Also, I couldn't resist...you'll see what I'm talking about later. I just love him. So much.  
**

* * *

-Chapter 20-

The Doctor stopped suddenly, as he was walking along the dirt road following Amy and Vincent. They didn't notice and kept walking, but he stayed where he was. They had been talking about love or something along those lines, he hadn't been paying very close attention, but all of a sudden he felt an overwhelming feeling of loss hit him full on.

He thought he had been happy...he didn't have a particular reason to feel...quite like that. Well, he did, he had more than enough reasons, too many of them. But none of them ever made him feel like that. Not recently. Not since he regenerated.

It didn't make sense. He was...sad. Sadder than he usually was, but he had no idea why. Yes, he liked Rory and Rory had been his friend, but this was a stronger feeling. He hadn't felt this strongly in...a long time. It was an ache. A hole in his chest that didn't seem to fade. He just didn't know why. Why was it that all he wanted to do was hide away from the world? To run. To run so far that he could never come back. It could be so many things…the loss of his people catching up with him again…but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't. That instead it was something else entirely.

He shook his head, hoping it would go away if he ignored it, and ran to catch up with Amy and Vincent. There was an alien on the loose, and that was always as good of a distraction as any. It had to be.

* * *

Rose was standing in the kitchen at Torchwood. They had decided that it was better to get a fresh start tomorrow. Well, Jack and River decided and wouldn't listen to Rose's arguments. But...she had to admit they were probably only thinking of what was best for her. And she knew she wasn't feeling her best at the moment.

Everything had changed. She had been warned it would, and that everything came at a price, but still. She could feel every heartbeat of both hearts and she wasn't used to the rhythm yet. Even her pulse was different. And her head...it felt like there were a million things she was thinking about and it was hard to focus on one thing, not to mention that was entirely disorienting. She shut her eyes and tried to close out everything else.

"Is it disorienting?" River asked, coming into the kitchen.

Rose grinned. "A bit. It's just...so much it going around and around in my head and I can't seem to focus..." she said, opening her eyes to look at River.

River nodded sympathetically. "It's a lot to take in. Just take your time Rose, it won't always feel like this, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, I know. Wait, but how do you know?" Rose asked.

River just smiled sadly. "Sorry, love. Spoilers."

Rose smiled a bit and nodded. "Of course. But...am I...I mean does this make me...a Time Lord? Or Lady I guess."

"Well technically speaking, you're Gallifrayan. That and a bit of a hybrid I'd expect. I don't know of the Doctor ever explained this to you but to be a Time Lord you had to undergo years, decades, of study and training. Time Lord started out as more of a title, not necessarily a species even though the majority of them were and that's what they're known as."

"Oh." Rose said simply. She hadn't known that. "So not everyone was a Time Lord?"

"As I understand it, most were. Although a few weren't to raise the children until they were about eight, of course. Not that it was like the family setting that you would think of."

"You know so much about his people...he never talks about them much to me." Rose admitted. She felt small now, compared to River who knew so much about the person she thought she knew the best.

River's eyes widened a bit, and then she smiled. "Rose...what I know, you'll know too. I shouldn't tell you this, not really, but he will open up to you. Trust me."

Suddenly another thought popped into her head. Not a good one. She bit her lip. "River...this, this change...does the Doctor...I mean...does he..." Rose said, trying to ask but finding it hard to voice it.

River frowned. "I'm sorry, Rose I can't tell you much about the future. It's never good to know too much."

Rose nodded. "Yeah...had a feeling you were gonna say that." she smiled at River. "Is he ok though? Right now...or when you left."

"He doesn't remember ever getting you back, Rose." she said softly.

Rose nodded again. "Guess that's better. He can't be hurting if he doesn't even know he should be." Rose said looking at the floor. Then she smiled at River. "Thank you, again. For the Doctor, and for findin' me. I don't know what I woulda done if I'd woken up in that flat, alone."

River put her hand on Rose's arm. "Don't worry about that, you can thank me after we get you back to the Doctor."

Rose smiled. "Yeah. Oh! I just remembered something. Amy, she said she met you before...with the weeping angels?" thinking of how Amy said she thought River was the Doctor's wife. She definitely wanted to ask her about that.

River shrugged. "That hasn't happened yet for me."

"Oh, that's...odd."

River laughed. "After a while, you get used to it."

Rose smiled. "Just one last thing...um...you aren't married to him are you?"

River's eyebrows went up and she laughed again. "Me? No! Why would I marry the Doctor? Rose, I may flirt a bit, but I'd never marry the man!" River said, laughing.

Rose couldn't help but laugh too. "Sorry, Amy just mentioned something and I...I dunno."

River shook her head. "It's fine, that just caught me a bit off guard. You don't have to worry about the Doctor and I. You should be more worried about the Doctor and Jack than him and me." she joked.

"You ladies talking about me?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Don't eavesdrop, Jack." Rose said and he rolled his eyes.

"I own the place, I'll eavesdrop all I want."

River smiled. "Well, I'm off to bed; it's been a long few days. Good night you two." she said and left the room.

Rose grinned. "River Song...what do you think of her, Jack?" she asked.

Jack came up to lean on the counter next to Rose. "I think she's alright. She's a mystery...can't wait to meet her when she doesn't know us. I am so going to lord it over her like she did for me."

Rose laughed. "Jack, that's rude."

He just shrugged. "She didn't even tell me her name until yesterday."

"How long have you known her?"

"Oh...I've met her a few times over the past year or so. She never stays very long, and usually it's not just a social visit."

Rose nodded. "Like for me..." she said and sighed.

Jack turned to her, and had that concerned look on again. "How are you, Rose? Really?"

"Honestly...I don't know. It's so...different. And everything seems...clearer. I can see a lot better. I get how he could always see so far away now. And my head...it's no wonder he's so ADD all the time. I'm having a hard time just focusing on one thought. There's so much running around up here." she said tapping her head. Things that she had forced to the back of her mind, like her time away from the Doctor, all of a sudden were front and center.

Jack frowned slightly. "That's not what I meant." he said gently.

Rose looked up at him. "I figured as much. I'm...I'm ok. Good as you'd expect I suppose. And...at least he's not in pain." she hoped.

"Yeah...we'll find him Rosie. I think River knows more about where is is than she's gonna tell us just yet."

Rose nodded. "Jack...what if...what if when I see the Doctor again...he doesn't..."

"Doesn't what?"

"Like the change? What if it freaks him out and he panics?" she asked, voicing her fear. "He does that a lot, panicking. You know him, what if it's too much and he runs..."

Jack pulled her into a hug. "That is insane Rose, completely. There is no way he'd not love you just because you're more like him. Hell, he'll be happy. He won't have to flip out about your safety as much, will he? You're just a durable as he is now. Why would he feel any different about you?"

She shut her eyes and hugged him back. "Because he's been the last for so long...what if he wants another Time Lord that's...just more? Smarter and stronger and cleverer?"

Jack pulled back and held her shoulders. "You, Rose Tyler, are the strongest person I know. And you are clever, or do you not remember you found a way back to this universe? Twice. You've saved him more than any brainiac could. And you're brilliant too, Rose. Just because you have two hearts now, won't change that. Ok?"

"Ok." she said and hugged him again. "Sorry for being silly." she mumbled.

Jack grinned. "I'll let it slide this time. By the way...you'll be wanting this back." he said and pulled out her chain with the TARDIS key on it.

"You found it!" she said happily, putting it on when he handed it to her.

"Yeah, it was still around your neck. Feel better?"

She held the key in her hand. "Yeah, feels more normal."

He grinned. "Good. Now go and get some sleep, you've had a hell of day."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jack."

Jack stayed back and watched her walk down the hall to the spare room. He sighed and leaned against the counter. As if her life wasn't complicated enough...he wished he could make it better for her. He wished there was _something_ he could do, anything to make her happier. He knew that he made her happy, but he also knew that there was something missing. That, and her whole life was just flipped over backwards, and for them that was saying something.

He pushed off the counter and made for his desk. If there was one thing he could do, he could help them track down the Doctor. He had enough experience with that.

* * *

Rose sat on the bed and turned the key in her hand. It felt different than it had before. It was warmer, and she could have sworn that she could feel a little warm nudge in the back of her head. Like the TARDIS was calling to her.

She closed her eyes and held the key tightly. "I'm coming home soon. I promise." she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

When Rose woke up the next day, she almost forgot where she was. For a split second, she thought it was a dream. But she was never that lucky.

She found River and Jack already up, and Jack was tinkering with a vortex manipulator.

"Morning, Rosie." he said without looking up.

"What's going on?"

River smiled, but Rose could tell something else was going on. "We have a lead."

"Already?" Rose asked, trying her best to not get her hopes up.

"Torchwood picked up some strange readings back in England. Clochester actually." Jack said, handing the vortex manipulator back to River.

"Clochester? What's going on there?"

"We don't know. But we do know that the readings disappeared a few hours ago, and now it's back to being silent. So..."

"So you think that there was a problem, but now it's fixed?" Rose finished.

Jack nodded. "That's what we're hoping. And if that's right, it was probably the Doctor that fixed things. Anyway, it's our best lead so far."

Rose nodded. "No, that's as good as anything."

"That's settled then! Colchester it is." River said standing and holding out her hand for Rose.

"It's the home of Craig Owens, recently put out an ad for an extra room...suddenly it was filled up by the next day."

Rose nodded and took River's hand a bit warily. Jack winked at her before she was suddenly ripped through the vortex again.

* * *

Rose sucked in a breath when she felt the ground beneath her feet again. But it was different than the other times she had traveled like that. It was much better.

They had landed on a sidewalk next to a street of nice houses. A few leaves on the street, but nothing that screamed, 'alien presence'.

"Here we are then. Let's see...this should be the place if Jack's coordinates are right." River said, looking down at the vortex manipulator. She took out a little machine and walked around with it a bit, like she was checking for something.

"Find anything?" Rose asked, feeling strangely uneasy.

"Well...low levels...tiny traces...enough to suggest that there has been something big around here, but it's gone now."

Rose bit her lip. "I'll go check the house. Maybe if there was something...maybe he's still here." she said, knowing that with the threat gone it was looking less and less likely that that was the case.

River nodded, but she was thinking the same thing. "I'll check around a bit more and join you in a moment, Rose." Rose nodded and hurried up to the door, knocking on it a bit too hard.

"Coming! Sorry!" she heard a man's voice say from the inside. Suddenly the door swung open and smiling man with light hair and just a bit of weight faced her. "Hello." he said, sounding a bit out of breath before he cleared his throat.

"Yes, hello, I'm Rose Tyler with Torchwood." she said holding out her hand.

"Oh, yeah I'm Craig, Craig Owens. What's Torchwood?" he asked, shaking her hand but still looking entirely confused.

Rose smiled. "We're a small organization set up by the British government. Basically a special task force."

"Task force? Um, what are you doing here?"

Rose gave him her most reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, Mr. Owens. I'm just...looking for a friend. My best friend." she said and she saw a look of recognition flash across his face briefly.

"Um, and you think he's here?"

"Maybe. Have you seen a bit of a strange looking bloke wandering around? Maybe he showed up and said hello? Acted like he owned the place before you even knew him?"

"Are you talking about the Doctor?" a woman walking up behind him asked.

"Sophie!" Craig accused, looking a bit nervous.

Rose's face brightened. "Hi, I'm Rose. And yes actually, I am."

"Oh, well let her in Craig!" Sophie said happily.

Craig still looked wary but nodded anyway. "Sure, come in, come in."

* * *

Rose sat down on a chair next to a large sofa where Craig and Sophie joined her. Sophie handed her a cup and smiled. "It's nice to meet someone who knows him too, he seemed like he just came out of nowhere one day." she said.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, that's him. I'm sorry to just show up like this...I was hoping he'd still be here."

Sophie seemed to look right through her and nodded sympathetically. "He left really suddenly yesterday, sorry you missed him."

"How do you know him?" Craig asked, not relaxing just yet.

Rose looked down at her cup. "He's...well. I dunno what to call it really. Never do with him."

Craig looked confused but Sophie broke out in a grin. "_Oh_, I didn't know he was taken! Don't know how you really put up with him to be honest."

Craig looked even more confused. "You and the Doctor? The _Doctor_? I don't think we're talking about the same man."

Rose grinned. "Bow tie, tweed jacket, a bit of ADD, likes to fiddle with things, says things he definitely shouldn't sometimes?"

"Blimey. He um...he never mentioned he had a-" Craig started but Sophie elbowed him. "Sorry. Well he wasn't all that open anyway. Not until the day he left really, when...yeah". She saw there was something more.

"Craig...I know. About him. I'm like him. Travel with him actually."

Craig paused and he looked like he was concentrating for a moment. "Wait...he...he showed me memories...and...you shouldn't be here." he realized.

"What do you mean she shouldn't be here? Craig that's a bit rude." Sophie said.

Rose nodded. He must have showed Craig his past somehow...then again he had done something like that with that _Reinette_. Lovely day that was."Yeah. I know what you mean. But I'm back. I don't know how much you know about me..."

"Rose Tyler...oh my god! Sophie, can you give us a mo' please? Promise it won't take long, love." he said and Sophie looked like she could argue, but she relented.

"Alright then. It was nice to meet you Rose." she said warmly.

As soon as she was out of the room, Craig turned back to Rose. "He head butted me. I saw everything...and I mean everything. But you...I don't know how I didn't recognize you before."

"He showed you a lot of...me?" Rose asked.

"All of it. Most of it I really didn't want, to be honest. New level of too much information. You stood out almost more than anything. Well, you and the TARDIS. And Amy Pond but I think that's just because she's traveling with him now. Anyway, you mean a lot to him...but you were gone. Gone, gone. Never ever coming back, stuck in a parallel universe, gone."

"Yeah...now I'm back. Looking for him again. That's why I came here."

Craig nodded. "I'm sorry...he helped sort out the aliens and left. Like he always does, I suppose. He didn't say where he was going...so I don't think I can be much help."

"It was a long shot...but at least I know he was here. Do me a favor and tell him I was looking for him if he ever comes by?" she asked standing.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Good luck Rose, good luck to both of you." he said and she nodded, smiling again. but as she turned to leave, she spun back around.

"Does he...do you know if he ever thinks about me?"

Craig looked a bit sad, but gave her a small smile. "Sometimes. He tries not to...but he does sometimes."

She nodded. "Thank you, Craig." she said and left quietly.

* * *

River was waiting and leaning against a low wall when Rose came out. "How late were we?"

"A day. He only left yesterday." Rose said and stood next to her, leaning on the wall too.

River looked up at the sky and sighed. "We'll find him Rose. I have another idea."

Rose turned to get and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well, since we won't exactly be able to track a man in a time machine...we can make him track us."

"How?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"Leave a message of course."

Rose pushed off the wall and River followed. "What kind of message are you thinking of? And how do we get it to him?"

River just smirked and winked, holding out her hand. "We make it just big enough that he gets annoyed."

* * *

**Yep it was Craig. I love Craig :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, honestly they are absolutely brilliant and give me incentive to update!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Slight bit of writers block but mostly that was just me trying to get everybody in order. **

**Anyway! Here's the (late) chapter! Sorry...  
**

**Disclaimer: Starting the Pandorica episodes and such! Yay!**

**By the way, a question was asked about my reasons for changing River a bit. Well one, I wasn't a huge fan of her in the show. BUT there was also something important behind it. So I kinda start to answer that in this chap but really most of that comes with next season when it actually happens.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Chapter 21-

Rose watched as River finished off her little piece of graffiti. "Oldest cliff face in the universe...he's definitely getting mad at that." Rose said grinning wildly.

River laughed. "I know. There. All done."

Rose squinted her eyes at the writing, but soon she could read it as if it were in English. As far as she could figure they were coordinates, and of course hello sweetie. Apparently that was River's thing. "Why there?"

"Because Jack has another lead. That's where we're going to be, so the Doctor's just going to have to join us."

Rose looked back at River. "You're not telling me something." she concluded.

River smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm probably always not telling you something, Rose." It broke her heart, having to keep something from her closest friend like she was. But then again, this wasn't her best friend. Not yet anyway, but she would be soon. The confused and slightly untrusting look Rose had now...it killed her. But things would get better. Because they always did. They had too.

"Why can I read this? Is that some weird...Galifrayan thing?" Rose asked, still squinting at the cliff.

River laughed. "No, dear, that's just the TARDIS I'd imagine."

Rose smiled. "Yeah...sort of figured that. What about the Doctor? Is that what he does? Just uses the TARDIS to translate everythin' for him?"

River grinned. "Well I'd say he does know a lot of them...but he doesn't have that brilliant a memory."

Rose laughed and she was surprised that it was genuine. She was starting to like River more now. Even though she knew River was still hiding something, she trusted her...not very much mind you, but she was starting to.

* * *

"Hey there, you two!" Jack said happily as River and Rose popped back up in the hub.

"Hiya Jack." Rose aid and Jack didn't have to ask if they had good news.

He grinned and waved a paper at them. "Got something for ya. And this one looks good."

* * *

Amy sat on the steps of the console room, fiddling with a box. A ring box. Why would the Doctor have something like this? According to him, he wasn't that close to River…and she was the only one Amy could think of that even seemed a bit like she could have that kind of effect on the Doctor.

Holding the little box…she felt something. Something in her chest that seemed funny…but she didn't know what, or why. She squinted at the box and held it closer to her face. She was missing something. Something important, very important…

"Right!" the Doctor said loudly, running into the room. Amy stuffed the box into her pocket before he turned to face her. "Oh hello!" he said grinning at Amy and coming to sit beside her.

She smiled at him but when he looked closer he frowned. "What?"

He smiled softly and wiped under her eyes, holding her face to get a good look at her. "Amelia…you're crying." This was the second time in a few days. Well, as far as he saw. There were probably more. Things were leaking through, but only emotions as far as he could tell. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Rory had even said so himself, he made people a danger to themselves…and look what happened as a result.

Amy blinked hard. "Don't know why…like before. With Vincent. Doctor…why does this keep happening?"

He looked down and stared at his hands. He knew, he knew exactly why it was happening. But he couldn't tell her. Not only would she most likely not remember anyway, but even if she did she would only be in pain. She was supposed to be getting married soon…not this. But he couldn't change the past; god knows he had tried to do it before. So he did what he always did, and put on a happy face.

The Doctor turned to Amy and smiled softly. "I don't know Amy. It could be…the stress. You have almost died nearly every day since you came away with me." He joked, nudging her playfully.

It worked. Amy grinned and rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. Some help you are." She teased, putting her confusion behind her.

"Off to bed with you then. You're no good tired and cranky." He teased, jumping up and holding out a hand.

"Oi! I'm not cranky." She defended, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

He grinned; taking her face in is hands and kissed the top of her head. "Of course you aren't, brilliant Amelia Pond. Tomorrow we'll go see something _spectacular_, no running for our lives."

Amy smiled and laughed. "You always say that."

"Yes but this time I promise. And I never break a promise." He said and smiled at her. "Now bed. Doctor's orders."

Amy giggled and rolled her eyes. "Alright, goodnight Doctor." She said and left the room. As she was walking she frowned slightly. He had used her full name and kissed her head. He only did those things when he was worried or after something bad had happened. His way of saying he cared without actually saying it. Something was wrong and the Doctor knew it…she just had no idea what.

* * *

"Roman? Like...proper Roman soldiers?"

River grinned. "Straight from the Roman Empire it seems."

Rose grinned too. "You think the Doctor should be close by if somehow real Roman soldiers are in the twenty first century?"

"Well, it should be enough to at least get his attention. If he doesn't see our little note first."

"And the coordinates you left him...they match don't they?" she asked and River just grinned. "Right. But how exactly are we going to go about dealing with them?"

River smirked. "Leave that to me."

Jack, Rose, and River stood outside of the hub, ready to go yet again.

Rose turned to Jack. "Are you really not coming?"

"No, Rosie, I can't. I still have a job to do here...and if those crack things are popping up and sending things like the Romans though, Torchwood is going to be needed here."

She didn't like it and she wished he would come with them, but she knew that he was right. "Fine." she grumbled and Jack laughed and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon. and I'll expect a call as soon as you guys have things under control with the Romans. Can't believe I'm missing a chance to seduce one of those guys...I bet they have great-"

Rose laughed and cut him off. "Whoa there, Jack. I think we get it. Love you, stay safe." she said smiling and he kissed the top of her head.

"You too. I know I'll be seeing you around, Professor River Song." he said and she winked at him.

"Until next time Captain."

"Love it when you use my title." he teased and River laughed. "See you guys later." he said, saving them off as Rose grabbed onto the vortex manipulator and they were gone. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello? Oh yes Detective Inspector, I've sent the best people I have down there. Just keep people away and we'll handle it."

* * *

When they landed Rose almost expected to feel that nausea she always did, but it was gone. She only felt a bit of discomfort. An upside to not being human anymore, then.

When she looked around, she didn't see anything. Just a lot of grass and farm land. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" Rose asked.

River turned the other way and tapped Rose's shoulder. "Oh we're certainly in the right place." River said grinning.

Rose turned around and saw a massive camp of red tents and random soldiers walking around. It looked like an army preparing for war. "Oh. That's a bit more than I expected...do you think it was a crack in the universe that pulled them through?"

"That would be my guess. Looks like we have a bit of a walk ahead of us." River said, smiling. But she noticed the worried look on Rose's face. "Rose, how are you feeling?"

Rose turned to River and put on a fake smile. "I'm alright." She said, but even she knew that that was a poor excuse for a lie. River didn't push her like Rose thought she might, instead River just nodded and started walking.

"It's alright to not be thrilled with the idea of becoming something entirely new, Rose."

Rose focused on the ground beneath her feet. The Doctor had once told her that he could feel the turn of the Earth...and she had been amazed. Now, it terrified her. If she didn't distract herself, she could feel the Earth turn just like he said. She could hear the wind blowing through and rustling leaves that were miles away. So she kept thinking of other things. "I know. I just feel like I should be happy. I won't ever die...not normally anyway. I don't even know what's happening, or what already happened to me I suppose." she admitted quietly.

River turned to her and gave her a small smile. "You're still nervous about what's going to happen when you see him, aren't you?" River said, seeing right through her.

Rose laughed quietly. "You must know me too well, then huh? It's so different...what if it's too different for him? I mean...I can't blame him if it is, I was a bit nervous when he first changed. But if he looks at he like I looked at him way back then...I don't know what I'll do. After all we've been through...that look just might kill me."

River smiled softly. "Rose, you love him don't you?" Rose just gave her a look. "Exactly. And he may be the most oblivious man in the universe, but he loves you too. You two were different species before, that is the only thing that's changed."

"Yeah, that and he doesn't have a clue I'm not still stuck in the parallel universe." Rose joked.

River laughed. "Yes, that may be a slight change as well."

River watched as Rose walked just a bit ahead. Just enough to have a bit of space to think. For once River didn't know much about what was going to happen. But just being with Rose...she almost forgot that she was in the wrong time. She knew from the day she met Rose that that girl was someone important. She just never knew that Rose would be important to her.

If River was completely honest, Rose had changed her. Before, she had been more closed off and put out a bit of a persona that protected her. And she had a good reason too.

Somehow Rose changed that. Rose brought out the very best in her and she made River want to do so much more good with her life. That was just Rose of course. When River first met her...she had so much pain and anger boxed up inside. And of course there was also the fact her brain washed past had thoroughly confused the difference of right and wrong. Rose fixed her. She taught her that not every one left, not everyone disappointed you, not everyone was only out for themselves.

River smiled to herself. Rose had done something along the same lines for the Doctor too. And everyone she met. That was just Rose. Her best friend. The person that was confused and hurting now...and she couldn't do anything. Because Rose didn't trust her.

* * *

As they were about to enter the camp, River's phone rang. She cursed under her breath and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Doctor?" came a man's gruff voice.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Where is he? I called him."

"You're phoning the time vortex, it doesn't always work. But the TARDIS is smart, she's rerouted the call." River said and Rose's eyes widened. "Talk quickly, the connection will last less than a minute."

Rose watched as River listened intently. Then she closed the phone. "Who was that?"

"Well, he tried to call the Doctor so I'd say Churchill."

"Like...the Prime Minister?" Rose asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes, he and the Doctor have always been on close terms. But we've run into a bit of a problem..." River said, trailing off and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a tube of lipstick. "Rose, this is hallucinogenic lip stick. I have to go, but you have to get in there."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "You want me to walk in there and...what, kiss them? And they'll just...what?"

"All you have to do is kiss a few of the higher up officers, like a general or two, and tell them you're...someone important, you can decide who but it should be in their era so they've heard of whoever it is. I'm sorry, but this is very important, I'll explain later." she said and gave the tube to Rose before disappearing with the vortex manipulator.

Rose was left standing with her mouth partially open. She shook her head. "Well...here goes nothing..." she mumbled and put on the lip stick. If the Doctor did remember...he wasn't going to like this.

"Miss, what are you doing here? This is a military camp." said a tall soldier coming up behind Rose.

Oh he really wasn't going to love this. She cleared her throat and grinned at him. "Yes...I must have gotten a bit lost..."

* * *

"Your Highness, this woman entered the camp saying you had sent for her..." a soldier, Perseus, asked, stepping into Rose's tent.

"Um, yes I did. Send her in please." Rose said.

River walked in and grinned. "Cleopatra?"

"Yes, men, bring my lovely sister some more suitable clothes." Rose said, trying her best not to laugh. "Leave us for a moment, please." she said and the men left.

River shook her head. "I doubt the great Cleopatra ever said please."

Rose shrugged. "I'm a much nicer one then. What do you think? Too much?" Rose asked, standing up and showing off the gold dress she had been given.

River laughed. "I love the way you think. Although, I did notice an awful lot of lipstick." River teased, raising an eyebrow.

Rose bit her lip. "I didn't know how many you meant. That and most of them look the same, it took me awhile to find a higher ranking one."

"I would have done the same thing." River said laughing and the girls sat down across from each other on the cushions that looked like they cost as much as Rose's old flat.

"What did you do, exactly?"

River's grin faded. "I found this." she said and took off the long tube she had strapped to her back. Inside was old canvas paper. River unrolled it and Rose gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"No...how?" she asked, breathless.

"I don't know...but it was painted by Van Gough during his later years. One of his last works."

"Do you think...do you think it's going to come true?" Rose said, praying it didn't. It couldn't. No. She couldn't let that happen.

River pursed her lips. "I have a feeling we're going to find out. With the message I left the Doctor...he's on his way."

Rose felt her heart squeeze, but in a good way this time. "He's not going to be happy about the kissing when he remembers..."

River laughed. "No, I don't think he will be. But that's not the biggest problem."

"What is?"

"The title of this painting. The Pandorica Opens."

Rose's eyebrows pulled together. "That sounds familiar...but what is it?"

"A myth. Well, not really a myth but something that most people consider to be one."

"Isn't it...well I head a story once, when I was trying to find the Doctor. Just whispers but...it's like a cage isn't it?"

"Yes. The story you heard is probably true, as well."

"Where is it?"

"Hidden. It's been gone for centuries. But...I may have a theory."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Why don't I like the tone of your voice?"

* * *

"I haven't ridden a horse in...years." Rose said, even as she was on top of it already.

"Dear, you'll be fine. But...you'll get to see him soon enough. He'll come to the same conclusion as I did, and we'll all join you."

"This is...well I'd say mad, but really, when is this life not." Rose said. She didn't want to go if it meant having to wait even longer for the Doctor. But if the Pandorica was real, and the TARDIS was in danger...she would go. She couldn't help but look back at the camp. "You're sure he'll remember me?" Rose asked, suddenly.

"Yes. Just as I'm sure he'll be upset about me defacing the oldest cliff in the universe."

Rose laughed and nodded. "Ok then. I'll trust you on that."

River smiled, "Go! We're running out of valuable time." she urged and Rose relented.

"Right, let's go boys!" she said and the three soldiers around her got in their horses too and rode off. Thankfully, she had had horse lessons one year while her mum was dating a farmer. It hadn't worked out of course, her mum hated farms.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Rose said as she dismounted. "Stonehenge...huh. Don't know what I was expecting..."

"Mum, what do you want us to do?" one of them asked.

"Oh...make sure there isn't anyone around. And if there are people, don't kill them, bring them to me." she said, hoping that would work and they wouldn't have dead civilians on top of everything else. One of the soldiers didn't move, but kept looking at her. As if he was confused. "Um...are you alright?" she asked.

The soldier took off his helmet. Rose felt her breath catch in her throat. "Yes Mum, it's was just...I-I...I think I...know you." Rory said slowly. It was Rory. Most definitely Rory. But...he was a Roman...how could he be a Roman? Why was he a Roman? He definitely hadn't been a Roman before...

"You do?" she asked carefully, hoping that he'd remember. If he did, then the Doctor definitely would.

"Um...I'm...I'm not a...not a...what's happening?" he asked and he dropped his helmet and held his head.

"Rory, are you ok?" she asked, coming closer to him.

His head snapped up. "Rory. You know my name. I'm...I'm Rory. And...oh my god." he said, his eyes getting wider. "I'm a Roman...but I'm not a Roman...and you're definitely not Cleopatra."

Rose beamed at him and threw her arms around him. "Oh my god, you're alive!" she said happily, tears coming up.

Rory hugged her back. "Rose. Wait...you died, didn't you?! I thought...I thought I saw you die too."

Rose pulled back and nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I did. I'm ok though. And look at you! You're a Roman!" she said beaming at him.

"Yeah, weird that...but why are you pretending to be Cleopatra?"

Rose laughed. "River. She had this hallucinogenic lip stick and I kissed the guards so that we could get inside the camp. I may have taken it a bit far."

Rory could help but laugh a bit too. "Yeah, I'd say so. Wait, where is everybody? Where's Amy?"

Rose bit her lip. "On their way...but Rory...you fell into the crack. You were erased from time completely...she doesn't know who you are anymore."

"How do you know then?"

"I fell into it too, but...well it's complicated. The Doctor...he doesn't remember me coming back either. River said he would eventually...but that's only because of...a few changes."

"Changes?" he asks slowly.

"Yeah...basically...well...I'm not exactly...human. Anymore." she said and his eyes widened.

"How are you not human? You look human..."

"So does the Doctor. But you can talk, your Roman, and from the past!"

He shrugged. "Right, well, guess both of us are different."

"It doesn't freak you out?"

"A bit. But so does everything else about traveling with the Doctor. And so does the whole Roman thing." he said and Rose smiled.

"Ok. So we have a job to do."

"What kind of a job?" he asked.

"Well, the Doctor and Amy are on their way. River said that we should look around and see of anyone else has been lurking over here."

"Why? It's just Stonehenge."

Rose smirked. "I have a feeling we're going to find out soon enough."

* * *

The Doctor and Amy walked into the tent, only to see River all dressed up and looking a bit like Cleopatra, wig and all.

"Hello sweetie." she said grinning.

"River! Hi." Amy said smiling.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe." the Doctor deadpanned.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." she argued. She clapped her hands and the servants left.

"River, why are you Cleopatra?" Amy asked.

River grinned. "The other one had to step out for a bit."

"Hallucinogenic lip stick?" he asked.

"Good eye. But not completely my work." she said her eyes shining a bit. She picked up the scrolled canvas and handed it to the Doctor.

"What's this?"

"A painting. From your friend Vincent. One of his final works, he had visions didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one." she said and Amy moved to look at it too. It was a painting of the TARDIS...exploding.

* * *

As they were riding out to Stonehenge, River came up next to the Doctor. "Doctor...I should warn you. There are a few surprises waiting."

"What surprises?"

River grinned. "Sorry, sweetie, you'll have to see for yourself."

"Then why warn me?" The Doctor asked but she had already taken off ahead of him. One day he would get her back for all this teasing.

* * *

When Rose heard the sound of horses about three quarters of a mile away, she bit her lip. "Ok, Rory. You're not going to love me for this, but you need to go and help the other soldiers back at the camp."

Rory was about to ask why, when he realized. "You want me to wait and not see her yet."

Rose looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, but yeah. I...I don't know what going to happen when he gets here. Or what happens when he finds the Pandorica. But River said it was better to wait. Don't ask me why, I have no idea."

"So he can stay focused for a bit, I get it...dying is really complicated." he said and Rose smiled.

"Let's go see if the boys found anyone. The last thing we need is some random person calling the police about Romans at Stonehenge."

River scanned the area while the Doctor ran around, trying to figure things out in his head.

Amy walked up to her. "Last time we saw you, you warned us about this. After we climbed out of the Byzantium."

"Spoilers!" she said and put a finger to her own lips.

"No, but you told the Doctor you'd be seeing us again when the Pandorica opens."

"Maybe I did. But I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere, energy weapons discharged on this site." River said but the Doctor was already lost in thought. "Doctor!" She called.

"What? If the Pandorica is down there, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight for it." he said, putting his ear to a rock in the center. "We have to get down there."

"I agree. We just have to get the device off of one of my people."

"You left something from the future with a Roman soldier?" Amy asked, confused.

River grinned. "I trust her. And she's not a Roman."

The Doctor frowned. "Will you never just say what you're talking about? The riddles and half truths are slightly infuriating."

"Why do you think I give them, sweetie?"

"So where is the device?" the Doctor said, giving up arguing with her.

"Right behind you." River said grinning.

"Yeah, um here you go." Rose said, holding out the device. She had to focus everything she had to fight the instinct to just run up and wrap her arms around him.

The Doctor didn't even look back as he held out his hand and took the device. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she said, starting to worry River was wrong.

Suddenly the Doctor froze. That voice. That voice sounded so... "Say that again?" he asked, still not turning around.

"I said, you're welcome." Rose repeated, a bit annoyed so she talked slowly and crossed her arms. She prayed River was right. She had to be right.

He didn't want to turn around. Because as soon as he did he would see someone else that wasn't who his damned ears thought. Whoever it was...but it was impossible for it to be who it sounded like. Who he hoped it was. Who his hearts had started pounding in his chest for, so much they might burst. It was impossible. Completely. Still...he couldn't help but turn around.

When Rose saw him turn, she thought her hearts might stop. She held her breath and watched as his eyes widened. She was afraid to move, she had no idea what to say, but she could feel her hearts pounding in her chest like they were trying to break out just to be closer to him. Somehow the double beat didn't bother her, not when the Doctor was standing in front of her.

"Rose?" he breathed out, barely a whisper.

"It's me."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows...seriously I am amazed. I can't believe how well this story is doing and I just want you to know that you guys always make me smile, and are the reason I keep posting!**

**I love you all :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Same as last time! Sadly I haven't been given the rights to Doctor Who...not that I'd really want them. I love to be surprised with that show, hate spoilers.**

**I'm all excited for upcoming chapters :D But sadly I really really need to write and get a handle on all the timey wimey business that happen soon, so I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I will really really hard to get it to you soon!  
**

**Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed or favorited or followed, I love you all :)  
**

* * *

-Chapter 22-

"It's me." Rose said wishing that he would remember and they wouldn't have to start all over again. Although she knew she would still go through it all again if it came to that, no matter what.

River smiled at Amy, but Amy just looked confused. "River...who is that?"

River looked to her and smiled sadly. "Try and remember, Amy. That's Rose Tyler. You've already met her. You should be able to remember her if you try." She said. It was true; what with Rose's new biology time would be working differently around her just as it did the Doctor.

Amy frowned. "I don't think I've ever even seen her before." Amy said but she concentrated none the less. Rose Tyler...she had no idea who the girl was.

The Doctor stood up slowly. "Is...Rose?" he asked, not even sure what he was asking. She was supposed to be in the other universe. She was...she was right here. He stepped forward suddenly and wrapped her in his arms, breathing her in. It was Rose. _His_ Rose. She was here.

Rose felt tears threatening to fall. She hugged him back as tightly as she could and buried her face in his shoulder. "Doctor."

He didn't know what was happening...Rose was here. How was she here? She was...she was...gone. Gone in the other universe. No. She wasn't. He felt memories he didn't know existed shoving their way back at him. Suddenly it hit him all at once and he stepped back, holding his head and trying to sort through the onslaught of time that had somehow been erased from his memory.

When he looked up, he remembered. Every moment of it. She had died. Rose had died and was taken in by the crack in the wall. He blinked and realized why he had felt that loss. He rushed back up to her and wrapped his arms around her again, as tightly as he possibly could and holding her as close as possible. He felt tears starting to form and he shut his eyes tightly. "Rose." he said shakily. Hating the way his eyes were watering. She had _died_.

She couldn't help but beam at him, he remembered. She pulled back enough to get a good look at him, and she noticed his eyes, fear and joy and confusion filling them. "Told you I was staying with you forever." she said and he beamed at her, crushing his lips to hers. He didn't care that people were staring at them like they were crazy. He never wanted to let her go now that he had her back yet again.

He had Rose. She had died in his arms...but here she was and he was kissing her again. He pulled back and held her face in his hands. He never thought he would see that face again. "Rose Tyler...h-how? No. Never mind, I don't care." he said and just beamed at her. "I love you. Rose...I love you more than anything and...and I thought I'd lost you. I did lose you." he said softly. He knew that his eyes were watery, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Not getting rid of me that easily." she said and wiped under his eyes with her thumbs, something he usually did. "I love you too my Doctor. Why else would I keep coming back?"

He smiled. "Never ever do something so incredibly reckless again." he said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. He did his best to keep the panic and sadness down but that was pointless with Rose. She always saw right through him.

"It's ok Doctor. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She said and at this point she didn't care. She stood on her toes and kissed him again, this time with less desperation and he kissed her back, tangling his fingers in her hair.

When he had to break it he didn't even notice that they had been kissing much longer than any human could go without air. He pulled her close again and buried his face in her hair, shutting his eyes tightly. "Still. I'm not losing you again." he said and she hugged him back as tight as she could, feeling the way there was more he wanted to say, but knowing now wasn't the time or place.

"What about you? I hear you had to be forced to leave. You could have been erased from time too. And then where would I be?" she asked softly.

He pulled back enough to look at her and frowned. "Rose I didn't want to leave, not if you couldn't come with me."

"Don't say that. The universe needs you, Doctor."

"And what if I need you?" he said, so earnestly and with so much behind those eyes that it made her hearts squeeze.

She smiled. "I'm here. You don't have to worry about that. I'm not planning on leave you again."

"I'm the last person that wants to break you two up, but we are in a bit of a hurry." River reminded them, gently.

The Doctor didn't look away from Rose. "The Pandorica can wait. It's waited a long time already."

Rose smiled. "Doctor...you do know that you we're probably the last people to find out about the Pandorica...and that means that a lot of power hungry aliens are going to be coming for it?"

He frowned. "We can't have one minute, can we..." he said, briefly brushing his lips over hers again and taking her hand, pulling her over to the rock so he could set up the device.

River rolled her eyes. "I swear he acts like a child sometimes." she said as she watched him set it up while still keeping Rose next to him.

Amy was completely confused. "He just kissed her. A lot. How did they even do that? And...what just happened?" she asked.

River turned to her. "Amy. Go ask her yourself, it might help you remember."

Rose looked back and saw Amy, she couldn't help but smile. Then she noticed Amy's look of utter confusion. "Doctor, I'll just be a minute."

"What?" he asked, actually looking like that was the worst idea in the world.

"I need to talk to Amy, you and River open this thing."

"You know River?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Later." she said grinning. River walked over to help the Doctor and Rose went over to Amy. "Hey, Amy."

"Um...I'm apparently supposed to know you, but I don't. Sorry."

"Yeah...it's complicated. Do you remember Jack? Or Torchwood?" Rose tried.

"What? No. Who are they?"

Rose smiled sadly. "It's probably going to take you awhile to remember...but I'm Rose. We...well we were friends." she said smiling. The look in Amy's eyes...she really had no idea who Rose was. Rose felt her hearts clench a bit at that. Seeing someone she cared about, someone that was her friend, having no idea who she was...she understood what River felt.

"Then how did I forget you?" Amy asked.

Suddenly the rock slid open and the Doctor looked back at them. "Come on, let's go and see the underhenge."

* * *

"The Pandorica." the Doctor said, half in amazement.

"More than just a fairy tale." River added.

Rose walked in after them and slid her hand in the Doctor's. "It's beautiful."

The Doctor walked closer and then took his hand out of Rose's for a moment, to place it on the Pandorica. "There was a goblin, or a trickster or a warrior. A nameless terrible thing soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. Nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day, it would just drop out of the sky and destroy your world."

"How did it end up in that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it."

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales; they always end up being him." River said, handing Amy a torch as she checked he scanner again.

"So it's like Pandora's box then? Almost the same name." Amy said looking around.

"Sorry what?" the Doctor asked, running the sonic screwdriver along the box.

"The story. Pandora's box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favorite story as a kid." she said.

The Doctor frowned and walked up to her. "Your favorite school topic, your favorite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence." He said and walked back to the Pandorica.

"School topic?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, the Romans." Amy said. "You know hot Italians running around in armor; I mentioned it when we got here."

Rose looked at River. Obviously she couldn't say anything in front of Amy, but gave her a look too. There was something about Amy...but Rose had no idea what.

"So can you open it?" River asked.

"Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm getting into first."

"Wait, it's already opening. Layers of security protocols in there and they're being disabled, one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside." River said and Rose went up the box and rested her hand on in. She could feel it, tiny noises and movement from inside. It was unlocking. She took her hand off it quickly. That was new. She was certain that if she had been human, she wouldn't have felt that.

The Doctor frowned. That's what the movement was, then. "How long do we have?" he asked and suddenly he felt the presence of...another telepath. It was faint...but he could feel their mind just barely, and he could sense their fear and amazement and...a mess of other things they were pushing out.

"Hour at the most."

"Wonderful. And I feel another telepath...don't know how far away they are but it means it's not human and that can't be good. Someone else must know." he said and looked to the box again. "What kind of security?"

River looked at Rose. So she hadn't told the Doctor yet. Well, he'd find out soon enough. "Everything, deadlocks, time-stops, matter-lines."

"What could need all that...?" Rose asked. She had a bad feeling again. Like there was something she was missing.

"What could get past all that?" River added.

"Think of the fear that went into making this..." the Doctor said. "What could inspire that level of fear? Hello you...have we met?" he said, talking to the box.

"But why now? What's so important about now that it's opening?" Rose asked.

"No idea." the Doctor said, still in amazement.

"How did Vincent know about it? He won't even be born for centuries." Amy said, trying to follow.

"The stones! These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, every time zone." he said sonicing the pillars.

"Doctor, everyone, everywhere?" River asked.

"Even poor Vincent heard it in his dreams...what's in there? What could justify all this?"

"Doctor, are you saying a call went out to everyone? _Every _species?" Rose asked.

"Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?" he asked again, mostly talking to himself. "Oh." he said, realizing.

"_Oh_?" Amy asked.

River pressed the scanner on the pillar. "If it is a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal."

"Doing it." the Doctor said, already running the sonic along them.

"Doing what?"

"If this place is a transmitter, and it's been transmitting for a while...who heard?" Rose said slowly and Amy understood, her eyes widening.

"River, quickly, anything?" The Doctor urged.

River froze for a moment. "Around this planet, there are at least 10,000 star ships."

"At least?"

"10,000, 100,000, 1 million, I don't know, there are too many readings." River said.

"What kind of starships?" Rose asked, afraid of the answer she would get.

River caught a part of a signal and it played out over the scanner. They couldn't tell exactly what was said, but the voice was clear. "Daleks, Doctor."

The Doctor started to pace. Daleks...of course they were here, if there was the most powerful weapon in the universe just sitting on Earth, they'd be al over that. "Yes, ok ok ok. Dalek fleet, minimum 12,000 ships, armed to the teeth. But we've got surprise on our side! They'll never expect four people to attack 12,000 Dalek ships, cause we'd be killed instantly. So a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise."

"Doctor, Cyber ships." River announced.

"No, Dalek ships, listen to them, those are Dalek ships, I think I would know a Dalek ship."

"Yes. AND Cyber ships."

The Doctor stopped pacing as that registered. "Right. Well we need to start a fight, turn them against each other. It's Daleks, they're so cross..."

"Sontaran. Four battle fleets." River said again. Rose felt her stomach drop. How the hell were they getting out of this one?

"Sontarans! Talk about cross, who-"

"Terileptill. Slitheen. Chelonia. Nestene. Drahavin. Sycorax. Haemo-goth. Zygon. Atraxi. Draconian...they're all here. For the Pandorica."

"Who are you..." the Doctor mumbled. Suddenly the ground shook and the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand before running back to the surface.

* * *

Up in the sky we're over a billion lights all from the starships flying above them.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Doctor, listen to me! Everything that ever hated you, and or Rose is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it, Doctor. This once, just this one little time, please, you have to run."

"Run where?" he asked, countering her. He wasn't denying what she said was true, but he couldn't run. Not from this. Rose reached in the Doctor trouser pocket and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Oi, what are you doing?" he asked, surprised, cursing the way his ears went a bit pink.

"Sorry. It's just...we're not exactly alone, are we?" she said, and handed them to the Doctor, pointing him in the direction of the camp.

"Ohhh, oh that's right." he said, looking in the direction she pointed.

"What's right?" Amy asked.

"Greatest military machine in the history of the universe." he said.

"What? The Daleks?"

Rose grinned. "No. Romans."

River looked at Rose like she was going insane. "The Romans? Rose they're-" she started but Rose pulled her aside.

"River. I saw him. I know you know about him too, I hugged him. Don't tell me they're just humans. I know you noticed it too. You kissed a few as well."

"Kissed who as well? You two went around kissing?" the Doctor asked, suddenly standing beside Rose.

Rose bit back a grin but continued to stare down River. River looked up at the sky and sighed. "You're right. You two are going to get us killed...but alright. I'll go and get the Romans." she said, but she grinned at Rose.

"Thank you. Don't forget him. No point in leaving him out of all this now." Rose added and for a moment River looked sad, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"I won't. Wish me luck then." she said winking and walked off to grab a horse.

The Doctor frowned. "Who were you talking about? No, more importantly, who was it that you were kissing?" he asked, not thrilled by the idea that Rose had gone around kissing Romans.

Rose bit her lip and looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry. It had to be done, we had to get into the camp and River had the hallucinogenic lip stick..."

"You kissed all those soldiers?" he asked, not expecting that answer.

"And a commander, but I wasn't like I wanted to do it!"

He frowned and felt his jealousy coming back up. "How many?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I only had to get it in contact with their lips." she said stepping closer to him. "And I didn't kiss them anywhere near the way that I kiss you."

He raised an eyebrow but felt immensely better at her words. "Really?" he asked, grinning a bit. He was unreasonably happy that she kissed him differently.

Rose laughed. "You're not mad?"

"Jealous yes, mad no."

"Jealous? Hmm...guess I'll have to make it up to you then." she teased as his arms wrapped around her waist. Just as she was an inch away from his lips she grinned. "But after we stop the aliens."

He groaned. "That is just cruel. Won't be having that." he said and captured her lips with his before she could run off. He felt her relax then kiss him back forcefully, giving as good as she got. He tangled his fingers in her hair, how he ever forgot how this felt he had no idea.

Amy cleared her throat and the Doctor broke away slowly, leaning his forehead against Rose's. "Yes?"

Amy just shook her head, grinning. "You are so weird...over a million angry alien ships in the air and you're off kissing the blonde."

Rose chuckled. "She is right you know..."

"Oi, cheeky. Fine. Let's go figure out what's in the box and we can lock Amy up in the TARDIS so she'll leave us alone." he teased and Amy stuck her tongue out. The Doctor tried to block out the way that all he wanted to do was hold onto Rose and never let go again. It didn't matter that he didn't remember before, he remembered now. And he still had so many questions...but the alien threat had to be solved first.

Rose put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "No idea how you possibly put up with him." she joked and the Doctor took her hand and dragged her back down to the Pandorica.

Amy laughed, at least he was happier. It was like he was different around her. She shook her head and started to follow them down when all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through her head. She gasped and held her head with her hands.

Suddenly images started flickering through her head, images he had no memory of...until she did. She was remembering...the planet where she first saw the blonde girl...Jack Harkness...the moons, meeting Rose, traveling with her and the Doctor...and when she was shot back in 2020. When Rose died.

Amy's eyes flew open and she took in a shaky breath. "Rose..." she mumbled and ran down to join them as fast as she could.

* * *

Rose turned around when she heard Amy and suddenly she was tackled in a massive hug. "Oof! Hey, Amy." she said, surprised and not knowing where this was coming from.

Amy pulled back and held Rose's arms. When Rose looked at her, Amy's eyes were wide. "Oh my god, Rose, I remember. I remember everything. You died and...oh my god you were shot! Then River knocked me out and..." she didn't finish and instead hugged Rose again. This time Rose was ready and hugged Amy back, beaming.

"I thought you weren't ever gonna remember for a moment there."

Amy laughed and pulled back again. "But you're ok now? Not going to die?"

"No. Not at all, I'm great, all better." Rose said and that was when she remembered she hadn't told them yet. But...she still had time. Course she did. She could tell the Doctor later. And Amy too. Now wasn't exactly the best time to tell them, what with all the aliens and everyone that's ever hated the Doctor on their way.

"Good. But oh! I was going to ask earlier, what does this all have to do with the TARDIS exploding? Is that going to happen?" Amy asked, getting back on track as she remembered they were actually in danger.

"One problem at a time. There's force feild technology in this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour." the Doctor said, already working at the box.

"What good is half an hour?" Amy asked.

"There are fruit flies on Hoppledom 6 that live for 20 minutes and they don't even mate for life. There was a point to that. I'll get back to you."

"You can a lot in half an hour, is what he means. A half an hour is more than we have a lot of the time." Rose said.

"Yes! Exactly!" he said, beaming at Rose.

"Doctor, the box." Rose reminded him when he continued to stare and smile at her. He shook his head and nodded.

"Right. Time for other things later." he sad and Rose held back a giggle. So that's what he had been thinking about.

Suddenly the Doctor stopped again and looked confused. "That's odd. The other telepath. He or she or both or neither, is happy. Almost like it heard a joke and laughed. They're projecting their emotions like they have no control whatsoever." he said and shook his head again. "Bit annoying. Can you two hear it?"

"No?" Amy said like he was mad.

"Well of course not, why would you?" he said and went back to work at the box.

Amy turned to Rose and noticed the off look in her eyes. "Rose...are you ok?" she asked. The Doctor turned around quickly and rushed over to Rose.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried and putting a hand on her arm.

Rose rolled her eyes and grinned. "Box Doctor. We're gonna need that half an hour I'm guessing."

He looked like he was about to argue, but what she said made sense. "Fine. You're right." he said and rushed back before he could change his mind.

Amy still wasn't convinced. "Rose?"

Rose wanted to tell her. It would make things easier if she just did...but she still had those nagging doubts. Rory hadn't minded because he was a bit different too...but Amy was still the same. Normal Amy. Not so normal Rose. And the timing wasn't exactly the best either. So she didn't.

"I'm fine." she said smiling, but even as she said it she saw Amy didn't believe that even a bit. She looked to the exit. "Doctor, I'll just be out there. I'm going to wait for River and help the with the troops." she said and walked over to the Doctor.

He paused. "Rose...be safe." he whispered and Amy didn't hear.

Rose took his hand and kissed him briefly. "I will. I missed you." she said and couldn't help it but kiss him again quickly before she all but ran out.

* * *

When she got outside she ran a hand through her hair. There really were a lot of ships...too many of them to count. She took a deep breath and looked out across the road that led to the camp.

River wasn't here yet...but she found herself needing to talk to River. He couldn't talk to the Doctor, he really did have to stay focused just a bit. And Amy...she had no idea how Amy would react. It might have been a stupid fear...but it was still a fear.

"Rose!" Rory called, coming up the path. He jumped off his horse and ran to join her.

"Rory! Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, where are Amy and the Doctor?"

"Down there still. I just...had to get some air." she said.

Rory frowned. "Did you and the Doctor get into a fight already?"

She laughed a bit at that. "No, no, nothing like that. It's just...the whole...I'm not a human thing. Haven't told them that bit yet."

Rory nodded. "Rose, you know Amy won't think anything different of you, don't you? I've known her my whole life and she is the most caring and considerate and well, tough, person I have met. Just because you have two hearts and...whatever else, doesn't mean you've changed to her. Or to me for that matter. You're still you." he said and Rose just smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Rory. You're amazing, you know that?" she said and he laughed.

"Yeah, tell that to the Doctor."

Rose was about to say something when suddenly she heard shooting and Amy scream from inside the underhenge. Her hand flew to her hip where River had given her a small stun gun.

Rory's sword was already out too. "Was something else down there?"

"I didn't think so. Let's go." she said.

* * *

"Doctor!" Rose said falling to her knees beside his unconscious body. "No no no. Don't you dare, you daft man." she said, checking his pulse and letting out a breath when she found it. He was fine.

She turned and saw Rory take out the Cyberman with his sword. "Who...who are you?" Amy asked groggily.

"Hello Amy." he said, remembering what Rose had said before. But she was here. Amy was here. How had he ever forgotten her? Suddenly Amy fell and Rory caught her carefully. "Whoa, whoa!" he mumbled and carried her to the empty stone table.

"Is she ok?" Rose asked, still by the Doctor.

"I think so..." he said, brushing back her hair.

The Doctor suddenly bolted up, bumping into Rose. "Rose!" he said and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm perfectly fine, nothing to worry about. Oh, Amy!" he said realizing and standing quickly, pulling Rose up with him.

He ran over to the table, holding Rose's hand. "She's fine Doctor, just unconscious." Rory said.

"Ok...yes she's just sedated." he said, running the screwdriver over her. He turned to rose and put his hands on her face, examining her.

She smiled but rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, you're the one that got knocked out, Doctor." she reassured, putting her hand on his.

He sighed and wished they were alone. And also that they weren't on a time crunch. "I know that." he said softly and Rory cleared his throat. The Doctor turned around and nodded. "Ok Romans, good. I was just wishing for Romans, good old River. How many?"

"50 men up top. What about that thing?" Rory asked, pointing to the Cyberman.

"Only 50? Not exactly a legion." Rose said.

"Your crimes was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell."

"Yes I know that Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get." he said and turned around again to pull out two large guns from a chest.

"Cyber weapons?" Rose asked. She wasn't a fan of the Cybermen.

"This is a sentry box, so basically headless wonder over there was a sentry. Probably got himself ruffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt."

"Doctor..." Rory started.

"Hush Rory, why leave a Cyberman on guard? Unless it's a cyber-thing in the box. But why would they leave one of their own..." he said rambling.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Rory. "Give him a minute."

The Doctor in his ramble suddenly walked right up to Rory. "No I'm missing something obvious, Rory! Something big! Something right slap in my face, I can feel it!"

"Yeah I think you probably are. More than one."

"I'll get it in a minute..." he said trailing off and he started to walk off with the guns still in his hands. Suddenly he dropped them and ran back to stand in front of Rory. He poked Rory in the chest, just to make sure he was real. "Hello again."

"Hello, Doctor."

"How've you been?"

"Good. Yeah good. I mean, _Roman_."

"Rory I'm not trying to be rude but you died." the Doctor stated.

"Yeah I know, I was there." he said and saw Rose hiding a grin.

"You died then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born, you never existed." the Doctor said, expecting that to be a shock.

Rory just nodded. "I know, Rose explained some of it. Well, as much a she knew about me anyway."

The Doctor turned back to Rose. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew he was coming soon, he's who River and I were talking about before. Anyway, you know now."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me?" he asked, slightly hurt by that.

"That's not all..." Rory mumbled, enough so the Doctor wouldn't hear...but he did anyway.

"What was that?"

Rose shot Rory a look. "Well it happened to Rose too didn't it?" he said innocently.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Wait...Rose it did. You should have been erased from time completely...but you weren't, I only forgot up to when Amy met you on that planet. How is that possible...?" he asked walking up to her.

He looked confused and his eyebrows pulled together. But what was worse was the hurt that showed only barley behind his eyes. "Doctor...now really isn't the time to-" she started but was cut off by a loud rumbling sound.

The Doctor tensed and grabbed Rose's hand. "What was that?" Rory asked.

"The final phase, it's opening."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The usual I'm afraid. No progress whatsoever on owning Doctor Who...I can dream.**

* * *

-Chapter 23-

River rode up on her horse to the edge of Stonehenge, right behind a group of Romans. She pulled out her communicator and switched it on. "Doctor, you're surrounded. Have you got a plan?"

The Doctor was standing outside again with Rose right by his side, staring up at the sky like she was in a trance. "Yes! Of course I do! Now hurry and get the TARDIS down here, I need equipment."

Rose looked back just as River was riding off again. "She can fly the TARDIS on her own?"

He pursed his lips for a moment. "Apparently so. I'm about to do something that maybe is a tad bit reckless...do you trust me?" he asked, and for some reason he was really asking her, not just saying it. She saw it in his eyes and it made her chest pinch thinking he was still unsure.

Rose grabbed his hand and smiled at him with as much love as she could muster. "Always."

He beamed at her and suddenly a wave of affection and love assaulted his mind all at once, making him blink hard a few times. "Blimey...what is that telepath doing up there?"

"Hm?" Rose asked innocently. She knew what that was. She should tell him. He needed to know. He had a right to know.

"The telepath I've been feeling...they're happy and...in _love_. It's very hard to concentrate with all that." Rose looked down at her feet and the Doctor noticed. "Rose?" he asked, holding a finger under her chin bringing her face towards him.

"Doctor...there's something I need to tell you. Something-" she started but was cut off by a roar of however many engines above them.

"Ohh that's not good. Sorry, love, no time. Just hold that thought." he said and was about to walk off before he turned back around and took her face in his hands, kissing her soundly. "Better. Don't move." he said, his voice husky and it sent a shiver down her spine. So unfair that was.

He spun around again after another pause and jumped up on the rock in the center. "Hello Stonehenge!" he said but it came out much too husky still and he cleared his throat. "Hello..." He continued just as, if not even more enthusiastic then before.

As he began Rose couldn't help but smile up at him. He was definitely in his element now. She couldn't help but be a little bit proud. Might sound silly, but she felt like a bit like cheering. All she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms and snog the life out of him. It had felt like months since she had seen him...but it couldn't have been quite that long. Still...she felt uneasy. And not just because she was hiding something from the Doctor. It was a different kind of uneasy. Like a warning.

Something didn't seem right even as the ships took off into the sky after the Doctor's challenge. She filed that away for later as the Doctor came back to her and beamed.

"So! How was that? Pretty good, eh? Still got it?" he asked, partially teasing.

She laughed and smiled wide way him. "Oh you definitely still got it." she said cheekily and he grinned, about to say something more when Rory came up to them.

"That's it? They just...go?" He asked.

"Well, probably not. But it'll keep them squabbling for an hour! Now, back to the Romans!" the Doctor said grabbing Rose's hand and walking off towards them. He would talk to her later. They had time. They always did.

* * *

The Doctor was back to trying to figure out the box while Rose and Rory stood off to the side. Rory looked towards the doorway where Amy was asleep behind it and Rose smiled sadly. "She'll be ok. You both will."

"Yeah. I know." He said, sounding like he meant the exact opposite.

The Doctor turned around to say something and for a moment his face fell. "Rory you're going to have to be very brave for a moment."

Rose looked around and saw Any walking in and rubbing her head. "Oh my head is killing me." she mumbled.

"Ahhhhhh." the Doctor said and Amy copied him so he could check in her mouth. He then began to examine her better and didn't find anything wrong. "Just a few knock out drops, get some fresh air you'll be fine." he said confidently.

"Is it safe out there?"

"Not remotely but it's fresh." the Doctor said and smiled while she just chuckled.

When she turned around she ran right into Rory. "Oh you're the guy! Yeah the one who did the...sword-y thing."

"That's me." Rory said simply, not sure what to say.

"Well thanks for the swording, nice swording." she said and patted him on the shoulder. Rose nearly winced. That was...bad.

"No problem, my men are up there. They'll look after you." he said.

"Good, love a Roman!" she said happily. "See you up there in a moment, Rose?"

"Yeah, course. Won't be long." Rose said smiling and Amy nodded and headed out.

Rory just stood there, staring at the exit. "I knew...I knew she wouldn't. But...that was...that was worse than I thought. She didn't even look at me, not really. Like I...didn't matter." Rory said stupidly.

Rose came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know the feeling. Rory I promise you, we will fix this. She won't stay like that forever. She remembered me...somehow she has to remember you too.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Doesn't help much now." It broke Rose's heart seeing him this defeated.

She frowned sympathetically and kissed his cheek. "I know. Don't worry. It won't be too long. Just think...ever get in an argument after all of this and you can use it." Rose joked and despite himself he grinned and chuckled a bit at that.

"Suppose so." he admitted.

Rose smiled slightly, knowing that he needed space for a while. That would be what she would want. "Doctor I'll just be outside for a while. Don't miss me too much." she joked and he winked at her, making her laugh. It was terrible to laugh at a time like this but maybe she needed to. Maybe that's was what everyone needed during times like this.

The Doctor sighed when he saw Rory standing still, staring at the door. "Go get her." he said, pulling out the ring box he still had kept safe in his in his pocket all this time, and tossed it to Rory.

"But I don't understand, why am I here? It had been so long...I started to think that you and Amy and Rose were all just a dream. But today when I heard you and Amy had finally shown up, that maybe Rose was wrong and you two had come for me. But she really doesn't remember."

"You're here because you are. This universe is huge. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things Just happen and we call them miracles. Never believed in them myself, but I found Rose again. And she's alive...again. If something like that, something as wonderful and fantastic and...impossibly brilliant can happen for someone like _me_, it can happen for you too. Now get upstairs, she's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it."

Rory wasn't sure quite what to say. "Yeah. You should talk to Rose, too by the way. Thanks for keeping this safe." Rory said motioning with the box before tuning up the stairs to find Amy.

Talk to Rose? Why did he need to talk to Rose? Well he wanted to talk to Rose, he loved talking to Rose. But he felt that Rory meant something else. He decided suddenly to find out. He ran up the stairs and very nearly knocked Rose over had he not broken her fall by turning them over and her landing on top of him.

For a moment Rose laid there on top of him with her mouth open, a bit startled. Then she started laughing outright and couldn't seem to stop.

The Doctor beamed when she laughed. He loved that laugh more than any other sound. He couldn't help it but to laugh too, despite the pain in his lower back from falling on a random rock in the grass.

Rose calmed herself after a long while and tucked her hair behind her ear, not moving from her very comfortable spot. "Going somewhere?" she asked, breathless from laughter.

He grinned up at her. "Not at the moment, no. I'm...well wait." he said and shifted just slightly to remove the rock from under him. He threw it behind him and smiled at her. "Yes, now I'm quite comfortable."

She giggled. God, he loved it when she giggled. "Yeah? I'm not too heavy then?"

"Quite the contrary, I've very, _very_ much missed this." he said pulling her closer and shifting again in a way that made her blush.

"Huh, you know I think I did too. Didn't get to spend as much time like this as I would have liked." she said softly. It felt like the world around them disappeared. There was no imitate danger, no problems between Amy and Rory to worry about, no anyone but them. Just her and the Doctor.

She could pinpoint the change in his eyes. How they went from excited to so, so deeply in love and filled with everything, the sadness too, but mostly she felt love. The way he was looking at her now...it was enough to stop both her hearts.

"Rose...you are so beautiful. I...I wish we weren't in a field of Romans." he said quietly and she smiled brightly at him, but something in the way she was looking at him made him want to forget everything else. To just get up and carry her off to the TARDIS and leave this mess behind for someone else to deal with. So he told her exactly that.

Rose felt her eyes threatening to water and she gently brushed his floppy hair away from his face. "Me too. Doctor...there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you straight away. I don't know why I didn't..." she said, trailing off.

The Doctor frowned slightly and lifted his hands to cup her face and rub his thumb across her cheek. "What is it Rose?"

"Doctor, when I-"

"Doctor! We have a problem…" came River's voice muffled over the communicator in his pocket.

The Doctor closed his eyes and it was all he could do to not chuck the bloody thing at the rocks so hard it would break. The moment was gone. He sighed loudly and Rose rolled off him. He instantly missed the contact but he quickly picked up the communicator and held it to his ear, jumping to his feet. "River this had better be a very, very big problem." he said and listened intently as she spoke.

Rose couldn't hear what she was saying but she didn't like the look that was forming on the Doctor's face.

"What are you even doing there?" he asked. There was another long pause before he looked to Rose with a strange look on his face. "Something's using her memories. Amy's memories." Rose's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. The pit on her stomach only got bigger. Her mind kept jumping to the Romans. Why was it jumping to the Romans? Something suddenly seemed very wrong with the Romans...then she remembered.

She had felt Rory. She doubted that without the changes she'd be able to tell, but when she had hugged him, she had known something was off. He didn't feel...normal. But she had shoved because he didn't want to believe it. Now she didn't have that luxury. Something was wrong. And it had something to do with Amy.

Rose had stopped listening until the Doctor said something that made her hearts drop. "Projections. Or copies." River had said something then the Doctor continued. "They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their cover story, right until they're activated."

"Rory." Rose said in a choked voice. He wasn't...he wasn't real. At least he wasn't human. That meant he was being controlled. But he seemed _so_ real...he acted _so_ real. Like he was just Rory.

"Why'd they do that? It doesn't make sense..." the Doctor said, beginning to pace.

Suddenly Rose had another bad feeling in her stomach. Where was Rory now? She turned around, searching for him. She couldn't see him around anywhere. Or Amy for that matter.

"Doctor, where's Amy?" Rose asked and he quickly looked around the camp like she had.

"I don't know. River, you're flying it wrong!" he said, continuing his other conversation. He was looking more and more stressed as River was talking.

"Doctor, I'm going to find Amy and Rory." Rose said and he was going to stop her but she was gone before he could, and River's situation was only getting worse.

* * *

Rose started running around the small camp around Stonehenge. Suddenly a high pitched noise filled the air and Rose covered her ears with both hands. All around her the Romans started dropping to their knees.

All at once the Romans started walking towards the underhenge, not paying any attention to Rose. "What...?" Rose mumbled, utterly confused. The noise was controlling them...but where was Rory?

She watched as one Roman's hand flipped down and revealed a gun, aiming it at Rose. She yelped and ducked. Plastic? She thought as she ducked behind a rock. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. Her very first adventure with the Doctor. The day she met him. Plastic creatures attacking London. The Nestene Consciousness. She was also sure without all the extra space in her head she would never have remembered that.

That was when she caught sight of Rory and Amy by a big log. She smiled to herself, Amy was holding his shoulders, she must have remembered. That was good. She breathed a small sigh of relief. One huge load off her shoulders.

All of a sudden a shot rang out. It became the loudest sound around the camp. She watched in shocked silence as Amy fell into Rory's arms and...no. She couldn't take her eyes of them as he half carried, half dragged her body by the log and he sat down, holding her. She wasn't moving. Rose didn't know what to think. She just blinked. Then she was running. As fast as she could.

Rose dove on her knees beside Rory. "Rory...oh god Amy. Amy, please." she said, struggling to keep it together. She felt her eyes watering but she refused to lose control yet. Just not yet, a little longer. Rory wasn't so under control.

Rory was sobbing, holding her body tightly. "She's...she's...I shot her. I _shot_ her. I shot Amy." he repeated in a broken whisper.

"No. _No_. Not yet. It can't be now. It _can't_." Rose said, running her hand over the place where the laser had hit. She felt for a pulse everywhere she could think of. Nothing. Rose fell back on her heels, then to sitting on the ground. She covered her mouth with her hand and blinked back tears. "Amy...I'm so sorry."

Rory couldn't seem to make his eyes stop, but he heard Rose. "No. It's my fault. I-I don't even know why I-I did that."

Rose shook her head. "No Rory, you couldn't help it. You weren't in control; you shouldn't even be this in control _now_. It's me. I should have seen it right off. But I didn't. I didn't want to. I didn't and now...oh god Rory I'm so sorry." Rose said, not able to hold back tears now.

It was her fault. She knew something was off, but she had dismissed it. She was stupid. So, so stupid and bloody naive. Amy had paid the price. She moved her hand and closed Amy's eyes.

Rory shut his eyes. After a long time in silence, he looked up at the stars. "The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could use with a ridiculous miracle right about now."

Rose bit her lip. This wasn't fair. "Me too." she whispered.

"Rose! There you are!" the Doctor said happily, appearing in front of them with a fez and a mop.

Rose and Rory both wiped their eyes. "What the hell?" Rose asked, confused.

"Rory, she's not dead. Well she is dead, but it isn't the end of the world. Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe. Oh no, hang on!" he said suddenly and he punched numbers into a vortex manipulator and was gone in a flash of light.

"Doctor?" Rory called.

"You need to get me out of the Pandorica." the Doctor said, reappearing behind Rose.

She turned around and held back a slap. "What do you mean? How did you get in there?" Rose asked.

"But he's not in the Pandorica, he's right here!" Rory said, confused.

"Rory, keep up like Rose. I am. Well not now, but I was back in your current time. Now focus. Take this, it's easy to get open from the outside, just point and press. Already set the setting for you." he said, handing Rose the sonic screwdriver.

"Ok, Doctor are you alright? I mean now? Or back then for you? Are you hurt?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grinned at her. "Yes. Perfectly safe. One thing..." he said before stepping up to her and taking her head in his hands, crushing his lips to hers. She didn't have time to respond properly before he pulled back. "Now go. I'll see you soon. Oh, leave it in her top pocket when you're done." the Doctor said before zapping away again.

"That bloody man..." Rose mumbled. Sometimes he was just plain maddening.

"Did he mean...she's not dead? Not forever?"

Rose beamed at him. "Yeah. Guess so. Better hurry up then, don't want to keep your fiancée waiting too long, eh?"

* * *

**Hello! Yes, I'm sorry this is so short but for some reason my brain just said to stop there. **

**Ok. So there is a very very important little detail I threw in, and this time I think I was actually a bit subtle with it! ****If you have no idea what I'm talking about and think I'm a bit mad, don't worry, I sort of am. It may seem like I wasn't paying attention to my own story at a certain point, but I was. And that's the point.**

**Still think I'm mad? Yeah, fair enough. You'll see soon enough and go _oh_! Or...you could think it's incredibly stupid. Either one. Probably the later.**

**Sorry for the long A/N, but thank you all so incredibly much for the all the love! **

**Hint Hint . . . reviews = love . . . just saying.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chap is a bit longer! yay!**

**Disclaimer: whatever you recognize from the ep isn't mine!**

**Another little note, this story is mostly (not all) in Rose's point of view so some lines that were cut were cut because she didn't hear them and such.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 24-

Rose and Rory raced down to the Pandorica as fast as their legs would go. Rose had gotten another bad feeling in her stomach when she saw the other...well just a bit older version of the Doctor.

Rory was right on her tail, still in a state of shock as Rose pointed the screwdriver at the Pandorica. Frankly he was on auto pilot as his brain tried to wrap around everything that had just happened. Amy was dead. Because of him. He was plastic. With a laser gun thing in his hand...it was a lot to get a handle of.

Suddenly the box started to open and Rose stepped back. When she saw the Doctor sitting inside she ran back up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You bloody idiot." she mumbled. "How did you manage to get in this mess?" he asked pulling back and finishing unlocking his restraints.

He looked utterly confused. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"You gave the sonic to me. By the way..." Rose said and as he stepped out she slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he asked rubbing his cheek and stepping back in fear she would slap him again. He liked the hug of relief much better. They should go back to doing that."

Rose pointed the sonic at him with her lips pursed. "The future! You scared us to death! Now what the hell happened here?" She asked, calming down a bit.

The Doctor carefully took the screwdriver out of her hand and compared it to his. "Oh. Temporal energy. Same screwdriver, different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave this to you. Me from the future. I've got a future, that's nice. That slap hurt by the way."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I could have told you all of that. And yes, that was the point." she said and took a breath, focusing on the new problem at hand. "Doctor, what's happens to all of them?" she asked, seeming to just realize the prettified remains of the aliens around them.

The Doctor frowned. "History has collapsed, whole race have been erased. These are just after images, echoes, fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were." he explained and Rose suddenly felt a chill.

She rubbed her arms and looked back at the Doctor. "I'm glad you're ok. When you said you were in the Pandorica..." she trailed off an he saw the fear that had been in her eyes. He hugged her close and kissed her hair.

"I'm fine Rose. I was protected by the Pandorica I suppose. There must have been a total event collapse. The universe literally never happened."

"So...Doctor what's protecting us?" Rory asked nervously.

The Doctor pulled back but Rose still grabbed his hand. "Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out. Wait where's Amy?" the Doctor asked. Rory's jaw clenched and The Doctor felt Rose's hand squeeze tighter around his. Neither of them were looking at him. Rose's eyes were trained on the ground, like she was trying not to...cry. "What happened?"

Rory shook his head. "I don't know. I-I..."

Rose shook her head and started walking back up, dragging the Doctor with her.

* * *

They took the Doctor back to the log. The first and only thing he saw was a body covered up by a blanket. He dropped Rose's had and bent down. "No..." he mumbled.

"I killed her." Rory said. Rose crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"Oh Rory..." the Doctor said.

"What am I? I wasn't in control...I tried to stop. I tried. I-I couldn't."

"Um...Nestene duplicate. Rory I'm sorry." Rose said.

"What is that?"

"A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity." the Doctor said coldly. Rose could ear the anger and pain just under the surface, but that wasn't an excuse.

"Doctor!" she accused. She knew he loved Amy but that didn't mean he could be so mean.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory!" Rory insisted, doing his best not to lose it.

"That is the software talking." the Doctor said, running the sonic over Amy.

"Can you help her?" Rory asked. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Yeah probably, if I had the time." the Doctor said standing.

"The _time_?!" Rory repeated, livid.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives never happened? All those people who never lived? Your _girlfriend_ isn't more important than the whole universe."

Rory snapped. He whipped the Doctor around and swung his arm back to punch the Doctor square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Rose stood with her hand over her mouth. She couldn't blame Rory, frankly she would have done the same.

"She is to me!" Rory shouted.

The Doctor jumped up laughing. "Welcome back Rory Williams! Sorry had to be sure. Hell of a gun arm you're packing there. Right we need to get her downstairs. And take that look of your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning!" the Doctor said and Rory stood there for a moment.

"That was a _test_?"

"Yes!" the Doctor said like it was the best idea in the world.

"You decide to bloody _test_ me while Amy is _dead_?!" Rory said, not any happier.

"Ok, Doctor, back off. Rory. Think about Amy. Yelling at him is great but it won't help her, will it? She needs you to keep it together right now." Rose said, holding Rory by the shoulders until he looked at her.

He sighed through his nose. "Fine. You're right." he said shortly.

Rose smiled softly. "Thank you. Alright, do you think you can carry her or do you need help?"

"I have her." Rory said and bent down to scoop Amy up in his arms.

Rose nodded. "Good. Let's go then." she said and Rory started off.

The Doctor smiled at her. "That was good."

"It shouldn't have to be, what you did was risky. He could have snapped completely. If you hadn't noticed he's a tad bit emotional right now."

The Doctor nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I had to, but yes I admit it was risky. But Rose...that telepath? I felt their anger and annoyance and...relief. Recently. But everyone's gone. It's just us three and Amy." he said as they walked.

Rose bit her lip. "Oh."

He stopped and turned her to face him. "Rose those emotions are impossible. Entirely."

"Impossible is sort of out thing though, isn't it?" she said, suddenly very, very unsure of herself and a bit scared. If he hadn't heard her hearts before, he had to hear them now. They felt like they were about to break out of her chest.

"Not to be a bother, but hurry up you two!" Rory yelled from the entrance to the underhenge.

The Doctor searched Rose's eyes, trying to figure out what was happening but he had no idea. He could suddenly feel a wave of fear coming from... "Rose..." he pleaded.

"Now would be quite nice!" came Rory's voice again.

Rose looked at Rory and back to the Doctor. "Let's go. We need to sort out Amy. And the rest of this mess. She's more important right now."

The Doctor looked like he wanted to argue but he relented and started walking off towards Rory. Ahead of her. _Away_ from her.

He knew she wasn't telling him something. Admittedly, that hurt. Something had happened and now either she or Rory were...no, why would it be Rory? Unless somehow the signal was overloaded and...no. That was impossible. There was only one other option. Even though that was just as impossible...why wouldn't she just tell him? Did she not trust him? Had he given her a reason to not trust him? He shoved those thoughts aside as he helped Rory sit Amy in the Pandorica.

"So you've got a plan?" Rory asked.

"Yes actually, look at that, me with a plan!" he said happily. "Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not a normal girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got more than they bargained for. Like you. Not just your face but your heart and soul." he explained. The Doctor then put his hands on the side of her head.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

The Doctor didn't look back. "Leaving her a message for when she wakes up. So she knows what's happening." the Doctor said and when he finished he began closing the box.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Saving her. This is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape it by dying, it forces you to stay alive."

"She's already dead." Rory pointed out.

"Mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. All it needs is a piece of her living DNA and it'll restore her."

"Where's it going to get that?" Rory asked, trying to keep up.

"In about...two thousand years." the Doctor said, estimating.

"Wait, you gave me this." Rose said, sticking the screwdriver in Amy's pocket and kissing her forehead quickly. "Ok, go."

The Pandorica closed completely and Rory shook his head. "She's going to be in that for _two thousand years_?!"

"Yes but we're taking a shortcut. River's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to travel but the universe is tiny now, we'll be fine."

"But wait, isn't this the present?" Rose asked.

"No, this is still A.D. Why did you think it was the present?" he asked.

"River and Jack, they said Romans were in the twenty first century."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, that must have been a window, opened by the cracks. You two went through that window and now you're here in the past."

"So the future's still there, then? Our world?" Rory asked.

"A version of it. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look." he said, holing out his arms for Rose and Rory. "Grab there, don't worry, should be safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Rory said, looking back at the Pandorica.

"She'll be fine; nothing can get into that box." the Doctor assured him.

"You did. So did Rose." Rory pointed out.

"Yes but that's just us. Only the two of us, I counted." he said suddenly worried because now Rose wasn't looking at him. Was this what it was like for other people when he kept secrets? Blimey, he should do that less often.

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one."

"No, don't even think about it, Rory." the Doctor said.

"She'll be all alone."

"She won't feel it!"

"You bet she won't!" Rory insisted.

"Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep. You'd be conscious every second of it. It would drive you mad."

"Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer."

"Rory..." the Doctor trailed off, not wanting to answer.

"Stop." Rose said, suddenly butting in. "Rory." she said calmly, stepping off to the side with him. "It won't be easy. Not by a long shot. You don't have to do this."

He looked at her and shook his head slightly. "Rose, it's my fault. I put her there. How could I not stay and protect her? I won't leave her alone. Not for one moment. I can't. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the exact same."

Rose couldn't argue. "I know. I just had to make sure. Stay safe, you hear me? If I see one scratch on that face next time I see you I will kick your little centurion butt." she said and he smiled at her. "Come here." she said and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Rose. I'll miss you these two thousand years. But I have to stay."

Rose pulled back and smiled even though she was sad, and Rory could see it in her eyes. "Of course you do, you're Rory Williams. Wouldn't have it any other way. I mean it about being careful." she said poking his chest.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, mum." he said, joking.

"And don't you forget it." she teased back.

The Doctor stood back and watched, smiling. When Rose walked back to him he took her hand. "Right. Listen to Rose because she's not wrong. You're living plastic but not immortal, I've got no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal or repair yourself. And Rory-" but in a flash the Doctor and Rose were gone.

"Yeah. Goodbye." Rory said, putting his helmet on and sitting down, starting his two thousand year long wait.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose appeared outside of a large museum. Rose took a deep breath and stood up straighter. It was odd to not feel nauseous now after so many years using it.

The Doctor look down at Rose. She looked fine, completely unaffected by the trip. "You alright?" he asked.

"Perfect." Rose said smiling, then she realized. "Doctor...do we have time?" she asked.

"We do, as much as you need. Well no, actually not quite that much. But enough." he said.

She nodded and took another breath. "Um...here." she said, sitting the down on the steps. She looked down at her hands for a moment before looking out. "Doctor, I died. Like, proper dead. Gone. No more." she said.

He frowned. "Yes, I know. I was there."

"And...well. I met the Bad Wolf again. Sort of."

"Bad wolf? Rose I took that out if you." he said.

She couldn't help but grin just a bit. "Doctor, stop interrupting. She said she could bring me back. Back here. To you. But...there was a price." the Doctor tensed but stayed silent. "I...I didn't tell you right away because I was scared. I _am_ scared. But...it's not fair to you. So. I'm...let me show you..." she said and brought his hand up to the left side of her chest...then the right.

All at once the Doctor's world stopped. Every other sound and person was gone. All he felt was that heartbeat. That double heartbeat. Two hearts. He looked to her with wide eyes. "What." he breathed out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Rose saw the complete shock on his face and took it for rejection. Her eyes stung and she let go of his hand, looking away from him. "I know. It's-it's...different. Bad different, good different, I don't know. I understand if...if you don't...I dunno. If it's too much. I get it. It's ok." she said, but it wasn't ok. Not one bit. It killed her.

He seemed to recover from shock and took both of her hands in his, making her turn back to him. "Rose." he said, his voice taking on a new tone, still shaky but in awe. She looked at him in the eyes and couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I'm different. River said...well when her and Jack found me alone back at the old flat and took me in and cleaned me up...they found changes. My head is huge now and so many things are going on at once, so many possibilities floatin' round in my head. I can see better, hear better, and my emotions are all over the place, like they're constantly on overdrive." she said quickly, starting to ramble faster.

He couldn't help it. He crushed his lips to hers and forgot about his mental barriers for the first time since he ran away with the TARDIS so so long ago.

Rose felt the kiss but suddenly so much more. Love and pain and fear and worry and desire and...it wasn't coming form her. It was poring out from the Doctor. She accidentally pulled back from the force of it and both were breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. Didn't meant to...push all that at you." he said, misinterpreting her pulling away.

Rose shook her head, her eyes watering. "Don't be sorry. Don't you dare. Doctor...do you...are you..."

He beamed at her and she could have sworn his eyes were a bit moist too. "Rose. Rose Marion Tyler. My beautiful Rose..." he said, cupping her face and pulling her so his forehead was resting on his. "You shouldn't be scared. Never ever. That...this...I don't know if you really understand." he said laughing slightly, unable to contain his happiness. He wasn't alone._ He wasn't alone_. He'd had Rose before, and he loved her more than anything...but he had still been alone in his head ever since the Time War and the loss of his people. He had felt so alone for so very long. Now he wasn't. It was the very best feeling he could ever remember in all his years of living.

Suddenly a scream broke out, jarring the Doctor out of the moment. "Always with the interruptions..." Rose mumbled and the Doctor laughed loudly, still so incredibly happy.

He stood up and brought her with him, holding her hand tightly as the ran up the steps and into the museum. He couldn't stop smiling and for once he knew exactly why.

* * *

"EXTERMINATE!"

Rose nearly stopped in her tracks had the Doctor not been pulling her forward. "How is that possible?!" she shouted over the mass of people running out of the building.

"No idea, only one thing it could mean..." he said running out. When he saw Amy he skidded to a stop, causing him and Rose to slide on the marble floor a bit. "Trouble. Oh! Two of you? Complicated." the Doctor said, seeing Amy standing with her eight year old self.

"Amy!" Rose said beaming.

"EXTERMINATE! WEAPONS SYSTEMS RESTORING!" the Dalek shouted from behind the Doctor and Rose.

"Right! Come along Ponds!" he said, grabbing Amy's hand and Rose took little Amy's, the four of them racing down the hall.

"EXTERMINATE!"

They raced as fast as they could to the Pandorica but suddenly the Doctor stopped to snatch a fez off of a North African display. "_Really_?!" Rose shouted.

"Yes! Now go!"

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one." the Doctor said as they hid behind the Pandorica.

"What's going on?" came another voice that was partially muffled.

"Get out of here! The three of you, just run!" the Doctor said but none of them made a move to leave.

"Shh!" Rose hushed. "Were not leaving." she whispered. The Doctor turned around to face the watchman holding a torch.

"DROP THE DEVICE!" the Dalek directed the watchman.

"It's not a weapon! Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste." the Doctor said.

"SCANS INDICATE INTRUDER UNARMED."

"Do you think?" the watchman commented. He dropped his torch and suddenly from where Rose was peeking out she saw his hand open up to reveal a gun. Rory.

Rose turned back to Amy and grinned, trying to contain her excitement as a shot was footed behind them.

"VISION IMPAIRED!" they heard the Dalek say.

"Rose! I'm so happy to see you!" Amy said beaming now that things were calm. She went to hug Rose, but instead Rose shook her head. Rose pointed over her shoulder and Amy looked over, still confused.

"Amy?" Rory asked, standing in shock.

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed and she ran up to throw her arms around him.

Rose beamed at them but the Doctor didn't look quite so happy when his companions started kissing. He came up in between them. "Yeah shut up cause we've got to go. Come on!" he said but they were in their own world.

"I waited. Two thousand years I waited for you." Rory said when they broke apart.

"No, still shut up." Amy said and started kissing him again.

"And break! Breathe! Well somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years."

"Doctor, leave them alone!" Rose said and hit his arm. She couldn't help how her eyes were watery out of happiness for her friends.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" the Doctor asked, suddenly very worried. For some reason he felt more protective than usual. Well, no, he knew the reason.

She hit his arm again. "No you daft old man. I'm happy, look at them!"

The Doctor didn't seem to understand. "But why are you crying then? Is it a woman thing? Can't be a human thing." he realized suddenly he was smiling too, but for different reasons. Rose shot him a look that wiped the smile off his face. He held up his hands in surrender. "Kidding! Just kidding! I'm sorry, it's happy, yes! Happy tears! Don't slap me."

Amy and Rory broke apart finally and little Amy pulled on the Doctor's sleeve. "I'm thirsty, can I get a drink?"

"Oh it's all mouths today isn't it?" he said and put the fez he was wearing on her head. She just shove it back at him.

Rose looked back at the Dalek. "Doctor, how was that thing alive?"

"The light! The light form the Pandorica must have hit the Dalek! Out, out, out!" he said pushing everyone out the door.

Once they were in a different room, Rory shut the door and the Doctor soniced it.

Rose beamed at Rory when he turned around and hugged him. "Oh Rory, two thousand years...how'd you do?" she asked.

He laughed and hugged her back. "I did alright. Stayed out of trouble."

"Oh, how?" the Doctor asked. Sticking his fez back on and grabbing a mop to block the door.

"Unsuccessfully. The mop! That's how you looked when we saw you 2000 years ago!" Rory pointed out.

"Ah well, no time to lose then." the Doctor said and disappeared with his vortex manipulator.

When he was gone Rose rolled her eyes. Then she remembered Amy. She spun around and wraped her arms around her friend. "Oh my god, Amy!"

Amy laughed. "Took you a bit, didn't it? Hi! Oh, how are you? I just...I don't remember much."

Rose sniffed and pulled back to wipe her eyes. "Doesn't matter. I'm so happy you're ok." Rose said, laughing for no real reason.

Amy laughed too and hugged Rose again. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

Suddenly the Doctor popped back in. "Sorry, here you go." he said and put the mop through the handles to block the door. Then he was gone again.

"How does he do that? Is it magic?" Amelia asked.

Rose smiled and bent down to face her. "Something like that. How're you doing Amelia? It is Amelia isn't it?"

Amelia nodded. "I'm alright. How did you know my name?"

Amy grinned. "She and the Doctor are our best friends."

Amelia looked a bit wide eyed at Rose. "Really? So what's your name?"

Rose held out her hand. "Rose Tyler. Nice to meet you." she said, grinning.

Amelia shook her hand and smiled brightly. "Hello. This is such a weird day." Rose laughed.

"Right, let's go!" the Doctor said reappearing. "Oh! Wait no I just gave my sonic to Rose." He said and then he was gone again.

Rose stood back up and sighed. Then she smiled at Amy and Rory. "So Rory, you miss us? Not including Amy cause we definitely know you missed her."

Rory grinned. "Yeah, course I did. Two thousand years is a shockingly long time. It's really good to see you guys again. Don't know about the Doctor so much..." he joked just as the Doctor came back.

"Don't know about me what?" he asked taking his screwdriver out of Amy's pocket. "Wait! No hang on, how did you know to come here?" he asked Amelia.

Amelia reached into her pocket and pulled out a pamphlet with a sticky not attached to the front. "Oh my handwriting! Ok!" he said and he rushed out of the room to grab a pamphlet and then disappeared again.

"Right, that is getting annoying." Rose said.

"Yeah, it really is. Rose, by the way, did you get a chance to-" Rory started but suddenly the Doctor popped back in.

"You all done?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow.

He looked around and nodded. "Yep, here you go, drink up." he said handing a drink to Amelia.

"Is that what Rose used before? The vortex thingy?" Amy asked.

"Exactly, cheap and nasty time travel, trying to give it up."

"Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked.

"The roof!" he shouted and grabbed her hand, running up the stairs.

At the top of the landing a man appeared with his jacket smoking as he fell down the stairs right to them. The Doctor was at his side in seconds.

"That's you! How can that be you?" Rory asked.

Rose was on his other side and she brushed away his hair and rubbed a smudge off his face, doing her best not to cry. She couldn't break. Not now. Not right in front of him. There was still time to change it.

Suddenly the dead Doctor opened his eyes and grabbed the other Doctor, pulling him closer to whisper something quickly in his ear before falling back down again. The last thing he saw was Rose. Rose bit down on her lip hard and closed his eyes gently.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked.

Rose knew what was happening. Her brain processed it much, much faster. That didn't mean she wanted to believe it.

"What? Dead? Yes, yes, of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes, that's good."

Suddenly Rose felt a heat of anger in her heart. He was brushing this off like it was no big deal. Like if this happened he wouldn't be leaving anyone behind. Like he wouldn't be leaving her behind.

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Explain how that is in anyway good, Doctor." Rose said shortly.

For a moment he was a bit scared of the look on Rose's face, and he couldn't blame her. If she had been acting like this...he would be livid. But it wasn't her, it was him. "You can do loads in twelve minutes! Suck a mint, buy a sledge, tell someone you love you love them..." he said, purposely trying to redirect her emotions. He knew all too well how Time Lord emotions tended to operate on overdrive. Time Lady in her case. Blimey, must be worse.

Rose stuffed down her anger and started off ahead of him. "Wait, we can't just leave you here dead!" Rory said.

Rose bit the inside of her lip again. "Rory..."

"Oh good are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" he asked, rudely. Amy and Rory seemed to just notice her absence and ran off back down the stairs to look.

"Don't you take it out on Rory. He's trying to do the right thing." Rose said firmly.

"Right thing? I'm still going to die whether I'm left on the floor or not."

Rose stepped back down to him. That was enough for her. "Stop it. Right now. Don't act like it's nothing. Don't you dare." she said trying to sound firm but he caught the slight way her voice shook, almost unnoticeably.

His face lost that mask of no emotions and fell for a moment. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Rose felt a painful jab at her hearts with those words. He was giving up. He wasn't going to try and stop it. She wiped her eyes when Rory and Amy reappeared and the Doctor turned. He wasn't going to do this to her...no. She didn't think she could take it.

"There is no Amelia. From now on there never was. History is still collapsing." the Doctor said when Amy and Rory started calling for her again.

"How can I be here if she's not?" Amy asked.

"You're sort of an anomaly. Really we all are. We're still in the eye of the storm but it's closing, of we don't do something quickly reality will have never happened and I refuse to let that happen so let's go!" Rose said, a bit shocked at herself for understanding perfectly for once.

The Doctor stood a bit more than shocked. Rose had always been brilliant and clever, but she had never really been able to get it so quickly. His face broke out in a grin. If they survived this...

"Doctor, now would be brilliant." Rose reminded him gently as she was at the top of the stairs.

"Yes! Move it, come on!" he said to Amy and Rory as Rory covered the body with his jacket.

"He won't die. Time can be rewritten, he'll find a way." Amy mumbled to Rory as they ran. "Rose won't let him give up, and neither will I."

* * *

**I know, they didn't get much time to talk...but the universe is collapsing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again! It's been ages, I know... but guess what?! I finally get a new computer next weekend! And you know what that means...less excuses to not update sooner! But also as school has started, i don't know if there will ever be regular updates... But I'll do my best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or the quotes from the ep!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 25-

When the Doctor swung open the hatch that led to the roof and climbed out, Rose had to cover her eyes for a moment. "Blimey, that's bright." she mumbled as she climbed out too. He seemed to forget she was behind him and rushed back to help her out, even though she was already out on the roof. Rose raised an eyebrow. "Doctor are you alright? I can climb a ladder just fine, you know?" she said slowly.

His ears went a bit pink and he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, and opened it again. "Of course, I just wanted to help...is all. Not that you need it! Just that...I thought it would have been...nice. To help." he floundered.

Rose grinned, her tongue poking out just a bit. "Really? Bit late for that though, isn't it?" she teased.

He tried to look wounded and failed, unable to not grin back at her. "Cheeky." he accused. He could feel her mind playing at the back of his...it was torture not to reach out with his mind to hers. He really had to teach her to control that.

She laughed as Amy and Rory joined them. "What, its morning already?" Amy asked.

That snapped the Doctor back to the reason he came up to the roof in the first place. "History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me anymore? The universe is collapsing, we don't have much time left." he said as he soniced the satellite dish off the pole and attempted to get a signal form it.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked. Rose was wondering the same thing and went to stand beside him.

The Doctor looked up and pointed the screwdriver at Rose. "You can't make that face." he stated.

"What? Why not?" she asked, confused.

"There it is again! Stop doing that, it's distracting."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "How so?"

He waved the sonic around her face. "That...little confused face you make with your eyebrows pulled together and your lips pouting. It's adorable and very distracting when I'm trying to save the universe." he said and she grinned. "And that one, that one's even worse."

"Doctor! Back to the question." Amy reminded him.

"Oh yes! I'm looking for the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS exploded." Rory deadpanned.

"Ok then, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

"Doctor, why did the TARDIS explode in the first place? What made it explode?" Rose asked.

"Good question for another day. But for now..." the Doctor said, jumping up on a ledge and soniced the satellite again. "Total event collapse meant that every star in the universe never happened. Never shone. So, of all the stars that ever happened are gone...what is that?" he said, pointing at the ball of fire in the sky.

"But that's the sun." Rory said.

"No...it's not. It's all wrong...the sun's a star, it would have never happened. The sun is gone." Rose realized, staring, mesmerized by the not-sun.

"But that can't be right. It's right there." Amy said, not understanding either.

"Is it? This is the sound the sun is making now." he said, using the screwdriver again and suddenly the mangled sounds of the TARDIS filled the air.

Rose covered her mouth. "Oh god, that's the TARDIS." she mumbled.

"Doctor there's something else, there's a voice." Rory said.

"I can't hear anything." Amy said.

Rory tapped his ear. "Trust the plastic."

The Doctor changed settings and tried again, they heard a distinct voice saying the same four words over and over, "I'm sorry my love."

"Doctor that's River. How can she be up there? And alive?" Amy asked. Rose's mouth fell open slightly. River was trapped up there. They couldn't have that.

"It must be like a recording."

"No it's not... Of course the emergency protocols! The TARDIS put her in a time loop to save her." the Doctor said, staring up at his TARDIS. He could feel her. Whirring away, trying to protect River. It broke his hearts to see his ship, slowly dying. So far away but still so close.

Before he could even react Rose pressed a final button on the vortex manipulator and they were gone.

* * *

Suddenly they were in the TARDIS, watching River run about the console. Rose grinned and crossed her arms. "Honey I'm home..." she joked.

River smiled and shook her head. "What sort of time do you call this?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the girls. Apparently they had bonded while he was away. "Alright, River, how about not dying today, eh?"

* * *

River laughed and grabbed his hand as he took Rose's with his free one. "Sounds like a plan, sweetie."

"Amy! And the plastic centurion?" River said when they reappeared on the roof.

"It's ok, he's on our side." the Doctor said.

"Really? I dated a Nestene duplicate once...swappable head. It did keep things fresh." she said and Rose couldn't help but grin. "Right then, I have questions. But number one is...what in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

"What? It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool."

Rose rolled her eyes and with a look from River and Amy, she tapped the Doctor's shoulders and while he was distracted Amy threw the fez up in the air and River shot it.

"Really?!" the Doctor asked.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek shouted, levitating up the building right on front of them.

"Run run run! Move! Come on!" the Doctor said, rushing them all to the hatch. He held up the dish quickly as the Dalek fired. "Oh do I miss the days when they couldn't even climb stairs..."

Once everyone was in, the Doctor soniced the hatch and jumped down. River kept her gun pointed at it for another moment, just in case.

"Doctor come on, let's hurry." Rose said.

"Shh, it's moving away. Finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now we've got exactly...four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity." he said, checking his watch.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"Because that's when it's due to kill me." the Doctor said, moving down the stairs.

"Kill you? What do you mean kill you?" River asked, she also noticed Rose was pointedly not looking at him.

"Oh shut up, never mind. How can that Dalek even exist?" he asked. Rose set her jaw, not wanting to yell at him. No one said a thing as they entered the hallway again. "It was erased from time, them it came back. How?"

"You said the light from the Pandorica?" Rory tried.

Rose would have smiled at Rory if things weren't so tense. Something the Doctor was apparently ignoring.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. The light brought Amy back, but how could it bring a Dalek back when the Dalek never existed?" he said, mostly talking to himself. He was all too aware of the way Rose was looking all around the hallways, checking their blind spots as they walked.

"The TARDIS caused a total event collapse, yeah? It exploded time itself. Every little bit in every moment in time...except the Pandorica." Rose said. The Doctor beamed at her and when she turned to him, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Exactly. You brilliant, brilliant woman, you. It's the perfect prison. Perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them. Like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack."

"No, too fast. Not getting it." Rory said and they stopped in the hall.

"The box contains a memory of the universe. The light transmits the memory. And that's how we're going to do it." he said, hoping that clarified it.

"Do what?" Amy asked.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" he said, starting off again. Rose and River followed as Amy as Rory gave each other a look.

"Doctor you're being completely ridiculous." River said. "The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek, if it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how will it reboot the whole of reality?"

"What if we gave it a moment of infinite power? Transmit it light to every particle of space instantaneously?" he said, trying to make them understand.

"Well that would be lovely dear but we can't, it's completely impossible." River said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, impossible is sort of our thing, isn't it?" he said winking at Rose. "But anyway, it's not. It's _almost_ completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"Doctor, for what?" Rose asked.

"Big Bang Two. Now listen..." he started.

Suddenly and without warning, the Doctor convulsed, shot by the Dalek appearing at the end of the hall. "EXTERMINATE!"

Rose dove to the ground along with River as Rory pulled Amy away. "Doctor, shh shh. It's me, it's Rose. Can you hear me? Stay calm." she soothed, for a moment he looked at her with regret, then he activated the manipulator and he was gone in a flash of light.

"Damn it, he's gone. He could be anywhere." River said.

"He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago." Amy realized.

"Show me!" River said.

Amy looked pained and tears started to form. "River...he died."

"SYSTEMS RESTORING! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"We've got to move, that thing's coming back to life." Rory said with his hand gun trained at the Dalek.

"You three go to the Doctor, I'll be right with you." River said. Rory nodded and quickly left with Amy. Rose didn't move to walk away, she only stood up. "Rose, you should go."

Rose didn't respond, instead she instantly took the gun from River's hip and pointed it at the Dalek, completely stone faced. River had only ever seen that look on her best friend's face once. She looked cold, unfeeling, so unlike Rose it was enough to terrify some people.

"RECORDS INDICATE YOU WILL SHOW MERCY. YOU ARE AN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR."

Rose cocked the gun. "And _you_ just shot the man I love." she said and without another word, fired the gun at the eyestalk.

They watched as the Dalek died, Rose never taking her eyes off of it. "We need to get to the Doctor." River said.

Rose nodded and handed her back the gun. "Right. Let's go then."

"Rose..." River started.

"If you're going to say that was harsh or cold..."

"No, Rose. I would have done the same. It was a Dalek, so would the Doctor. I'm just making sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." Rose said shortly.

"Good."

Rose simply nodded. She knew what she would find at the end of the stairs...and she didn't want to see it. She didn't want it to be real. The Doctor had to be ok. He just had to. She would rip apart worlds to have him safe with her.

* * *

"But he was dead!" they heard Amy say as they caught up with her and Rory. Amy picked up the jacket Rory had draped over the Doctor's "dead" body.

"Who told you that?" River asked as she walked down the stairs.

"He did." Amy said, confused and hurt and happy all at the same time.

"Rule one, the Doctor lies." River said, like it was obvious.

Rose gaped for a moment. He was alive. "Oh I'm going to kill him. I swear to whatever sort of god is left, I'm going to kill that man." but Rose also couldn't help but be happy. Extremely. He was alive...

"Uh, where's the Dalek?" Rory asked.

"It died." River stated bluntly as she made her way ahead of them with Rose right on her heels.

"Where are we going? Where did he go?" Rose asked.

"Well, only other interesting place in this museum I suppose."

Suddenly it clicked in Rose's head and she took off running as fast as she could down the hall to the Pandorica room. It was only when she ran that she remembered she had a floor length gold dress on. She didn't quite stop to think, instead she ripped two massive slits down the sides of the already tattered and dirty dress and took off down the hall again.

The Doctor needed them to take care of that Dalek...but she had a bad feeling he was also trying to keep her away while he did something...very bad feeling.

* * *

Rose reached the room much faster than the others. As soon as she saw the Doctor inside the Pandorica, she knew that feeling had been right.

"Doctor!" she called out, nearly begging but she didn't know what for.

Rose held his head up as it lolled to the side. His eyes were closed. "Doctor...oh Doctor, what did you do...why didn't you tell me?" she whispered but he didn't speak a word. She sniffed and tried to rub some dirt off of his face. "You knew I'd try to stop you...but from doing what? Doctor...oh god, just please be ok. Please." she quietly begged. Suddenly his head moved but she head Amy and the others catching up to her. She turned her head away for a moment to check.

_"Rose."_ she heard, very clearly.

She smiled, turning back to him, and put her had on his cheek again. "Yeah, yeah Doctor, it's me. I'm right here." She said, but he didn't respond. "Doctor?"

_"Rose...can you hear me?" _she heard again.

Her eyes widened and she instinctively leaned back. His lips hadn't moved. How did he speak so clearly? "Doctor...?" she asked.

_"It's alright. Don't have much energy at the moment, wouldn't do much good to force myself to speak just yet." _

"You are speaking..." Rose said, confused and a bit scared. Then it clicked. "This is in my _head_!"

She heard, or more felt, laughter. It was such a weird feeling, having someone speak and laugh in her head.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as she and River ran up to the Pandorica.

_"Shhh."_ the Doctor said to Rose, or was it thought?_ "Don't tell them. They'll demand answers, and be upset. Well, maybe they already are."_ Rose felt her eyes water. Seeing the Doctor...looking so beat up and tired, not even moving...she hated it.

"Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?" River asked as Rose stepped back and she took over. Rose stopped hearing what they were saying, she tried to focus on the Doctor. Not something that was very hard for her to do.

_"Don't cry Rose. Please don't cry. I'm alright. Just...tired. My body is healing itself at the moment, it just takes a bit. River is figuring it out...but I doubt you want to hear about it from her." _

_You're bloody right I don't. Am I doing this right? Doctor...what's going on? How is this possible? How are we speaking without speaking?_

He laughed again. _"The Pandorica is helping. It's power is anyway. And your mind is strong Rose...so, so brilliantly strong. Always was, just now it's more like mine, you see. But...there isn't much time." _

_Time? Doctor, what are you doing? Why are you hooked up to the Pandorica? Please, just tell me what's going on_, Rose thought. She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to hug him close and not let him do whatever he was planning on doing.

"Big...Bang...Two." the Doctor struggled to say, answering both River and Rose.

Rory finally noticed Rose standing farther back, biting her lower lip and staying silent. "Rose...are you alright? Do you want to talk to him? I'm...well I could try and get River to let you speak to him...?" he tried, worried about the look on his friend's face.

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "In a bit. Rory...I think I know what he's doing." she whispered and tried not to cry. She shook her head and Rory offered her his hand. She grinned and took it as he led her closer. Then she stepped forward next to River and he stepped back with Amy.

_"Rose, you're not wrong. It's the only way."_ the Doctor said to her in her head.

_I could go. Doctor, I could go instead. You're too important; the universe needs you so much more than it does me, _Rose begged.

_"No. Rose, I have to do this. You can still do so much good. But this needs to be done. And there is no way I will let you die. Especially not when I can go instead."_ she knew he was done arguing now. There was nothing she could do to convince him. She felt a new set of tears fall.

"The TARDIS is burring. It's exploding at every point in time. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire..." River started.

"The light from the Pandoria would explode everywhere at once too. Just like he said. It would be a lot more than just a spark." Rose said solemnly.

"That would work?" Amy asked.

River took out his sonic and ran it along the wires. Rose didn't need to do that to know what he had done. "He's wired it all up to the vortex manipulator. To take it with him. Into the heart of the explosion. He's going to fly the Pandorica into all that." she said before River, looking up at the window where they could see the explosion growing.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said. This time it wasn't in her head. River took that as her cue and backed away, giving them space.

Rose took his other hand even thought it was still clamped to the Pandorica. "No. You can't go. You can't leave me...not after all this. Not now. You'll be gone. No one will remember you. You'll be erased from everything. I can't-" She said, her voice breaking on the last word with tears in her eyes.

She noticed he had tears too, and it didn't look like he was trying very hard to stop them. "Rose...my beautiful Rose Tyler. I have to. I would give anything to stay with you forever...but I would also give everything for you to live." he said.

Rose cupped his face and kissed him, not hard or desperate, but with everything she had left. With every ounce of love and gentleness she could. It was soft and sweet and broke his hearts so much they ached. When she broke it she did her best to smile at him, but at the same time, trying not to cry even more. "I love you. I love you so, so much more than I ever got the chance to...to show you."

He shook his head and smiled at her, leaning his forehead against hers. "No, no Rose. Just you being alive is more than I could have asked for. I wasn't alone anymore with you around. You have made me happier than I dreamed I could ever, ever be. You made me better, Rose. No matter what. I will always love you. More than anything, I will love you." he said and suddenly she felt it. His love. It flooded her mind like nothing she could ever imagine. It made her want to cry all over again, and she couldn't help the tears that fell.

"This is not goodbye. Don't say it. Just don't. Doctor..." she didn't know what to say. There was so much she wished she could say and so little time left. She kissed him again, but this time she made sure her fingers were on his temples, and she pushed. She pushed everything that she wanted to say but didn't know how to. Every bit of her love for him. She opened her mind as best she could for him.

This time when she broke away, he was gasping for air and his eyes were wide and teary. "Rose..." he muttered in shock, and still a bit in awe.

She smiled and wiped his eyes for him. "I know. Always." she said and smiled as best she could. "Talk to Amy. She needs you too. And you need to...to talk to her." Rose said, not willing to say he needed to say goodbye. She refused to let it be final. If she let it be final...she wouldn't be able to take it.

She turned before she could convince herself not to, and wiped her eyes again. She walked up to Amy and did her best to smile, but she knew it wasn't much of one. "Amy, he wants to talk to you." she said.

Tears were falling already for Amy too. "Me? Not to you or River?"

Rose shook her head. "I did talk to him. I...just go. Amy, go talk to him." she said.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself as Amy walked up to the Doctor. Rory frowned and pulled Rose into a hug. He didn't speak, just held her and let her hug him back. Rose shut her eyes tightly. This seemed like a funeral where people walked up to the casket to say goodbye...she hated every second of it.

River walked beside them and put her hand on Rose's shoulder, more in control of herself like Rory was. Rose almost envied her.

"This isn't goodbye." Rory said suddenly.

Rose nodded into his shoulder. "You're bloody right it's not. I'm going to find you, you know. I don't care if you've no clue who I am, I'm going to find you, Rory Williams." she said, trying to force her mind to think about something else.

He smiled. "I'd expect nothing less, Rose Tyler."

River smiled at the two of them. Her best friend and her...well. Things weren't supposed to end this way...but time was always changing. Maybe it always was supposed to go this way. She knew beyond a doubt that whatever it took, she wouldn't just disappear. Not again.

* * *

Amy stood in front of the Doctor, with tears in her eyes. He was telling her something important, that she could bring he family back, that she could have a happy life. But she couldn't think about that, she didn't want to.

"Will Rose...will she even be around anymore? Or even River?" Amy asked.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "I won't have existed...Rose will most likely go back to London where she grew up. Live the life she would have had without me ever interrupting her life. She won't remember me. River...I don't know. I don't think I ever quite knew River. Everyone will be right where they should."

"You won't."

"You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friend anymore." he said and laughed weakly. "Amy Pond...crying over me eh? Guess what?"

"What?"

"Gottcha." he said right as the Pandorica closed and Amy stepped back, watching it start to glow bright.

"Back! Get back!" River said, pushing Amy out of the way as the TARDIS shot up and out of the window.

Rose chocked back a sob as she and the rest of them huddled into a corner. Rose suddenly felt the Doctor. But she felt him straining...and she felt his fear. He'd never admit it, but dying did scare him. Not as much as losing Rose, but a little bit. He never really feared death, not with regeneration and sometimes he even wanted to end the pain he went through every day. But this time was different. This time he was leaving something behind. And she knew just how terrifying that was.

"It's from the Doctor!" River said, looking at her scanner.

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

"Geronimo." River said, looking up at the widow, the Pandorica nearly impossible to see.

Rose bit down hard on her lip. For one second, one tiny moment, she felt alone inside her head. Then she didn't feel at all.

* * *

It was after the second flashback of Amy that the Doctor realized. "No Rose. Well, that's just brilliant, isn't it? Figures...can't even have an enjoyable death..." he mumbled as Amy walked away down the street.

It didn't matter much. Not really. Although it would be nice to see her. But he did actually have a plan now, Amy could hear him. That meant he could get some kind of message to her...he grinned suddenly. He knew exactly what to say. He could save the TARDIS and himself...well Amy could.

More importantly, he had a way to get back to Rose. Even if...if she didn't know him any more...she might have dreamed about it. He would get to know her all over again, he would do anything if it meant being close to her again...and he was most definitely not above stealing her away from Mickey again.

* * *

When Rose opened her eyes...wait, had she been asleep? She didn't remember sleeping..._oh_. She also didn't remember sitting on a bench in the middle of a museum.

She had been...suddenly she shot up. It was the same museum. Exactly the same. Well, minus the Dalek and Pandorica exhibits as far as she could tell. Where they should have been, were now completely different exhibits. Something with a mummy.

She grinned and let out a breath. She hadn't restarted...for a moment she was afraid she would have done. But here she was.

Her hand shot up to her chest. She moved her hand to the left...there was one heart...when she moved her hand slowly to the right she laughed out loud. Two hearts. She was still a Time Lord...Lady...Gallifrayian? She didn't exactly know what she was. But she hadn't changed. That was something.

She quickly ran over to the nearest person. "Excuse me ma'am, would you mind telling me the date? I'm rubbish at keeping track without a calendar." she asked smiling insincerely.

"Oh it's the twenty seventh, dear. Oh my…do you need help?" the old woman asked, seeing Rose in the all but destroyed dress.

"Thanks, but I'll be just fine." Rose said and walked away. Twenty seventh...was that date important? The Doctor would know...she felt a deep pang in her chest. Subconsciously she moved her hand to the key still hanging around her neck, under her shirt. It wasn't hot. Not even a little bit warm anymore. Another pang.

She swallowed hard and continued to walk. No. She wasn't going to let it end this way. No chance. She would find Jack.

That was when she realized. The Doctor...he was erased. So Jack would still be in 1941. And...he would be dead. She felt her eyes sting. Jack was gone too.

She couldn't make herself walk any farther when she reached the steps outside. She sat down on the steps and covered her face with her hands as she cried. She didn't bother trying to stay strong this time. Stay strong for who? There was no one left to care.

She let herself break down and cry uncontrollably. Her family...the Doctor and Jack...they were gone. They were all she had left...she didn't know if she could bring herself to face Amy and Rory now. Not like this at any rate.

She felt so alone...more than she had in such a long time. Even before...she'd had Jack. And the hope of finding the Doctor. Now? There was no way to get to him. He was on the other side of cracks that didn't exist anymore. And Jack...dead. The Doctor had saved him...and all those people too...had they all died? Everyone the Doctor ever saved? Were they all dead?

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped slightly, out of surprise. She looked up with a tear soaked face and she tried to wipe her eyes to see the person.

"Rose...hello."

Rose's mouth fell open. "River?" she said in a shocked and breathless voice.

River grinned and held out a hand for Rose. "We don't have much time, dear. We've got a wedding to get to."

* * *

**I'm in a very good mood, I might even update later tonight...possibly. No promises.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really do make my day, not to mention motivate me!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Like I said, good mood :)**

**And you know how you like getting multiple updates in one night? Same goes for me and reviews :) I won't complain if you happen to write another. They really do motivate me and the few I read earlier are what pushed me to update again so soon...so you can go thank those lovely people :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who or the few quotes from the ep, although this is the last chapter where I take direct quotes from season 5! :O**

**Not to say that this is over ;)**

**Sorry for slight choppy-ness... didn't write in all the frankly boring filler travel time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 26-

Rose stood up and had no idea what to say, or any idea as to what was going on at all. "I-I..." she muttered then she threw her arms around River and hugged her as tight as she could.

River was shocked but she hugged Rose back and smoothed the back of her hair. "Rose...shh shh, it's alright." she soothed.

Rose pulled back and wiped her eyes again. "River...I didn't know if you would be here or-or...I'm happy to see you." she said finally. And she was; she was so happy to see a familiar face, someone that knew her, someone that cared about her. And she was surprised to find she cared about River too.

River smiled and handed Rose a handkerchief. "I'm happy to see you too Rose. I know you're confused and sad right now, but we have to get moving, I can explain on the way."

"Way to where? You said a wedding?" Rose asked as they made their way down the steps and across the street.

"Yes I did. It's Amy and Rory's." River told her, grinning as she walked quickly.

"Really? They're ok? That's good." Rose said but River caught the tone of her voice. Suddenly River stopped and turned to face Rose.

"Rose, listen very carefully, what you're thinking right now isn't necessarily what's happening. There is a very, very good chance that Amy will figure things out and fix everything. But for her to do that, we have to get this book to her now. And I'm without my vortex manipulator thanks to your lovely Doctor." River said, holding up a little blue book, one that had panels that looked strangely like the TARDIS doors.

"Is that your journal?" Rose asked.

River opened it, showing the blank pages. "It was, but now it's just an empty book. It could be filled with my life again, but only if Amy remembers."

"She forgot the Doctor?"

"Exactly."

"So then why do I still remember?"

River smiled. "Rose, you're not human any more. Your brain is much stronger now. And on top of that, you're a time traveler. That's more than enough to force you to remember."

Rose nodded. "Right then, let's get this to Amy." she said, starting off in the direction River had led her.

River paused for a moment. Rose hadn't smiled yet. Not even one meant to reassure her. That was so, so unlike Rose it made her a bit nervous. She had to fix Rose, and to do that she had to fix Amy. The Doctor better bloody thank her later.

* * *

River and Rose arrived at the church in Leadworth just as the doors were about to close. "Can we see it?" Rose asked quickly.

River pursed her lips as she thought. Then she relented with the hopeful look on Rose's face. "Why not? Never been much for weddings, this can be an exception." she said as she snuck in to sit in the very back. Thankfully no one noticed them.

They had missed Amy's entrance, but with the look on Rory's face, it didn't matter. Rose couldn't help but beam at them as they stood side by side at the altar. When they said their vows, she felt happy tears spring up. She wiped her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. Amy looked incredibly beautiful and Rory like the happiest man on the planet.

Rose clapped and cheered right along with the rest of the people, and the happy couple walked out of the church.

Suddenly River stopped a short chubby man walking out of the church. "Excuse me, I won't be able to make it to the reception, could you give this to them for me? They'll know who it's from." she said smiling.

"Oh yes of course, thank you for coming to support my little Amelia. No other man finer than Rory for her, I think." he said happily, but eyeing Rose oddly.

Rose smiled brightly. "I agree, it's a beautiful wedding, you must be so proud."

Amy's father smiled. "Yes, I rather think I am. Goodbye ladies, I should catch up to my wife before she tries to jump in the car with them!" he joked and walked off laughing.

"Oh...Amy looks so beautiful." Rose said, watching the car drive off as people cheered and waved.

River smiled too. "Yes, she really does." she said, looking like she was in another world, maybe another time.

Rose frowned. "River...are you alright?"

That brought her back to the present. "Yes! Of course. Well, shall we head off to join everyone?"

"Wait, I thought you said we weren't going to the reception?"

"I won't be. You are."

Rose was confused again. "Why aren't you going?"

"Oh I'll be around...don't worry about that." River said, heading out of the church.

Rose followed, yet still not understanding River. Maybe she never would.

* * *

"River...what am I supposed to do exactly? I can't just walk up and expect them to let me in, can I?" Rose asked as she and River his behind a few tall bushes.

River pursed her lips as she watched the last people start to walk in. "No...you can't. Not dressed like that." River said grinning.

Rose frowned and looked down. She still had the tattered and torn gold dress on. Frankly it looked like she had been attacked and had slept in a dirt hole for a few nights. "Oh...forgot about that. Huh...maybe that's why Amy's dad ran off so fast..." she said and River turned back to her.

"We have awhile before you need to be in there, I'm sure they can wait."

Rose bit her lip and looked back to the building. "Are you sure I can't just go like this?" she tried.

River just laughed. "No dear, but...you're in luck. Because..." River said suddenly rifling through the bag on her waist. Rose frowned. What was she looking for in there? River noticed the look. "The Doctor fixed it for me a long time ago; it's bigger on the inside." River said grinning again. Suddenly she pulled out a bundle of white fabric.

Rose gaped at her. "And you just happen to have a dress stashed on your hip?"

"Well with my life, never know when you're going to end up at a party. Don't worry about the size; it molds to fit any body type."

Rose grinned. "That is very nice. I think I'll have to go pick of of those up when this is all settled."

River laughed. "Who do you think first showed it to me?"

Rose's eyes widened. "Me?" she asked. Really she should just learn to stop being shocked when it came to River Song.

River winked. "We can go change in the bar down the road; everyone should be at the reception anyway."

Rose smiled and looked around. "Yeah...so this is Leadworth? Huh. Bit small, but it's...cozy."

River laughed louder. "Oh don't let Amy hear you say that."

* * *

Rose looked in the mirror when she had finished changing. All she could think of was seeing the Doctor. It gave her the absolute best case of butterflies she had ever had. He would be waiting for her...she couldn't help but smile to herself. It was hard to think of much else.

She decided her appearance was good enough, although really she would have gone out in a paper sack if it meant she'd see the Doctor again. The dress was...well perfect. It clinged to her in all the right places without being skin tight, showing off her curves with the silky fabric. She almost wished she could appreciate it more but right then she didn't care.

When Rose walked out of the ladies bathroom, the bartender did a double take. "Uh..." he cleared his throat. "Are you here for the Pond wedding, Miss?" he asked.

Rose couldn't help but smile, the old man seemed sweet. "Yes, I think I might be running a bit late though...have you seen my friend? The woman I came in here with?"

The old man nodded. "Yes she left not long after you went in. Said to tell you to head over without her, she had something to take care of."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course she did...anyway...thank you. I should really get going."

"Oh yeah, it was supposed to have started a while ago, Miss."

Rose nodded. "Thank you again, sir." she said and waked as fast as she could out of the bar.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am, what's your name?" the attendant asked when she walked in.

Rose smiled brightly, although it wasn't for the man. "Yes, Rose Tyler."

He checked the list and when he looked down, Rose noticed the tiniest smudge of lipstick on the corner of his mouth. She bit back a grin, she really had to thank River later. "Oh, yes, here you are. You should know the toasts have already happened...I think the dancing's started as well. Cutting it a bit close are we?" he teased her.

Rose flashed him a grin. "Yes, so sorry about that. Can I still head in?" she asked as sweetly As she could manage. Really, at this point she was willing to plow past the man just to get into that bloody room.

"I don't see why not, enjoy the rest of your night, Miss." he said and opened the door for her.

Rose didn't even respond and walked on right past the nice attendant. She stopped when she entered the dimly lit room. A slow song was playing and she could see Amy and Rory dancing like they were the only ones in the room.

She scanned the entire dance floor. There was no sign of the Doctor. Not even someone that looked a bit like him. The heights were all wrong. There was no one sitting at the tables either...

She felt a lump form in her throat and she couldn't seem to swallow it. He had to be here. River had said...no. He was here, she knew he was. There was no way River would lie to her, to take her all this way into bloody Leadworth for nothing. No. No, no, no.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around, expecting it to be the Doctor, and beamed at him. "Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?" said a man who was most definitely not the Doctor. Her hearts sank.

"Um...no, I'm sorry. I'm...waiting for someone." she said.

The man nodded, looking a bit put out. "That's alright then. Where is he?"

"I don't know." she said softly.

The man frowned. "Well there's only one other single bloke here, over there in the doorway." he said a bit rudely and walked off.

Rose turned back around quickly. Doorway...oh. She felt her hearts squeeze and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. It was him. In a suit and bow tie, all dressed up. Then she had an idea.

* * *

The Doctor watched as his best friend and her new husband, who he was actually starting to like more than he was likely to admit, dance slowly around the room. They looked happy. They deserved it with all that he had put them through.

Yet he still couldn't seem to forget the emptiness he now felt in his mind. It was so, so quiet. Unbearably so. He leaned against the wall and tried to think about something else besides the gaping hole in both his hearts. Anything else. Not the fact that Rose wasn't with him. Not the fact that his hand had gone cold all over again. Especially not the way watching Amy and Rory made him wish beyond anything else that it was him and Rose out there. That he and Rose were dancing slowly with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her waist. And most definitely not the way that she could very well be in bed with Mickey the Idiot this very moment, blissfully unaware of the loneliness he now felt.

He cleared his throat as if that would clear his thoughts. If only it were that easy, he thought.

"May I have this dance?" came a voice from behind him.

He wasn't paying much attention so he just shook his head. "Sorry, I don't dance quite like that." he said.

"Hm. Seem to remember you saying something along those lines before too..." the voice said.

He frowned and turned on his heel to ask what this woman was talking about. "What-" he froze in place, unable to breathe properly.

Not three feet from him was the single most beautiful girl he had ever seen in all his years traveling the universe. Rose. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of hers. Instinctively he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her so tight she nearly couldn't breathe. But she repaid him wonderfully for that.

Rose flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as he did the same in her hair. She started shaking, whether it was from laughter or tears, he didn't know. He pulled back and took her face in his hands, brushing back hair out of her face and staring with a loss for words. "Rose...you're here. You _are_ here aren't you? I'd assume this is you, if it's not then that would be very, very not good."

She laughed shakily with her eyes slightly teary. "I'm here, Doctor, it's me. Now shut up, yeah?" she said and he was way ahead of her, crushing his lips to hers. Her hands dove into his hair and ran along his scalp making the best sound escape his lips. He deepened the kiss and held the back of her head with one hand, while the other traveled down to her back, pressing her closer to him.

When he reluctantly broke the kiss he rested his forehead on hers. "Rose." he breathed out.

She beamed and pulled back enough to look at him. "I could bloody kill you." she said, still breathless.

He laughed so loud if it weren't for the music so high he was sure people would have stared. "I know. God, do I know. But...you're here. And not with Mickey."

"Mickey?" she asked, confused.

He shook his head. "I thought you would start all over. Maybe not even in this universe...I wasn't sure what would happen." he admitted.

She shook her head too, holding his head in her hands. "Nothing is keeping me away from you. Not even the universe exploding and restarting. I promised you forever. How many times are we going to have to prove that?" she said, still beaming.

He laughed and kissed her again, this time with slower intent. When he broke it, he closed his eyes. "Hopefully never, ever again. Rose...you look stunning." he said with his eyes still closed

Now it was her turn to laugh. "You haven't even opened your eyes."

He opened them and grinned. "You still look stunning." he said huskily, his voice sending a shiver down to her toes.

"I love you." she said softly.

He beamed at her. "Rose Marion Tyler, I love you too. Rose...I...are you..." he tried to from the question but he couldn't seem to get out the words.

She understood. "Doctor, I'm still...whatever I am. But...I don't feel your mind anymore." she admitted.

He smiled brighter at her and shook his head. "That's just me. I've closed it off again...but that can wait. Right now...I want more than anything to dance with the woman I love."

She smiled softly. "Thought you didn't dance quite like that?" she repeated fondly.

He trailed his hands from her hips back down to her hands. "There is always an exception to every single one of my Rules." he said, still not taking his eyes off of her.

She felt her stomach flutter. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"You, Rose. It's always you." he admitted softly and the way she smiled at him took his breath away, making him forget to move. Rose held back a giggle and led him to the floor instead.

He didn't even bat an eye when he rested his hand on her waist and taking her hand with his other as half the room turned to stare at the crazy man now dancing gracefully with a beautiful woman. Rose lifted her free hand to wrap around his shoulder, playing with the ends of his hair at the back of his head. "Doctor...I think Rory's jaw just hit the floor." she whispered.

He laughed as quietly as he could manage. "That's because he hasn't seen your face. He probably thinks you're just some random woman that decided I was good enough to dance with."

She grinned up at him. "Had many of those lately?"

He shrugged and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I don't think they quite appreciated my dance moves earlier."

She laughed. "Really? Sorry I missed that then."

"Oh you would have been entirely impressed, trust me. And I know you haven't, seeing how you just arrived. Unless the pretty boys are getting quicker." he teased. She shrugged and pressed herself closer to him, attempting to distract him. He frowned. "_Really_?" he complained.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Doctor, really, am I with that random bloke? No, I'm with you."

He still wasn't satisfied. "Which one was it?" he said, scanning the room with a possessive look on his face. And she didn't miss the way his hand tightened on her waist.

She sighed and turned his head to face her. "Who needs a pretty boy when you have a gorgeous Time Lord waiting for you?"

He smirked and wove his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. "Quite right. Although, that Time Lord would look like a mere peasant with you on his arm."

"Not from my perspective. I think that Time Lord makes other men pale in comparison. That, paired with the fact that I'm completely in love with him makes it impossible for him to be anything other than spectacular." she said and she could have sworn his eyes went very dark all of a sudden.

"Is that so?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Doctor...you had me terrified for a while there." she admitted quietly, staring up at him.

He frowned and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I know...so was I. Rose, how did you even find this place?"

She smiled softly. "River. But...I don't want to talk about this here. This is supposed to be a wedding after all." she reminded him, smirking.

He grinned. "Suppose you're right. What say we get out of here? Go for a walk back to the TARDIS? We haven't gone on a walk under the stars in a very long time."

Rose laughed but raised her eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be rude to leave? I haven't even gone to talk to the Ponds yet."

He leaned closer to her ear. "And what if I want you all to myself for once?" Rose blushed. "Please? Just this once. Let's just go. We can pop back and see them later, I promise." he begged, giving her his best attempt at puppy eyes, he hadn't done that yet in this body surprisingly.

Rose but her lip and tried to say no...but that face melted her hearts. "Fine. Let's hurry up and go now before I change my mind." she relented.

He beamed at her, quickly leading her off the dance floor and as soon as they were out of direct sight, he leaned in. "Rose Tyler, run." he whispered and she beamed back at him as they took off out of the building and out onto the pavement.

She couldn't hold back her laughter as he tried to run faster and stumbled on a crack. He tried to pout but her laughter made it impossible. He grinned and tackled her in a hug, turning them around as she laughed louder. "Funny, is it?"

She slowed her laugher enough to talk properly. "Yeah...very funny." suddenly their faces were only inches apart. She saw him lean just slightly and she spun out of his arms, grinning like mad. "Let's find the long way." she said, starting to walk backwards towards a park a few blocks away.

He let out a breath and grinned, running to chase after her. She had to admit, she did really want him to catch her, so when she reached the park she slowed and his arms wrapped around her like vices. "I win." he breathed in her ear.

She grinned, her tongue poking out as she turned in his arms to face him. "Yeah? Says who?" she teased. "Who says I didn't want this in the first place?"

He grinned and leaned in closer so their noses were touching. "Minx." he mumbled before capturing her lips again. She grinned into him and wiggled her arms out to tangle her hands in his hair. He tightened his grip and deepened the kiss, leaving them both light headed when they broke.

Rose was breathing heavily and she giggled. "Fancy a walk?" she asked.

He groaned. "I fancy much more than that, Rose."

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "I missed you." she whispered, touching her nose to his.

He opened his eyes and shifted his arms again around her waist. He looked sadder now. "So did I. Rose...how long did you have to wait alone? Or with River?"

She leaned her head back a bit and cupped his face with her hand, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "Hours. It felt like so much longer. I woke up on a bench back at the museum." she felt a lump in her chest grow as she remembered that feeling. "I thought you were gone. Dead. And Jack." she said and she didn't want to keep describing it, it hurt too much.

He felt her other hand grip his arm just a bit tighter, but it was enough of a hint. "Rose, I'm _so_ sorry. I'm alright now, there's no more immediate danger. No world ending doom tonight. Just us, just you and me, that's what matters."

She fought back tears, refusing to let them water. "Doctor, what about Jack. Did he go away because you were never born? Is he...is he back now too?"

The Doctor took her face in his hands, running his thumbs under her eyes. "Rose he's perfectly fine. I don't know if he ever left, you made him a fact of the universe; don't see many of those around. But he should be just fine now, I promise you."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and nodded. "Ok. Good. You two are ok...good." she said and suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and under his jacket, hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry you felt alone Rose. I'm so sorry. But we're all ok now. Everyone is fine. I plan in sticking around a very long time." he said, resting his cheek on her head.

She nodded into his shoulder. "You better. This past week has been one hell of a nightmare." she mumbled.

He smiled and pulled back to look at her. "For me too. We'll go on a holiday, a proper one this time. Somewhere calm and peaceful, where we can relax for a day. I know, how about Attador! Five moons that reflect perfectly off the ocean. They don't have heavy tides, just the occasional tiny wave here and there. The fireworks display is just brilliant; I've been meaning to find out what chemical they add in to make them so spectacular. It's amazing, Rose, you'll love it."

She laughed. "I'm sure I will. Now...which way is the TARDIS exactly?"

"Oh um...that way. I believe there is a small path that leads to Amy's street along there too." he said pointing to the left.

She smiled and pulled back to take his hand. "Right, let's go for that walk then."

He grinned and swung their arms as they walked. "That dress really is beautiful Rose." he said looking at her softly.

She smiled back at him. "That new tux isn't so bad either, got rid of the _tux of doom_ then?" she said doom in a funny voice and the Doctor laughed.

"Yeah, thought I could do with a change. And I think this suit might just be a lucky one this time."

"Really? How's that?" she asked.

"Well, for one I was wearing it when you found me again. And two...well that's actually it."

Rose laughed and grinned at him. "Well that's more than enough, yeah?" she said and turned her head up to look at the stars. "They're so beautiful...they still amaze me after all this time. So big and bright and full of...everything. Even when I was up there looking for you, I still stopped to look at the stars. No matter where I was, what strange planet I was on, there were still those brilliant stars."

He smiled at the way her eyes were wide and full of wonder, and a yearn to get back up there. "That's exactly why I love you. Some people might be sick of stars after all you've gone through. But not Rose Tyler, no, you can't wait to see more. Still, not one of those stars will ever shine as bright as you on your worst day, not with those eyes." he said and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Bit cheesy, are we?" she teased.

He scoffed. "Me? Never. I only speak the truth." he said and suddenly he spun her around to face him and pulled her closer.

She opened her mouth to say something and a small grin spread across her face. "Doctor, how far is the TARDIS exactly?" she asked, subtly leaning closer.

"Oh...not far. Why?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Shame that." she muttered and stood on her toes to crush her lips to his. He ran his hands up her arms and back down to her hip, where he pulled her closer. She took her hands of his lapels and they dove into his hair, pulling his head closer and pressing herself against him.

To a random person walking by they might look like newlyweds, Rose thought randomly. Her in a white dress and him in a posh tuxedo.

"I found one disadvantage to this particular outfit." the Doctor breathed against her neck as he broke the kiss for air.

She laughed breathlessly and started kissing along his jaw. "Hmm, trousers a bit too tight?" she muttered and evilly shifted her hips and pressed herself closer to him again.

He moaned and ran his hands down her back, sending shivers down her spine as he moved to trailed kisses along her neck. "You are evil, Rose Tyler. _Pure_ evil." he said before recapturing her lips and tangling his hands in her hair.

She took that opportunity to run her hand down to his middle, trailing them around his stomach, making him visibly shiver and she grinned into him. "Ticklish are we?"

He broke the kiss and suddenly she was off her feet and in his arms as he lifted her up. He grinned and kissed the side of her head, starting to walk as fast as he could down the path. "Maybe. TARDIS now." he said, apparently having trouble with his breath.

Rose giggled softly and started kissing at the edge of his jaw below his ear. Not soon after he groaned and stopped walking. "Rose. That is definitely not helping me get us to the TARDIS. Which we very, very much need to do. Or we may be arrested for public indecency." She nodded and motioned sealing her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

When they finally made it to Amy's old house, he let out a loud sigh of relief and all but ran to the TARDIS in her back yard, making sure to press Rose's back against the door, kissing her soundly. Rose had to hold onto his head so she wouldn't slip, not that he would ever let her fall.

"Well. I guess I don't have to ask how the reception went." came a voice from behind them.

The Doctor didn't even attempt to cover up the very annoyed groan that escaped his lips as he broke the kiss. He kept his eyes close for a moment. "There are much, _much_ better times than this to talk River."

"Not for me, I'm about to leave, I don't have much time here. I do have rather important things to do." she said. Seeing he wasn't going to win against River, he carefully let Rose down and made sure she stood in front of him when they turned.

Rose was red faced and almost as annoyed as the Doctor. "Hi River."

She smiled. "I just needed to say goodbye."

Then the Doctor remembered the journal in his jacket pocket. "Right, this is yours. The writing all back, but I didn't peak."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned as he took it. "No I don't suppose you had the time, did you? And the vortex manipulator."

He nodded and took it out of his trouser pocket. "Of course." he said handing that back too.

"_That's_ what that was then." Rose muttered and the Doctor went bright red when River laughed.

"Oh you two...you never change do you?"

"Who are you Professor River Song?" Rose asked. The Doctor was torn between his curiosities and wanting to pull Rose into the TARDIS and get away from River and all people in general.

River frowned slightly. "You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry but that's when everything changes." she said and suddenly she was gone in another flash of light.

"Interesting." the Doctor said shortly.

Rose grinned. "You don't care at all do you?"

"Not at the moment, no. Might do later." he admitted and she turned around to face him.

"Rose Tyler!" came another voice from not very far off.

The Doctor groaned louder. "No, no, no, no, let's go, hurry and we can still leave! They won't mind, we can be back before they have a chance to miss us!" he pleaded.

Rose bit her lip but it was too late. "What in the name of God do you think you're doing?" Amy asked, hands on her hips and still in her wedding dress, her heels in Rory's hands.

The Doctor was slightly torn again. He loved Amy and Rory; of course he did, they were his friends. But if they came along again so quickly, it meant less time with Rose. He didn't bother trying to hide his obvious disappointment.

Rose turned back around and tried to look apologetic but ended up looking more like she had just gotten caught instead. "Sorry?" she tried.

Amy rolled her eyes and ran up to throw her arms around her friend. "I could slap the both of you." she grumbled.

Rose hugged her back and laughed. "I'm sorry, Amy I'm really, really sorry. I'm so happy to see you."

Amy pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. "So that's why you came to my wedding without even saying hello and then running off?" Amy asked, leaning her head forward as she spoke.

Rose rolled her eyes and hugged Amy again regardless. "It really was a beautiful wedding. I cried."

Amy melted and laughed, wiggling her arms out to hug Rose back. "You did? Really? You're not just saying that so I won't be mad?"

Rose laughed. "No, River had to give me another handkerchief, I probably looked a mess. It was so perfect and you still look amazing."

Amy pulled back and grinned. "Thank you, I can't seem to stay cross with you." she admitted, nudging Rose's arm with her elbow.

"Hello, the other friend you were trying to ditch is still back here. Holding shoes." Rory reminded them and Rose laughed, walking back to hug Rory too, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Rory, I missed you too. I was so worried you wouldn't remember me at all."

"Me forget Rose Tyler? Nah. Well, alright maybe for a moment..." he admitted regretfully.

Rose laughed again and Rory smiled happily. "You look so handsome, Rory! I'm so happy I got to see the ceremony, you did brilliantly. Didn't even skip a line." she said pulling back and smiling proudly at him.

Now he laughed. "You thought I would? That stings, that does. And honestly Rose, you look amazing too. That dress is beautiful."

"Alright. That's enough of that..." Amy teased.

Rose laughed and hugged Amy and Rory at the same time. "I'm so happy for you two, really."

They both smiled and hugged her back. "I'm so happy you came! The man in the ruddy time machine didn't even show up." Amy teased the Doctor.

"Well, that was your fault wasn't it? You had to remember for me to even exist again. I'm not much for weddings anyway. I just came for the dancing."

Rory scoffed. "Yeah, saw I that. Rose _really_ missed out on that bit." He said sarcastically.

"Oi, I'm brilliant. The children loved me." he defended, straightening his bow tie.

Rose grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Oh don't worry Doctor, I'm sure they did." she teased.

He rolled his eyes but the way he was looking at her made Amy smile widely, happy for her friends. "Aw, look at that Rory." Amy teased and the Doctor stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hush you. Now...I think Rose and I have very important business to attend to." just as he said that they heard the phone on the console ring from outside. "_Seriously_?!" he complained and Amy and Rose laughed while Rory just grinned, almost feeling bad for the Doctor.

"Well come on then, you have to answer it." Rose said, grinning at his pouting expression.

"Fine. Suppose I can't stop you two can I?"

Amy grinned and laced her arm through his. "Not a chance. Shall we?"

The Doctor couldn't help but grin too. "We shall, Mrs. Pond."

Rory rolled his eyes at his wife as she and the Doctor ran up to the console laughing. "Well Rose, how about some tea while those two catch up?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Rose grinned and took his arm. "Ah, she wants a bit of time to talk to him then?"

"What? Did I say that?" Rory asked innocently and Rose laughed, leaning into him a bit as they walked into the console room.

The Doctor had the phone up to his ear and looked at Rose and Rory with a small frown. "What's that about?" he asked. "No, no, your majesty, not you, one moment please." he said into the phone.

Rose shrugged. "I want to chat with Rory, he's my friend. I am allowed to have friends aren't I?" she asked and Rory tried not to laugh.

"Yes...of course. Fine, go and play with Rory, I'll just take Amy."

"Fine." Rose said indifferently and tugged on Rory's arm, grinning at him.

"Fine!" he said quickly, slightly nervous about the indifferent tone in her voice. Had he just imagined the past hour?

"Was that the equivalent to a fight between you two?" Rory asked when they were out of earshot.

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "No I was just messing with him I suppose." she said shrugging.

"Oh you _are_ cruel." Rory said laughing as they entered the little kitchen.

Rose grinned and poked her tongue out. "Funny, he keeps saying the same thing."


	27. Chapter 27

**Right, quick question time: what would you prefer? Two shorter chaps or one massive one for the end? I can't decide so I'm leaving it up to you! I suppose which ever gets the most positive feedback is the one I'll go with, but if I get no feedback...chaos will ensue (not dramatizing at all). The shorter chaps won't really be even, and one will probably be more than a bit shorter than the other...so there's the really long one where I just combine them, but I don't want to bore you with a super long chap. **

**It's that dreaded time...the one before the end. Where you _know_ it's going to end soon but I'm cruel and drag it out. I hate endings. Good thing this one isn't permanent, huh? ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 27-

The Doctor had attempted to ignore the look Amy was giving him, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore. "What?" he asked.

She squinted her eyes at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean I know you don't tell me things right away, it usually takes you a bit, but you always tell me." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He opened his mouth to argue, and then he realized he had no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry, what? I haven't left anything out yet, I mean of course I know more than you do, but that's due to my extremely long life when compared to yours."

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to reach into Rory's jacket that he had draped over the railing. "You are _such_ a liar. You see...before, I thought I knew what this was. Then Rory showed up with one so I just assumed that that one was the one I had found on the console." Amy said, holding up a small ring box. "But, you gave _my_ ring box to him. That means you never left my box on the console where I found this one. Now I'll admit, I got a bit distracted after that, so I didn't even think to look in my pocket for the ring box that I found on the console. Suddenly it showed up on my dresser this morning. I never noticed it I suppose, but there it was. On the very day of my wedding. I just didn't remember until tonight. When you showed up late to my wedding."

The Doctor's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out. "W-what?" he stuttered. How had she found that?! He had forgotten about that...

She walked closer to him and pointed it at him accusingly. "Question is, why was this ring, which looks absolutely nothing like mine by the way, lying around?"

"Um, I-I don't know." liar.

"Rubbish. This is an engagement ring, isn't it? Sort of looks like one..." she said, starting to open it when he snatched it away from her.

"It's nothing." again, liar.

Amy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Doctor, is that for who I think it is? Cause I found it when we had both forgotten about Rose. So that's a good enough of an excuse to forget about it on the console."

He let out a sigh, knowing Amy of all people would never let this go, and looked at the little box. "I know. I had no idea what it was back then...it looked exactly like your ring box, I didn't bother opening it...thought it was lost actually. But you," he said, pointing his finger at her, "shouldn't snoop around things that aren't yours. At least on the TARDIS."

Amy grinned widely at him. "Oh. My. God. It is, isn't it? Doctor!" she said excitedly.

"Sh, shh, shh! I never admitted to anything!"

Amy laughed. "Oh but you _so_ did! Don't lie about this, Doctor. You were thinking about it. Enough to get something like _that_. Which must mean you have been quite a lot...wow."

He shifted uncomfortably and stuffed it safely in his pocket. "No...possibly a little. Maybe a bit more than a little. Why does it matter?" he asked, turning back to the console anxiously.

Amy covered her mouth to hold back a squeal. "Oh Doctor! Of course it matters! Oh this is brilliant!" she said, beaming at him and bouncing slightly and holding his arm tightly.

He turned his head away from her. "Is it?" he asked so quietly she almost didn't hear.

Amy's face fell. "What?"

He turned to her with one of the most unsure and insecure faces she had ever seen on him. "_Is_ it?"

* * *

Rose sat across from Rory as he handed her a cup of tea and took a sip of his. She smiled at him brightly but she had to ask. "Rory Pond...do you remember it?" she asked gently.

He shifted in his seat. "Remember what?"

Rose could see he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Two thousand years, Rory. That's an awful long time."

He looked into his cup and suddenly his face looked tired, older. "Oh that. Yeah...that I sort of remember."

Rose kept her face calm. "How much?"

"Every single day of it. Not all at once, sometimes it's odd. It comes in and out like a bad reception. In my head...I can sort of imagine a door. If I keep that door shut, I can stop the memories flooding through." he whispered so softly, she nearly didn't hear him.

Her eyes widened before she regained composure. "Oh Rory..."

He looked up at her slowly. "I would do it all again in a heartbeat, now that I have one of those again." he tried to joke but Rose saw right through him.

She took his hand across the table. "Rory, it's ok to say it was hard, I know it had to be. Talking about it won't mean you're complaining."

"Yeah. It's just...it was a long time. There...well there were a few people I met, people I became friends with...not many after I realized. Not any after that at all really."

"Realized what?" she asked softly.

"How hard it is to watch the people you grow to care about die." he said, his face looking eerily like the Doctor's used to back when Rose first met him in his ninth regeneration, and even after then too, in his tenth. She squeezed his hand.

"Tell me about them." Rose said suddenly.

He looked up at her and his eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

"Tell me about the people you met, the ones you became friends with."

He shook his head and looked down. "I can't." he said.

Rose squeezed his hand again and he looked back up. "They were your friends, Rory. And yes, it hurts. It hurts so much, believe me I know. But talking about them...it's like they're not so far away. It helps more than you realize."

He looked away again. "I don't know if I can. They're gone. But it's okay...if anything, they reminded me how important it was to stay with Amy. To make sure that she was going to be completely safe and alive again."

Rose smiled knowingly. "I left my mum to find the Doctor...my dad and brother too. Not to mention another version of the Doctor. My family's all back in that parallel world. A long time ago, I lost my best friend too. He's okay, he's happy I hope, but I'll probably never get to see any of them again. And I knew that, I was willing to let them go to get back to the man I loved. To make sure he was safe and happy for as long as I could give him." Rose said.

Rory frowned slightly, confused. "Your mum and dad? _Everyone_ you knew?"

Rose smiled sadly. "Yeah. Them I know I'll never ever see again. So...it's like they're gone. I know they'll go on to live happy lives...but not with me around. I never even really said goodbye." Rose admitted a bit sadly, but she was smiling still. "We're not so different, eh? We both lost people for the ones we love. And we'd both do it again in an instant. Take it from me...keeping it in all the time hurts more in the long run."

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame. He never knew she had been hurting...well somewhere in the back of his head he must have, they were her family after all. He knew how close she and Jackie had been. And he also saw firsthand how much her dad meant, too. But she had never told him it helped her to talk about them...

Rory cleared his throat when he saw the Doctor and sat up straighter, shoving the memories that had started resurfacing back down. "Hello Doctor."

"Hello Rory. I think Amy's waiting...she mentioned something about a night off..." he said, trailing off meaningfully.

Rory's eyebrows shot up briefly before he grinned. "No last minute adventure then?"

"Nah, go have one night off. Then we can run for our lives all over again." the Doctor said smiling.

Rory stood up along with Rose and she grinned at him. "Night Rory."

"Yeah, goodnight Rose. See you both in the morning." he said before all but running out of the kitchen and down the hall to his and Amy's room.

Rose chuckled. "Well he seems happy about that night off."

The Doctor grinned too and stepped forward to rest his hand on her hips. "Yes well, Amy was too. I'm very, very glad for soundproof rooms at the moment." he joked and Rose laughed.

"_Oh,_ you're almost as bad as Jack." she teased.

He grinned but then his face softened. "Rose...why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" he asked.

She smiled softly and smoothed his lapels, resting her hands there. "You don't talk about the past, and that's ok, I know you have a lot of it. I didn't want to bother you talking about my mum and stuff like that. Not to mention you don't even really like mum." she said slightly teasing.

He frowned slightly and cupped her face with his hands. "Rose...if it helps you to talk about them, then of course I want you to. I can talk about them too it it'd make you feel better. I'd do anything to make you happy...if you're not happy."

She smiled and shook her head, putting her hand on his wrists. "Doctor, I am incredibly happy, how could I not be? This is what I want. You are what I want. I was miserable without you, you bloody stupid Time Lord. And I remember you saying yourself that everyone leaves home in the end."

"Yes, but not quite so drastically as you did."

She grinned. "Doctor, I love you. If I thought for a second that I could ever somehow be as happy back there as I was traveling with you...then I wouldn't have left like I did. I've already made my choice. You."

He smiled so wide he thought his face might split. "And I'm so glad you did, Rose Tyler. But still, you can talk to me about anything. Jackie included." he said grinning.

She laughed. "I know. Well at least now I do. Can I tell you what would make me happy now?" she asked stepping even closer to him, so that they were just centimeters apart.

"Weell, I think I might be able to guess."

"Really? Three tries." she teased, grinning with her tongue sticking out.

Now how was he supposed to think properly when she did that? "Right. Well, one..." he said trailing his hands down her sides, wrapping them around her waist and leaning down to press kisses to the side of her neck. "Two..." he mumbled, trailing kisses up to her jaw and pulling her closer. "Three." he said, just before he captured her lips and started kissing her gently, taking it much more slowly than before.

When he broke it, they were both still short of breath and she grinned licking her lips just slightly. "You're one hell of a guesser. But...I think I might be just a bit better."

He raised an eyebrow, their faces still incredibly close and their body's lightly touching. "Really?"

"Oh yes." she said and all of a sudden her hands were in his hair, bringing his head back down do she could crush her lips to his. he grinned into her and his hands traveled lower, pressing them as close to each other as possible.

"Rose..." he moaned as she began pushing his tweed jacket off. She took that as a good sign and made to push off his suspenders too. "_Rose_." he said again, breaking the snog and groaning as she started kissing along his jaw. "Rose if you'd rather we find a bed we need to do that in the next minute or I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back any more and we can never eat at that table again." he said quickly.

She couldn't help but laugh and she leaned back. "Bed it is." she said, still breathless, and suddenly ran off out of the room without him.

The Doctor didn't waste any time, and seeing how he was very, very much motivated and his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight yet again, he caught her as she reached their door and spun her around to kiss her breathless all over again.

They fumbled with the door and awkwardly stumbled to the bed, not letting go of each other's lips for a second.

"Doctor...I think I won." she teased and she rolled them so she was sitting rather delightfully on his waist.

He grinned and flipped them over, her legs still wrapped around him. "Oh we'll see about that, Rose Tyler." he countered, taking over her lips before she could argue back.

About the last coherent thought she had, was that she didn't think she'd mind losing this one.

* * *

The Doctor woke up with Rose's smiling face asleep in front of him. He grinned to himself and brushed the hair out of her face gently.

She mumbled something and reached out, when she didn't immediately find him her eyes opened. She grinned when she saw him, his elbow propping up his head. "Good morning." she mumbled, still a bit groggy.

He grinned back. "Good morning, Rose. Sleep well?"

She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around him, pressing herself against him wonderfully. "No thanks to you."

He chuckled and moved his arm around her too as she rested her head against his chest and he rested his chin on her head. "We'll that's alright then." he said.

She felt him drawing patterns on her back that she knew meant more than just random patterns. "Is that Galifreyan?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

He grinned into her hair. "Yes. There's no real equivalent to it in English, nothing that comes close to the power of the meaning behind it."

"Show me then." she said, leaning back and shifting slightly to look at him.

He smiled gently and lifted his fingers to her temple. He watched as her eyes widened and she began to understand. "The very, very loose translation is love."

She felt her eyes water slightly, but not enough to cry. "It's beautiful...that language...English seems like such an insignificant thing compared to that."

He smiled and brushed his hand along her cheek. "It's not. Sometimes it can be beautiful. I think it's just lost it's meaning along the way. I can sympathize."

She smiled and snuggled back against him. "It's still beautiful."

"Yes, it is. It's the closest I can come up with to how I feel about you." he admitted quietly.

She smiled and kissed his collarbone. "I love you, my Doctor."

He moved one arm under her neck and the other reached over her, cradling her against him. "Is it terrible I don't want to leave?" he asked.

She smiled against his chest. "No. I want to stay here too. It's nice...I missed this." she mumbled.

He smiled and held her just a bit tighter. "So did I. You'd be amazed at just how much I miss having you close to me. Frankly you might think I'm mad."

She grinned. "Already do that." she teased and he nudged his chin against her head. "But I wouldn't have you any other way. Only the best people are mad. Makes life interesting."

He laughed. "You remember that the next time I do something incredibly mad."

She chuckled. "You and me, eh? Two mad people off flying in a space ship. Nothing better than that."

"No, there really isn't. And...I have a surprise for you."

She leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Surprise? What kind?"

He grinned and kissed her, meaning to make it a brief one, but well when she opened her mouth just slightly, he couldn't resist. He rolled slightly on top of her and she was grinning when he pulled back. "That would be defeating the purpose of a surprise."

She mock pouted. "That's not fair."

He chuckled and rolled off of her and then off the bed to stand up. "Oh but the smile on your face will make up for it. I live for that smile, don't want to ruin it."

He smiled and got out of bed too, walking over to her dresser and pulling out clothes. As she was about to put on her underwear, the Doctor interrupted.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he asked suddenly frowning.

Rose looked at him oddly. "Not like I can walk around starkers, can I?" He frowned more. Was he...he was! He was pouting! "Doctor, are you pouting?" she asked, not able to help the smirk on her face.

He responded by pouting more. "Yes. I rather like you the way you are. Clothes just get in the way and are quite a pain in my opinion."

Rose laughed. "Just because you had trouble with the clasp on the bra..."

"Hey, we don't speak of that!" he said, blushing from embarrassment. That had been very, very tricky...

She smirked and held one up as an example. "You know, most human men have no trouble with this little piece of fabric..." she teased, knowing exactly how that would push his buttons.

He set his jaw and walked right up to her, taking the bra and throwing it on the floor. The he took her hips and leaned his head by her ear. "And none of them will ever, _ever_ get the chance to prove it." he said huskily, sending shivers down her spine.

She was left with her mouth wide open as he kissed the side of her jaw and sauntered away into the bathroom. She let out a short breath. She was usually the one to do that...she couldn't help but grin to herself. _Oh_ she loved that mad impossible Time Lord. As infuriating as he was.

* * *

When Rose came out into the console room, fully clothed, she saw Amy and Rory standing by the door, and Amy was hugging the Doctor.

Her mouth dropped. "It's been _one_ day! Not even an exciting one!"

"Oi!" the Doctor objected, very obviously offended.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I meant in the adventure department. As in something we do as a group? Not that." she corrected.

He straightened his bow tie a bit awkwardly. "Oh. That's alright then. But they have to, it's a honeymoon or something, and I think all of us will be much happier of they go have that by themselves..." he said trailing off.

Rory shifted a bit awkwardly and nodded. Amy just laughed. "Exactly, it's not forever. You hear that, Time Lord? Don't forget us, cause we are going to see you again." Amy said, pointing her finger at the Doctor.

He grinned. "Of course. Now, hug Rose and be off, we have an appointment to catch."

Rory rolled his eyes. "Says the man in the time machine." the Doctor just stuck out his tongue.

Rose grinned and hurried to hug Amy. "Oh I'm going to miss you! Have fun, though! And we'll see you soon. Well, maybe not that soon."

Amy laughed. "I'll miss you too! And don't worry about us, I'll keep him plenty busy."

"La la la la la!" the Doctor sang loudly, plugging his ears.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh don't listen to him, have fun." she said and then went to hug Rory. "Try not to get in too much trouble." she teased.

"Oh I don't know about that one...you know Amy." he joked. "Thank you Rose." he said quieter and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Right, your surprise destination is right out those doors! Expect a signal in a few days or so." The Doctor said.

"What kind of signal?" Rory asked.

"You'll just have to keep an eye out, it shouldn't be too hard to spot." he said, winking as Amy chuckled and swung open the doors.

"Goodbye you two!" Amy said and dragged Rory out, the doors swinging shut.

Rose sighed and turned back around. "So...what's that surprise then?" she asked grinning as she ran back up to the console where the Doctor was already pulling levers.

He grinned at her. "Oh you'll love it. Not something I usually do without prompting to be honest." he admitted, racing around the console.

She raised an eyebrow. "Shopping?"

He paused for a moment. "No…but actually that is a good one, I'll have to take you shopping later too!"

She laughed. "Doctor, what's this about? Why the sudden mood for surprises?"

He stopped before pulling the last lever. "Do I need a better reason than to see you smile?" he asked.

"Not really, but you can do that anytime as well."

He grinned wider. "Not like this I can't." he said and threw the lever right as Rose gripped the console, laughing at the way the TARDIS shook them as it flew through the vortex.

Suddenly and all at once the lights flashed brightly and the TARDIS stopped. Just stopped abruptly mid-shake.

"Doctor...?" Rose asked slowly.

"Oh. That can't be good..." he trailed off, staring at the monitor.

"What happened?"

"Well...the simple answer would be, we're stuck."

"Stuck? How can the TARDIS be _stuck_? Where are we?" Rose asked, a bit more worried now.

"Well...it's just...stopped. She won't move. We're stuck in the vortex. She's...oh come on! What now? Why won't you just land?!" he shouted at the rotor, banging a button on the console.

Rose straightened up and slowly walked over to the Doctor. "Doctor, where were we going that she won't let us reach?"

He looked at her and bit the inside of his lip. "Well. Um...I was going to...take you to see Jack. I knew how upset you were when you thought he was dead and well. I know how much he means to you." he said nervously.

Rose blinked, and then threw her arms around the Doctor. "Thank you. I know we're not actually there, but you tried to be. Oh, Doctor, thank you." she said beaming at him as she pulled away.

He beamed right back at her. "Not a problem. I promise you, we'll get there. I won't just give up, no sir!" he said and ran around the console again with new motivation.

Rose smiled to herself as she watched him. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't that. He never just visited people unless she asked him to.

Just as suddenly as before, the TARDIS shook into motion, almost harder than before. Rose tumbled to the ground and when the TARDIS stilled, the Doctor rushed over to her, helping her up. "Are you alright?" he asked, checking her over briefly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." she assured him.

"I always worry." he said and kissed her forehead quickly before running to the monitor. "Oh. What is that?" he mumbled.

"What? What's wrong? Are we in Cardiff?" she asked, rushing over to him.

"Yeah...oh we're definitely in Cardiff. But the energy signatures are off the charts...something's happened on Earth. Something big...these traces...they're maybe a few months or so old, but they're still very, very heavy for twenty first century Earth." he said, staring at the screen with his mouth partially open.

"Is that why we couldn't get here properly?" Rose asked.

"Partially. We stopped because the TARDIS stopped us. She doesn't do that often...only when she wants to delay us."

Rose's eyes widened. "Why would she want us to be late?"

The Doctor's face darkened. "She didn't want us to be here when whatever happened, happened."

Rose felt her stomach drop. _Jack_. She didn't respond to the Doctor, instead she took off to the doors as fast as she could. She had to get to Jack. She didn't really understand why the TARDIS would stop them coming...but she knew it wasn't good.

The Doctor paused. He knew why. Whatever had happened, his TARDIS was smart. She knew he and Rose would have tried to stop it. Apparently that couldn't be allowed to happen. Something had happened that always had to happen...and it admittedly worried him that it was something to do with Jack.

* * *

**I absolutely love you all, the reviews have me smiling all day when I get one :) and you beautiful, fantastic people broke _200 reviews_! What!? How is that even possible?! I'm in shock and awe right now.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! No, this is not a, actual update or fix, but just a heads up that the next story _is_ up now! Sorry for the extra long wait...**

* * *

**Can I just say...the love I got from this story seriously was absolutely incredible. Thank you!**

**So the people that voted for one chap won! I kept the big chapter as it was and...here it is. **

**For the last time on this story...Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 28-

Rose ran as fast as she could to the metal waterfall that led to the Torchwood hub. She stopped and tried to find some kind of camera, but she knew they were too small to see from the street.

She turned around, getting more and more anxious. She had to find Jack. He had to be okay. He had to be. He was always ok...he was Jack. She felt a lump in her throat forming and it refused to budge.

She covered her mouth with her hand. It was so empty around here. Not one person walking about. Not one car on the roads...it was so, so quiet. How long had they been gone? How long had it been for Jack? She was afraid that she didn't want to know.

"Rosie." came a broken whisper from behind her. She spun around and without warning she was enveloped in a massive hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, not having to wonder who it was. That was when she noticed he was shaking.

Her hearts broke for him, he nearly never cried. She smoothed the hair at the back of his head, holding him as tight as she could. "Shh, Jack. It's ok. I'm right here" she soothed.

She felt him shake his head against her shoulder. "No. It isn't."

"Jack...oh Jack I'm so sorry. What happened? How long has it been?" she asked, still not letting him go.

She felt him tighten his grip on her. "About half a year. Maybe more than that."

Her eyes widened. "Jack...oh god, I'm so, so sorry..." He slowly pulled back and she got a good look at his face. He looked older, tired, and broken. She saw a sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. She shook her head and pulled him back into a hug. "The Doctor tried...we tried to get back. But the TARDIS stopped us. He said it was delaying us for some reason...Jack, what happened?"

Jack shut his eyes tightly and buried his face in her hair. "Rosie...it's my fault. All of it. It's my entire fault. I called. I tried to call you and the Doctor. But he didn't come. You didn't come."

Rose pulled her head back just enough to look at him. "What? I never...we never got a call. The Doctor's had my phone and he...he never mentioned a call. Jack, please tell me. What happened?" she asked, taking his face in her hands so that he had to look at her.

Jack leaned into her hand a bit. He had missed Rose. He had needed Rose. He had needed the Doctor too, but the Doctor never came. And he never brought Rose. "Everything. It all ended. The world ended. We...Gwen and I...it's healing now. But not before lives were lost. Important lives. So many. There was an invasion...the kids...they tried to take the kids, Rosie. The _456_." he said, spitting out the last words. But Rose didn't understand, she still didn't know.

She lifted his head so he would look at her. "Jack. Who was lost?" she asked softly.

His face changed again, it went from broken to broken and angry and sad and probably every other emotion he was holding back. He looked up at the sky briefly. "Ianto Jones…he was lost. Ianto's dead." he said and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when he said it, but with that weight gone, the feelings and pain and everything else he had been holding back came flooding in.

Rose saw him breaking. She led them to the curb and sat him down. He put his head in his hands and ran them through his hair, sniffing and looking back up at the sky.

"He's gone Rosie. I...I've lost people. Grey. Steven. Tosh and Owen too. But Ianto...I wasn't...I didn't save him. For some reason...it never occurred to me he would die. Everyone else, Tosh, Owen, even Gwen. I knew there was a good chance they would die one day on the job. At first, I knew Ianto would too. Then...I don't know. I was cocky, arrogant, and now it's my fault he's gone."

Rose saw his eyes; he looked like he was in another world. She turned and wrapped her arms around him again; knowing nothing she could ever say would fill that hole right now. But she could be there for him. She would be there for him. She wasn't going to desert him again.

"Don't say that." she said.

He held Rose close, wanting more than anything to forget this pain. "I hired him. I said no, but he pushed and pushed and then with that pterodactyl...it was impressive. I saw something in him, and that was when I should have turned him away. I should have turned them all away. This whole..._mission_ I created. Recreating Torchwood. I thought it would give me purpose. But all it's ever done is kill the people I care about."

Rose hugged him tighter. "No. No Jack, you did _so_ much good. You know that without your team, Cardiff would be in shambles. The whole world would be. The Doctor isn't always there, but you _were_. You stayed and you made a difference, Jack. Your whole team made a difference. You and Gwen and Ianto, you three stayed strong. You didn't give up, that is not something to be sorry for. Not ever. You can't forget the good times when the bad happen. You've seen for yourself what happens when people let the bad take over."

He smiled slightly, but it was off. It didn't quite fit him. "Rosie...I loved him." Jack admitted.

Rose's mouth fell open slightly. Jack wasn't one for real romantic love. Sure he loved her, but like a sister, a best friend. "Oh Jack..."

"Everyone dies. Everyone leaves in the end. I guess I forgot that. I know why the Doctor doesn't visit old companions a hell of a lot better now. They're human. They wither and they die so fast, so fragile. Maybe it's not worth it."

She frowned and took his head in her hands again, making him look at her again. "Not everyone. I'm not going to die anytime soon. Who knows? Maybe I'll make it to the end with you. You can't stop people dying, and I'm not saying you shouldn't mourn. But giving up? That won't make things better. Back before you met me and the Doctor, when you were a con man, were you always happy? Were you never lonely? Did you even have someone to count on?"

He looked away. "I still never felt like this. I didn't get close enough to anyone for losing them to hurt like this. They were just a means to pleasure. They didn't matter to me, not really. It was a hell of a lot easier than _this_."

Rose moved to kneel in front of him. "Yeah, but you've seen the other side now, Jack. You know firsthand how it feels to have a family that cares about you, that loves you. To have people that really have your back and not just when it suits them. To have people to go to no matter what. Can you just go back to a life with no real friends? No family?"

He glared at her and stood, Rose followed. "It's a lot better than living in constant pain. Better than constantly being worried or not knowing when or even if the people you love will come back!" he shouted, letting his anger out.

"_Is it_? Will those people you call your friends be there when you need them? Will they care at all when you get that far off look on your face?"

"At least they'd come when I call!" he yelled, finally admitting what else was bothering him. "Even if I do have to offer them cash, at least they'd _show up_!"

Rose flinched at that. "Yeah? Would they? What would they do when they came then, eh? Cause I sure don't think they'd put you before themselves if something worse happened!" She yelled back.

"It doesn't matter. At least answering the phone is more than I got from my so called 'family'." he spat out. He knew he was just lashing out at her, he didn't mean what he was saying but he couldn't seem to stop. Everyone had a breaking point, and this was his.

"I didn't know! I never knew you bloody called! If I had, I wouldn't have hesitated."

"Really? Because I think that if the Doctor asked you to do something, you'd chose to do that way before you ever came to help me!" he didn't know why he was yelling at her like this...he just felt so, so angry. And she was the closest person he had to yell at.

Rose knew he didn't mean it. Of course he didn't mean it. He was just angry...wasn't he? "I guess that shows how well you know me. If I knew you were in trouble, if I had _any_ idea that you were in pain, I would have come running!"

He scoffed. "Sure. Maybe you would have a day later. Or two. Or a few weeks. Hell, maybe a year! But what does that matter? Of course old Jack who always helped you, _always_ dropped everything he had to help you, doesn't need any help! Why would he ever need anything?! He's immortal! That solves all his problems!" he yelled sarcastically.

Rose felt her eyes sting but she shoved that down and to her relief the stinging went away. She didn't know how she did that but whatever it was, she was glad for it. "I thought you were dead! The Doctor was erased from bloody everythin' and who did I think about? My _best_ _friend_. I thought you were gone because he never saved you. But of _course_ that means I don't care. Silly me. Worrying about a man that would rather be off running around in space doing whatever and whoever the hell he feels like than actually having people that love him."

"Death would be a blessing. But I can't die, _can_ _I_?" he spat out.

Rose froze as that hit her. No matter what, he was right. She did that to him. She ruined his life. It wasn't his fault that he was hurting...it was hers. He would have never met Ianto if she hadn't made him immortal by accident. He would have never lost all those people, or lived so long waiting for the Doctor to show up and explain what happened. He had a right to hate her. He should hate her. It was a miracle he was her friend for so long...she ruined everything for him. His pain, was her fault. Not even the pain of things that had happened, but for everything he felt after. Every day, no matter what happened, it would be her fault.

She couldn't yell anymore...she couldn't defend herself when she had ruined his life. She didn't have the right. "Go then. You deserve to. You deserve to just be happy. Doesn't matter what I think. It's not your fault Jack, it's mine. So go. You don't have to worry about me, or anyone. Just go. If that life makes you happier, I am _not_ going to hold you back." She hated the words that came out of her mouth, and she felt her eyes stinging again.

He was even angry at her for letting him go. "Fine. Just don't come calling for me. Ever." he said and suddenly he was gone in a flash of light.

She didn't even blink when he left. She didn't let herself break there. Why should she? It was her fault. He was right. She walked back to the TARDIS passing right by the Doctor, who had seen everything, without a word.

Rose entered the TARDIS and it hummed, almost in comfort. She couldn't think properly. She walked straight into the first room she came to, knowing it would be her and the Doctor's.

She lied down on the bed and didn't move, trying to process what had just happened. Jack had said not to ever call...he was really gone. She had never ever fought with him like that. She was selfish. So, so bloody selfish. He had lost everything because of her. His heart was broken because of her. His life was ruined because of her. And she could never ever forgive herself for that.

* * *

Jack ended up on that ship he had told Gwen about not five hours before. He had told Rose the truth. It had been just under six months since Ianto died. And he had already said goodbye to Gwen. There was no one left on Earth for him now. So he left.

He ran a hand over his face. Now that he was away from it...the fight seemed pointless. All he did was yell and hurt Rose for no other reason than that he was hurting. There was no reason to make her hurt too, but he still had. He regretted what he had said to her...and he wished that somehow he could tke it back. But it was too late, and now he was hurting even worse than before. Before...he at least had someone to go to. She had been right, he'd always had her if he needed her, and even when he didn't she was always there. Now he had no one.

Maybe that was better. Now he had an actual fresh start. No family. No friends. No ties to anything. He could live out the rest of his life without the pain that came along with love.

"You men never learn." came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw River standing with her hands on her hips. He flashed her a grin. "Well, well, well. You just can't stay away can you?" he said, walking up to her. He grinned again and crushed his lips to hers, holding her head. River kissed him back forcefully, but she was the one to pull away first. "Wow. You are definitely one hell of a woman."

"Why thank you captain." she flirted back.

He grinned. Well, if he wanted to forget, there was one sure fire way of distraction. "What say you and I grab a drink? Dance under the stars..."

She laughed. "For someone trying to forget, you do a good job of using their euphemisms."

He lost the grin. "On second thought, I'll go check and see if the pilot's feeling frisky."

"Ah ah ah. no you don't." she said, grabbing his shoulder as he turned.

Jack's face hardened even more. "River. Look, I'm guessing you already know. So do us both a favor and let me go."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that would be doing you a favor?"

"I'm done with that life. I change, it's what I've always done. And it's what I'm doing now."

River grinned. "We'll see. I'll see you again in three days Captain."

"I know what you're thinking, you're wrong. I'm done. I'm a new man, and this new man is going to have some fun."

"Three days." River repeated. She walked up to him and give him one last snog before disappearing with the vortex manipulator.

"Not a chance!" he yelled at nothing. River was wrong. He was done. Completely. He didn't need anyone. Not her, not the Doctor, and certainly not Rose Tyler.

* * *

The Doctor had tried to get Rose to let him in, but the TARDIS was siding with her again and refusing to. Now he was pacing up and down the hall, waiting.

He had to tell her...she would hate him. She would really, really hate him this time...but it was his own fault for keeping this from her.

"Rose, please let me in." he begged outside her door for the thousandth time.

Finally the door opened on its own. He rushed in and saw her lying on the bed, curled up in a ball. He sighed and went over to her and stood beside the bed, gently rubbing her back. "Rose..."

"You saw, didn't you?" she asked, her voice so small it broke his hearts.

"Yes. I did. Rose, I can go find Jack. Talk to him, get him to calm down."

Rose shook her head but still she didn't look at the Doctor. "No. He wants a new life. Or at least his old one back. We can't go to him. He doesn't want me around, and I don't blame him, look what I did. Ianto died and Tosh and Owen, they were his family too. And they all died. That's my fault too. Jack would have never met them and never hired them if he wasn't immortal. His pain, their pain, all their family's pain...it's all my fault. Everything."

His hearts broke even more. He wished he could just take away her pain...all of it. "No. Rose you didn't know. You thought you were just healing him; you couldn't control all that power. It was an accident. He's told you before; he doesn't hate you for that."

Now Rose turned to the Doctor and sat up. "No. Of course he does. You heard him yourself. And he should, it doesn't matter if I didn't mean to, I still did it."

"Rose, he's angry and in pain. He lost people he cared about, he lost the family he had built at Torchwood. Pain like that can make people say and do things they don't mean. I know that for a fact. He doesn't hate you, Rose. He just lashed out because he needed to lash out. You know him, he holds it all in. Everything he feels, he rarely lets it show."

"He should hate me Doctor. He doesn't let it show because there's just too much. He's like you, he so much like you. But I ruined him. He does hate me. And he does blame me. And he should. I'm not angry with him, I deserve it. I deserve to be yelled at for what I did to him. Doctor...he should have left me a long time ago."

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. She sounded...she sounded like him. She sounded like a person with the weight of someone's life on their shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and she stood up to hug him back.

"Rose, you're only seeing the last bits of it. You're focusing on the worst. You don't understand how you helped. How Jack was able to help. Over the course of a century, Jack saved so very many people. Not just their lives but their hope. His team? I know for a fact they were broken people before he found them. He gave them a purpose. That Toshiko? He saved her from a life time in solitary confinement for trying to save her mother. She was brilliant really; she built a very, very early version of a sonic modulator. I might even owe my sonic screwdriver to her actually."

Rose pulled back. "How do you even know that?"

He smiled and wiped the tears from under her eyes. "I've checked up on Jack before. Never in person, but I've looked him up. Talked to someone once. Owen the doctor? He lost his fiancée to an alien. He was...well understandably changed by that. Torchwood have him purpose too. And Gwen Cooper is still alive and well, married with a baby on the way!"

"So I didn't completely ruin everyone's lives. Fine. They're still dead. And no doubt tons of other things happened that Jack didn't tell me about that he wouldn't have had to deal with if it weren't for me."

He frowned slightly. "Rose, why can't you see the good you did, too? There is so much more that happened because of that day."

"Because Doctor. No matter what good it did too, Jack was my best friend. I still care so much about him and nothing will ever make up for the pain he'll feel. And it won't end until he's a bloody massive head in a tank."

"That's what I can do! I can talk to good old Boe. He can tell you himself."

Rose felt new tears in her eyes. "Doctor...how can I even face him? You're not supposed to know your future. And...I already know what he'll say. He'll say that Jack hates me, but one day...one day he won't. He'll be so old that he'll just get over it. How is that better when my Jack now can't even bear to talk to me? Doctor...it kills me. Knowing that he won't ever let me be there for him again." she said.

Seeing Rose so broken...so sad when just a few hours ago she was the happiest person alive...it made him wish he could go and slap Jack for yelling at Rose. But Jack was his friend too. And he also understood why Jack was so angry at everything. He hated being caught in the middle...sympathizing with both sides.

"He won't feel this way forever. It might take a while...but he'll realize what's important to him. Just like I did." he said softly

Rose frowned in confusion as he gently wiped her eyes again. "What do you mean?"

He smiled sadly. "You, Rose Tyler. In my ninth life...I was a wreck. You slowly healed me. When I sent you away, and you came back...I finally realized what was most important to me. You. You above Earth and any other planet, you above everyone else. That was when I admitted to myself that I was completely in love with you."

She felt a bit guilty for feeling better as he said that. Again, she felt more tears coming up. "And telling me was just not an option?"

He chuckled. "No, I was still much too terrified you would leave." she smiled slightly and he grinned wider. "Is that a smile?"

"No." she said, hating the way she smiled a tiny bit more.

He laughed and took her hand in his. "I think it is. And...I know how to get you to laugh."

"Doctor...I don't really want to go to some planet..."

"No no, we can stay in the TARDIS. Follow me."

* * *

"The wardrobe room?" she asked as he tugged on her hand so she would follow up the spiral staircase.

"Exactly! So...let's see...should be fourth floor." he said running up with Rose right behind him.

"Never thought of adding a lift then?" she asked, running up a spiral staircase wasn't quite as easy as normal stairs

"No! Then I wouldn't get to have a spiral one!" he said, grinning back at her briefly. "Right! Here we are." he said, stopping of and smiling at the room.

Really it looked almost like every other floor, racks and shelves filling it and a few standing mirrors scattered about. Then Rose noticed the difference. "The walls, they're...coral-y." she noticed, grinning a bit. They looked like the TARDIS had when she first met him…

He grinned wider. "Yes, this floor didn't change with the rest for some reason. Not quite sure why, maybe the TARDIS was feeling nostalgic."

"Or you were." Rose teased and he shrugged.

"Yeah, suppose I was. Go on, look around." he nudged her.

Rose ran her and along the nearest rack as she walked around. There were odd fabrics and hats, even an extremely long scarf. But it wasn't until she came across a black leather jacket the she stopped. She reached out and took it off the hanger, holding it out in front of her.

She didn't have to ask if it was what she thought. It still had the smell that was so very much the Doctor, but with a bit more oil from working under the console so much. She smiled as her thumbs ran over the still strong leather. "You kept this?" she asked.

"What do you think this floor is for?" he asked quietly.

She turned to him with raised eyebrows. "All of this? It's...your old clothes?" she asked.

"Yep, some from old companions too, but mostly mine." he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

She grinned as she saw an odd cane leaning against a chair. "Even the question mark cane?" she asked, teasing him a bit.

He made a face at it. "Yeah...I had an odd sense of fashion back then. Not like now with my very cool bow tie." he said grinning and straightening it. Rose smiled wider and he thought she was about to laugh before she made an odd face too.

On another rack was a very revealing leathery animal skin tank top and short skirt. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look. "Doctor, did you wear this too?" she said, knowing full well he didn't, but not really liking the fact a companion was running around him in this.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked suddenly very uncomfortable. "Oh, ah, um, no. No, that-that was Leela's."

"Leela?" Rose asked, trying to sound innocently curious but failing.

He mentally kicked himself for keeping that particular one. "Yes she came with me in my fourth life. She rather liked violence and such. Primitive but from a distant future to yours. She was really quite clever, actually."

Rose would have been more jealous, but she saw the look in his eyes, something he got when he was remembering his past fondly. So she smiled. "I bet she gave you a run for your money."

He laughed. "Yeah, she certainly did that." he hadn't thought about Leela in such a long time...

"Doctor, why do you keep this room? I thought you didn't like revisiting the past?"

He smiled sadly. "Sometimes I do. Like you said to Rory before, it's not always bad to remember. But you're right, I don't do it often." Then he had an idea. "Rose...you remember Sarah Jane?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah, of course."

He grinned and turned around to the shelves. After a quick glance around he picked up a shoe. He grinned wider at the memories that came along with this little shoe. "Sarah Jane traveled with me in my third and fourth lives...she was brilliant. Well, sometimes she wasn't." he said, holding the shoe up to show Rose the large singed hole on the side.

"What is that from?"

"We were running from a few aliens in Scotland, they had big guns. Well they were only chasing us because I may have insulted them, not on purpose of course. Anyway, as we were running, she threw her shoe at them. They shot at it and we had to keep running because it only made them angrier." he said chuckling.

The smile on his face as he talked about Sarah Jane and that adventure made her smile too. He looked different to when he usually thought about his past. Now, instead of a sad far off look, he was chuckling and grinning at the memories.

"Scotland being Scotland, it was muddy from the rain and when we made it back her leg was covered in mud and grass. She didn't much appreciate my laughing at that and decided to flick a bit of mud at me. Before I could do anything, we heard a bang from outside, something hitting the TARDIS. The aliens had thrown the shoe at us and walked away...I couldn't remember ever laughing so much before that." he said trailing off.

Rose grinned. "And you kept the shoe anyway?"

He looked up and grinned back at her. "Of course! It's a brilliant shoe. Has a lot of memories in it, couldn't just throw it away."

Rose chuckled. "You know, you are incredibly confusing. One day you don't want anything to do with the past, and now it's story time."

He shrugged. "You said it helped you to remember the people you love when they're gone." he said honestly.

She smiled. "You know, Tony...my little brother...people thought he was my own son sometimes. Mum said he was just like me, always runnin' around and trying to do everything all by himself. He's a gorgeous natural blonde though, no idea how he got that. I told him stories about you too. He said he wanted to be just like the Doctor when he grew up."

The Doctor smiled a bit smugly and straightened his bow tie. "Well, what can I say? I'm pretty admirable."

Rose laughed and turned back to the racks for a moment. She stopped again when she came across the thing she had been looking for. The Joplin coat. She grinned to herself.

For a moment he was worried, but he wasn't sure why. He knew Rose loved him, but there was that little thing in the back of his mind again, nagging him. With every companion that met him in more than one life, they always had one that they connected with more than the other. Even with lovely Sarah Jane, she had met him in three and still he could tell which she felt more of a connection too. He knew Rose must have one, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know which it was.

"It's odd." she said suddenly.

"What is?" he asked, coming up beside her.

"When you regenerated after the gamestation...I was so scared. Then after, I thought I'd end up liking one of you more." she said running her hand over the coat before leaving it on the rack, not picking it up like she had before with the leather one. When she turned to him, she saw the worry in his eyes.

Rose smiled softly and put her hand to his cheek. "Now I know for sure."

He frowned a bit. "You do?"

"Yeah. That's why it's odd. Cause you see...I was wrong back then."

"You were?"

She nodded and smiled. "I noticed it one day, long before Canary Warf. And now again. Really the moment I saw you standing there in Cardiff even though I asked who you were, I knew it was you. You don't change, not really. Not to me. I don't have to choose a Doctor, because there has always just been one." in the time she had been talking, he had stepped closer and his hands had found her hips.

"This was meant to cheer you up..." he mumbled and beamed when she laughed.

"It did, you daft man, you. It made me remember the old days. Like when you tried to 'improve' the toaster and ended up setting it on fire..." she teased.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!"

"Really? Who's was it, then?" she chuckled.

"You! You walked out there wearing nothing but my jumper and some very small shorts that I couldn't even see from under the jumper. It was extremely distracting and it made me forget I was holding the sonic against it."

Now Rose laughed louder. "Were you _that_ upset about it?" she could remember the somehow shocked and expressionless face her Doctor had had that day. And that was when he was leather clad and northern.

He grinned. "Quite the opposite, that's why it was so distracting. It scared me half to death that I rather liked you in my clothes."

"Really? If I had known that I woulda stolen the jumpers and worn them all the time. Well no, I suppose if he'd found out, Jack would have worn them too." she said, not noticing what she had said until it was already out of her mouth. She looked down at the Doctor's jacket and straightened it, giving her hands something to do.

He saw the change on her face and kissed her forehead. "Yes, I don't know if I'd want them back after he'd had them though."

She grinned. "You'd have to sterilize them." she joked quietly, still not looking at him.

"Nah, burning's a safer bet." he teased lightly and lifted her chin up with his finger, making her look at him. "Things will get better. I promise."

She smiled a bit sadly. "Yeah. Still got you, don't I?"

He smiled. "Always."

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness. That was the name on everybody's lips the past two nights. "The captain, he's back!", "Jack? Jack Harkness?", "Its Jack!"

For the most part, his first two days went better than expected. Less slaps than he thought he'd get from people he had 'forgotten' to call and angry spouses that had still held a grudge. Not to mention constantly doing whatever it was he felt like doing gave him much less time to think.

Now, Jack was at his favorite intergalactic bar, on his fifth or so drink from random admirers. He'd go talk to them later, but at the moment he just wanted a bit of a break. Two consecutive days of mingling and dancing and gambling with no end left him just a bit tired.

What he had forgotten, was that alcohol was a depressant. As he downed another one, he sighed. He needed to forget. Forget what happened, forget the memories of the man he had loved, forget his best friend, forget his last remaining team mate, forget the man in the blue box, forget Earth. As far as he was concerned, forgetting solved all his problems. It had gotten him this far in life, and it would get him the rest of the way. However long that was.

He felt the pain trying to resurface and he stood, walking over to the nearest person, male, female or any other possible option,, he wasn't paying attention. Without even a word, he crushed his lips to whoever it was, and planned on distracting himself for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Jack woke up, light was shining on his face from between the blinds of a window. He sighed and rolled over onto his back. He vaguely remembered the night, and he did remember that it had indeed been a woman last night. That was a start. It took him another second to realize she wasn't in the room. Huh. And still another to realize he was in a hotel suite.

He had been ditched. He laughed to himself. He was usually the one to do that...how long had he been asleep? He checked the vortex manipulator on the bedside table. On the bedside table?! He sat up in an instant and realized he had taken it off for some reason last night...why had he done that?

He groaned and held his head as the pounding started. Unfortunately being immortal didn't relieve hangovers. Although it did make it much harder to get them, he must have drunken a hell of a lot last night.

Looking around the room again, he rolled his eyes. Why hotel chains still felt the need to make their rooms seem like they were on an overly modernized Earth, he would never know. But when he really looked, he felt a pang in his chest. The doors were blue. There was a picture of a beautiful blond woman on the wall. And on the desk, flowers. Red roses to be exact. His face hardened and he stood up, collecting his clothes quickly and silently before leaving that room without another thought.

As he left the hotel, he didn't even give the sexy red headed maid a second glance. He just needed to get out of there, and get out fast. He would make sure that pang stayed well away from him, and that it would never come back.

* * *

Nine and a half hours later and Jack had managed to con a con man, dance with a few locals, and gamble the money he had earned that day away. By his standards, it was a great nine hours. The triplets had been fun to say the least, he thought to himself grinning.

Now, as he walked along a busy street in New New York, he felt different. He was supposed to feel content. Fulfilled. Radiating happiness. But everywhere he looked were reminders of his old life. He would see a pregnant dark haired woman and think of Gwen, but it wasn't always that specific. When he passed a chip shop, his face hardened. If he saw a random couple laughing he would have to turn his head. It was everything. Absolutely everything hurt.

"Buy you a drink?" a woman asked from behind him.

He turned on his best grin and spun on his heel to face her. "Well..." then he stopped grinning altogether. "River."

She smiled. "Hello, sweetie. So, how about that drink?"

* * *

"I know what you think is going to happen. You think a few drinks will get me to spill my guts and I'll 'come to my senses'. Sorry to disappoint you Professor, but that's not going to happen." he said as he sat across from her at a small table.

She shrugged. "Never said it would."

"So why are you here then?" he asked bluntly.

She smiled softly. "I'm saying goodbye, Jack. At least for now. I thought for a moment that maybe things would change quickly, but I can't afford to be any more naive. This is the last time you will see me for some time. No surprise visits, no messages, no guilt trips. I will be gone completely, just like you wanted. Taking a leaf from her book I suppose. Letting you go without a fight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? What happened to the strong willed, never give up, River?"

River grinned. "She's got much better things to do than look after you. And you have other things to do than to keep arguing with me. Shocking as it may seem, I do actually have plans."

He chuckled. "What's the catch?"

"None. No catch, no strings, no hidden agendas. You want out, I can't blame you. Now...I believe I've run out of time. It was good to see you, Captain."

He still looked suspicious. "Yeah. I'll believe it when I see it."

She stood up but as she was about to walk away, she turned back with a sad look on her face. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Jack Harkness."

"Not more than I do." he said as she walked away. He downed the last of his drink and grinned at the bar keeper as he left money on the bar.

"You alright, son?" the older man asked.

Jack laughed slightly. "I'm about to be. Know any good clubs around here?"

* * *

Rose was sitting on a beautifully grassy green hill in Scotland. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, and let the wind blow her hair out of her face for her. The sun was shining and the few clouds were white and fluffy, her favorite kind of weather.

She suspected that he did this on purpose, bringing her to middle of nowhere Scotland at a time when it still wasn't as populated and the weather was this perfect. He'd had to run back to the TARDIS, having forgotten the picnic basket she had packed on the captain's chair.

Not that she minded in the least, yesterday...had been a very bad day. She had gone to bed early that night, and the Doctor went with her despite her assurances that he didn't have to, and he could go off and do repairs. She should have known that wouldn't work. He stayed with her what she assumed was the entire time, just cuddling her close and playing with we hair, occasionally kissing her neck. She knew he must have been so bored...but she secretly needed him there, even though they barely talked that night.

She smiled to herself, she was so lucky to have him, and she had showed him exactly how grateful she was that morning. It had been a very, _very_ good morning...

Still Rose didn't think she would ever really get over the loss of her best friend. She still loved him just as much as she always had, and he was still her family. That was why it hurt so much, and why, if she ever found out he was in trouble or if she ever heard that he needed help, she would come running. Even though he hated her, if he was in danger, she would always rush as fast as she could to help him. No matter what.

He could push her away and hate her with his whole being, which he had a right to do, but she would always love Jack.

* * *

The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS as fast as he could. When he swung open the doors, he ran up to the console without a second thought. But as he turned to grab the basket, he frowned. Sitting right on top, was the small red ring box.

He sighed. He should have known the TARDIS would know exactly where he had hidden it...and that she would throw it right back at him.

He picked it up and stared at it, remembering that conversation he and Amy had had not too long ago.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

"What do you mean by, is it? Doctor, explain." Amy said, now a bit worried. She had thought things were going great...

He turns around again and fiddled with the console nervously, giving his hands something to do. "I don't know. It doesn't matter." he said, trying in vain to get her to drop the subject.

"Oh no you don't. You can do that all you want when it comes to other things, but not something like this. Not when it comes to Rose. Talk to me, Doctor." she pleaded.

He ran a hand over his face and tuned back to face her again. "When I...when I found this. Things were different. Much different. Now...everything's changed all at once."

Amy raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Are you saying you don't want her to be your wife anymore? That you all of a sudden changed your mind? That is such a male thing to do, one little thing changes and you get all awkward and rethink everything. I thought you were better than that Doctor, I really did. Guess it just goes to show that males will always be males, no matter how smart they are. Well, let me tell you-"

"Amy!" he cut off her angry rant. "That's not what I meant at all."

She opened her mouth, paused, and closed it again. "Oh. So...what did you mean?" she said, feeling bad for ranting at him.

He bit the inside of his lip again, nervous. "Things changed so fast...her whole life turned upside down and I wasn't there to help her when she went through it. I know I can be there now...but I know she'd sooner let me think she's perfectly fine than really tell me she's struggling. All to protect my feelings and worries. So...what if she's not ready? What if she's changed her mind?" he admitted slowly.

Amy suddenly felt sympathy for him and her face melted. She waked closer to him and put her hand on his arm. "Doctor, I know you're probably right that she'd rather have you not worried, but I don't think you're giving her enough credit. Rose is tough, and she loves you more than anything in the universe. Apparently both universes. What happened to her, happened because she loves you so much. She did all that just to be with you...so I think worrying that she's not ready, is silly."

He grinned slightly at Amy. Sometimes he forgot just how good of a friend she was. "It's not just that." he whispered.

Amy frowned again. "What else is it, Doctor?"

"It's just...Rose is still so young. I know she's promised to stay with me forever, and I know she means it now, but I don't know if she knows what that means. For Time Lords, there is only one. Once they are bonded, there is no other person. Even of one dies. It is the definition of permanent. And I...Rose _is_ my one. I know that it's more than just a feeling. I told you I can see time lines, or bits of them, and I know that my only tether is to her. But I don't know if I am hers."

Amy pursed her lips. She wanted to slap the bloody Time Lord at this point. "Doctor. How thick are you exactly?"

"What?" he asked, suddenly confused.

Amy rolled her eyes. "How thick are you? That isn't a legitimate reason, it's just you being afraid. You're afraid of commitment and your first instinct is to run, but you don't want to run from her so delaying is your only option. And it's stupid. You were ready to marry her before, and now that she's really on your level, you're afraid all over again. She isn't going to find someone else, she doesn't _want_ to! The least you can do is stop the excuses and admit you're terrified."

"That isn't true. I love Rose Tyler, and I want more than anything for her to be my wife and for everyone everywhere to know _exactly _that. I want people to see that ring on her finger and know she's mine. I want Rose with me every single day of my life and to tell her how much she means to me every one of those days. I want her to be mine in every sense of the word." he said strongly, almost shouting. He had that determined look in his eyes and was giving Amy a look that might scare most people.

She just grinned. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me!" he said, already too motivated to notice how smug she looked. Without any actual thought, he spun around and started off to the kitchen.

"One...two...three..." Amy counted off, and suddenly he came running back.

He opened his mouth and looked a bit confused. "You did that on purpose?" She smirked and nodded. "Huh. And I shouldn't ask her tonight should I...?"

"No. That isn't romantic at all."

"Right..."

She laughed and walked up to hug him. "Oh Doctor...what would you do without me?"

He grinned and hugged her right back tightly. "I hope I never have to find out, Amelia Pond. Just for that, no running tonight. You can have an entire night off!"

She giggled again and pulled back. "Somehow that's not just for my benefit..." she trailed off, teasing him.

He shrugged. "Weeell...what can I say?"

Amy rolled her eyes at him lovingly. "Yeah, yeah, alright. D'you mind sending Rory over when you go to find Rose?"

"How'd you know I was going to find Rose?" he asked and she just gave him a look. "Right...stupid question. See you in the morning, Pond!"

* * *

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

He smiled slightly to himself remembering that conversation. But after that he had seen Rose with Rory...and then after that he was rather occupied. He had told himself that he would do it the next day. Then...well he had gotten that...call. He had gotten a call. And he had been so groggy and very much not himself that he hadn't even bothered to answer it...but he had seen the caller ID on Rose's phone.

It had been Jack. Jack had called. The Doctor hadn't known...he hadn't even answered the phone...but he hadn't told Rose about it either.

So...his brilliant plan was to just take her to see Jack in the morning. It seemed perfectly fine, and he did know that it would make Rose incredibly happy...but if he _had_ answered the call, he would have known what was happening. He would have been able to help Jack...maybe even help Ianto...but that was a fixed point as well. Nothing important would have changed. Except...if he had, Rose wouldn't be in so much pain and Jack wouldn't be on the little bender that he was now.

He sighed and stuffed the box in his pocket. He would ask her soon, _gods_, he wanted to tie himself to her in every way possible, but not now. Not so soon after she had lost her closest friend, save himself of course. He wasn't completely stupid or selfish, not when it came to important things like this. Not with Rose.

He loved Rose more than anything, he would do anything to make her smile...and he now had so much more to make up for.

* * *

"Rose! Hello, sorry that took so long...I may have been distracted by an interesting rock." he said, not actually teasing at all. He had been distracted by a rock. When he sat down beside her he noticed the small tear in her eye before she blinked and it was gone.

She grinned at him. "You didn't lick it did you?" she teased.

He didn't have to ask, he knew exactly why that tiny tear had been there. He also knew that nothing he could say could fix it. As much as he wished he could, Jack had to be the one. And even that was looking like a very slight possibility at the moment.

His face softened and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "No, not this time." what he could do was make her happy in every other respect. He smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

"This is beautiful, thank you Doctor." she said, knowing full well he caught the look, but choosing to ignore it.

"You know...I was thinking you and I could do it alone for a while." he admitted, if a bit nervously.

She raised an eyebrow. "You promised Amy, Doctor...?"

He nodded his head to the side. "Yeeah, yeah I did. But you see...that's the beauty of a time machine. We could go off for a few weeks and they'd never know..." He tried, and waited for her response before he grinned.

She slowly broke out into the biggest smile. "You and me, huh?"

"As it should be." he said, grinning right back at her.

"Weell...I'd have to think about it..." she teased, pretending to be indifferent.

He laughed and tackled her to the ground, propping himself above her so he didn't crush her with his weight. "Oh you'll think about it, will you?"

She laughed with him and grinned, her tongue poking out in the way she knew drove him crazy. "Pros and cons?"

He smirked. "You get me all to yourself, no interruptions."

"That a pro or a con?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "I'll let you decide that one, Rose Tyler." he said and he finally pulled her down to capture her lips with his.

All too quickly Rose broke it by pushing him back gently. He responded by pouting. "Doctor?"

"Rose." he said, his voice already a bit husky.

"It's a deal."

He beamed at her. "Really?"

Rose giggled. "Did you think I'd say no?"

He shrugged. "You didn't say yes right away so what was I supposed to think?"

She rolled her eyes and instead of rewarding that with a response, pulled him back down to kiss him again, rolling them over so she was the one on top of him. When she broke it, his hands were securely on her hips, holding her in place.

"Guess it might have been just a bit obvious..." he admitted, loving the way she laughed, even if it was a bit at his expense.

"Hmmm, you don't say? Doctor, it's you and me. It's always been you and me, and that isn't going to change. No matter what happens, or what either of us face."

He broke out in another gorgeous smile, one that managed to take her breath away all over again. "Better with two." he said, remembering a time when they had been faced with the possibility of living together without the TARDIS. She beamed at him and he moved a hand to run into her hair and pull her down to kiss her.

"I quite love the sound of that."

* * *

**Don't hate me...I love Jack too, I promise! _This_ story might be over, but things aren't over yet for Jack...**

**I just...this chapter took such a drastic turn form my original ideas way back when. Really this whole story did.** **I really want to thank each and everyone of you for sticking with this through to the end! You guys are seriously the best.**


End file.
